


Soleil de Minuit

by shukimo



Series: Sungers 🐩 [2]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, K-pop References, Los Angeles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sex Toys, South Bay
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 122,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Sung-ki et Anders démarrent leur vie à deux sous le soleil -- de Suède, de France, puis des États-Unis.
Relationships: Elian Hayes/Blanche Senely, Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brendenberg, Woo-jae Lee/Reign Hayes
Series: Sungers 🐩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765063
Comments: 84
Kudos: 18





	1. Proposition de voyage en Provence

**Author's Note:**

> Suit _Soleil Invaincu_.
> 
> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu/Aël Huang

_Stockholm, juillet_

Anders s'appuie un instant contre le chambranle de la porte de la véranda qui donne sur le jardin et observe Sung-ki, installé sur une chaise longue au soleil. Sunshine est pelotonné sur son torse et dort du sommeil du juste.

Un mois plus tôt, le hockeyeur a récupéré son compagnon en miettes à l'aéroport de Stockholm ; aujourd'hui, Sung-ki a définitivement retrouvé le sourire. Anders craignait qu'il ne se plaise pas en Suède, qu'il regrette la Corée du Sud, qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place parmi sa famille. Mais Sung-ki, plein de résilience, a su rebondir après les terribles événements de la fin du mois de juin.

Anders s'approche de son petit ami et s'allonge sur la chaise longue juste à côté de la sienne. Il tend la main pour prendre celle de Sung-ki, qui tourne la tête en souriant. Le danseur chuchote, comme s'il voulait ne pas réveiller le chien blanc :  
— Dire que je pensais que la Suède était un pays froid ! En fait, il fait aussi super beau en été !  
— Parfois, il fait vraiment chaud, oui. Ça permet de bronzer ; c'est bien.  
— Ça me fait tout bizarre de pouvoir le faire, d'ailleurs ! En Corée du Sud, je ne pouvais pas parce qu'on devait garder le teint aussi pâle que possible pour être beaux. Et déjà qu'en venant de ma ville de Busan, j'étais plus hâlé que les autres...  
— Pâle ou bronzé, tu es beau dans les deux cas de toute façon.  
  
L'ancien idol rit avant de poursuivre sur une autre voie :  
— Et tu as vu comme Sunny m'a adopté ? J'avais un peu peur, au début, qu'il ne m'aime pas, puisque tu m'avais dit qu'il n'acceptait pas Bastian, mais on dirait qu'on est très amis maintenant, lui et moi !  
Anders embrasse le dos de la main de Sung-ki.  
— Je n'avais pas le moindre doute. Vous vous appelez pareil ou presque ! Ça ne pouvait être que le signe d'une grande amitié.

Le Suédois observe le danseur et son chien d'un regard infiniment tendre, puis reprend avec le sourire :  
— Dis, j'ai une petite offre à te faire.  
Anders sourit encore lorsque Sung-ki lui lance un regard interrogateur et curieux.  
— Une petite semaine en Provence, tous les deux, avec Sunshine, ça te tente ?  
Une vaste palette d'émotions se succèdent sur le visage très expressif du Sud-coréen. D'abord, la surprise, tandis qu'il répète le nom que son compagnon vient de prononcer.  
— En Provence ? Dans les lavandes ?  
Il comprend en même temps qu'il le formule, et l'enthousiasme fait briller ses yeux, puis illumine toute sa figure.  
— Oh, oui ! Je rêve de te voir au milieu des champs de lavande comme sur les photos de ta jeunesse que tu m'avais envoyées au début de nos échanges ! Ce serait merveilleux !

Le sourire d'Anders s'agrandit avant de s'effacer aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Car Sung-ki, très rapidement, semble réaliser les obstacles qui se trouvent sur le chemin de ce beau projet, et ceux-ci douchent la joie du danseur avec d'autant plus de force qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir les contourner.  
— Mais tu sais, je n'ai rien du tout... Pas un seul won... euro... couronne... Je ne peux pas acheter de billet d'avion ni de chambre d'hôtel, ni rien.  
Il lève une main avant que le hockeyeur ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.  
— Et tu me paies déjà tout ici. Tout ce que je mange, un abonnement de téléphone... Je ne veux plus avoir de grosse dette qu'il me faut des années à rembourser comme à l'agence, et... Et tu ne dois pas travailler en faisant un boulot que tu n'aimes pas pour me payer des vacances, tu sais. Ce ne serait pas juste.

Anders se fige, puis jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bel et bien seuls dans le jardin. Il ne cherche pas à nier le commentaire de Sung-ki : cela serait profondément vain et même insultant pour l'intelligence de son compagnon, qui a parfaitement compris le fond du problème concernant le hockey. Pour autant, Anders ne veut pas lui faire penser qu'il est inutile et qu'il ne lui apporte rien : Sung-ki est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Le Suédois maudit l'agence, Manager Kim, cette industrie, qui ont donné l'impression au danseur que chaque chose offerte peut être reprise sans préavis et que tout est sujet à une dette. Il serre ses doigts un peu plus dans les siens.  
— Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi. Je ne te demanderai jamais de me rembourser quoi que ce soit. Ce que je t'offre, je le fais avec plaisir, sans arrière-pensée, sans rien attendre en retour. Et puis...  
Anders tente un sourire :  
— Ça serait aussi des vacances pour moi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'a bien mérité ? Bien sûr, je ne veux pas t'obliger à accepter. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, que tu te forces, mais...  
Le Suédois se penche vers Sung-ki et dépose un baiser contre ses lèvres :  
— J'aurais vraiment adoré partager tous ces endroits que j'aime avec toi. Pour fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs à tes côtés.  
  
Le danseur répond à son baiser, mais ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.  
— Mais si je ne te rembourse jamais, tu perds tout cet argent ? Et tu n'attends rien en retour, mais je ne te donne jamais rien : ce n'est pas très équitable pour toi, quand même ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais retrouver comme job, même si j'espère bien retrouver quelque chose rapidement ! Et puis, je ne parle pas que financièrement : tu t'occupes super bien de moi, et ta famille aussi ; tout le monde est si gentil avec moi et m'accueille... Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais pouvoir rembourser cette dette morale, tu comprends ? Envers toi et eux...  
— Mais je ne le perds pas, puisqu'il a servi à te faire plaisir. Et tu me donnes plein de choses rien qu'en étant là.

Anders étrécit les yeux, en pleine réflexion.  
— Bon.  
Il se redresse et s'assoit au bord de la chaise longue, face à Sung-ki, avant de prendre les deux mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.  
— Je ne comprends pas très bien cette histoire de dette morale. Mais je veux juste te dire que dans ma famille... ça n'existe pas du tout. Mes parents n'attendent rien en retour, parce que ce qui leur fait plaisir, c'est de me donner des choses qui me rendent moi-même heureux. C'est normal, pour eux, tu vois ? C'est toujours comme ça qu'on a fonctionné. Et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça soit différent pour toi, car tu es mon copain. Et tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant.  
À cela, Sung-ki penche la tête de côté, sans tout à fait saisir.  
— Tu ne dois pas des choses à tes parents ? Les rendre fiers ? Prendre soin d'eux quand ils seront âgés, les prendre dans ta maison après leur retraite ? Leur donner des petits-enfants ? Par exemple...  
— Non, je ne leur dois rien. Ils sont déjà fiers de moi, et ce, peu importe ce que je fais, répond Anders en souriant une fois de plus. Ils ne s'attendent pas du tout non plus à ce que je les héberge lorsqu'ils seront vieux. Et je pourrais tout à fait prendre soin d'eux, mais pas parce qu'ils me l'auraient demandé, juste parce que je voudrais les aider. Ils ne m'ont pas élevé dans cette optique. Ce qui compte... c'est que j'aie ma propre vie, je pense ? Avec tous les choix que ça comporte. Et puis... je peux tout à fait leur donner des petits-enfants, même si je suis homo ! Je sais que ça leur ferait plaisir, mais ce n'est pas une obligation, et peu importe ma décision sur la question, ils l'auraient acceptée. C'est n'est pas comme ça en Corée du Sud, en fait ?

La question déclenche un petit rire douloureux chez le danseur.  
— Peut-être chez certains parents, mais pas chez les miens ou chez ceux de Woo-jae, en tout cas. Woo-jae et moi, on a tellement déçu nos parents qu'on n'est même plus dignes d'être leurs fils. On n'a pas repayé tout ce qu'ils ont dépensé pour nous en argent ou autre, et on ne leur donne rien de ce qu'ils espéraient, de ce qu'ils attendaient qu'on leur donne parce qu'on le leur devait. La fierté, le succès... Dans mon cas, un job haut placé dans une entreprise prestigieuse pour mon père, une femme sud-coréenne pour ma mère... Ils m'ont élevé pour que je leur apporte tout ça, ce qu'un bon fils est censé apporter à ses parents une fois devenu adulte, mais j'ai tout raté à leurs yeux. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont chassé de la maison et de la famille. Heureusement, j'ai encore eu de la chance par rapport à Woo-jae, parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas reproché de ne pas leur avoir rendu les sommes qu'ils avaient déboursées pour mes études et tout le reste.  
Il soupire un peu. Anders souffle, lâche une des mains de Sung-ki pour se frotter le front.  
— C'est terrible pour Woo-jae. Heureusement qu'il a Elian avec lui...  
— Oui, heureusement qu'Elian l'a emmené à Miami en quittant Séoul.

Le danseur secoue la tête en prenant toujours garde à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas perturber le repos de Sunshine.  
— Même si j'adore être ici avec toi, ils me manquent vraiment beaucoup, parfois.  
— Je comprends. Si... hum... quand tu rentreras avec moi aux États-Unis, on pourra aller les voir. Miami — Los Angeles, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera le temps !  
— Ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! s'illumine aussitôt Sung-ki. C'est sur le chemin de Los Angeles, Miami ?  
— On pourra faire une escale si on a envie lors de notre retour ! Les deux villes sont à l'opposé, en théorie. Miami près de la côte est, Los Angeles sur la côte ouest. Ça ne doit être qu'à quelques heures de vol, cela dit, donc on pourra y aller souvent, si veux.  
— Lors de quel retour ?  
Sung-ki ne sait pas à quoi raccrocher ce mot. Pour lui, aller à Los Angeles n'est pas retourner quelque part ; c'est plutôt un départ.

Il fronce les sourcils, puis demande encore puisque son compagnon, en laissant un blanc de quelques secondes avant sa réponse, lui laisse l'espace pour enchaîner les questions :  
— Et en parlant de Los Angeles... Ça ne t'ennuie pas que des fans sachent où se trouve ton appartement ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on ne soit pas en sécurité dedans ?  
— Excuse-moi, je voulais dire : quand on partira de Suède pour aller aux États-Unis après mes vacances. Si tu es d'accord pour venir, bien sûr ! Si tu préfères encore rester ici avec mes parents, puis me rejoindre après, ça ne me ne dérange pas.  
Anders se rembrunit un peu avant de réagir aux interrogations suivantes.  
— Hmm... Bêtement, je n'avais même pas pensé aux fans. Tu préférerais qu'on aille habiter ailleurs ? Tu penses que certaines de tes fans pourraient venir ? Si tu veux, on peut déménager. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. On pourra chercher un autre appart ensemble !  
— Euh, je pense que ce serait plus prudent, oui ! Parce qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une sasaeng qui voudrait se venger, par exemple. Et puis, après tout, j'ai détruit le groupe... Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je trouverais ça bien qu'on ne retourne pas dans cet appartement-là, qu'on en trouve un autre avant ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait encore des gens qui viennent t'embêter. Et choisis l'appartement que tu veux, pour moi, tout est bien ! Parce qu'évidemment que je veux venir avec toi aux États-Unis ! Moi, je veux rester tout le temps avec toi, n'importe où !  
Le Coréen se penche en avant pour poser une main sur le pectoral gauche d'Anders, qu'il caresse légèrement.  
— Alors, c'est accordé. On va trouver un autre appart. Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir ton avis, car on va y vivre tous les deux, donc autant qu'on s'y sente bien tous les deux aussi.

Sung-ki garde le sourire lorsqu'il raccroche le fil précédent de la discussion, qui lui tient à cœur également.  
— Pour revenir aux parents, donc, c'est vrai que les parents d'Elian ne sont pas comme les miens. Donc je ne devrais peut-être pas comparer tes parents aux miens, mais plutôt aux Hayes ; ce serait plus simple. Le père de Kyung-hwan non plus ne lui a rien demandé... Mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment très gentil à ta famille de tout faire pour que je me sente bien ici ! Et si tu as une idée de quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour les remercier, dis-moi ! Parce que ça aussi, en Corée... Quand on est invité chez quelqu'un, on apporte des cadeaux pour remercier pour l'hospitalité, et moi, je suis venu les mains complètement vides et je ne leur ai rien offert, alors, je me sens un peu malpoli, haha.  
— Pour remercier mes parents... Pour mon père, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Laisse-le t'inviter une fois à un match de hockey pour qu'il t'explique tout en détails ! Ça suffira à faire son bonheur.  
Le Suédois éclate d'un petit rire.  
— Pour ma mère... passe du temps avec elle, je crois que ça lui fera hyper plaisir. Elle adorerait apprendre à cuisiner coréen aussi, tiens ! Donc dès que tu pourras, offre-lui un livre de recettes, ça sera parfait.

Sung-ki s'éclaire comme si on venait de tourner l'interrupteur.  
— Oh, d'accord ! Quand je retrouverai un job, je lui achèterai un livre de cuisine coréenne avec mon premier salaire ! Il faudra que tu m'aides pour en trouver un en anglais, car j'imagine que si je lui en offre un en coréen, ça ne l'aidera pas beaucoup, haha. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, mais en attendant, je peux déjà lui montrer quelques trucs simples, si elle veut ! Je pourrai lui proposer !  
— On pourra même essayer d'en trouver un en suédois ! On pourra aller voir quand tu auras décroché un boulot, si tu veux. Et je suis sûr que tu vas en trouver un, donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Ma mère aura son bouquin ! Et puis, je suis certain qu'elle adorerait que tu lui montres. Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?  
Anders tend le bras et effleure la joue de Sung-ki de son pouce, tandis que celui-ci répond.  
— Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ta mère. Elle est si gentille ! Mais quand j'aurai un salaire, je voudrai aussi payer pour ma nourriture et pour ce que je coûte en étant ici ! Et j'enverrai aussi un peu d'argent à Kyung-hwan tous les mois. Tu sais, il doit encore rembourser une partie de sa dette à l'agence.  
— Il a encore beaucoup d'argent à rembourser ? demande Anders, inquiet.  
— Environ dix-neuf millions de wons, je pense. Je ne sais pas combien ça fait en couronnes suédoises. Quinze mille euros, je crois, si tu visualises mieux ? C'était plus le jour où l'agence a cassé notre contrat, mais il a accepté une petite somme de la mère d'Elian. Je crois que son père, qui avait un peu d'économies, allait aussi lui en donner... Donc peut-être un peu moins, en fait. J'espère... Mais je veux contribuer parce que Kyung-hwan a tellement fait de choses pour moi.  
— Quinze mille euros...

Sung-ki écarte ses mèches de ses yeux, puis fronce les sourcils avec un peu d'inquiétude nouvellement née.  
— Tes parents, ils ne pensent pas que je reste ici pour profiter de leur argent ou du tien, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi non plus ? Ce n'est pas du tout, pas du tout le cas, même si c'est vrai que j'en profite quand même... Mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça ! Je suis ici parce que je t'aime !  
— Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. De toute façon, quand on s'est connus, tu n'avais aucune idée de qui était mon père et de tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer, alors je ne vois pas qui pourrait dire que tu veux profiter de notre argent ! Et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas là pour ça. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le Suédois franchit la distance qui le sépare de Sung-ki et lui vole un baiser en souriant.

— Je te donne quoi en étant ici, au fait ? Tu as dit tout à l'heure que je te donnais plein de choses.  
Le danseur regarde son compagnon d'un air intrigué.  
— Tu es à mes côtés ; tu passes du temps avec moi. C'est presque aussi égoïste de ma part, en fait, car je peux profiter de toi tant que je veux. Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi, tu sais. Ce sont plein de petites choses du quotidien que tu m'apportes. Ta présence, ta bonne humeur, ton rire... Je suis juste... vraiment heureux.  
  
Touché mais surtout enchanté, ravi, rayonnant, Sung-ki rit et attrape la nuque d'Anders pour tenter de l'embrasser encore. Son sourire tend tellement ses lèvres qu'il ne parvient toutefois qu'à un entrechoquement de dents qui n'arrange rien à sa gaieté. Il pique un fou-rire derrière ses doigts en paravent. Les vibrations de son abdomen finissent par déranger Sunshine le Poméranien qui, puisqu'on trouble la tranquillité de son sommeil, saute en bas de la chaise longue et part en quête d'un endroit plus paisible sur la terrasse.  
— Sunny, rabat-joie ! le rappelle le Sud-coréen sans que le chien ne daigne se retourner.

Les yeux crépitants de lumière, du soleil qui lui a valu le même surnom que l'animal, Sung-ki en profite pour se mettre à genoux et grimper sur ceux de son compagnon, sur lesquels il s'assied. Il renoue ses mains dans le cou d'Anders.  
— Moi aussi, je suis tellement heureux ! Tous les jours avec toi ! Et je veux bien aller en Provence fabriquer plein de souvenirs avec toi et voir les endroits que tu aimes, si ta proposition tient toujours.  
Le hockeyeur serre Sung-ki contre lui en riant et lui embrasse le front, les paupières, le bout du nez.  
— Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours ! Plus que jamais. J'ai déjà hâte de t'emmener partout où je suis allé. Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on loue une villa ; on y sera bien plus tranquille qu'à l'hôtel. Et on peut même aller réserver dès maintenant, si ça te dit ?  
Le Suédois dépose sa paume contre la joue de Sung-ki, la fait remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux, dans une caresse douce, puis lui offre un magnifique sourire.  
— O.K. !


	2. Candidature à l'école de danse

_Fin juillet_

Pendant qu'Anders est dans la salle de bain, Sung-ki, déjà douché, s'assied en tailleur sur le lit et ouvre son ordinateur portable devant lui.

Kyung-hwan est reparti à Séoul quelques semaines auparavant, et le danseur se sent plus coupé de sa vie d'avant que jamais. C'est le départ de son meilleur ami qui lui a vraiment fait réaliser que tout était bel et bien terminé, que cette nouvelle existence n'avait plus rien à voir avec la précédente. Tous ses repères envolés, il a devant lui une page blanche sur laquelle il peut écrire ce qu'il veut — mais il n'a aucune idée de comment commencer faute de panneaux à suivre, et n'y a encore rien inscrit un mois après avoir quitté la Corée du Sud.

Il est avec Anders, bien sûr, et c'est le principal. Cette relation lui a coûté tout ce qu'il possédait, mais il n'a pas le moindre regret. À ses yeux, leur couple vaut qu'il ait tout perdu — c'est un faible prix à payer pour ce bonheur, aujourd'hui, auprès de celui qu'il aime et qui l'aime.

Mais le scandale et la façon dont ils l'ont résolu ont injecté Sung-ki dans le quotidien de son compagnon. Il ne s'y trouve rien à lui : il habite dans la maison familiale d'Anders, avec les parents et le chien de celui-ci ; il mange grâce aux revenus de son partenaire, va bientôt partir en vacances dans le sud de la France de la même manière. Lorsqu'ils s'envoleront pour Los Angeles en septembre, il vivra dans l'appartement du jeune homme et, si les choses restent telles quelles, dépensera l'argent de ce dernier pour ses achats.

D'après le hockeyeur, ce n'est pas un problème, et Sung-ki sait que c'est vrai. Mais il sait aussi, même si son compagnon refuse d'en parler, qu'Anders gagne son salaire en étant malheureux de jouer. Le Sud-coréen n'a pas envie d'en rajouter, pas envie de donner l'impression au Suédois qu'il doit continuer à endurer cette carrière dans laquelle il ne s'épanouit pas parce que quelqu'un dépend de son succès et des gains qui lui sont liés. Il veut pouvoir subvenir à ses propres besoins afin de ne plus avoir le sentiment que sa vie n'est qu'une suite de dettes financières ou morales. Il veut surtout pouvoir dire un jour à Anders, quand ce dernier acceptera la discussion, que lui-même n'est pas à prendre en compte dans le panel de conséquences qui viendraient avec un arrêt du hockey.

Sung-ki ouvre l'onglet de Naver, motivé à se lancer dans une recherche d'emploi en Californie. Il lit l'anglais avec difficultés et l'écrit plus péniblement encore, mais peut-être peut-il commencer par chercher en coréen, au cas où des compatriotes se seraient établis dans la cité des anges pour affaires ?

Tout de suite, le premier résultat lui saute aux yeux — le centre culturel coréen de Los Angeles. Il clique, parcourt le site en diagonale et bat presque des mains. De nombreuses activités en rapport avec le pays du Matin Calme sont organisés dans la ville : cours de cuisine et de langue, expositions, théâtre, festivals divers... et concours de danse K-pop.

Quelques clics plus loin, Sung-ki a la surprise de voir qu'il s'agit d'une compétition de grande envergure aux USA, avec plus de deux cents équipes issues de tous les états qui se battent pour reproduire au mieux les chorégraphies de groupes de K-pop existants. Il s'en souvient, tout à coup : ils ont rencontré, l'année précédente à Séoul, les finalistes d'un tel concours. Ils ont même dansé avec eux lors d'un show télévisé, puisque les jeunes Américains avaient repris l'une de leurs chansons.

Mais qui leur apprend ? Il s'absorbe dans le visionnage de plusieurs vidéos ; les danseurs n'ont parfois rien à envier aux académiciens en cours de formation au sein des agences séouliennes. Sung-ki se mordille la lèvre tout en réfléchissant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvre ensuite Google, y tape quelques mots-clés en anglais. La page de résultats, pleine de lettres qui bougent et se réarrangent sans cesse sous ses yeux, l'agresse. Il s'entête, pourtant, à déchiffrer les titres — et s'illumine tout à coup de joie et de soulagement.

Sans attendre, il attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Elian. La voix de son ami répond après plusieurs sonneries et beaucoup d'impatience de la part de Sung-ki.  
— Sunshine ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
— Je suis en train de chercher un job à Los Angeles et j'ai peut-être une piste ! s'exclame le danseur avec enthousiasme.  
Il fait une roulade en arrière sur le matelas et atterrit sur les genoux.  
— Hmm, O.K. Il est trois heures du matin à Miami.  
Sung-ki écarte son portable de son oreille pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  
— Oh ! Non ! Désolé ! Je n'ai plus pensé au décalage horaire ! J'avais tellement hâte de te demander ce que tu en pensais ! Je te réveille, alors ? Désolé !  
Le bâillement d'Elian, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, est coupé par son rire.  
— Ce n'est pas grave si c'est important. Maintenant, je peux faire la grasse matinée tous les jours, de toute façon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Radieux, Sung-ki se lève pour lui répondre.  
— J'ai trouvé des écoles de danse K-pop à Los Angeles ! Il y en a plusieurs, de ce que j'ai compris. Apparemment, ça a l'air tendance aux États-Unis !  
— Je crois qu'il y en a aussi une à Miami, c'est vrai.  
— Ça ne te tente pas, toi, de travailler dans une école comme ça ? Ou Woo-jae ?  
— Sûrement pas, répond l'Américano-coréen sans hésiter. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette industrie, même de loin. Et Woo-jae, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus.  
— Ça ne va toujours pas ? s'inquiète le danseur en regardant par la fenêtre.  
Le matin est gris à Stockholm, aujourd'hui, après les beaux jours qui viennent de s'écouler.  
— Non, malheureusement. Il est complètement fracturé.  
— Oh.  
  
La voix de Sung-ki s'est fait triste, avant qu'il ne reprenne :  
— Andy m'a dit qu'on pourrait faire une escale en Floride en allant à Los Angeles début septembre. On pourra venir vous voir ? J'ai très envie de vous revoir.  
— Bien sûr ; ça nous fera très plaisir aussi. Mais ces écoles, donc ? Tu voudrais postuler là-bas en tant que prof de danse ?

Tout de suite remis sur les rails de son projet, Sung-ki regagne tout son entrain et sautille vers le milieu de la pièce.  
— Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je voulais savoir si tu croyais qu'ils pourraient m'engager au cas où ils cherchent quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils voudront bien embaucher un Coréen, même si l'école est américaine ?  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne voudraient pas. Ça doit même être mieux pour eux d'avoir des personnes « du cru » dans leur staff ; ça doit donner de la crédibilité à leur école. Combien tu paries qu'il y a parmi les profs pas mal d'anciens académiciens binationaux qui n'ont jamais fait leur debut et sont retournés aux USA à la place ? Ou même des gens qui ont fait un album mais sans décoller. Regarde s'il y a une section où ils listent leur corps enseignant, mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper.  
— Ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient me prendre, alors ! C'est génial !  
  
À l'autre bout du fil, Elian laisse échapper un petit rire.  
— Ils n'en croiront pas leurs yeux en recevant ta candidature, surtout, et se demanderont si c'est leur jour de chance ! Il faut bien reconnaître qu'au cours de l'année écoulée, on a eu vraiment beaucoup de succès et on était un des groupes de la scène K-pop avec lesquels il fallait compter. Ils ne doivent pas être contactés tous les jours par des danseurs à sept millions d'abonnés sur leur compte Instagram.  
— SYW a supprimé mon compte quand ils ont cassé mon contrat !  
— Ça ne change rien, le rassure son ami. Les gens qui s'y connaissent en K-pop savent très bien ce qu'il en était. Imagine quelle pub ça fera à l'école de pouvoir dire que tu fais partie des profs. Leurs inscriptions vont exploser.

Loin de ces considérations, Sung-ki est seulement heureux que sa candidature puisse être considérée comme valable. Trouver un job à Los Angeles semble soudain possible pour lui qui n'a pas l'impression de savoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que danser — et continuer à vivre de sa passion serait la perfection comme son objectif, ainsi qu'il l'avait expliqué à sa mère.

— Merci, Elian ! Je vais tout de suite en parler à Andy et à Kyung-hwan pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent !  
— Ça marche. Tiens-moi au courant si tu postules pour de bon, tout ça.  
— Bien sûr ! Je te laisse dormir, maintenant. Désolé encore ! Et fais un gros câlin à Woo-jae de ma part.  
— Ça marche, répète Elian avant de raccrocher pour replonger dans le sommeil.

Sung-ki jette son téléphone sur la couette et fait la roue au milieu de la chambre d'Anders — dont la porte s'ouvre sur son propriétaire.  
— Andy ! s'écrie tout de suite le danseur, revenu à la verticale.  
Les yeux brillants, il noue ses mains autour de la nuque de son compagnon.  
— J'ai eu une idée ! Il y a des écoles de danse qui proposent des cours de K-pop à Los Angeles ; j'en ai trouvé plusieurs ! Il y a même une « académie de K-pop » ! Je me disais que je pourrais postuler là-bas en tant que prof ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, si je faisais ça ? C'est une bonne idée, tu trouves ? Ou bien tu penses que ça n'irait pas, ou bien ça t'ennuierait que je fasse ce boulot ?  
— C'est une super idée ! Et bien sûr que ça irait parfaitement ! Tu serais idéal pour ce travail. La danse, c'est toute ta vie. C'est une opportunité géniale qu'il ne faut absolument pas laisser passer !  
Anders embrasse Sung-ki tendrement avant de sourire.  
— Tu commencerais quand, alors ? Je vais t'aider à rédiger ta candidature, si tu veux. On pourrait faire ça avant de partir en Provence ? Comme ça, ça sera fait !

— Ah, attends ! dit le Coréen en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui dans le baiser. Je n'ai même pas encore été fouiller les sites des écoles pour voir s'ils cherchaient des profs ! Je veux bien que tu m'aides, d'ailleurs, car j'imagine que tout est en anglais. On peut regarder ensemble ce qu'ils disent dans la section emploi ? Et puis, il faut aussi que j'en parle à Kyung-hwan pour voir ce qu'il en pense ! Il est seize heures trente en Corée du Sud, et il doit encore être au travail ! Mais il faisait le shift de jour, du coup, je pourrai l'appeler d'ici deux heures. Si on trouve une école qui cherche un prof, et si Kyung-hwan est aussi d'avis que c'est une bonne idée, alors là, oui, je pourrai candidater directement ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on fait une lettre de motivation, encore ? Je n'ai jamais dû en faire une pour de vrai. Il faut que je me souvienne de mes cours...  
Sung-ki se décolle de son compagnon pour ramasser son ordinateur sur le lit et le lui présenter d'un air interrogateur.

Anders se saisit de l'appareil, puis s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol près de la petite table basse de sa chambre. Le Sud-coréen s'installe à côté de lui.  
— Alors, alors... Cette académie... La section emploi... hmm...  
Le Suédois a une petite moue déçue.  
— Ils n'ont pas de poste ouvert, malheureusement... Ceci dit...  
Il pose sa main sur celle de Sung-ki.  
— Rien n'empêche de leur envoyer ta candidature de manière spontanée. J'imagine qu'en la recevant, ils vont tout de suite te trouver une place ! En soi, je ne sais même pas s'il y a besoin de faire une lettre de motivation, mais on peut toujours l'écrire. Par contre, il faudra demander à ma mère, car je n'en ai jamais fait non plus.  
— O. K. ! On lui demandera tout à l'heure si Kyung-hwan approuve. Je voudrais vraiment bien avoir son avis sur la question avant. Et j'espère que ça marchera, parce que ce serait vraiment super, tout à fait ce qu'il me faudrait !  
— Ça marchera ! Moi, je n'ai aucun doute.  
Anders rit et dépose un baiser contre la joue de Sung-ki.

* * *

L'ancien mannequin s'est toutefois montré beaucoup moins emballé par la perspective. Sung-ki l'a appelé alors qu'il rentrait de son propre nouveau job en tant qu'employé dans une supérette d'Incheon. 

Afin de rembourser le reliquat de sa dette à SYW Entertainment au plus vite, Kyung-hwan a pris le premier travail qu'il a trouvé où son manque d'expérience dans le secteur n'était pas un frein et où le patron ne le connaissait pas de ses années de célébrité. Dès le jour où ils ont quitté leur appartement, Kyung-hwan a coupé ses cheveux, les a teints en noir. Il a également remisé piercing et lentilles dans un tiroir et porte à présent des lunettes qui changent complètement l'aspect de son visage pour qui n'y regarde pas à deux fois. Sung-ki se dit qu'au pire, s'il ne trouve rien qui pourrait lui convenir dans les semaines à venir, il fera comme son meilleur ami : un boulot tout à fait alimentaire, mais qui lui apportera au moins un salaire avec lequel il pourra payer ses propres dépenses.

— Il a dit qu'il avait peur vis-à-vis des fans, raconte le danseur à Anders alors qu'ils s'installent autour de la table pour déjeuner. Parce que forcément, si je suis prof là, des gens vont me reconnaître, vont en parler, ou l'école elle-même le mettra sur son site... Et ce sera donc facile pour tout le monde de me retrouver, y compris pour ceux qui pourraient avoir ce qui s'est passé en travers de la gorge.  
— Je comprends ses inquiétudes, reconnaît Anders, alors qu'il grappille des tomates cerises. Mais globalement, est-ce que le risque n'est pas moindre aux États-Unis. Sans vouloir être désobligeant...  
  
Anders avale un dernier fruit et continue :  
— C'était surtout en Corée du Sud que les fans étaient... euh... particulièrement affectées ? Tu crois qu'elles seraient capables de prendre l'avion, de se pointer à l'école pour t'insulter ? C'est une question sérieuse.  
Sung-ki souffle sous ses mèches, puis finit par les balayer de son front d'une main tout en réfléchissant.  
— Hmm... Certaines, oui ? Tu sous-estimes de quoi elles sont capables, parfois. Tu as bien vu la foule devant l'hôtel à Los Angeles au moment où les photos ont filtré... Même si j'espère qu'elles sont passées à autre chose entre temps. Tout va si vite, normalement, sur la scène musicale coréenne, et on a sans doute déjà été remplacés dans le cœur des fans ?  
— Oui, mais si elles font ça aux États-Unis... elles risquent d'avoir des problèmes. Pour ma part, je n'hésiterais absolument pas à porter plainte si elles osent aller trop loin.

À son tour, le Sud-coréen pioche une tomate cerise dans le plat.  
— Kyung-hwan a aussi peur des homophobes, tout ça... Vu que ça a quand même fait du bruit... Moi, je ne sais pas. Si tu dis que ça ira, tu connais mieux la Californie que moi ! Elian n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter non plus, mais peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était trois heures du matin quand je lui ai parlé de ça, haha. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kyung-hwan a dit que si j'en avais vraiment envie, je n'avais qu'à le faire, mais en prenant quand même des précautions. Comme en ne donnant pas tout de suite d'adresse et de numéro de téléphone avant de recevoir une première réponse par mail, en ne divulguant pas trop de détails non plus sur ce que je fais maintenant... Tu crois que ta mère pourrait m'aider à faire une lettre, alors ? On la fera lire par Kyung-hwan et Elian avant de l'envoyer, de toute façon !  
— Je ne te dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de protestations de la part d'homophobes non plus, hélas. Ceux-là, dès qu'il s'agit de l'ouvrir... je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
  
Le scandale n'a pas non plus épargné Anders et, même si son équipe a parfaitement su gérer la révélation, certains supporters ou journalistes gardent la dent dure contre lui.  
— Mais oui, on peut prendre des précautions, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Surtout que ça serait dommage de révéler notre nouvelle adresse à Los Angeles. Et ma mère t'aidera à coup sûr !  
— Super, alors. Merci !

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

— Andy ! Andy !  
Surexcité, Sung-ki déboule en courant dans la pièce où Anders est occupé à jouer à un jeu vidéo. À côté du Suédois, le bagage à moitié fait de Sunshine pour partir en Provence traîne sur le sol. Visiblement interrompu par l'envie de poursuivre sa partie, le maître du Poméranien s'est arrêté en plein milieu de ses préparatifs du voyage.  
— Oui ?  
Le Sud-coréen se jette sur son compagnon et lui agite son smartphone sous le nez.  
— Je crois qu'ils ont dit que c'était bon ! Mais vérifie au cas où j'ai mal compris !  
Anders suspend l'application, pose sa manette et tend une main fébrile pour saisir le portable et parcourir le message envoyé par la directrice de l'école de K-pop.  
— Elle dit que la demande de visa accélérée a été approuvée ! Donc oui, c'est bon !  
— Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial !  
Sung-ki fait des bonds dans la pièce sur ses pieds nus avant de revenir auprès de son compagnon et de lui sauter au cou, auquel il se pend.  
— Je peux venir aux USA ! Et j'aurai même du travail, et je gagnerai des sous ! Et je pourrai encore danser !

Sa joie éclabousse tout en gouttes presque tangibles ; son sourire ferait mal aux lèvres à n'importe qui d'autre. Il essaie d'entraîner Anders dans une sorte de valse revisitée à la sauce K-pop, mais le hockeyeur, soudain gauche, se raidit et résiste. Sung-ki n'insiste pas ; il l'embrasse à la place.

Anders rit et sourit, alors qu'il serre Sung-ki contre lui. S'il n'a pas douté un seul instant que son compagnon serait engagé par l'école, le voir si heureux est une récompense supplémentaire. Il répond au baiser de Sung-ki, les mains agrippées dans son dos, le corps tout entier vibrant de joie.

Les prédictions d'Elian, deux semaines et demi plus tôt, se sont avérées justes : la direction de l'académie a accueilli le premier message du Coréen avec l'enthousiasme de gagnants du gros lot. Il n'a été question que de « oui » et, quelques jours plus tard, le temps de s'accorder sur le salaire, une demande de visa a été introduite par madame Cook. Le staff a, sans difficulté, fait de la place pour le danseur dans leur programme, anticipant sans doute une augmentation du nombre de leurs étudiants lorsque la nouvelle sera rendue publique et qu'ils pourront l'utiliser pour leur promotion.  
  
— Je vais tout de suite appeler Kyung-hwan et Elian pour leur dire ! Je suis tellement content !  
Tout à son allégresse, sans s'inquiéter du décalage horaire dans un sens ou dans l'autre, Sung-ki tape son écran sur le premier nom. Mais il sait que ses amis décrocheront tous les deux, même au milieu de leur nuit, heureux d'entendre leur maknae à n'importe quelle heure. Anders s'assoit près de Sung-ki, le regarde faire en souriant.  
— Je suis sûr que ça va leur faire super plaisir !


	3. Arrivée en Provence

_Aéroport Marseille-Provence_

Face au carrousel à bagages, Sung-ki rallume son smartphone tandis qu'Anders se baisse pour caresser Sunshine, qu'il a repris en laisse une fois hors de l'avion. Ils ont voyagé sur Lufthansa avec une escale à Francfort, puisque le Suédois ne jure que par cette compagnie. Il est dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils atterrissent à l'aéroport de Marseille-Provence et se postent pour attendre leurs valises.

Plus calme que d'habitude suite à sa prise d'anxiolytiques pour le trajet, le Sud-coréen ne sautille pas encore d'enthousiasme d'être ici — ou peut-être est-il trop absorbé par ce qu'il lit sur les réseaux sociaux. Il finit par secouer la tête.  
— Évidemment, tout le monde a son grain de sel à ajouter, et ça n'a pas l'air près de stopper.  
— C'est plus positif que négatif ? demande Anders, la voix un peu inquiète.  
— Hmm, c'est mitigé ?

La presse people coréenne s'est emparée de l'annonce faite la veille par l'école de Los Angeles que l'ancien main dancer de 21st June allait rejoindre les rangs de leurs enseignants. Fans et anti-fans ont réagi en masse, de celles qui se réjouissent et prévoient déjà le déplacement à celles qui s'insurgent que Sung-ki ne fasse pas profil bas après le crime qu'il a commis en trahissant sa fanbase. 

En Corée du Sud, beaucoup d'insultes ont fusé, des propositions de pétitions pour forcer le jeune homme à renoncer à son contrat également. Un bras de fer s'est engagé sur Internet entre leurs instigatrices d'une part et, d'autre part, les admiratrices fidèles aux membres de 21st June malgré l'éclatement du groupe, qui les défendent encore envers et contre tout. 

Si les shippeuses internationales adeptes du « Kyung-ki » crachent toujours aussi déception et mécontentement, celles du nouveau pairing « Sungers », qui a émergé de l'affaire de juin dernier à la grande joie de Sung-ki, se réjouissent à grands coups d'emojis en forme de cœur. La nouvelle leur donne en effet l'opportunité de continuer à suivre leur idole, qui avait entre temps disparu dans la nature avec ses trois ex-collègues — et de s'investir dans sa relation avec Anders, dont elles ont suivi le compte Instagram en masse.

D'autres stars de la K-pop se sont fendues de commentaires, évidemment interviewés par les journalistes à Séoul avides de leur opinion sur la question. La plupart, qu'ils aient côtoyé 21st June précédemment dans les locaux de SYW Entertainment ou travaillent sous l'égide d'autres agences, formulent comme début juin des avis politiquement corrects, souvent neutres ou parfois désapprobateurs pour ne pas se mettre les fans coréennes à dos. Certains n'hésitent pas à incendier leurs anciens rivaux sans qu'il ne soit clair s'il s'agit de leurs convictions homophobes réelles, d'une façon de s'approprier les fans déçues ou d'un mélange des deux. Au moins, Sora, l'amie de Kyung-hwan, refuse-t-elle de commenter pour ne pas en rajouter.

— Ah, tiens ! s'exclame soudain Sung-ki, étonné.  
Anders, qui vient de récupérer sa valise sur le tapis roulant, l'interroge.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Un membre de notre groupe rival par excellence, 3rd Star, a répondu à la journaliste qu'il trouvait ça super, ce que je faisais. Que je ne me cache pas et que je continue à faire bénéficier des gens de mon talent. C'est sympa de sa part et aussi très inattendu ! Parce qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur avant. Il m'avait déjà critiqué plusieurs fois quand on était encore en activité ! J'espère que cette déclaration ne va pas nuire à sa carrière car il soutient explicitement un homo.  
— Ça, c'est cool de sa part ! Mais pourquoi il ne te portait pas dans son cœur ?  
La fin de sa phrase est un peu accusatrice : aux yeux du Suédois, qui pourrait ne pas aimer Sung-ki, à part de profonds sociopathes ?

Anders dépose un instant la cage de transport de Sunshine et fait craquer ses doigts avant de s'étirer le dos.  
— Après, je sais que tu le sais, mais je trouve ça fou que sous prétexte qu'il te soutienne, il risque sa carrière.  
Sung-ki se précipite pour récupérer sa valise, qu'il vient de voir passer sur le tapis devant eux, et répond en la ramenant à leurs pieds.  
— Il trouvait qu'on copiait parfois son groupe. Par exemple, je portais tout le temps des boucles d'oreilles en étoiles alors que lui aussi, vu le nom de son groupe, et il m'avait critiqué pour ça ! Il n'avait pas non plus aimé que le concept de notre premier album, pour la même raison, soit basé sur l'espace et les astres, comme le leur. Mais il en avait surtout après Elian, parce qu'il est main vocalist, lui aussi ! Cela dit, il a énormément de talent ; j'aime beaucoup sa voix. Il s'appelle Joon-ha, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ja. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle Joon-ha, d'ailleurs, haha. Comme on n'était pas de ses amis. Tu l'as vu aux Asian Awards. On a tout récupéré, là ? On y va ? Prêt, Sunny ?

Les deux jeunes gens et le chien se mettent en branle jusqu'au bureau de location de voitures où Anders, qui a son permis depuis quelques mois, en a réservé une pour faciliter leurs déplacements. Tout en marchant et en traînant son bagage d'une main, Sung-ki range son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans de l'autre.  
— Tu vas lui envoyer un petit message de remerciement, à ce chanteur ? demande le Suédois en poursuivant la conversation.  
— Je crois que je vais me faire un nouveau compte Insta et comme ça, je pourrai envoyer un petit mot à Joon... Ja, oui ! Je ne connais pas son adresse e-mail ni son numéro de téléphone ni son identifiant sur les messageries, comme on n'était pas amis. Je ne peux le contacter directement que par Instagram. Mais je t'avoue que je me sens super soulagé qu'au-delà de ce qui se passe en Corée du Sud, la publication de l'école reçoive des milliers de likes et de commentaires positifs. Sinon, je m'en serais beaucoup voulu qu'ils fassent un bad buzz à cause de moi. Ils auraient peut-être même pu regretter de m'avoir engagé !  
— Super idée, l'Instagram ! Ça montrera à tout le monde que tu as encore plein de gens qui te soutiennent. Même si malheureusement, il y aura quand même des trolls. Mais si tu veux, on peut leur envoyer Dmitri : il s'amusera à les calmer !  
— Haha, oui, bonne idée ! Mais pour l'Insta, je crois que ce serait plutôt pour montrer que la vie continue, malgré tout ?  
— C'est aussi une super bonne idée.  
Le Suédois serre la main de Sung-ki quelques secondes dans la sienne en souriant.

Après être passés récupérer les clés, les jeunes gens traversent le parking pour retrouver leur véhicule. Une fois les bagages dans le coffre, Sunshine solidement attaché à l'arrière, Anders prend place derrière le volant, puis s'empare de son téléphone pour vérifier l'adresse de la villa et l'entrer dans le GPS.  
— Bon... on en a pour une bonne heure de route. Tout le monde est prêt ?  
Anders tourne le contact mais, avant de faire reculer la voiture, il se penche vers Sung-ki pour déposer un baiser contre sa joue :  
— Je suis tellement content d'être là avec toi.  
— Moi aussi ! répond aussitôt le danseur.  
Ce dernier repousse la frange du hockeyeur pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe devant son œil lorsqu'il conduit, lui donne à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres, puis ajoute :  
— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmené ici. J'ai hâte de te voir dans un champ de lavande !  
— J'espère que ça sera aussi beau que tu l'imagines ! J'ai hâte moi aussi d'y retourner, en tout cas. Surtout que tu es avec moi.

* * *

Anders suit à la lettre la voix du GPS et, une heure heure plus tard, il se gare dans la cour de la villa qu'ils ont louée pour une semaine en bordure de la petite ville de Cassis. 

Le Suédois sort de la voiture et a un petit sifflement admiratif ; la façade de la maison est magnifique, épurée et moderne. Il s'avance en souriant vers le propriétaire, qui les attend sur le seuil. Il lui serre la main et le remercie. Si le Français est étonné ou choqué de le voir en compagnie d'un autre homme, il ne le montre pas et l'invite à rentrer pour lui expliquer un peu comment fonctionnent les différents appareils de la maison. Après vingt minutes, il leur souhaite de passer un excellent séjour et les abandonne à leur découverte.

Enfin seul avec Sung-ki, Anders pose Sunshine sur le sol carrelé de la villa ; le chien part aussitôt en exploration, reniflant chaque pied de meuble, chaque recoin. Le hockeyeur, un peu fatigué par le voyage en avion, se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant et tend la main à Sung-ki pour qu'il le rejoigne.  
— Alors, tes premières impressions ?  
— C'est hyper beau ! s'exclame le Coréen en saisissant ses doigts. J'adore ! Mais on n'a pas encore été voir dehors. Tu es trop fatigué pour finir de visiter ? On peut faire une petite pause !

Sung-ki a retrouvé toute son énergie au cours du trajet en voiture. Il lâche la main d'Anders, retourne dans l'entrée où ils ont laissé leurs bagages et apporte une bouteille d'eau à son compagnon.  
— Tiens ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir conduits jusqu'ici.  
Il s'installe à côté du Suédois sur le canapé, l'attire contre lui, perd un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Pour le dîner, je propose qu'on regarde si on peut trouver un restaurant non loin, comme ça, pas besoin de cuisiner, donc de faire les courses ? Parce que je veux bien essayer de préparer quelque chose pendant que tu te reposes, mais il faut les ingrédients ! On est loin du centre-ville à pied ? Sinon, je peux y aller avec Sunny ?  
Anders appuie le bouchon de la bouteille sous son menton après avoir bu quelques gorgées et répond :  
— Le resto, pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qui demandera le moins de boulot. On pourra dîner ici demain tous les deux ? On ira faire les courses ensemble, comme ça. Pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à t'y coller.  
— C'est surtout que je ne suis pas super doué, à part si tu es d'accord de manger toujours les deux mêmes plats de base coréens, haha. Tu crois qu'avant qu'on ne parte aux États-Unis, je pourrai demander à tes parents de m'apprendre à cuisiner un peu ? C'est super bon, ce qu'ils préparent !  
— Tant que ce n'est pas épicé, moi, ça me va. Et tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux que moi, de toute façon.  
Anders embrasse son compagnon sur la joue.  
— On pourra leur demander quand on retournera en Suède. J'en profiterai pour m'instruire aussi.  
— Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de déterminer ce qui est épicé pour toi, car j'ai tellement l'habitude de manger épicé en Corée du Sud que pour moi, c'est juste normal. Mais on peut enlever certains ingrédients piquants, si besoin !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sung-ki se remet debout.  
— Je vais me changer avant d'aller au resto, je pense ! Mes vêtements sont tout froissés du voyage et puis, il fait plus chaud qu'en Suède, ici. Ces vacances, ça me rappelle un peu Miami ! Je vais transporter les valises dans la chambre, pendant que tu te reposes encore un peu !  
Sans perdre une seconde, le danseur exécute ce qu'il vient d'annoncer. 

À peine a-t-il disparu de deux minutes dans la master bedroom qu'Anders entend une exclamation en fuser avant que son compagnon ne réapparaisse dans le salon.  
— Andy, viens voir !  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souci ? s'écrie le Suédois, un peu inquiet.  
— Non, non !  
Sung-ki lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever du fauteuil, puis l'entraîne dans la chambre où Sunshine les attend, déjà installé sur le lit.  
  
— Regarde, dit le danseur en pointant du doigt la baie vitrée qui fait tout un pan de mur. Cette chambre a une petite terrasse privée trop mignonne, et dessus...  
Sans lâcher Anders, il passe la porte-fenêtre qui donne à l'extérieur et traverse la terrasse en bois exotique.  
— Tu as vu ! Ici, il y a une bébé piscine avec des marches bien larges jusqu'au fond ! Ce sera parfait pour Sunny, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a sa propre piscine, comme ça ! Je trouve ça tellement adorable de l'imaginer dans sa petite piscine personnelle !  
— Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ! J'ai bien fait de prendre son petit gilet de sauvetage, du coup. Ça fera des photos parfaites à envoyer à mes parents et à Dmitri !  
— Il faudra que tu me les envoies aussi, que je les garde ! Et pour nous...

Les doigts toujours mêlés à ceux du hockeyeur, qui suit le mouvement, Sung-ki se faufile entre les bambous par une petite passerelle qui les ramène à la grande terrasse donnant sur le salon et la cuisine — et à l'immense piscine d'eau verte, limpide, surplombée des feuilles des palmiers qui la bordent.  
— Tu as vu cette piscine ? Elle est genre deux fois plus grande que celle des Hayes, qui avait déjà une bonne taille ! Et toutes ces fleurs partout ! C'est vraiment trop, trop beau !  
  
Le Sud-coréen lâche la main de son petit ami pour l'enlacer complètement.  
— Je suis très content de t'avoir dit que je voulais bien venir !  
— C'est absolument magnifique, renchérit Anders, le souffle coupé. Je sens qu'on va passer une semaine absolument divine... Je ne vais jamais avoir envie de repartir, ah, ah !  
Il glisse un bras par-dessus les épaules de Sung-ki et le ramène vers lui.  
— On pourra revenir souvent, si ça te plaît, promet-il au danseur.  
— Ah oui ? Mais c'est super loin de la Californie, pourtant ! On trouvera peut-être des endroits tout aussi jolis plus près ?  
— Je suis sûr que ça ne manquera pas non plus. On fera la liste de tous les endroits qu'on veut visiter, si tu veux. Comme ça, il n'y aura plus qu'à choisir.  
— Moi qui n'aime pas l'avion, je vais finalement devenir un globe-trotter, haha ! rit le Coréen. Bon, si on allait se changer pour partir au resto ensuite ?  
— Excellente idée. Si on ne rentre pas trop tard, on pourra même aller faire un saut dans la piscine pour digérer.  
Anders tire Sung-ki par la main pour revenir jusqu'à la chambre où l'autre homme a déposé leurs bagages.

Tandis qu'ils changent de vêtements, Sung-ki regarde Sunshine, qui renifle les pieds du petit bureau.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut emmener les chiens dans les restaurants en France ? Parce que sinon, ce ne sera pas agréable pour Sunny, s'il doit rester ici ! En Corée du Sud, tous les restaurants n'autorisent pas les chiens, mais il y en a quand même un certain nombre qui le font !  
Ils apprennent toujours de la culture et des habitudes l'un de l'autre, de celles des endroits où ils sont aussi.  
— Alors, ça... attends, je vais vérifier sur mon téléphone !  
Anders associe le geste à la parole et récupère son portable, jeté sur le lit. Il tapote rapidement sur l'écran, en hochant la tête :  
— Ça dépend des restaurants, apparemment. On pourra demander, et on verra bien !  
— O.K. !

Un peu plus tard, ils ferment soigneusement les fenêtres et la porte de la villa et, aidés par Google Maps, se mettent en route pour la petite ville de Cassis, un peu en contrebas. La route étroite serpente le long de la Méditerranée, puis entre les murs et les maisons blanches, beiges, roses... Ils croisent d'autres touristes qui regagnent sans doute leur hôtel ou leur maison d'hôtes.

Après dix minutes de marche, ils débouchent sur le port. D'un côté les terrasses des restaurants, très animées sous les rayons du soleil qui se couche. De l'autre, les bateaux qui flottent sur les vaguelettes paisibles et, plus loin, d'autres falaises.  
— C'est super joli ! s'émerveille Sung-ki en sortant son smartphone de sa poche.  
À présent, il est libre de prendre et conserver les clichés qui lui plaisent, sans crainte, sans vérification et sans censure.


	4. Soirée à Cassis

_Port de Cassis_

Anders semble emporté par la vue qui s'offre à lui et il reste un moment sans rien dire.  
— C'est très beau. Plus encore que dans mes souvenirs.  
— Andy ! Prends Sunny dans tes bras et puis, regardez-moi !  
— Tout de suite ! Allez, viens là, petit monstre.  
Anders se baisse, attrape Sunshine qui proteste un peu d'être arraché au poteau qu'il reniflait avec attention, puis pivote vers Sung-ki. Il se fend de son plus beau sourire. Radieux, le danseur immortalise son compagnon et le chien bien-aimé de celui-ci face au port de Cassis, puis se tourne pour observer les restaurants qui s'alignent en nombre au bord de l'eau.  
  
— Il y en a plein ! Tu voudrais manger quel genre de chose ?  
— Du poisson ou des crustacés. Ça me tenterait bien ! Et toi ?  
— Ça me va très bien aussi ! Comme on est au bord de la mer, je suppose que ça ne doit pas manquer ! Par contre, il faudra que ce soit toi qui scannes les cartes pour voir si ça convient, car j'imagine qu'ils n'en auront pas en coréen ! Ou alors, je peux juste regarder ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette des gens pour voir s'ils servent bien du poisson, en essayant de rester discret, haha. Et n'oublions pas qu'il faut qu'ils acceptent Sunny ! Bien que si on trouve une table en terrasse, j'imagine que ça ne devrait poser de problème nulle part ?

Tout en devisant, le Poméranien à nouveau à terre au bout de sa laisse, les jeunes gens s'avancent gaiement vers les différentes enseignes. Anders jette un coup d'œil aux menus parfois affichés en grand le long de la promenade, tandis que le danseur se contente d'observer les mangeurs.  
— J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des poissons ou des fruits de mer partout, non ? demande Sung-ki. En tout cas, ça sent le poisson ! Et à plusieurs endroits, j'ai aussi vu des bêtes... Je ne sais pas quel est leur nom en anglais, mais des bêtes de la mer, en tout cas ! Du coup, pour moi, n'importe lequel va : j'adore les fruits de mer et les poissons ! Je te laisse choisir celui qui t'inspire ?  
— Hmm, alors...  
  
Anders continue d'avancer aux côtés de Sung-ki, parcourant les cartes des différents restaurants d'un regard attentif. Après cinq minutes, il s'arrête et attrape son compagnon par le poignet.  
— Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air mal, ça ! Il y a une super assiette de fruits de mer et un grand choix de poissons, qui sont garantis frais en provenance de la région. Je vais demander si on peut y aller avec Sunshine, quand même, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps.  
— O.K. ! Je tiens sa laisse, si tu veux.

Anders s'approche d'un serveur en terrasse, lui demande d'abord s'il parle anglais, puis lui pose sa question. Le jeune homme hoche aussitôt la tête avec un sourire, puis leur indique de choisir la table qu'ils souhaitent. Le Suédois se retourne vers Sung-ki et s'exclame :  
— C'est bon ! On peut s'installer ; il va venir nous apporter la carte rapidement.  
— Super !  
Le danseur rend le chien à son maître, puis les suit vers une table autour de laquelle ils prennent place. 

Comme il l'avait promis, le serveur leur apporte les menus, bilingues français-anglais — sans photos, et le Sud-coréen referme le sien aussi rapidement qu'il l'a ouvert.  
— Je vais encore devoir compter sur toi. Je vais prendre la même chose que toi, ce sera plus simple ! Donc choisis et commande le plat deux fois !  
— Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est prendre un gros plateau de fruits de mer pour deux, comme ça, on pioche un peu. Est-ce que tu es O.K. avec tous les fruits de mer ou pas ?  
— Tous ceux que j'ai déjà goûtés, oui, a priori ! J'adore, même ! Et ceux que je n'ai pas encore goûtés, s'il y en a, je veux bien les découvrir !  
— Parfait. Et ensuite, je te propose de goûter un homard.  
— Un quoi ?  
Même s'il parle à présent anglais couramment, le danseur bute encore parfois sur des mots qu'il n'a jamais entendus auparavant.  
— Une grosse crevette, rouge quand elle est cuite. Avec des pinces.  
  
Anders mime les pinces de ses deux index et de ses deux majeurs ; Sung-ki rit.  
— Je vois ce que c'est ! Mais si je m'attendais à te voir un jour mimer un homard ! C'était trop mignon. J'aurais dû faire une vidéo pour ton compte Insta officiel ; ça aurait eu du succès !  
— Surtout si j'avais dit que c'était toi qui l'avais prise !  
— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne le danseur.  
— J'ai gagné un paquet d'abonnés, et apparemment... pas mal de euh... comment tu appelais ça, déjà ? Des shippeuses ? C'est ça ? Je reçois plein de commentaires pour me dire que ah, mon couple avec Sung-ki, c'est trop mignon, etc. Je pense qu'elles péteraient les plombs si elles savaient qu'on profite d'un voyage en amoureux, là !  
— Ah, les shippeuses, bien sûr ! Je pensais que tu parlais des fans de hockey et je ne voyais pas trop le rapport ! Mais oui, elles, ça leur plairait trop de voir des photos de notre voyage, c'est sûr ! Mais tout ça pour dire que c'est adjugé pour le homard ! Tu veux prendre quoi d'autre, après ? Tu voudras un dessert ?  
— Et comment ! Je suis en vacances, je vais me faire plaisir. Et toi ?  
— J'adore tout ce qui est sucré et je n'ai plus de carrière d'idol qui m'oblige à faire tout le temps attention, haha. Donc si j'ai encore de la place, sûrement !

Le Sud-coréen ouvre ensuite une troisième carte, celle des vins — les raisins dessinés sur la page de garde ne laissent aucune place au doute.  
— Tu veux en boire ? Il paraît que les vins français sont réputés et qu'on est dans une région où on en fait ; je l'ai lu sur Internet avant le voyage.  
— Je bois très rarement de l'alcool et je ne m'y connais pas du tout. On peut demander au serveur ce qui va le mieux avec les fruits de mer, histoire d'en profiter au maximum.  
  
Sung-ki pose les coudes sur la table et le visage dans ses mains. Le vent — le mistral, il l'a également appris sur le Web avant de partir — joue avec ses mèches, qui volent.  
— Je ne bois jamais, en ce qui me concerne. Manager Kim ne voulait pas, même si on a une culture où l'alcool est très important en Corée du Sud. Il avait peur qu'on soit plus difficiles à gérer, j'imagine, ou bien qu'on dise ou fasse ses choses embarrassantes ? Je veux bien tester maintenant, mais je ne sais pas trop quel effet le vin aura sur moi. Je ne crois pas que je tiens bien l'alcool !  
— Je ne tiens pas vraiment bien l'alcool non plus. Quand j'étais en Allemagne et que je sortais parfois après un match pour fêter ma victoire, Bastian veillait toujours à ce que je n'abuse pas trop. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est prendre une demi-bouteille, et voir ? Ça te convient comme ça ?  
— Oui, très bien !

Une fois la commande passée, Sung-ki contemple un instant les gens qui déambulent avec nonchalance sur le port, profitant de leurs vacances pour ralentir le rythme de vies certainement bien remplies — comme la sienne avant. Depuis que le chapitre précédent s'est refermé, il a l'impression de vivre une très longue période de congé, plus longue qu'il se rappelle en avoir jamais eue, même lorsqu'il était à l'école. À l'époque, les vacances étaient aussi synonymes de cours particuliers pour rattraper, s'avancer — il y avait toujours une raison d'étudier davantage. Il a moins souffert qu'Elian et Woo-jae du rythme effréné de son existence préalable, mais il lui semble néanmoins se reposer, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudras visiter pendant cette semaine ? À part les champs de lavande, car ça, c'est obligé !  
— Il faut qu'on aille voir les calanques, répond le hockeyeur. On pourrait aussi regarder si on peut faire une petite excursion en mer, sur un bateau ? Si tu n'as pas le mal de mer, évidemment. Moi ça va, tant que ça tangue pas trop. J'ai évidemment laissé le guide à la maison... Sinon, il y a Aix-en-Provence qui n'est pas trop loin et qui est une très jolie ville. Si tu veux, on pourra se faire un petit programme à la semaine. Et il faut aussi qu'on se réserve une journée plage...  
— Je n'y connais rien du tout, donc je te laisse m'emmener dans tous les endroits que tu as envie de voir ou de revoir ! Est-ce que Sunny va aussi à la plage ? Il n'a pas trop chaud sur le sable avec tous ses poils ?  
— Je ne sais pas s'il aura l'autorisation d'aller à la plage, malheureusement. Parfois, c'est interdit. Et s'il a trop chaud, je te parie de toute façon qu'il foncera droit vers la mer !  
— Oh, mais si c'est interdit, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On le laissera dans la maison ? Il n'aura pas peur, tout seul dans un endroit inconnu ? s'inquiète le Coréen.  
— On peut se renseigner ; je sais qu'il y a aussi des plages qui autorisent les chiens. Sinon, oui, il faudra qu'on le laisse, malheureusement...  
— Ce serait triste !

Le serveur leur apporte ensuite du vin et de l'eau, du pain et du beurre.  
— Je propose d'attendre nos plats pour entamer le vin. Du coup, je te sers un peu d'eau ?  
— Je veux bien, merci !  
Anders s'exécute, puis repose la bouteille dont Sung-ki s'empare ensuite pour observer l'étiquette. Le Suédois ne résiste pas à l'envie de mâchonner un peu de pain et, après un instant de réflexion, demande :  
— Sung-ki, j'aimerais te poser une petite question. Et je précise, ça ne sera pas du tout un reproche.  
Anders ponctue son affirmation d'un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.  
  
— Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquiert le danseur, qui n'a pas l'air trop perturbé par cette entrée en matière.  
— En fait, je me demandais simplement... c'est depuis toujours que c'est un peu difficile pour toi de lire les lettres latines ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en fait, concrètement, quand tu essaies ?  
— Oui, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'anglais, déjà à l'école. Je bloque vraiment sur l'écriture de la langue et sa lecture. Mais c'est pareil pour le français, par exemple.  
Il saisit à nouveau la bouteille pour regarder l'étiquette.  
— En fait, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à déchiffrer les mots parce que je ne les vois pas écrits normalement.

Il repose la bouteille sur la nappe, fait tourner l'étoile d'or sur son tragus, hésite. Il lève les yeux vers Anders, qui l'observe, et soupire.  
— Je vois toutes les lettres dans le désordre, qui se mélangent, qui... bougent. Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est vraiment l'effet que ça me fait. C'est comme si, quand j'essaie de lire, les lettres dansaient sur le papier, et elles changent tout le temps d'ordre. Alors, je ne sais jamais lequel est le bon, comment je dois déchiffrer le mot, quelle lettre vient avant ou après l'autre. Je sais que ça ne fait aucun sens, ce que je dis.  
— Ne t'en fais pas ; si c'est ce que tu perçois, alors ça fait tout à fait sens. Et donc, ça, c'est depuis que tu essaies d'apprendre l'anglais. Ce n'est qu'avec l'anglais ou toutes les lettres ? Pour le coréen ou le japonais ou le chinois, ça va ?  
— Oui, je n'ai aucun souci avec ces trois langues. Ce sont les langues avec un alphabet latin.

Les yeux sur la Méditerranée, Sung-ki passe les doigts dans ses mèches noires, qui volent toujours avec le vent que la soirée n'a pas encore fait tomber.  
— Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de continuer à apprendre l'anglais comme ça, mais ça n'allait tellement pas. C'est pour ça que j'étais si nul quand on a commencé à parler ! Mais quand on était à Paris pour la première fois, Manager Kim m'avait donné des chapitres à apprendre, et Elian m'a aidé à répéter les leçons. Il s'est rendu compte que ça marchait mieux quand je n'utilisais que l'oral, parce que forcément, plus de lettres qui bougent. On a fait comme ça ensuite, et ça a plutôt pas mal marché, je trouve !  
Il sourit avant de reprendre :  
— Maintenant, j'évite de lire parce que quand je le fais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toutes ces lettres qui m'agressent, haha. Et puis, je sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, que je n'arrive quand même pas à comprendre ce que je vois. Je mélange des parties de mots.

Le danseur bascule la tête en arrière, pose les mains sur son visage, puis revient à son partenaire.  
— Ça, c'est comme Min-joon. Tu te souviens de Min-joon ?  
— Bien sûr que je me souviens de Min-joon.  
Anders fait glisser sa main sur la table en bois pour prendre celle de Sung-ki.  
— C'est une chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Kyung-hwan. Parce que j'avais toujours peur qu'on m'envoie chez un psychiatre, qu'on me trouve complètement débile... Mais si j'ai quand même réussi à apprendre l'anglais à l'oral, je ne le suis pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Dans sa voix, se trouve une fêlure où sourd l'incertitude.  
  
— Tu n'as pas du tout besoin d'aller chez le psychiatre ; tu n'es pas malade de peiner à déchiffrer les lettres. Tu te débrouilles très bien en anglais à l'oral ; tu as fait de très gros progrès en un an. C'est plus que beaucoup de gens ! Tu n'es certainement pas débile.  
Anders a un sourire encourageant.  
— Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on regarde ensemble en faisant une recherche sur Google pour commencer ? Je suis sûr que d'autres personnes expérimentent la même chose que toi. Ça te rassurerait de ne pas être tout seul, ou pas ?  
— Hmm...  
  
Le Coréen réfléchit une minute, secoue un peu les doigts de son compagnon dans les siens, hésite à nouveau.  
— Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de ce que ça donne comme résultats ?  
— Tu aurais peur que ça te dise que oui, tu es débile ? Même si je te l'assure, Sung-ki, ce n'est pas le cas. Ça n'a jamais été le cas. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je regarde de mon côté et que je te fasse un résumé de ce que j'ai trouvé ? Ou tu ne préfères pas du tout savoir ?

Sung-ki lâche la main d'Anders.  
— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi, ce que c'est ? Est-ce que pour toi, c'est un problème de ne pas savoir... ou si tu sais que c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas bien et ne te plaît pas ?  
Pour une fois, le danseur n'est pas capable de formuler sa question de manière directe, lui qui ne tergiverse habituellement pas et demande les choses comme elles lui viennent à l'esprit.

— À mes yeux, ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas non plus un problème de ne pas savoir, ne t'en fais pas. En fait, je me demandais si ça pouvait, toi, te rassurer de pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. Ou de voir que d'autres gens sont confrontés aussi à ça. Un peu comme quand tu as su que j'étais gay ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu aies des pensées négatives sur toi-même.  
Sung-ki a un petit rire suivi d'un silence. Il regarde sous la table, où Sunshine s'agite contre sa cheville, et caresse le chien du bout du pied pour l'inciter à rester tranquille. 

Lorsque le Poméranien s'est couché, le danseur sourit à Anders.  
— Je vais réfléchir. Je te dirai tout à l'heure, si tu veux bien ? Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas demander un bol d'eau au serveur pour Sunny ? Il fait chaud ; il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait soif !  
— Bien sûr. Réfléchis tant que tu veux. Et bonne idée pour le bol d'eau ! Je vais demander.

Le changement de sujet est brusque, sans doute pas innocent, mais le hockeyeur ne veut pas insister. Il interpelle le serveur qui passe juste à côté de la table ; l'homme sourit et revient très vite avec une gamelle avant de leur indiquer que leurs plats ne devraient plus tarder.

* * *

— Tout était super bon, commente Sung-ki alors que les jeunes gens remontent vers la villa, le repas terminé.  
Cela a pris un peu de temps car il y avait du monde, et ils se sont également tous les deux fait plaisir avec un dessert — une tarte tatin pour Anders, une coupe de glace pour le Coréen. La nuit s'est posée il y a un moment, même si une lumière blanchâtre n'a pas encore tout à fait quitté l'horizon, mais le chemin est éclairé.

À table, le Suédois lui a ouvertement pris la main : le danseur s'autorise donc à faire de même sur le chemin. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement en danger, pas particulièrement jugé : parmi les personnes qu'ils croisent, certaines leur jettent un coup d'œil, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un hasard ou pour une autre raison. Il ne perçoit en tout cas pas d'hostilité dans leur regard jusqu'à présent. Cela lui semble étrange, mais agréable. Anders serre d'ailleurs fort ses doigts entre les siens, sans crainte. Sunshine trottine devant eux à bon rythme et attire parfois plus les regards qu'ils ne le font eux-mêmes avec son petit foulard coloré.

Les lauriers-roses et les mimosas embaument le chemin ; tout est à la fois si estival et si paisible, ici. 

— Et finalement, le vin ne m'a pas causé de réaction particulière ! Je n'ai pas été différent après en avoir bu, si ? J'ai eu un peu la sensation d'avoir la tête plus légère, à un moment donné, et peut-être de tanguer un peu, mais c'est très vite passé !  
— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas du tout été différent, répond le hockeyeur dans le crépuscule. On pourra toujours boire un verre pour les occasions spéciales, comme ça. Un seul verre.

— On approche de la maison, dit encore le danseur, qui reste rarement silencieux longtemps. Tu voulais aller te baigner si on ne rentrait pas trop tard. Tu penses qu'il est encore temps ? Ou tu préfères postposer ça à demain ?  
Sung-ki sort son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier l'horloge :  
— Vingt-deux heures trente. Tu en penses quoi ?  
— J'irais bien piquer une tête, je dois bien le reconnaître. Pas longtemps, juste le temps de se rafraîchir avant d'aller se coucher ! Si tu préfères aller dormir, pas de souci. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester debout pour moi.

Anders embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue en marchant.  
— Non, non, je viens avec toi ! proteste le second. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Depuis que je ne suis plus chanteur, je dors autant que je veux ! Et je ne suis pas ici pour aller roupiller dans mon coin, de toute façon ! Ça me rappellera Miami, la piscine le soir !  
Il se tait quelques secondes, puis remarque :  
— C'est marrant, c'était il y a quelques mois seulement, le voyage en Floride. Et pourtant, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que j'ai presque l'impression que c'était il y a très longtemps, comme dans une autre vie. Ça ne te fait pas ça, à toi ?  
Anders hoche la tête.  
— Un peu. C'est comme notre rencontre. En fait, c'était au début de l'année dernière, et pourtant... C'est incroyable, tout ce chemin parcouru à partir d'un petit incident dû au hasard. Tu as vraiment changé ma vie pour le meilleur.  
— Aaah, c'est super gentil de dire ça ! Mais c'est pareil pour moi ! En tout cas, je peux te dire que jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais imaginé vivre ce genre d'existence un jour !  
— Il faut bien reconnaître que l'enchaînement des événements a été assez étonnant. Dans quelques années, quand on racontera comment on s'est rencontrés, personne ne nous croira.

Entre-temps, ils ont regagné la villa. Le temps de passer un maillot, ils peuvent plonger dans la piscine dans laquelle l'eau est encore chaude. En les voyant disparaître sous la surface, Sunshine aboie.  
— Chut ! le reprend Sung-ki en réapparaissant, un doigt sur les lèvres et les cheveux collés dans tous les sens sur son front. Il ne faut pas réveiller les voisins, s'il y en a qui sont allés se coucher tôt !  
  
Il repousse ses mèches en arrière, remercie le Poméranien de s'être tu comme demandé, puis nage vers Anders qui vient dans sa direction. Il noue ses bras autour du cou du hockeyeur, ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
— C'est vraiment, vraiment trop beau ! Tout ce jardin... Et c'est super zen aussi comme atmosphère. J'aime beaucoup Stockholm, mais je pense qu'ici, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment.  
Anders passe ses mains sous les cuisses de Sung-ki et se met à nager en arrière en battant lentement des jambes.  
— Si ce voyage te fait du bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il était là pour ça, après tout. Une fois qu'on sera rentrés, on pourra aussi regarder pour un nouvel appart à Los Angeles. Ça serait bien d'en choisir un pas trop loin de ton nouveau boulot !  
— Du tien aussi. Il faudra le prendre entre les deux, tiens. En espérant qu'il y ait un quartier sûr et sympa juste à cet endroit-là ! Mais on ne va pas parler de rentrer alors qu'on vient à peine d'arriver ; il faut d'abord profiter de cette semaine !  
— Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.

Anders embrasse son compagnon sur le bout du nez et continue à nager lentement, les promenant d'un bout à d'autre de la piscine. Sung-ki finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser porter, attentif seulement aux bruits de l'eau et aux moindres mouvements du Suédois contre lui. Il resserre l'angle de ses coudes dans la nuque de son compagnon, se presse plus encore contre sa poitrine et pose son nez sous son oreille.  
— Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure sur l'anglais... En fait, j'aurais peur de trouver sur Internet que ça correspond à un problème mental, et que ça confirme ce qui me stresse depuis longtemps à ce propos. Et maintenant que je t'en ai parlé... je crois que j'aurais aussi peur, si c'était ça, que ça te fasse fuir ?  
— Oh, Sung-ki...  
Anders s'arrête, repose les pieds sur le sol carrelé de la piscine.  
— Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, qu'il faut qu'ils soient suivis d'actions, mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne me fera pas fuir. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu en quelques semaines...  
Il pose son front contre la tempe de l'autre jeune homme, son nez contre sa joue, et souffle :  
— Je te le redis, c'est toi comme tu es, et rien d'autre.

Sung-ki soupire dans le cou d'Anders, sans relâcher son étreinte — au contraire.  
— Et qu'est-ce que je ferai si jamais c'est confirmé que j'ai ça ? Je ne pourrai plus faire comme si ce n'était pas là. Je serai obligé tout le temps de me dire que je suis comme ça. Alors, je ne sais pas trop ce qui est mieux. Maintenant, c'est vrai que je me demande, mais tant que je n'ai pas de réponse... bizarrement, ça a aussi un côté rassurant ? Même si c'est inquiétant aussi.  
— Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce qui te tranquillise le plus, savoir ou non. Est-ce que pour toi, le « risque » peut être supporté ou pas ? Si non, alors... il ne faut pas que tu te forces. Est-ce que ça te pose problème à un niveau pratique dans la vie quotidienne ?  
— Hmm... Parfois, oui ? C'est toujours toi qui dois tout lire. Ce n'est pas un problème énorme non plus, mais parfois, ce serait plus pratique si j'arrivais à lire et écrire sans difficultés. Mais savoir d'où ça vient, ça ne va pas nécessairement solutionner ça non plus.  
— Peut-être ? Une fois que tu as un nom, quelque chose de concret, ça permet de comprendre et de possiblement trouver des solutions ? Mais je sais bien qu'un saut dans l'inconnu comme ça, pour quelque chose qui te touche d'aussi près, ce n'est pas du tout facile. Donc il faut que tu y ailles à ton rythme, si tu veux. Et si c'est le cas, je t'accompagnerai à chaque seconde.  
Anders reprend sa nage en arrière, à un rythme plus lent encore.  
— Tu es si gentil, murmure le danseur.

Il éloigne un peu son visage pour pouvoir regarder son compagnon en face.  
— Tu penses que c'est causé par quoi, toi ?  
— Je ne pourrais pas te donner une réponse très précise. Peut-être que tes professeurs, à l'école, n'ont pas utilisé les bonnes méthodes d'enseignement ? Ça peut laisser des traces.  
— Je ne crois pas que mes professeurs soient responsables de la façon dont je vois toutes ces lettres qui bougent... Mais peut-être quand même, je ne sais pas ? Peut-être qu'on pourra chercher, si tu veux bien m'aider.  
— Bien sûr que je veux bien t'aider. Toujours.  
  
Anders lâche les cuisses de Sung-ki, glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, le presse un peu plus fort contre lui — au risque de boire la tasse. Le Coréen lui sourit.  
— Tu m'as déjà aidé pour tellement de choses. Mais on pourra faire ça en rentrant ? Pas pendant notre semaine ici ?  
— Oui, pas de souci ! Cette semaine, on ne fait que visiter, se reposer, et aller dans la piscine.

Sung-ki lui sourit à nouveau, sans répondre. Il s'absorbe un instant dans la contemplation du visage qui lui fait face, balaie de ses doigts mouillés les cheveux d'Anders, que l'eau fait foncer dans la nuit.  
— Est-ce que je peux te poser une question aussi ? Si tu ne veux pas en discuter, ce n'est pas grave : tu me le diras juste.  
Le Suédois a un très léger froncement de sourcils.  
— Tu me fais un peu peur, quand même. Mais oui, tu peux demander.  
Le danseur l'embrasse, s'écarte légèrement, sourit encore avec douceur pour l'encourager. Ses yeux ne reflètent ni jugement, ni critique, seulement de l'attention indivisée saupoudrée de préoccupation.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans le hockey ?

Sung-ki ne prend pas la peine de commencer par une confirmation — _est-ce que tu aimes le hockey ?_ Il sait déjà que ce n'est pas le cas, même si Anders ne l'a jamais admis ouvertement ; il sait que son compagnon ne s'épanouit pas du tout dans ce qu'il fait. Que chaque fois que celui-ci évoque son métier, son ton change et le nombre de mots dans ses phrases diminue. Qu'à présent que le Suédois est en congé pour un certain temps, il a l'air plus vivant, sans ces interruptions répétées durant lesquelles il donne l'impression de subir son existence. Alors, le danseur saute à pieds joints sur le nœud du problème sans s'embarrasser de platitudes, comme il le fait toujours.

Le souffle d'Anders se bloque pendant quelques instants dans sa gorge ; son premier réflexe est de fuir, d'éluder la question et de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été posée. Son corps se tend, ses mains s'enfoncent un peu plus durement dans les cuisses de Sung-ki. Il a la protestation au bout de la langue. Mais comme dans le jardin de sa maison à Stockholm, lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux de ce voyage qui leur permet de s'évader, Anders a bien compris qu'il était inutile de jouer la comédie. 

Sung-ki sait. Lui-même ne l'insultera pas en lui mentant ouvertement, en se défendant à cor et à cri que le hockey est sa passion. Il n'aura pas besoin de jouer la comédie, et soudain, cette idée l'apaise. Exprimer ce qu'il ressent n'est pas un abandon, juste, peut-être, un moyen de rendre les choses plus supportables. Alors, il répond d'une voix lointaine :  
— Ce n'est pas mon rêve. Ça ne l'a jamais été. C'est celui de mon père.  
— Il ne le sait pas ? Que tu n'aimes pas ça ? demande Sung-ki en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'oses pas lui dire ? Tu te forces à vivre cette vie-là pour ne pas lui faire de peine ?  
— Non ! Si jamais il le savait... Ce serait une catastrophe. Je ne veux pas lui dire, et puis, maintenant... Est-ce que ça n'est pas trop tard ? Je suis joueur pro en NHL. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que ça. J'imagine que je pourrais attendre de prendre ma retraite d'ici quelques années...  
— Pourquoi ce serait une catastrophe ? Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, si on ne parle pas de compétences ?  
— Parce que... parce que... parce que mon père ne comprendrait pas, et ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Et il y a mes coéquipiers aussi. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dire à tout le monde que depuis le départ... toute ma carrière est un gros mensonge.  
Ces mots d'aveu lui râpent la langue.

Sung-ki ouvre des yeux étonnés.  
— Un gros mensonge ? Pourquoi ? Tu y étais, à tous ces matchs que tu leur a permis de gagner, et tu ne trichais pas, pourtant ?  
— Depuis des années et des années, je répète que c'est ce que je veux faire. Je donne des interviews en expliquant que c'est mon rêve.  
— Si ça te donne l'impression qu'on peut y survivre, regarde, moi qui répétais encore et encore que j'aimais les filles, et quel type de fille, blablabla. C'était un mensonge aussi. On me l'a bien reproché, à raison ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis ici avec toi et j'en suis très heureux. Il y en aura qui ne seront pas contents, mais le plus important, c'est que toi, ensuite, tu le sois !  
  
Le Suédois ne cherche pas à retenir son sourire tendre ; le chemin parcouru par Sung-ki tient presque de l'exploit. Il y a un mois, sa vie s'est effondrée au niveau des fondations et, quelques semaines plus tard, son compagnon a retrouvé le sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa détermination. Anders l'admire, sans pour autant oublier toutes les larmes qu'il a versées lorsqu'il est arrivé à Stockholm.

— C'est vrai. Et j'aurai sans doute l'avantage de ne pas avoir de sasaeng...  
Le hockeyeur se frotte le front, plisse le nez, se mordille la lèvre.  
— Et pour ce que j'aimerais faire...  
Ici, les yeux d'Anders se perdent dans le vague.  
— Si je dois me tourner vers mes vraies passions... la mode ou les jeux vidéo. Mais c'est utopique, tout ça.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on peut tout reprendre à zéro ? Ou même pas à zéro, mais qu'on peut changer de direction ?  
— Ça me paraît un tel chemin à parcourir. Je n'ai pas de diplôme. À part le hockey, je n'ai rien fait de ma vie... Je sais qu'on peut reprendre des choses à zéro. Tu en es la preuve parfaite.  
  
Le Suédois frotte la joue de Sung-ki de son pouce.  
— Simplement... Tout de suite, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.  
— Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite ! Tu peux prendre le temps. Mais tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que je te rendais heureux. Et ce n'est pas vrai : tu es malheureux chaque fois que tu joues au hockey, c'est-à-dire souvent. J'aimerais bien qu'un jour, tu sois vraiment heureux, pas juste quelques moments quand tu n'es pas sur le terrain. Tu le mérites aussi, tu sais ?  
Anders a un petit sourire en coin et ne résiste pas à l'envie de prendre un baiser à Sung-ki.  
— Tu me rends heureux, et tu rends aussi mon métier moins difficile à supporter, juste parce que je sais que tu es là. Mais tu sais... Même si ça sonne un petit peu égoïste, c'est vrai que je mérite sans doute aussi d'être heureux pour de bon.  
Le hockeyeur soupire.  
— Ah ! Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point ! sourit Sung-ki, qui rit presque à nouveau.

Le danseur reprend ensuite son sérieux pour continuer :  
— Et pour ton père... Ton père, c'est la mère d'Elian. Ce qui lui a fait le plus de mal, ce n'était pas qu'Elian lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. C'était de penser qu'elle l'avait encouragé de bonne foi pendant si longtemps à faire quelque chose qui le rendait malheureux. Si tu lui dis un jour que tu veux arrêter, je suis sûr qu'il te dira qu'il préfère, quand il comprendra que tu n'aimes pas le hockey. Parce que comme la mère d'Elian, même s'il ne se rend compte de rien pour l'instant, ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu ailles bien. Quelqu'un pour qui le bonheur de son fils compte moins que ses propres aspirations pour lui... J'en connais un et je t'assure, ton père n'y ressemble pas.  
  
Sung-ki soupire un peu malgré lui. Anders passe une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon, appuie son front contre le sien. Autour d'eux, l'eau continue de clapoter paisiblement, alors que la nuit est tombée pour de bon.  
  
— Je suis désolé. Je... sais que j'ai de la chance que mon père soit mon père. Au fond, je suis même persuadé que tu as raison, mais ça fait tant d'années. Et ça le rend heureux aussi, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça lui permet de poursuivre sa carrière... Et aussi que je continue de porter son héritage en jouant à mon tour... Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps. C'est comme si c'était confortable, comme habitude.  
— Non, non, ne sois pas désolé. Je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! Je disais ça pour dire que ton père était plus une madame Hayes qu'un monsieur Sun. Et ne parlons même pas de ta mère ! Si un jour, tu décides de leur dire que ça ne te plaît pas, ils ne t'en voudront pas et ils te soutiendront, j'en suis certain. Ils sont le genre à être plus heureux quand leurs enfants sont vraiment heureux. Toi...

Sung-ki fronce un peu les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchit à comment formuler le message qu'il veut faire passer afin qu'il soit clair.  
— Toi, tu es le genre de Woo-jae. Mais un jour, j'espère que tu te mettras en premier. Si tu ne le fais pas, ce n'est pas grave pour moi : je ne veux pas te mettre de pression ! Mais j'espère quand même te voir heureux tout le temps dans une vie qui sera à cent pour cent comme tu en as envie.  
— Woo-jae ?  
Anders arque un sourcil.  
  
— Oui, parce que Woo-jae n'a jamais voulu devenir idol. Ce sont ses parents qui le voulaient, qui ont tout voulu. Et lui, il a fait tout ça pour ne pas les décevoir, pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui, pour réaliser leurs rêves à eux. Mais en réalité, il déteste être devant une caméra ou un appareil photo. Il déteste jouer du violon même s'il en a fait vingt ans. Et ce n'est pas du tout lui qui voulait... le reste non plus. Ses parents l'ont inscrit au violon, l'ont emmené au casting de l'agence... Et il n'a jamais osé dire non, ni même pensé à le faire. Mais tu vois... ça ne l'a pas rendu heureux.  
Le danseur fait une petite moue triste.  
— Et lui, ses parents, contrairement aux tiens qui sont des Hayes, n'ont pas accepté que ce soit terminé. Et tout ce qu'il a fait pour leur faire plaisir, ça a compté pour rien. Je suis très fâché contre ses parents ! Même s'ils s'en fichent, évidemment. Mais c'est triste.  
Son compagnon hoche la tête.

Plusieurs minutes de silence un peu mélancolique se posent entre eux avant qu'Anders ne relève le menton.  
— Si un jour j'arrive enfin à le dire à mon père, j'espère que tu seras là, car j'aurai sans doute très fort besoin de toi, sourit-il sur un ton plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraît.  
— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller quelque part ? rit le Coréen en s'accrochant plus solidement à son compagnon. Je compte rester comme un koala jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !  
Sung-ki fait, lui aussi, passer quelque chose de plus important que la formulation. 

Il glisse ensuite deux doigts sur les lèvres du hockeyeur.  
— Le jour où tu auras envie de penser à ton bonheur, je suis sûr que tout le monde sera derrière toi. À part moi, puisque comme on vient de le dire, moi, je serai sur toi, accroché à ton cou comme maintenant !  
— Il faudrait que j'annonce à mon père exactement comme ça, pendant que tu t'agrippes à moi, s'amuse Anders. En tout cas... même si je n'ai rien décidé du tout, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi. Merci d'avoir posé cette question. J'en avais très peur, mais... c'est la réalité.  
— Ton père doit avoir l'habitude de nous voir dans cette posture maintenant, haha. Et peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par l'annoncer à ta mère, si ça te stresse moins, et voir ce qu'elle te conseille ?  
Le Suédois approuve, un peu rasséréné.  
— Commencer par ma mère serait sans doute plus simple. Elle ne partage pas du tout la passion du hockey de mon père.  
— Voilà !

Les doigts de Sung-ki continuent leur promenade sur le menton, sur les joues d'Anders.  
— Mais tu avais très peur de quoi en me le disant ? Tu ne pensais pas que je me doutais que tu n'aimais pas le hockey ?  
— J'avais peur... que tu penses que je te mente en prétendant aimer ça ? Même si honnêtement, j'avais fini par deviner un peu que tu avais compris.  
— Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, si tu mens sur ça ; je le sais très bien, donc je ne le prends pas du tout mal ! Et puis, moi non plus, au début, je n'ai pas été super honnête avec toi en faisant semblant d'être hétéro, donc voilà ! Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Le danseur glisse un regard vers le bord de la piscine, où Sunshine commence à s'impatienter d'être tout seul.  
— Je crois que Sunny en a marre ; on devrait peut-être sortir de l'eau ?  
— Bonne idée.  
Anders repose Sung-ki, lui chaparde un énième baiser, puis se retourne pour se hisser sur le bord du bassin avant de tendre la main vers son compagnon pour le tirer hors de la piscine.  
— Et voilà !  
Il attrape la serviette posée sur une des chaises longues et tapote la peau de Sung-ki avec douceur, puis se frotte les cheveux.

Sous l'éponge qui lui fait comme une cape, le danseur regarde son compagnon.  
— Mais tu sais qu'avec mes amis, on l'a compris dès ton deuxième ou troisième e-mail, je crois, donc il y a longtemps, que tu n'aimais pas le hockey.  
Anders observe ses ongles pendant quelques secondes, un peu perplexe.  
— Deuxième ou troisième mail ? À ce point ?  
— Oui. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ça s'entend très fort. Tu changes ta façon de parler quand tu parles du hockey. Enfin, je n'aurais peut-être pas compris aussi vite si j'avais été tout seul, même si je pense que ça ne m'aurait pas pris énormément de temps non plus. En fait, c'est Woo-jae qui a supposé que tu n'aimais pas ce que tu faisais. Tu vois, quand je te disais que vous étiez un peu pareils.  
— Mais alors... peut-être que d'autres l'ont constaté aussi..., s'inquiète Anders, la mine basse. Enfin, tu sais quoi ? Pour cette semaine, je ne vais pas penser à ça. Je vais juste profiter de mon temps avec toi, et ensuite, j'essaierai de me poser les bonnes questions.  
— Ah, oui, ce serait étonnant que d'autres ne l'aient pas remarqué dans ton entourage ! Mais tu as raison : comme pour mes difficultés de lecture, reprenons après cette parenthèse provençale ! Tu as sommeil, maintenant ? Ou tu veux encore faire autre chose avant d'aller dormir ? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est ; j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la maison.  
— J'ai laissé mon téléphone aussi à l'intérieur. Mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin de minuit, quelque chose comme ça. Au pire, on fera la grasse matinée demain ! On peut rester prendre l'air un peu dehors, si tu veux.  
— Ça me va !

Tout en tordant le tissu de son maillot-short afin de ne pas tremper le parquet de la chambre, Sung-ki s'enquiert de leur programme.  
— On va où demain, ou on fait quoi, d'ailleurs ? On va voir des champs de lavande ?  
Ses yeux brillent malgré la pénombre.  
— On va voir des champs de lavande, sourit Anders tendrement.  
— Oh, oui ! s'exclame le danseur.  
Il s'empare de Sunshine à terre, l'élève plus haut que son visage et tournoie sur lui-même, le chien à bout de bras. La serviette éponge choit sur la terrasse.  
— Tu te rends compte, Sunny ! Demain, on va voir Andy dans des champs de lavande ! Trop bien !  
  
Dans l'obscurité de la nuit trompée par les lampes qui bordent la piscine et la lune qui luit dans un ciel sans nuage, Anders ne voit que Sung-ki, son grand sourire, son regard scintillant. À cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Le Suédois s'approche du Coréen, qui tient toujours le petit chien contre lui, et enroule ses bras autour de lui avant de déposer un baiser parmi ses cheveux.


	5. Dans les lavandes

Après deux heures de route, la voiture de location atteint enfin les environs de Valensole. Les étendues mauves les happent par surprise au détour d'un virage ; des kilomètres de champs de lavande bien peignés, aux couleurs riches et vibrantes sous le soleil de la fin de la matinée.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écrie Sung-ki en claquant la portière derrière lui avec la violence de son enthousiasme.  
Il ôte ses lunettes noires pour pouvoir contempler le paysage sans filtre.  
— C'est splendide ; on dirait une mer de fleurs ! Avec tous ces sillons, ça ressemble à des vagues, en plus ! C'est encore plus beau qu'en photo ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu qui ressemble à ça !

Il ne sait où regarder puisqu'il y en a partout, des deux côtés de la petite route qui s'est éloignée de la nationale sur le plateau. Il tourne lentement sur lui-même pour admirer le panorama à trois cent soixante degrés. L'exclamation de Sung-ki emplit Anders d'un sentiment de bien-être, de satisfaction également. Son compagnon semble ravi, comblé, et ce voyage n'avait pour vocation que de lui faire retrouver définitivement le sourire. La joie de Sung-ki est une récompense, et le Suédois ne demande rien de plus.

Yeux fermés, planté sur le bas-côté, le Coréen inspire maintenant à pleins poumons.  
— Et en plus, ça sent super bon, comme toi ; c'est la même odeur !  
Sunshine, lui aussi, renifle l'air, hume les plantes devant lui — la truffe saturée de senteurs, ou perturbé par cet environnement qui lui donne l'impression que son maître est partout. Tout à coup, Sung-ki harponne la main d'Anders.  
— Andy, tu veux bien aller dedans ? Comme sur la photo quand tu étais ado. Je voudrais beaucoup te voir au milieu des lavandes ! Et te mitrailler de photos ensuite, quand je t'aurai suffisamment admiré en quatre dimensions !  
— On pourra montrer la photo à mes parents en rentrant ; je suis sûr que ça les amusera de voir l'avant/après.

Anders jette un œil à Sunshine à ses pieds, mais Sung-ki reprend :  
— Sans Sunny, d'abord, juste toi ? Et puis avec ? Je vais le tenir en attendant, puis je te l'enverrai !  
Anders lui passe la laisse, que le danseur fait glisser autour de son poignet avant de dégainer son smartphone, déjà prêt.  
— J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tirer, ce petit monstre. Il faudra qu'on demande ensuite à quelqu'un de prendre une photo de nous deux. Je veux créer de nouveaux souvenirs ; tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, non, mais pas sûr qu'on trouvera quelqu'un pour prendre la photo : la route n'est pas très passante, et on est au milieu de nulle part ! Mais au pire, on fera des selcas ! Attention à ne pas marcher sur les plantes, par contre : reste dans le petit chemin là-bas ! Il ne faudrait pas les abîmer ; c'est si joli !  
Le Suédois lui lance un regard amusé, puis s'éloigne pour se retrouver parmi les fleurs.

— Tu es magnifique ! lui crie son compagnon, la sincérité, l'émerveillement et l'amour tous trois évidents dans sa voix. Maintenant, prends des poses comme pour un photoshoot !  
Comme lui dans son existence préalable, le hockeyeur est a priori familier des séances photo auxquelles il doit se plier de temps en temps pour des sponsors ou de la promotion. Anders hausse pourtant un sourcil, un peu incertain : lors des sessions photo avec des professionnels, il est placé, encadré, corrigé, mais ici, laissé à son libre-arbitre, il ne sait plus très bien comment se comporter. Alors, il tente simplement d'être lui-même au milieu de la lavande et sourit avant de prendre les premières poses qui lui passent par la tête.  
  
— Top ! approuve Sung-ki en inclinant son portable dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et en enchaînant les clichés plus vite que les secondes ne passent. C'est vraiment trop beau !  
— Je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise. Je suis d'avis qu'il faut au moins voir ça une fois dans sa vie, car c'est vraiment impressionnant !  
Sung-ki éclate de rire.  
— Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que toi, au milieu des champs de lavande, c'était vraiment trop beau, mais je suis bien d'accord : il faut voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie !  
Anders rougit un peu, mais sourit malgré tout.  
— Bon, dans tous les cas, tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a fait plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de prise de photos, le Sud-coréen annonce :  
— Je t'envoie Sunny ! Tu le prends dans tes bras ?  
Il décroche la laisse de son poignet et la lâche au sol.  
— Va retrouver ton papa, Sunny !  
Anders appelle également son chien, qui trottine vers lui dans le sillon dégagé entre les fleurs.  
— Viens par là, mon petit bébé.  
Le Suédois soulève son chien, lui embrasse le haut du crâne et le serre doucement contre lui. Sunshine, ravi de l'attention, se laisse faire, langue pendante, haletant face à la chaleur, alors que Sung-ki reprend son mitraillage.  
— Viens aussi faire une photo avec moi ! dit tout à coup Anders. Et puis, j'en prendrai ensuite quelques-unes de toi tout seul au milieu du champ. Ça serait trop bête de rater ça !  
— O.K. !

Le danseur les rejoint parmi les plantes odorantes et passe un bras autour du cou d'Anders. Ce dernier sort son téléphone, plie légèrement les genoux pour être à hauteur de Sung-ki et colle sa joue à la sienne. Il tient Sunshine d'un bras, pressé contre son petit ami, et tend la main pour éloigner son portable du mieux qu'il peut.  
— Alors, à trois — un, deux, trois !  
  
Anders sourit de son sourire le plus sincère, ouvert et heureux ; il n'a pas besoin de prétendre ou de se forcer, pas besoin d'enrober son attitude de faux-semblants. Il est au milieu d'un champ de lavande avec Sung-ki, sous un magnifique soleil d'été. Il n'y a aucune ombre, aucune obscurité, et il se sent bien et libre.  
  
— Voilà !  
Il tourne le téléphone vers Sung-ki :  
— Je vais direct la mettre en fond d'écran. Toi aussi, tu es vraiment beau, tu sais. Merci de m'avoir permis de renouveler mes souvenirs.  
— Avec plaisir, répond le danseur avec un grand sourire saturé de soleil. Merci à toi de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici, d'avoir eu envie de créer ça.

Sung-ki secoue ensuite la tête, écarte une mèche de son arcade sourcilière, puis tend son smartphone à Anders.  
— Tu veux bien prendre quelques photos de moi ? Je vais sûrement faire un nouvel Insta pour documenter ma nouvelle carrière en tant que prof, et j'aurai usage de quelques photos dans un cadre un peu inhabituel et super beau comme ici !  
— Oh, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois si ça me permet de t'admirer ! Je vais essayer de prendre les meilleurs clichés possibles, mais je ne suis pas très bon photographe, je préfère te prévenir.  
  
Le Suédois recule sur la route, le téléphone de Sung-ki à la main. Il s'applique du mieux qu'il le peut à mitrailler le danseur sous tous les angles ou presque. Quelques instants plus tard, il rend le portable à son petit ami et s'inquiète :  
— Tu en vois qui te plaisent quand même ? On peut recommencer, sinon !  
Le Coréen analyse les images de son œil professionnel, tant habitué aux clichés auxquels Manager Kim donnait le feu vert pour qu'ils soient publiés.  
— C'est très bien, oui ! Ne sous-estime pas tes capacités ! Maintenant, tu veux bien prendre quelques rafales « en action » ? Tu gardes ton doigt appuyé sur le déclencheur et ça prendra de multiples photos à la suite !  
— Tes désirs sont des ordres. En place !

Sung-ki s'éloigne de quelques mètres dans le sentier qui sépare les lavandes et entreprend divers sauts, jetés, entrelacés, saltos, que l'appareil photo découpe et fige en une multitude de morceaux, comme si le danseur était suspendu dans le ciel au-dessus des fleurs. Anders, le doigt bloqué sur l'écran, ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, admire la souplesse et l'agilité de son petit ami, sa grâce naturelle. Les pas de danse sont légers, naturels, sans contrainte, et Anders trouve Sung-ki magnifique dans cette liberté qui lui va si bien.

— À mon avis, ça plaira aux fans ! dit le Coréen en vérifiant les clichés par la suite. Ça aurait pu faire un concept cool pour le livret d'illustrations d'un album de 21st June ! Mais tant pis, ça me servira à agrémenter mon Insta tout seul !  
— Bon, je propose qu'on prenne le chemin du retour ? suggère Anders. On pourra peut-être s'arrêter en route pour visiter un peu ? Ou tu préfères rentrer à la maison et te prélasser dans la piscine ? Moi, tout me va !  
— On peut visiter un peu ! Sinon, ça fera des heures de voiture pour un quart d'heure sur place ; ce serait peut-être dommage ? On peut rouler jusqu'au premier village et voir !  
— Faisons comme ça. En espérant que si on tombe sur un village un peu paumé, il y ait quand même un resto d'ouvert. Au pire, on ira au suivant.

Tout le monde à nouveau sanglé dans la voiture, Anders met le contact tandis que Sung-ki parcourt la soixantaine de photos qu'il a prises. Il en efface quelques-unes, trop floues, de la bibliothèque.  
  
— Il y en a de sublimes ! Regarde celle-ci.  
Le jeune homme tend l'écran à son compagnon, qui y jette un œil avant de faire demi-tour sur la petite route de campagne. La photo montre le hockeyeur de trois quarts, souriant, les yeux sur les plants de lavande à ses pieds, les cheveux blond pâle sous le soleil. Quelques mèches de sa frange volètent, légères, tandis que les autres font comme un voile vaporeux devant sa paupière.  
— C'est celle-là que tu préfères, alors ?  
— Je la trouve tellement belle, commente le danseur. Est-ce que je peux la poster ?  
— Bien sûr ! Tu peux même me tagger si tu as envie.

Sung-ki se connecte à Instagram, clique pour créer un nouveau compte. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps à son pseudonyme — il choisit son vrai nom, _sunsungki_ , tout simplement. Il suit ensuite le compte officiel d'Anders, conscient que ses fans, qui lurkent voire sont à présent actives sous les publications de son compagnon, ne manqueront pas de le repérer et d'annoncer sa réapparition à grands cris.

De toute sa carrière, il n'a jamais vraiment fait passer de message engagé sur les réseaux sociaux — seulement en interview, et il s'est maintes fois fait réprimander par Manager Kim, notamment pour ses prises de position répétées contre la viande de chien en Corée du Sud. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il ne veut plus se cacher. 

On l'a outé contre son gré ; des millions de personnes ont commenté son orientation sexuelle, son choix, sa relation avec Anders — et la majorité l'a honni pour cela. Il a payé le prix de cette part de lui qui n'est pas de son fait et de chaque décision qui a suivi. Il ne regrette rien ; il est heureux avec celui auquel il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde, quelles qu'aient été les conséquences. Alors, maintenant, il sélectionne cette photo de son compagnon, qui n'a besoin d'aucun filtre, pour en faire le premier post de son nouveau compte Instagram. Il tagge Anders, puisque ce dernier lui a donné sa permission, et ajoute un unique hashtag en coréen — #내인생의남자, _l'homme de ma vie_.

— Voilà, dit-il en rempochant ensuite son smartphone. On va où, maintenant ? J'ai lu sur Internet que dans la région, on pouvait manger de la glace à la lavande ! On pourrait aller manger quelque part et prendre ça comme dessert pour tester ?  
— De la glace à la lavande ? On devrait peut-être faire une recherche sur Internet histoire de ne pas errer des heures ! Attends...  
Anders arrête à nouveau la voiture sur le bas-côté du chemin, puis s'empare de son téléphone dans sa poche. 

Il sourit face à cette nouvelle notification qui ne s'est pas fait attendre ; il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'être le premier à suivre le nouveau compte de Sung-ki. Par curiosité, il consulte le premier message que celui-ci a posté — même s'il en connaît le contenu.  
— Ça veut dire quoi, le hashtag ? s'étonne-t-il, curieux.  
— Ça veut dire que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Et ça m'est égal si ça ne plaît pas à certaines ! répond l'ancien idol en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

D'un geste habile, net et précis, Anders détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers Sung-ki avant de tendre le bras vers lui pour accrocher ses doigts à sa nuque. Il se penche vers le danseur, lui prend un baiser, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et murmure, un sourire jusque dans la voix :  
— Tu es le mien aussi. Je t'aime, et comme tu dis, tant pis pour celles et ceux qui ne peuvent pas le digérer.  
Anders reprend son téléphone, tapote sur son écran à la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir ouvert son compte Instagram officiel une seconde fois. Il met en ligne leur selfie sur fond de lavande, tagge Sung-ki et rajoute #youreminetoo.  
— Et maintenant... c'est aussi clair de mon côté, conclut-il en souriant.

— On va faire le bonheur des fans du Sungers, là, et se faire détester par les autres, rit le danseur. Tu ne risques pas de problèmes avec tes coéquipiers, ton management, les équipes adverses, les supporters, ou n'importe qui ? s'inquiète-t-il tout de même.  
Il a encore en tête ce que le Suédois lui avait raconté lors de leurs premiers échanges par e-mails interposés.  
— Eh bien, de mon managment, ça ira. Ils agissent par intérêt. Ce n'est jamais innocent avec eux. Ils espèrent d'ailleurs très fort qu'on te verra lors des matchs. Pour mes coéquipiers, ils sont au courant, mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer quand je vais les revoir... Même si Cédric... le gardien, si tu te souviens, qui est aussi capitaine, a promis de veiller au grain. Mon agent, lui, est déjà parti suite au scandale ; j'imagine que le prochain s'occupera de moi en toute connaissance de cause.

Anders tapote ensuite le volant, d'un geste détaché.  
— Pour le reste... C'est sûr que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais ça... Je crois que c'est inévitable. Je n'ai pas envie de cacher tout ça à cause d'eux.  
— D'accord, tant mieux. Et bien sûr, je viendrai aux matchs, si tu le souhaites. Mais tu ne risques rien ? insiste Sung-ki. Tu ne risques pas de te faire insulter ou bousculer sur le terrain par les joueurs ou après par les supporters ? Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu m'avais dit il y a longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres.  
— Si. C'est possible, bien sûr. Mais alors, les équipes s'exposeraient à des sanctions, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elles ont envie de prendre ce genre de risque. Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de te faire du souci pour moi !  
  
Sung-ki hoche la tête, une main dans ses cheveux.  
— D'accord, alors, si tu es sûr ! Bon, cette glace à la lavande ?  
— Il y a un village pas très loin d'ici qui en vend, si j'en crois Google. Valensole même. On y sera vite.  
Anders redémarre, quitte le bas-côté et s'engage avec prudence sur l'étroite petite route qui serpente parmi les champs.


	6. Glace à la lavande

— C'est bien la première fois que je mange une fleur, s'étonne Anders, une coupe ornée de deux boules odorantes posée devant lui.  
Ils se sont installés à la terrasse d'un petit salon de thé, dans un charmant village pittoresque aux maisons de pierre et aux rues sinueuses. Sunshine est tranquillement allongé aux pieds de son maître et somnole, couché sur le côté.  
  
— C'est délicieux, en tout cas !  
Sung-ki croque dans la gaufrette qui accompagne sa crème glacée fleurie, qu'il a déjà goûtée et prise en photo pour son compte Instagram tout neuf.  
— En rentrant à la villa, j'enverrai toutes les photos du jour et d'hier soir à tout le monde.  
 _Tout le monde_ , cela signifie ses amis de 21st June.

Le danseur lèche un peu de glace avant d'embrayer sur une autre de ses idées.  
— Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'avancer l'argent pour que j'achète un petit souvenir pour ta mère, pour la remercier de m'avoir accueilli ? On n'a pas encore commandé le livre de cuisine coréenne, finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aimerait bien qui est parfumé à la lavande ? Et ton père ? Dans la boutique juste à côté, j'ai vu qu'ils vendaient tout et n'importe quoi sous le signe de cette fleur. Et bien sûr, je te rembourserai ça avec mon premier salaire à l'école !  
  
Anders ne cherche pas à contredire Sung-ki, à lui assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin de le payer, que lui-même lui donnera de l'argent avec plaisir ; son compagnon ne veut pas avoir l'impression de vivre à ses crochets, et le Suédois souhaite respecter son choix et ses envies.  
— Pas de souci ! Et pour les cadeaux... Une belle bougie à la lavande fera très plaisir à ma mère. Peut-être aussi des sels pour le bain. Pour mon père... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux taper dans de l'alcool ou un bon produit du terroir, je pense. Tu vas acheter aussi un petit cadeau à Elian, Kyung-hwan et Woo-jae ?  
— J'achèterai un cadeau à Elian quand j'aurai mon salaire ! Kyung-hwan, non, car le moindre won que je peux lui donner, qu'il veut bien accepter, je préfère le consacrer au remboursement de sa dette pour l'aider. J'essaierai de le persuadé pour qu'il veuille bien ; je vais économiser un peu pour ça. À côté de ma partie du loyer à Los Angeles et de ma part de nourriture, bien sûr ! Woo-jae, hmm...  
Sa cuillère au coin de la bouche, le danseur réfléchit une dizaine de secondes.  
— Je ne sais pas s'il en aura très envie, mais peut-être qu'il en a besoin quand même ? Je vais essayer de lui ramener quelque chose, oui. Surtout si on fait une escale à Miami en allant en Californie. Comme ça, je pourrai le lui donner rapidement ! Et pour ta mère, O.K. pour la bougie, mais il faudra que tu m'aides à choisir l'alcool ou le produit du terroir, parce que je n'y connais rien, et puis je ne connais pas non plus les goûts de ton père !  
— Un petit assortiment de produits fera l'affaire. Comme ça, il fera son petit marché dedans. On peut passer par la boutique de souvenirs du village, ou faire ça un peu plus tard dans la semaine lors d'une autre visite.

Le danseur reprend une cuillerée de crème glacée, la savoure tout en regardant alentour. On dirait que tout le bourg est endormi, comme écrasé par l'été. Même le vent, ici, est moins fort qu'à Cassis ; on dirait presque qu'il n'aspire qu'à se reposer. Les bruits sont rares à part le chant des cigales et la tenancière du salon de thé qui va et vient à l'intérieur de son petit établissement.  
— C'est tellement tranquille, remarque Sung-ki avec un sérieux qui donne l'impression d'une gravité inhabituelle. C'est tellement différent de ce à quoi je suis habitué. C'est quand je vois ça que je réalise que mon existence a pris un tournant à cent quatre-vingts degrés. C'est comme si ma vie s'était mise en pause, et je me demande presque chaque fois quand elle va repartir. Ça ne te fait pas ça ici ?  
— Si, si, et je trouve ça reposant. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais à force de vivre dans des grandes villes, j'ai toujours le sentiment que le temps ne s'arrête jamais, que tout est toujours en mouvement. Et ici, on peut s'installer, vivre à notre rythme... c'est vraiment agréable. Quand je pense qu'on rentre maintenant dans six jours...  
Anders ne retient pas son soupir décontenancé alors qu'il passe la tranche de sa cuillère dans le reste de glace désormais liquide au fond de sa coupe.

Son compagnon a l'air surpris.  
— Tu voudrais rester ici plus longtemps ? Peut-être qu'on peut prolonger un peu la location, si jamais ? Mais tu ne veux pas repasser par la Suède ?  
— Oui, je voudrais retourner en Suède pour voir mes parents avant de repartir pour les États-Unis. Ça n'est pas très grave ; je vais essayer de profiter à fond des jours qui nous restent et faire le plein de souvenirs.  
Anders se penche un peu sur le côté pour vérifier que son chien ronflote toujours sous la table.  
  
— C'est de rentrer aux États-Unis qui t'ennuie, alors, par rapport à notre conversation d'hier ? Pas de quitter la Provence en particulier ?  
Le hockeyeur soupire à nouveau et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu.  
— Non. Enfin, oui, peut-être ? Comme je te disais, on est dans une bulle tranquille pour le moment. On n'a besoin de s'inquiéter de rien. On peut profiter. Alors qu'aux États-Unis, ce sera un retour à la réalité.  
— Mais on sera ensemble quand même, sans plus jamais devoir se quitter ! contre Sung-ki avec un sourire éclatant.  
Anders ne peut échapper à la joie de son compagnon, et son regard se met à pétiller.  
— Oui. Et c'est bien la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Le danseur termine sa coupe de glace et change à nouveau de sujet :  
— Ce soir, on a dit qu'on mangeait à la maison. Il ne faudra pas oublier d'aller faire des courses ! Tu voudrais qu'on essaie de préparer un plat local ? Ou bien tu veux tester un autre restaurant ? Pour moi, tout est bien !  
— Un plat local, carrément... Il faut que je te rappelle notre niveau de cuisine ou pas ? rit Anders. Après... on peut peut-être trouver un truc simple. Avec un peu de chance, si on suit la recette, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Et au pire du pire, on ne mourra pas de faim, car on pourra toujours commander un truc ou aller au resto.  
— Tu crois que les plats locaux sont compliqués ? Je ne sais pas ; je n'ai pas vraiment regardé en quoi ça consistait ! Je sais juste qu'il y a beaucoup de poisson. En tout cas, je suis toujours partant pour tester des choses, donc ça ne me dérange pas d'essayer même si je ne suis pas doué ! Mais on peut aussi rester sur des valeurs plus sûres, si tu préfères !  
— On peut tenter, et si c'est un fiasco, on trouvera une solution de dépannage. On ne sait jamais ; on sera peut-être surpris ! Et puis, ça pourrait être amusant de cuisiner tous les deux.  
— Oui, je suis totalement pour ! approuve Sung-ki, à qui ce genre de tâche quotidienne partagée paraît presque un rêve.

Il s'étire, observe la rue derrière sa chaise.  
— Peut-être qu'on peut flâner encore un peu ici avant de se remettre en route, et on s'arrêtera dans un magasin en chemin ? Tu en as repéré pas loin de la maison ? Et quand est-ce qu'on va à la plage ? Ça fait tellement, tellement de temps que je n'y suis plus allé !  
— Oui, il y a une épicerie tout près de la villa. On pourra s'y arrêter et voir ce qu'on y trouve. Pour la plage, elle n'est pas très loin non plus, donc si tu veux, on peut même y aller en rentrant. Ou demain matin en fonction de ce qu'on fait ensuite ? La mer est chaude, en Corée du Sud, ou pas ? Et dis-toi qu'une fois à Los Angeles... on aura la plage à disposition toute l'année !  
  
Le sourire de Sung-ki s'élargit encore.  
— Le pied ! Dans ma ville de Busan, j'avais aussi une plage à disposition toute l'année, et une des plus belles de Corée du Sud : la plage Haeundae ! Je n'habitais pas très loin, du coup, je pouvais y aller tous les week-ends ou pendant les vacances. Le soir en semaine, je rentrais trop tard des cours, haha. Ça me manquait à Séoul, tiens. Pour la température de l'eau, à Busan, en été, elle était autour de 27 degrés, je pense ? Elle est à combien, à Los Angeles ? Et ici, tu sais ?  
— 27 degrés ! Quand même ! Ici, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je peux chercher.  
Le jeune homme dégaine son téléphone.  
— Alors... température... de la... Méditerranée. Ah, donc, ça varie, en fait. Mais c'est entre 20 et 28, si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte. Quant à Los Angeles... elle est fraîche en comparaison : 20 degrés, quelque chose comme ça ? Mais bon, c'est quand même agréable d'aller à la plage, donc on ne va pas s'en plaindre.  
— C'est sûr, et je ne m'en plains absolument pas ! De toute façon, peu m'importe tant que je suis avec toi. Je suis sûr que je trouverais même de l'attrait au Pôle Nord si c'était là que tu habitais et que je t'y accompagnais, haha. Tu as terminé ta glace ? On peut aller voir dans la boutique pour trouver des souvenirs ?  
— Oui, oui, j'ai fini. Je paye et on y va.

Anders demande l'addition, laisse un billet de vingt euros, puis se lève tranquillement avant de s'étirer. Sunshine fait de même, s'ébroue et bat de la queue, prêt à repartir à l'aventure.  
— Je crois que la boutique de souvenirs est par là-bas.  
Il prend Sung-ki quelques secondes par le bras pour l'entraîner à marcher, puis le lâche et lève le nez pour observer les jolies maisons empilées dans les rues pavées et tortueuses du village. Le soleil a décliné, et il fait désormais une chaleur largement supportable à l'ombre des ruelles.

La boutique de souvenirs est pratiquement vide. Anders s'avance parmi les rayons d'un pas léger, pointant parfois quelques objets à Sung-ki avec un sourire.  
— Si tu rapportes du savon ou une bougie à ma mère... je me demande ce que je vais lui... ah !  
Anders s'interrompt et fonce droit vers une étagère, puis s'empare d'une petite cigale en céramique peinte en orange et noir.  
— Je me souviens qu'elle en avait acheté une la dernière fois qu'on est venus, mais malheureusement, elle l'a cassée il y a quelques années. Ça serait l'occasion parfaite de la remplacer ! C'est mignon, en plus, non ?  
— Oui, c'est joli ! Et ça lui fera sûrement plaisir si elle a cassé la précédente ! Toi, tu vas t'acheter quelque chose ? Comme tu aimes la lavande...  
— Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai déjà un peu tout ce qu'il faut en la matière. Ah, attends. Sauf de l'huile essentielle... C'est l'occasion, alors.  
Le jeune homme s'empare en passant d'un petit flacon, qu'il observe quelques instants, puis interroge, d'une voix légère :  
— Et toi, tu vois un truc qui te plaît ?  
— Je n'ai besoin de rien !

Le Coréen se frotte le bout du nez, puis tend un bras vers Anders. Il surprend toutefois le regard inquisiteur de la dame qui trône derrière sa caisse au comptoir et se ravise. Sa main retombe le long de sa cuisse.  
— Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose, mais c'est toi qui devrais payer pour, de toute façon, haha. Alors...  
— Tu m'offres ta présence, et c'est bien suffisant, rétorque le hockeyeur en enfonçant son doigt dans le flanc de son compagnon, taquin. Plus sérieusement, tu te rattraperas quand tu auras ton premier salaire, si tu y tiens vraiment. Même si ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire.  
  
Tout en devisant, ils se dirigent vers la caisse. Anders n'a pas remarqué que la tenancière les fixe à la limite de l'impolitesse. Il sort son portefeuille à la recherche d'un autre billet ; la femme le prend sans un mot, lui rend la monnaie, toujours muette, et ne les salue pas lorsqu'ils sortent du magasin.  
— Ah là là, commente Sung-ki en quittant le magasin. En voilà une qui aurait sa place en Corée du Sud !

Le danseur attend qu'ils aient retrouvé l'abri de la voiture pour interroger son petit ami.  
— Des réactions comme ça, ça t'inspire quoi ? Je veux dire, tu penses quoi sur le moment ? Ça te fait peur ? À Los Angeles, il y en aura aussi ?  
— Quelle réaction ?  
Le Suédois, qui vient de démarrer le véhicule, fixe son compagnon, les yeux ronds, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.  
— Celle de la caissière, répond le Coréen. Elle nous regardait comme si on allait l'attaquer et piller sa boutique. Elle devait clairement se dire qu'on était homo, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment...  
— Oh... Oh ! Bon sang, je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle ne parlait pas anglais...  
Le visage du Suédois s'affaisse un peu.  
— Mais c'est plus probable en effet qu'on l'ait dérangée pour une autre raison.

Anders soupire, et le petit doigt de sa main droite vient brièvement chercher celui de Sung-ki pour un contact rassurant.  
— Ça ne me fait pas vraiment peur, mais ça m'attriste un peu. Et oui, sans doute qu'à Los Angeles aussi, ça existe. Comme partout, malheureusement. Dans le monde entier, il y en a qui sont contre. Et même si on est en 2019, ça ne s'améliore pas nécessairement partout, en plus. En Pologne, ils viennent par exemple de voter une autorisation d'interdire les magasins, restaurants et autres lieux aux personnes LGBT, je l'ai entendu... Et ils distribuent des autocollants à apposer sur les vitrines pour dire que ces endroits sont des « zones sans LGBT ». Et en Russie, une liste a été publiée avec les noms de personnes LGBT et un appel à leur faire du mal ; une militante vient déjà d'être tuée... Donc hélas, je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais vraiment l'éviter. Il faut vivre avec...  
  
À cette remarque, Sung-ki se fige sur le siège passager.  
— Andy... Je me souviens bien que tu m'avais dit que tu te faisais insulter sur Instagram parce que tu faisais de la couture. Qu'on te traitait de « pédale » et tout ça. Tu t'es déjà fait insulter en vrai ou discriminer parce que tu étais gay, même si tu n'étais pas out ? Par des gens qui devinaient ? Avant le mois de juin, je veux dire...  
Anders scrute la route avec concentration et exhale :  
— Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient deviné, mais parfois, lors de mes matchs, il y avait des joueurs qui me soufflaient ce genre d'insulte à l'oreille, oui... Mais comme je te dis, c'est difficile de savoir si c'était de la pure provocation ou parce qu'ils savaient.

Le Sud-coréen frotte doucement l'épaule du hockeyeur d'une main.  
— Ils le disaient aussi à tes coéquipiers, comme Bastian ou Dmitri ? Et tu réagissais comment quand on te disait ça avant un match ? Ça ne te déstabilisait pas trop pour la rencontre ?  
— Non. Je sais que c'est un peu difficile à comprendre, mais quand je joue, je déconnecte totalement du reste. C'est un peu comme si, quand je mettais mon équipement de hockey, je laissais le reste au placard. Et ces insultes, d'autres les prenaient aussi, donc avant, je ne pense pas que c'était explicitement contre moi. Maintenant, ça sera sans doute un peu différent...

Sung-ki finit par souffler sous ses mèches et soupirer.  
— Les gens sont tellement intolérants. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, au fond ; en quoi est-ce que c'est un crime, alors qu'on n'a jamais choisi d'être comme ça et qu'on ne fait pas de mal à personne non plus. Je comprends que mes fans aient été très en colère, car je leur ai menti et que je leur ai donné de faux espoirs. Mais les gens qui n'ont rien à voir... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous aiment pas simplement pour qui on a dans notre lit. Enfin, comme tu dis, il faut vivre avec.  
— On a un peu plus de chance à L.A. que dans un état de la Bible Belt, c'est ça qu'il faut se dire. C'est quand même plus tolérant, même si ce n'est pas parfait. Los Angeles se trouve dans le top 10 des villes les plus ouvertes aux LGBT aux USA. C'est vrai que ça reste révoltant, mais le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de continuer à vivre comme on est. C'est ça qui les rend fous.  
— Compte sur moi ! promet vigoureusement Sung-ki.

Les minutes qui suivent, en route vers Cassis, se passent dans le silence. Mais très vite, Sung-ki aperçoit quelque chose qui l'intrigue, vers lequel il tend le doigt, et la conversation, animée et joyeuse, reprend de plus belle dans la voiture.


	7. Kayak de mer (1)

_Le lendemain matin_

Sung-ki se réveille ce matin-là le nez dans la nuque d'Anders, comme d'habitude. Il resserre l'étreinte de ses bras et de ses jambes autour du corps de son compagnon, dans le dos duquel il se colle tous les soirs au moment où le sommeil l'entraîne. 

Les yeux toujours fermés, il pose son front contre les cheveux du Suédois, tandis qu'il inspire dans son cou l'odeur de sa peau qui a un peu bronzé. Anders sent un mélange de lavande et de crème après-soleil, comme depuis leur arrivée en Provence ; le danseur sait qu'à partir de maintenant, cette senteur sera pour toujours associée aux vacances dans son esprit. Ses lèvres glissent jusqu'au creux de l'épaule du hockeyeur, laissant des baisers légers sur leur passage.

À côté d'eux, Sunshine le Poméranien commence à s'agiter également. Il bâille, s'étire, déroule sa queue touffue et la remue un peu. Puisque Sung-ki, en dormant plaqué contre son compagnon, n'occupe pas sa moitié du lit, le chien l'a colonisée plutôt que de trouver une place plus réduite à leurs pieds.  
— Oui, oui, Sunny ! chuchote le Sud-coréen en jetant un coup d'œil à l'animal par-derrière. Je vais le réveiller ! Mais tu sais comment il est le matin !  
Sunshine, qui côtoie son maître depuis plusieurs années, ne le sait en effet que trop bien, mais à présent, il a un allié.

Le danseur reporte sa bouche sur la peau nue d'Anders, l'embrasse à nouveau sous l'oreille, puis sur tout le contour de son épaule en fredonnant d'une voix très douce une chanson en coréen. Anders grogne, fronce le nez, fait la moue, s'agrippe un peu plus à son oreiller. Il a bien dormi, mais le jeune homme déteste toujours autant se réveiller le matin. 

Sung-ki a cependant l'avantage d'être Sung-ki, et Anders ne reste bougon que quelques secondes avant de se tourner sur le dos et de tendre les bras devant lui pour les étirer. Il remonte ensuite un peu sur ses coudes et observe le danseur en souriant. Ce dernier lève le doigt.  
— Promis, demain, je ne te réveille pas : on se lèvera quand tu émergeras, pas avant !  
— Tu me vends du rêve, là, plaisante Anders en prenant malgré tout la main de son petit ami pour l'embrasser.

Dès que le Suédois est complètement réveillé, Sung-ki se redresse et saute en bas du lit.  
— On a dit qu'on louerait un kayak de mer pour la journée aujourd'hui, pour aller explorer les calanques. J'ai tellement hâte ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça, même si les touristes pouvaient aussi le faire à Busan, et je suis impatient de découvrir tout ça ! Debout, Andy !

D'une main leste, le danseur remonte le grand store en tissu qui dévoile le mur constitué de baies vitrées donnant sur le jardin. Heureusement, une haie de bambous touffue isole la terrasse de la propriété d'à côté, ce qui empêche les voisins de profiter du spectacle de Sung-ki dans le plus simple appareil.  
— Il fait super beau, comme les jours d'avant. Ce sera idéal pour le kayak ! On peut prendre le petit-déjeuner dehors aujourd'hui ?  
Anders, de son côté, ne rate pas une seule miette des fesses nues de Sung-ki, puis quitte enfin le lit lui aussi, vêtu d'un boxer.

— Il faut s'habiller comment, à ton avis ? s'enquiert le Coréen, l'esprit tout à fait focalisé sur les réjouissances de la journée. Prendre quel équipement ? Sunny peut venir avec nous ? Je vais aller me doucher !  
— Maillot de bain, t-shirt, et des chaussures qui peuvent être mouillées, je pense ? Je crois qu'il en existe qui sont spécialement adaptées pour ce type d'activité, mais on n'a pas ça sous la main. Du coup, des tennis devraient faire l'affaire. Ou peut-être des tongs. Et niveau équipement, une casquette ? Le reste, ça devrait nous être fourni...  
Anders jette ensuite un œil à son chien.  
— Avec son petit gilet de sauvetage, ça ira, à mon avis. Vu que c'est juste une balade tranquille en kayak, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça soit dangereux. Il en profitera aussi comme ça.  
Le Poméranien, qui a bien compris qu'on parlait de lui, avance vers son maître en battant de la queue.  
  
— Va prendre ta douche, reprend le Suédois. Je m'occupe de préparer le petit-déj et d'installer ça sur la terrasse.  
— O.K., je file ! J'ai super faim ! Ça creuse, l'odeur des champs de lavande !  
Sung-ki bondit vers la salle de bain sans se faire prier. De son côté, Anders, le Suédois sort de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, préparer quelques tartines, sortir la boîte de céréales et le lait.

Dix minutes plus tard, le danseur est de retour dans la chambre, à la recherche de son compagnon.  
— Andy ? Tu es où ?  
— Sur la terrasse ! s'exclame Anders depuis l'extérieur. J'ai presque terminé de préparer la table. Je te laisse finir le temps de prendre ma douche ?  
— Ça marche ! s'exclame Sung-ki en enfilant un t-shirt sur sa peau encore un peu humide. Bonne douche !  
Quand il croise le hockeyeur sur les marches menant à l'extérieur, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui embrasser la joue. Puis, il grimpe jusqu'au petit coin salon près de la piscine pour voir ce qu'il doit encore amener de la cuisine afin qu'ils aient tout ce qu'il leur faut.

Lorsqu'Anders revient, fleurant plus que jamais la lavande, Sung-ki, assis sur les coussins à l'ombre, pianote sur l'écran de son smartphone. Il lève les yeux vers le Suédois au moment où ce dernier prend place face à lui de l'autre côté de la table. Il lui sourit en grand.  
— Les photos d'hier ont eu du succès ! Tout le monde les adore ! J'espère pouvoir en prendre encore de belles dans les calanques aujourd'hui, sans que mon portable ne tombe à l'eau de préférence. Il n'est pas waterproof !  
— Oui, ça serait mieux, en effet. En tout cas, dans mes souvenirs, les calanques, c'est magnifique. Dur de rater une photo dans ces conditions, ce qui m'arrange un peu.  
  
Anders tend la main vers la boîte de céréales, puis la bouteille de lait, et se sert généreusement.  
— J'espère que je ne vais pas prendre de coups de soleil. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie la crème solaire, sinon, je vais douiller.  
— Je te rappellerai de l'emmener. Ne t'inquiète pas ! promet le Coréen. On prendra un petit sac à dos avec tout ce qu'il faut ! Les lunettes de soleil, les casquettes, la combinaison aquatique de Sunny...

Tout en parlant, Sung-ki pose son portable sur la table et attrape lui aussi le carton de céréales dès que son compagnon l'a lâché. Malgré l'heure matinale, il fait déjà chaud, mais le vent rend les températures agréables. Ce n'est pas la chaleur écrasante, humide de la Corée du Sud. L'air, ici, paraît léger, aussi léger que les feuilles des bambous qui se froissent dans un murmure apaisant, aussi léger que les oiseaux qui volent au-dessus du jardin. Tout est si tranquille, si serein, qu'il est difficile de se rappeler que le vrai monde, la vraie réalité, existent derrière cet écrin dans lequel ils respirent aujourd'hui à pleins poumons.

Mais très vite, les pensées du danseur retournent à leur programme.  
— Tu crois qu'on pourra aussi nager, si on gare le kayak quelque part ? Dans une crique ou sur une plage ? Ou même plonger du kayak, directement ? Si oui, on peut aussi prendre un maillot de rechange !  
Anders secoue la tête.  
— On pourra demander, car je n'en sais trop rien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Vu le temps, ça serait presque de la torture de nous l'interdire.  
— Chic ! Vivement !

Sung-ki avale une cuillerée de céréales, essuie une goutte de lait à la commissure de ses lèvres et demande encore :  
— Tu sais où on loue les kayaks, au fait ? Il y avait plusieurs bureaux de location concurrents, non ? Lequel t'inspire le plus confiance ?  
— On pourra aller voir tous les endroits, car je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Il en faut un qui nous laisse embarquer avec Sunshine, parce que je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul à la maison toute la journée.  
Anders vide son bol et passe la langue sur ses lèvres pour en chasser les dernières traces de lait chocolaté.  
— Dès qu'on a fini, on peut y aller. On a qu'à mettre tout ça dans le lave-vaisselle ; on s'en occupera en rentrant.  
— Je débarrasse ! répond aussitôt Sung-ki en se mettant debout et en saisissant les deux bols pour les empiler. Va préparer un sac avec tes affaires et celles de Sunny en attendant. Et n'oublie pas ta crème solaire ! J'arrive pour les miennes, mais ça ira vite : un maillot de rechange, et c'est bon !

Le Coréen range la table en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il verrouille ensuite les fenêtres et les portes qui donnent sur le jardin, puis retrouve son compagnon dans leur chambre.  
— Est-ce que Sunny ne devrait pas encore faire un petit pipi avant de partir ? Il va se passer quoi s'il doit pendant qu'on est sur le kayak ? Tu vas le tenir à bout de bras au-dessus de la mer ? Tu es prêt ?  
— On fera des pauses dans la mer ? Ou je le mettrai dans l'eau quand on s'arrêtera ? Je ne me fais pas trop d'inquiétude. Je suis prêt, donc allons-y !  
— Attends au moins que je mette mon maillot dans le sac !  
Une fois que Sung-ki s'est occupé de ses affaires, Anders appelle son chien, attrape la laisse et le harnais. Il attache l'animal, puis prend la direction de la porte d'entrée. Dehors, leur trio marche sous le grand et chaud soleil en discutant et riant, déjà impatients de leur journée.

Ils s'arrêtent enfin au premier loueur de kayaks, et le hockeyeur préfère d'abord demander si l'homme qui patiente derrière le comptoir parle bien anglais. Un sourire timide plus tard, l'employé leur donne quelques explications que le Suédois écoute en hochant la tête. Ils ressortent, répètent l'opération, et après un quart d'heure, Anders lance :  
— Finalement, je crois que le premier m'avait l'air le plus sérieux ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. Ils acceptent le chien, donc avec ça, au moins, on n'aura pas de souci... Par contre, je crois que dans tous les cas, on va devoir remonter à la villa pour préparer nos affaires...  
— Mais pourquoi ? s'étonne le Coréen. On a pris notre sac avec nous ? De quelles affaires tu parles ? On avait dit qu'on irait acheter à manger et ce qu'il nous manquait, mais c'est tout ?  
— Ah, je pensais qu'on remonterait faire des sandwiches. Mais dans ce cas, on est bon, donc allons directement au premier magasin !

Leur pique-nique acheté, les deux jeunes hommes remontent la rue et poussent une nouvelle fois la porte ; l'employé, toujours au poste, les reconnaît et leur sourit. Les formalités et les explications expédiées, Anders et Sung-ki partent vers la plage de départ, où les attend cette fois-ci une jeune femme au pied de rangées de kayaks.

Le Suédois met d'abord son petit gilet à Sunny, range sa laisse et son harnais dans son sac, puis passe son propre gilet de sauvetage et s'empare d'une pagaie.   
— On est obligé de mettre le gilet même si on sait nager ? s'interroge Sung-ki. On ne va pas en haute mer, si ? Car ça va nous donner super chaud, ce truc !  
— En tout cas, c'est dans les règles qu'on nous a expliquées, donc c'est peut-être plus prudent. Et puis, regarde...  
Anders brandit la brochure.  
— Tu vois les zones rouges sur le trajet ? Eh bien, elles sont notées comme zones un peu dangereuses, donc je crois que c'est mieux quand même si on les garde !  
Le danseur ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Dangereuses ? Il y a quoi comme danger ? Des méduses ? Mais elles pourront nous piquer sur les bras et les jambes malgré le gilet !  
— Des courants, plutôt ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que c'est mieux de le garder quand même. Et on pourra l'enlever quand on est dans des zones de repos. Les ronds bleus sur la carte, reprend-t-il en tapotant l'objet de l'index.  
— O.K., c'est toi le guide ! On y va ?

Le Coréen a sanglé son gilet autour de son torse également. Il a rangé leur sac dans le seau prévu à cet effet, dont il a refermé le couvercle. La préposée leur souhaite une bonne navigation et les laisse à leurs affaires, en leur indiquant que s'ils ont le moindre problème pour mettre l'embarcation à l'eau, ils ne doivent pas hésiter à l'appeler.

— Tu vas attacher Sunny quelque part ou tu préfères le laisser se déplacer dans le kayak ?  
— Parfois, je me dis que je devrais acheter un porte-bébé. Tu sais, les machins qu'on attache sur la poitrine pour porter le bébé contre soi ? Mais bon, on me regarderait sans doute bizarrement ! Du coup, je vais le laisser sur mes genoux. Je pense qu'il se tiendra tranquille. Je ne veux pas l'attacher, car si le bateau coule ou se retourne, il risque de ne pas pouvoir remonter.  
Ce disant, Anders attrape son chien de son autre bras et tire le kayak vers l'eau après y avoir mis sa pagaie.

— Tu veux monter devant ou derrière ?  
— Comme tu préfères ! Tout me va. Et pour le porte-bébé, je trouve que c'est une super idée ! On s'en fiche des gens qui nous regardent, d'autant qu'en mer, à part les sirènes et les tritons, il n'y a pas grand monde, haha. Vous seriez adorables comme ça, je trouve !  
— À mon avis, je pourrais sans doute le coudre moi-même. Mais on verra ça en rentrant. D'abord, hop ! Je te laisse monter devant !

Anders prend place à l'arrière et installe son chien sur ses genoux ; l'animal, qui semble paisible, se contente d'un regard indifférent par-dessus le bateau avant de se rouler en boule.  
— Au moins, il n'a pas l'air traumatisé. Bon... eh bien... il n'y a plus qu'à, comme on dit !  
Sung-ki bondit à son tour dans l'embarcation et s'installe sur le petit siège à la proue, plein d'allégresse.   
— C'est parti ! Alors, comment est-ce qu'on fait, encore ? On le fait en rythme ou alternativement ?   
Il écarte ses mains pour les positionner comme l'employé leur a montré sur la pagaie.  
— On tente chacun de son côté, en rythme. On finira bien par avancer de toute façon !

Après quelques essais, le kayak se met en effet en route et s'éloigne de la côte pour fendre la mer. Sunshine rouvre un œil, constate qu'ils ont bougé et se rendort.  
— Ça va nous faire travailler les bras, je le sens. Attention aux courbatures ce soir, remarque le hockeyeur.  
Sung-ki se retourne par-dessus son épaule pour lancer un sourire radieux à son compagnon.  
— Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire travailler tes bras à l'entraînement pour le hockey ? À mon avis, tu dois les muscler plus que moi, même si moi aussi, je les utilise pour tout ce qui est sauts quand je danse. Et puis, on devait aussi faire du sport sur des machines, même si pas trop pour ne pas développer trop de muscles, haha. Musclés juste ce qu'il faut, surtout pas trop !  
— Si, si, mais pas pendant des heures non plus. Enfin, une petite courbature ne me tuera pas, j'imagine ! En tout cas, c'est vraiment super beau et agréable. Il faudra qu'on s'arrête parfois pour prendre des photos. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, il faut qu'on reste dans la zone, donc on ne doit pas dépasser les bouées jaunes.  
— Moi, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va : je serais même prêt à me perdre en mer et à échouer sur une île déserte, haha. Au moins, en bateau, je n'ai pas peur comme en avion ! Mais oui, je veux prendre tout plein de photos !

Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuent tous les deux à pagayer tranquillement en silence, en admirant l'eau de plus en plus bleue dans laquelle ils avancent alors qu'ils s'éloignent de la plage de Cassis.


	8. Kayak de mer (2)

Après un moment à pagayer en silence, Sung-ki ne peut s'empêcher de recommencer à parler.  
— Je crois qu'on a le bon rythme, non ? En tout cas, on avance bien, et Sunny se tient sage ! L'eau est tellement claire, c'est dingue... C'est trop beau et ça donne envie de se baigner...  
Anders arrête un instant ses mouvements de pagaie pour jeter un œil à la petite carte.  
— D'ici une petite heure, on pourra déjà faire un arrêt dans une zone de repli !  
— C'est quoi, une zone de repli ? Tu as bien mis de la crème solaire, notamment sur ton nez ? Car ça tape, et tu vas te prendre un coup de soleil et le nez tout rouge, sinon ! dit Sung-ki en se retournant vers son compagnon. 

Il y pense tout à coup et s'inquiète :  
— Et Sunny ne risque pas d'avoir un coup de chaleur ou une insolation ? Car on ne lui a pas pris de chapeau ni rien et ça tape sur sa tête non-stop...  
— J'ai pris une ombrelle, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, je vais sans doute la sortir maintenant. Désolé, je te laisse faire tout le boulot pendant un instant !

Anders se penche un peu et tâtonne le fond du kayak où il a posé le petit parasol qu'il a apporté avec eux. Il l'ouvre, réinstalle un peu Sunshine sur ses genoux, puis laisse tomber la tige de l'ombrelle entre ses jambes, de sorte que l'objet soit bien calé sans écraser le Poméranien, qui de toute façon ne bronche pas d'une oreille. Rassuré, le hockeyeur reprend sa pagaie et s'accorde à nouveau au rythme de Sung-ki.

— Mais j'avoue qu'il fait chaud... je suis déjà en sueur et on a à peine commencé... Si je ne reviens pas de ce voyage avec au moins un coup de soleil, ça sera un miracle !  
— Mais tu as mis de la crème ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Sinon, on peut faire une petite pause le temps que tu t'en badigeonnes, car sinon, tu seras comme un homard cuit !   
Le Coréen, qui a appris le nom de l'animal en anglais au restaurant la veille, le ressort aujourd'hui avec la fierté de s'en être souvenu.  
— Et pas que pour la couleur, mais aussi parce que tu seras mort ébouillanté !! Et je devrai ramer tout seul pour ramener le kayak au port !  
— C'est surtout ça, en fait ? Devoir ramener mon cadavre dans le kayak ? Ou alors, tu me passerais par-dessus bord ? s'amuse Anders.  
— Bonne idée, tiens ! Parce qu'un cadavre, au bout d'un moment, il paraît que ça pue, surtout quand il fait chaud ! rit le danseur.  
— Mais oui, j'ai mis de la crème. Ceci dit, je pense que j'en remettrai au prochain arrêt, histoire d'être bien certain de ne pas revenir rouge comme une tomate.  
— Si jamais on remarque que Sunny a trop chaud, on peut toujours le plonger dans l'eau une seconde, puis le sortir. Ça le rafraîchira ! Ou pareil pour toi, si tu veux sauter à l'eau et remonter. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment c'est possible de remonter sans tout faire chavirer... Tu crois que c'est possible ? Et tu penses que c'est profond là où on est ?

Sung-ki n'a toujours pas recommencé à pagayer. Il se penche un peu sur le côté, au-dessus de la surface, pour essayer de distinguer le fond, mais il ne l'aperçoit pas.  
— Je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas plonger dans l'eau là où est les autres kayaks peuvent passer ? Bon, après, ils ne nous ont pas dit de ne pas le faire.  
Anders jette à son tour un coup d'œil à la surface de la mer.  
— Je préfère mouiller Sunshine, avec de l'eau claire, car le sel n'est pas très bon pour sa peau et son poil, mais si jamais il a trop chaud, on verra.

Le Suédois réajuste sa casquette et redouble d'effort pour faire avancer l'embarcation.  
— Mais il ne pourra pas se baigner avec nous alors ? Tu vas le laisser de garde auprès du kayak ou de nos affaires ?  
— On verra, peut-être un peu si je peux le rincer juste après. Sinon, il montera la garde !  
— Le pauvre toutou, commente le Coréen en jetant un regard désolé au Poméranien. C'est le supplice de je ne sais plus qui, mais je l'avais appris en cours quand j'étais plus petit. Avoir toutes ces choses tentantes à portée et être interdit d'y goûter. Heureusement qu'on a la piscine à la maison !  
— Tantale ? De toute façon, il n'est pas trop fan de la mer : les vagues le dérangent. Ça lui donne l'occasion de sortir son plus beau costume, ceci dit.  
— J'aurais bien voulu voir Mongshil dans un costume comme ça ! Il aime bien l'eau : il venait parfois avec moi sur la plage. Et si Sunny n'aime pas les vagues, j'espère qu'on ne chavirera pas aujourd'hui ! On est où, là ? On a parcouru quelle portion du chemin ? Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à une calanque ? Car tu m'as tellement dit que c'était beau que j'ai hâte d'en voir une !  
Anders baisse la tête vers la carte.  
— Encore vingt petites minutes, et on y sera. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu après tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Le kayak continue d'avancer, et bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes opèrent un virage à droite pour s'engager dans la calanque du Port-Miou. Anders arrête de pagayer et admire le paysage avec une exclamation d'admiration. Plus loin, le port de plaisance aligne ses jolis bateaux. Le point d'arrêt sur la carte est situé juste avant l'entrée du port, alors qu'ils contournent le Cap.  
  
— C'est super beau ! On peut stopper une minute le temps de faire des photos ? demande le danseur. Il faut faire plein de selfies aussi, en plus du paysage !  
— Bien sûr, c'était le but !  
Anders range sa pagaie dans le kayak pour ne pas la faire tomber à l'eau et conseille à Sung-ki de faire de même. Celui-ci l'imite donc avant de sortir son smartphone de la poche de son maillot-short et de mitrailler les lieux tout autour d'eux — sans oublier de prendre des clichés du Suédois au passage.

— Quand tu étais venu avec tes parents, vous aviez visité toutes ces calanques comment ? Car vous n'aviez pas pris de kayak, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Mon père avait loué un bateau, parce que c'est clair qu'on allait pas y aller en kayak. Ma mère aurait eu peur que je tombe par-dessus bord. Un peu comme moi avec mon Sunny.  
— Ah, c'est de là que ça te vient, haha. Tu crois que tu seras super protecteur comme ça si tu as des enfants un jour ? demande encore Sung-ki en continuant à prendre des photos de chaque centimètre de mer, de ciel, de roche.  
— Oui... je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher. Et toi, tu seras comment ?  
— Hmm... Je ne sais pas ! Je jouerai sûrement beaucoup avec eux ? Je voudrai passer beaucoup de temps à faire des choses avec eux. Je ne crois pas que je serai un papa étouffant comme toi, s'exclame le danseur sans réfléchir à ce qu'il dit.  
— Oh.

Anders fronce un peu les sourcils dans le dos de Sung-ki, puis baisse les yeux. Il préfère changer de sujet :  
— Alors, tu penses quoi de la vue ?  
Le danseur n'a pas remarqué le léger malaise de son compagnon.   
— C'est magnifique ! Tu avais raison de dire que ça valait la peine ! Est-ce que toutes les calanques sont les mêmes ? On s'arrête sur la plage de celle-ci pour se baigner ? Ou tu préfères qu'on aille d'abord à la suivante ?  
— Non, elles sont différentes. Celle-ci, je ne me souviens absolument pas si on y est allés avec mes parents, mais dans mes souvenirs, il y en a une encore plus belle. Je te propose qu'on continue encore un peu pour manger à la prochaine ?  
— Ça me va ! Mais je suis surpris qu'on ne rencontre pas plus d'autres kayakistes, alors qu'on est durant la belle saison, non ? Ou ils sont partis plus tôt et ils sont déjà tous à la suivante ?  
— À mon avis, on va peut-être rattraper ceux qui sont partis devant nous. Car on avance quand même à bon train.

Anders finit par retrouver le sourire.  
— Tu as pris toutes les photos que tu voulais prendre ?  
— Presque, sourit Sung-ki en braquant une fois de plus son smartphone vers le hockeyeur, dont les cheveux blonds qui s'échappent de sa casquette volètent et brillent sous le soleil. Je n'en ai jamais trop de toi !  
Aussitôt après avoir enregistré le cliché, Sung-ki se penche par-dessus l'ombrelle de Sunshine pour prendre également un baiser à son compagnon.


	9. Question primordiale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Il s'agit d'un vrai article publié dans la presse et d'une vraie étude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW scène érotique

**On reviendra plus tard en Provence, mais nous n'avons pas la suite des textes du voyage publiable immédiatement, donc on fait un petit saut dans le temps pour vous offrir tout de même du contenu Sungers qu'on a en stock. 😊**

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles, fin septembre_

Durant une pause à l'entraînement, Anders, retourné dans le vestiaire à la recherche d'une autre serviette, en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Un texto de Sung-ki l'attend, comme souvent.

Le Sud-coréen fait de son mieux pour lui écrire sur Whatsapp plutôt que de lui enregistrer des message vocaux quand lui-même est occupé avec ses coéquipiers — pour moins le déranger ou pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention des autres sur le couple homosexuel auquel son club de hockey s'ajuste. Cela ne fait que quelques mois, dont peu de semaines de reprise après le break d'été.

_Vivement que tu rentres car j'ai une question hyper importante à te poser !!!!_

Anders hausse un sourcil, jette sa serviette sur son sac, et reste à observer un moment l'écran de son téléphone. Son pouce effleure le bouton d'appel, mais la voix de Cédric, derrière lui, le fait sursauter.

— Tout va bien ? C'est le coach qui m'envoie te chercher ; il se demande ce que tu fais !  
— Oh, euh... désolé...   
Le regard du gardien tombe sur le téléphone que l'autre homme n'a pas encore lâché.  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— Non, non, c'est juste euh...Sung-ki qui m'a envoyé un message... Je te suis.  
Anders remet son smartphone à sa place, puis emboîte le pas à son capitaine, le regard un brin pensif et inquiet.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez eux dans leur nouvel appartement du centre-ville, Anders part aussitôt à la recherche de Sung-ki, qu'il trouve tranquillement installé sur la terrasse avec Sunshine. Le Suédois s'approche de son petit ami, lui prend un baiser et se laisse ensuite tomber à ses côtés. Il joint les mains sur les genoux et se lance :  
— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? C'est grave ?  
— Hein ?   
  
Il faut quelques secondes à Sung-ki pour faire le lien entre le ton inquiet de son compagnon et la question que lui-même voulait lui poser.  
— Ah, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai entendu quelque chose à la radio tout à l'heure au boulot, dans la salle des profs, et ça m'a fait réfléchir et aussi me poser des questions sur toi !

Loin d'être rassuré, Anders se redresse et lance au danseur :  
— Mais... à quel propos ? Ça t'a fait réfléchir sur quoi ?  
— Sur ta queue !

Le hockeyeur se fige pendant quelques secondes, se demande s'il a bien entendu, croise le regard de son compagnon et comprend que son ouïe ne lui a pas joué de tours. Il rougit immédiatement et balbutie :  
— Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce ça racontait, cette émission ? Pourquoi ça t'a fait penser à ça ? Et pourquoi c'est important ?  
— Parce que c'est une info importante à savoir de son copain, quand même ! Comment est-ce que tu l'appelles quand tu penses à elle ou que vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?   
— Comment je l'appelle ? Ben... euh... ma... enfin... ma queue ? Je ne comprends pas trop ?  
Anders espère que les voisins du dessus ne sont pas, eux aussi, tranquillement installés sur leur terrasse. 

Sung-ki lui prend la main.  
— Non mais je veux dire, quel nom tu lui donnes ? Genre « Sunshine », « Andy »... J'ai entendu à la radio que sept hommes sur dix donnaient un nom à leur queue* ! Et les noms les plus souvent donnés sont « Hercule », « Troie » et je ne sais plus quoi ! Mais je me souviens que dans la liste, il y avait aussi « Napoléon », « Jerry », « Johnny »... Bref, toi, elle s'appelle comment ? Ou il ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

A-t-il plongé dans une dimension parallèle ? Le Suédois se gratte le front, en pleine réflexion. _Est-ce que j'ai donné un nom à ma queue ? Est-ce que ça m'a seulement traversé un jour l'esprit ?_ Il finit par secouer la tête.  
— Euh... elle... il... ? Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, ça n'a pas encore de nom. Pourquoi ? Toi, oui ?  
— Non, non ! Je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Mais je me disais que toi, peut-être, ou sûrement !

Sung-ki fait une petite moue, puis se penche à nouveau vers le Suédois, les yeux brillants.  
— On peut lui trouver un nom, si tu veux ! On peut aller voir sur des sites de prénoms ! Mais il faudrait que tu te décides pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ou on peut trouver un nom mixte aussi, si c'est plus simple. 

L'idée est par principe absurde, mais Anders la trouve malgré tout amusante, et même s'il est toujours profondément gêné, les joues rosies, il réplique avec le sourire :  
— On va partir du principe que c'est un mec. Et O.K. pour le prénom, ça sera plus drôle de chercher ça à deux. Mais il faudra trouver des prénoms qui vont bien ensemble, car pas question que je sois le seul à avoir une queue baptisée.  
— Haha, d'accord ! La mienne, tu la vois mieux garçon ou fille ?   
Il se met debout devant Anders.  
— Je te la montre pour que tu te rappelles mieux et puisses me donner un meilleur avis ? Ça pourra peut-être t'inspirer pour une idée de nom aussi !   
— Pas sur la terrasse ! Si jamais quelqu'un appelle les flics pour exhibitionnisme, comment on va leur expliquer qu'on cherchait juste à nommer ce qu'on a dans le pantalon ?   
  
Anders se redresse à son tour en souriant, puis attrape la main de Sung-ki.  
— Par contre, dans la chambre, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour t'admirer autant que tu veux.  
— O.K., alors, on peut le faire tout de suite ! Je prends mon ordi et tu trouves un site de prénoms ? Tu voudrais un prénom de quelle nationalité ? On peut aussi demander de l'aide aux autres ! Mais il faudrait leur envoyer une photo de la tienne, car ils ne l'ont jamais vue !  
— Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Je n'enverrai pas une photo de mon pénis à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Le hockeyeur entraîne le danseur vers le salon, puis vers leur chambre. Il prend l'ordinateur que lui tend son compagnon et s'installe en tailleur sur le lit.  
— Je ne sais pas pour la nationalité. Américaine ? Les prénoms anglais, ça sonne toujours mieux, ah ah.  
— Ah oui ? Tu n'aimes pas les prénoms coréens ?  
— Si, mais ça me ferait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, je crois.

Sung-ki prend place à côté du Suédois et tire sur la ceinture de son pantalon.  
— Mais il faut que tu te déshabilles ! Sinon, ce sera plus dur, car on ne pourra pas comparer !  
Lui-même ôte tous ses vêtements au cours des deux secondes qui suivent, puis entreprend d'aider son petit ami à enlever les siens. Anders le laisse faire, et ils se retrouvent très vite tous les deux complètement nus comme au jour de leur naissance. 

Le hockeyeur sent la gêne revenir au galop, et il croise à nouveau les jambes en tailleur pour cacher une partie de son sexe. Sung-ki l'a déjà vu, ils ont déjà couché ensemble, mais la situation est si particulière et incongrue qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'embarras. Ses yeux accrochent le corps du danseur, le parcourent, le détaillent, s'en délectent, puis s'arrêtent sur son sexe, flaccide entre ses cuisses. Il n'a toutefois guère le loisir de poursuivre son observation, car le Coréen se glue à lui, toujours avide d'un contact peau à peau lorsqu'il en a l'occasion.

Le danseur passe ses bras autour de son cou et propose :  
— Et si moi, je donnais un nom à ta queue, et toi, à la mienne ? Moi, je préfère un nom coréen ! Mais ça te facilitera le travail, car la liste des prénoms coréens qui existent est limitée, et il y a donc beaucoup beaucoup moins de choix que dans les prénoms américains, haha. On peut aussi les tester : si je vois des noms qui me semblent bien aller à ta queue, je les lui dirai tout près, et on verra à quoi elle réagit !  
— Ce n'est pas au prénom qu'elle risque de réagir, si tu veux mon avis... Mais O.K. pour choisir pour l'autre. On commence par qui ?  
— Si, si tu verras ; je saurai lui parler ! Mais tu peux commencer par la mienne, si tu veux. Prends un site où il y a les noms coréens ! Mais pour filles ou garçons, finalement ? Tu dirais quoi ? 

Le Coréen se redresse pour mieux exposer son sexe au regard de son compagnon. Anders décide de laisser au placard le côté surréaliste de la situation pour se concentrer sur la question de Sung-ki.  
— Hum... garçon ? Parce que bon, ça serait bizarre que cette seule partie de toi soit hétéro, vu que la mienne aura un prénom de mec ? Ou alors, justement, ça pourrait être drôle, mais bon !  
— Tu réfléchis loin ! dit Sung-ki en baissant les yeux sur son pénis. Mais O.K. ! Alors, tu l'appellerais comment ? Pas un nom d'un de mes amis ou de quelqu'un de ma famille ou que je connais !  
— Alors, que je regarde sur les listes de noms ! Je te fais des propositions, et tu me dis si ça te parle ?

Anders tourne son regard bleu vers l'écran, puis observe la liste des différents prénoms qui s'affichent devant lui.  
— Hum... Hum... Ah ! Attends, je crois que j'en ai un. Dong-woo !  
— Ah oui ? Pourquoi celui-là ? Tu trouves que ma queue a une tête à s'appeler Dong-woo ? En tout cas, ça me va !   
Sung-ki répète le nom plusieurs fois tout en regardant son sexe, comme pour vérifier que les deux vont bien ensemble.

— Honnêtement... parce qu'en anglais, « dong », ça veut aussi dire « queue »..., répond le Suédois. Mais ça te convient, alors ? « Il » répond bien à son nom ?  
Les yeux d'Anders partent aussi en direction du pénis de son compagnon, tandis que le danseur penche la tête sur le côté.  
— Oui, ça a l'air de lui convenir ! Mais la tienne, maintenant ! Tu me mets une page avec tous les noms les plus populaires aux USA, s'il te plaît ? 

Pendant qu'Anders s'exécute, Sung-ki tire sur les jambes du hockeyeur pour les déplier. Il saisit le portable que son compagnon lui tend avec le site ad hoc, le pose sur le côté, puis s'étend à plat ventre entre les cuisses de son petit ami, le nez juste au-dessus du sexe de ce dernier.  
— Alors !

🔥🔥🔥🔥 **(jusqu'aux prochaines flammes)**

Il tourne la tête, plisse les yeux pour arriver à déchiffrer les prénoms sur l'écran en agençant correctement les lettres. Il les lit à mi-voix tandis qu'il les parcourt. Machinalement, ses doigts sont allés chercher le pénis d'Anders, qu'ils caressent alors qu'il cogite au nom parfait pour lui. Le Suédois se mord la lèvre et laisse échapper un soupir pour ensuite s'appuyer sur ses bras derrière lui. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur la voix de Sung-ki et avance les hanches bien malgré lui afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa peau. Le Coréen pourrait même choisir d'appeler son pénis « Gertrude » qu'à cet instant précis, il dirait oui.

— Hmm, alors... Pourquoi pas Larry ? Ou Jerry ? Ou Harry ? Tu en penses quoi ?   
— Hm... hm... pourquoi ces prénoms ? Merde, Sung-ki...  
Anders bascule la tête en arrière et agrippe les draps de ses doigts.  
— Je ne sais pas ; ils m'inspirent pour ta queue ! Ça ne lui irait pas bien ? Attends, je vais lui demander ce qu'elle en pense ! Ou il, puisque c'est un mec !   
Le danseur avance encore un peu son visage vers le sexe de son compagnon.   
— Larry ?   
Il chuchote le nom contre le pénis durci qu'il tient toujours dans sa main, et ses lèvres effleurent la peau fine. Il réitère avec le deuxième prénom.   
— Jerry ? Tu en penses quoi, petite queue ? Enfin, grosse queue, pardon !   
  
Il la prend en bouche un bref instant pour se faire pardonner. C'est partiellement surréaliste et candide, partiellement érotique.   
— Harry ?  
Anders ne peut retenir sa main, qui part s'agripper aux cheveux de son compagnon. Il cherche à s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, et une insulte contentée s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
— On dirait qu'elle aime surtout Harry ! fait remarquer Sung-ki après avoir sucé quelques secondes la verge du Suédois. Mais je n'ai pas fini la liste. J'en aurai peut-être d'autres, attends ! Pour l'instant, on garde Harry en tête, mais ce n'est pas définitif encore !

Délaissant le sexe de son compagnon de ses lèvres, le danseur se replonge dans la lecture laborieuse de la liste de prénoms populaires aux États-Unis. Ses doigts, incapables de rester inactifs, caressent à présent de façon un peu automatique la base du pénis d'Anders et les poils de son pubis. Le Suédois a bien vite oublié le but premier de cette manœuvre ; il profite simplement.

— Ray ? Roy ! Roy, c'est cool, ça, non ?   
Le Sud-coréen braque aussitôt son regard noir sur le sexe tendu, s'en approche à nouveau et susurre :  
— Roy ? Ça te plaît ?   
Ses lèvres frôlent le gland.  
— Roy... Roy, c'est très bien, capitule Anders. Et comme tu vois ça me... lui plaît.  
— Génial !!! s'exclame Sung-ki, ravi. Hello, Roy ! On se connaît déjà tous les deux, mais on va avoir une relation encore plus forte, maintenant que je peux t'appeler par ton nom ! Et il faut que je te présente Dong-woo !  
— Oui, oui, présente-les, souffle Anders, qui meurt désormais d'envie de toucher son petit ami, lui aussi.

Sans se faire prier, le danseur se redresse, fait basculer Anders à plat dos et s'étend sur lui, son pénis directement contre celui du Suédois.  
— Voilà, ils vont pouvoir faire connaissance, comme ça ! ajoute-t-il avec un mouvement du bassin qui frotte leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Anders a un soupir soulagé et ravi, et ses mains, sans attendre, se plaquent contre les fesses de Sung-ki et s'en saisissent. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre, poussent le corps de son compagnon à la rencontre du sien. Une de ses jambes passe par-dessus celles de Sung-ki, et sa main droite se glisse entre leurs ventres pressés pour venir à son tour caresser leurs sexes collés l'un à l'autre. Sung-ki arque un peu le dos, appuie encore davantage son bassin contre celui de son petit ami et soupire, lui aussi.

Le Suédois les fait d'abord rouler sur le côté, puis envoie son compagnon sur le dos avant de poser sa main gauche près de sa tête et de s'appuyer sur son bras. Son autre main continue d'aller et venir sur leurs deux pénis. Anders vole un baiser à Sung-ki, plonge sa langue dans sa bouche, suce la sienne, mordille ses lèvres qui rougissent et gonflent sous l'assaut. 

Anders glisse ensuite le long du corps de son petit ami, lèche son torse, son ventre, plonge le nez dans les poils de son pubis.   
— Dong-woo aime quand ta bouche s'approche de lui, souffle Sung-ki.  
Un léger rire franchit les lèvres du hockeyeur. Son index et son pouce encerclent la base du sexe de Sung-ki et se referment autour, appliquant une pression sur la verge, qui a un léger sursaut. La langue du Suédois vient frôler le gland, goûter, titiller, explorer les veines qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. Ses lèvres glissent sur le côté, viennent jusqu'aux bourses, remontent, puis partent jusqu'à la cuisse, qu'il mordille.   
— Rassure-toi, il va avoir ce qu'il veut.  
  
La bouche d'Anders revient vers le gland, se referme autour de lui avant de descendre, millimètre par millimètre. Le jeune homme creuse les joues, ouvre la gorge du mieux qu'il peut. Enfin, le sexe tout entier de Sung-ki disparaît en lui. Anders relève les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son compagnon, puis entame une lente remontée.  
— Oui, là, Dong-woo est très content... 

C'est un murmure loin de la voix habituellement claire et joviale du danseur, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment, tant il se perd dans le plaisir. Anders a très vite appris comment parler à son corps au fil des mois.  
— Mais il ne faudra pas oublier Roy..., articule encore Sung-ki. S'il veut, je veux bien l'inviter, moi...  
Les lèvres d'Anders descendent une dernière fois, remontent. Sa langue lèche le gland avant de s'en éloigner. Le Suédois sourit, pose ses mains sur les genoux du Coréen, qu'il écarte. Il se presse contre lui, entre ses jambes.  
— Je ne l'oublie pas du tout. Et il accepte parfaitement l'invitation.  
 _C'est tellement étrange... mais ça m'excite aussi terriblement..._ , songe le Suédois. Il s'allonge sur Sung-ki, l'embrasse, alors que sa main droite part à l'aveuglette vers la table de nuit.

— Bienvenue chez moi, Roy !  
Anders manque de s'étouffer dans un rire, mais il reprend vite son sérieux et récupère enfin le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs. Le jeune homme suspend pourtant son geste pendant un instant, et s'interroge :  
— Est-ce qu'on a vraiment encore besoin de capote ou pas, depuis le temps ? Perso... j'aimerais bien tester sans.  
Aussitôt, Sung-ki se redresse sur un coude pour le regarder.  
— Moi, ça me va très bien sans. Je te promets que je ne couche avec toi ! Et je te fais cent pour cent confiance. Et je sais que tu n'es pas malade ! Bref, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Et Dong-woo préfère aussi être à l'air libre ; il respire mieux et peut mieux profiter de tout !  
— Alors terminé pour les capotes. Merci pour votre service.

Anders jette la boîte au sol d'un geste négligé et se concentre à présent sur le lubrifiant, dont il retire le capuchon. La langue au coin des lèvres, il prend un peu de gel sur ses doigts et les approche de l'intimité de Sung-ki, avant de demander :  
— Pour éviter des mauvaises surprises à Roy, il ne risque pas d'y avoir euh... de petits accidents de parcours, là ? Parce que sinon, les capotes vont faire leur retour.  
— Ah, Roy veut que je passe un coup de poire ?   
Sung-ki se redresse complètement et s'assied sur le lit.  
— Ça ne me dérange pas, s'il se sent plus en confiance au cours de sa visite, haha. Même si normalement, ça devrait être bon ! Mais si lui ou toi avez des inquiétudes, hop, j'y vais tout de suite !   
— Non, non, si tu me dis que c'est O.K. Je ne suis pas sûr que Roy ait envie d'attendre, en fait, rétorque Anders, avec un sourire en coin.

Le hockeyeur tapote la cuisse droite de Sung-ki, puis lui demander d'écarter plus largement les jambes. Cette fois, ses doigts se posent contre l'anus de l'autre jeune homme. Ils ne forcent pas, se contentent d'étaler du lubrifiant autour, de tirer dessus pour l'ouvrir un peu. Son index est le premier à s'enfoncer, lentement. Anders vient chercher les lèvres de Sung-ki, dont les mains s'agrippent aux épaules de son compagnon. Cette fois, le majeur du Suédois entre à son tour, s'enfonce plus loin encore, et Sung-ki gémit contre les lèvres d'Anders. Ce dernier, pourtant, s'éloigne de son visage, dévale son torse et son ventre pour reprendre son sexe dans sa bouche, tandis qu'un troisième doigt rejoint les premiers. L'anus de Sung-ki s'étire, s'ouvre toujours un peu plus. 

Après plusieurs minutes de préparation appliquée, Anders se hisse sur ses genoux, reprend ses doigts et les plaque sous les genoux de Sung-ki. Il place l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule, et sa main gauche part en direction de son propre sexe, qu'il aligne face à l'intimité du Coréen. Il observe le gland disparaître lentement, distendant encore plus l'anus du danseur jusqu'à ce que la couronne soit complètement entrée. Il s'enfonce ensuite d'un coup de bassin et laisse échapper un sourire heureux en basculant la tête en arrière.  
  
— Hm... Sung-ki...  
— Oui ? Roy se sent bien ? Moi, je suis content qu'il soit là. Qu'il fasse comme chez lui...  
Le danseur s'interrompt au mouvement de bassin suivant, puis reprend :  
— Je t'aime, Roy !  
— J'espère quand même que tu l'aimes moins que moi. En tout cas...  
La main qui enserrait la base de son sexe vient saisir le pénis de Sung-ki.  
— Dong-woo a l'air plutôt bien à son aise.  
— Oui, il est tout à fait comblé, même s'il le serait plus si ta bouche revenait. Il aime beaucoup ta bouche. Mais moi aussi, alors embrasse-moi d'abord !

Anders ne se fait pas prier et s'empare des lèvres de Sung-ki pour un baiser ouvert et impudique. Sa main droite continue d'aller et venir sur le sexe de son compagnon, et son bassin avance de plus en plus vite. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchent pas ; Anders boit les soupirs et les gémissements de Sung-ki comme lui étouffe les siens dans sa bouche. Il sent son sexe se tendre de plus en plus, ses bourses également, et il se redresse d'un coup. I prend ensuite Sung-ki par les genoux et pousse ceux-ci vers sa tête, le pliant presque en deux au passage. Il s'appuie de ses bras sur l'arrière des cuisses du Coréen. La position toute nouvelle lui donne plus d'amplitude pour ses coups de reins, profonds, brutaux ; son regard ne quitte pas son sexe, qui sort parfois de l'intimité de son petit ami avant d'y entrer à nouveau, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se refermer. 

Le Suédois lâche lui aussi quelques geignements qui indiquent que son orgasme n'est plus très loin ; ses gestes se font erratiques, désordonnés, sans rythme. Il rejette enfin la tête en arrière et éjacule à l'intérieur de Sung-ki. Il finit par lui lâcher les jambes et retomber sur lui, le souffle court et rauque.  
— Je t'aime...  
— Je t'aime aussi ! Et j'aime bien quand Roy est plus libre à l'intérieur de moi, en fait. Il peut plus s'exprimer, et j'aime bien.  
— Je vais m'occuper de ce pauvre Dong-woo, qui doit se sentir seul, souffle Anders avec un sourire.

Il se laisse glisser le long du corps de Sung-ki ; le sexe de ce dernier se presse contre son ventre, son torse, et le gland heurte même le dessous de son menton. La bouche d'Anders est bientôt à quelques millimètres de la verge dressée, et sans hésitation, le jeune homme la lèche, la suce, tire sur la peau coupée du prépuce, passe sa langue en dedans. Puis, le hockeyeur prend Sung-ki tout entier dans sa bouche ; il remonte et descend la tête au même rythme de ses doigts qui s'activent sur la base du pénis pour le caresser eux aussi. Il sait que Sung-ki va bientôt jouir, et pourtant, il ne s'écarte pas de lui comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire normalement. Pris dans l'instant, le jeune homme continue, et lorsque le sperme du danseur jaillit dans sa bouche, sur ses lèvres, sur son palais, il a presque un petit soupir étonné. Le goût le surprend, mais il avale quand même, puis laisse le sexe de son petit ami glisser hors de lui pour retomber mollement contre son ventre. 

Anders porte les doigts à ses lèvres, attrape un peu de semence, puis jette un coup d'œil à Sung-ki :  
— C'était bizarre, cet acte... mais aussi excitant...  
— Dong-woo a aimé ! Il demande si tu le referas ?   
Le danseur se redresse pour embrasser son compagnon. Les doigts d'Anders frôlent une dernière fois le pénis de Sung-ki, qui s'amollit, et répond avec un sourire :  
— Aussi souvent qu'il le veut.

🔥🔥🔥🔥

Sung-ki roule ensuite sur le lit pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit.   
— Je vais informer Kyung-hwan et Elian que Dong-woo s'appelle Dong-woo ! Et que Roy s'appelle Roy, bien sûr.   
Il tape rapidement un message en hangeul et presse le bouton d'envoi, puis lève les yeux vers Anders, qui lui lance un petit regard en coin :  
— N'entre quand même pas trop dans les détails non plus !  
— Genre quels détails ? interroge le Coréen avec un regard interrogatif.  
— Genre, déjà, sur le fait qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble pour baptiser les deux machins.  
— O.K., si tu préfères !  
  
Sung-ki s'abstient donc de renvoyer un message avec plus d'informations et se contente de demander à son partenaire :  
— Et toi, tu ne l'annonces pas à Dmitri et Heather ?  
— Euh... à Heather, non... mais je peux déjà demander à Dmitri si lui aussi a un petit nom pour tout ça. Parce que je me vois mal lui faire les présentations comme ça d'un coup !  
— Tu n'as jamais vu la queue de Dmitri, ton meilleur ami ? Pourtant, je crois que tu m'avais dit que si !  
— Si, si, dans les vestiaires. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé comment elle s'appelait. On était pas proches à ce point-là, elle et moi.  
— Il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu peux lui présenter Roy, maintenant qu'il est baptisé.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître la queue de Dmitri, tu sais ! Je préfère de loin la tienne.  
— Dong-woo approuve !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sung-ki prend un mouchoir dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et entreprend d'essuyer le sperme qui lui coule encore sur les cuisses. Le Suédois, quant à lui, se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, se laver les mains, la bouche ; il part ensuite à la recherche de son téléphone.

— Bon... Comment je vais lui demander ça... Hum... Ah, je sais !  
Anders tape sur l'écran de son portable à toute allure.   
_— Dmitri, Sung-ki a entendu un truc drôle à la radio tout à l'heure. Tu savais que sept mecs sur dix donnent un nom à leur sexe ?  
_ — _Anders, WTF ? Tu viens de me faire éclater de rire en pleine rue, là. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.  
_ _— Mais n'empêche, c'est marrant comme info, non ?  
_ — _Tu cherches à me dire un truc ? Tu veux savoir comment s'appelle mon engin de destruction massive ?  
_ _— Je regrette déjà de t'avoir envoyé cette question, en fait.  
_ _— Godzilla.  
_ _— Quoi ?  
_ _— Dmitri Jr., dit Godzilla. Fort, puissant, et efficace. Qui ne se laisse pas abattre et va toujours jusqu'au bout dans le travail.  
_ _— Stop._

Un message de Kyung-hwan apparaît soudain sur le téléphone d'Anders, interrompant sa discussion avec Dmitri. ll s'agit d'une image du colonel Roy Mustang de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , et il n'y a pas de texte pour l'accompagner.  
— Oh, putain ! Ça commence ! Regarde ce que Kyung-hwan m'a envoyé !  
Le Suédois tend son téléphone à Sung-ki, et il ne sait pas s'il doit hurler ou rire.  
— Oh génial ! C'est vrai ; je n'y avais pas pensé ! En tout cas, il m'a dit à moi que Dong-woo, c'était très bien comme nom ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Elian va en penser aussi ! Ah, voilà. 

Le danseur clique sur son écran pour lire la réponse de son ami à Miami.  
— Elian demande si tu as appelé la tienne comme ça car c'est le roi des pénis ? Il dit que la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin des services de sa sœur, tu pourras lui demander d'aller chercher de quoi habiller Roy. Il dit aussi qu'il est impatient de voir la tête de Reign ce jour-là.  
Sung-ki relève des yeux rieurs de son écran.  
— C'est vrai que ce serait trop marrant ! Elle se demanderait bien de qui il s'agit ! On pourra une fois ?  
— Non... Non, je ne préfère pas qu'elle le sache... Et puis, c'est toi qui as choisi son nom, donc tu devrais leur expliquer pourquoi. Quoi que... hm... Toujours sans entrer dans les détails quand même.  
— O.K. ! s'exclame tout de suite le Coréen. Je leur dis juste que j'ai proposé plusieurs noms qui sonnaient bien à ta queue et que j'ai attendu de voir auquel elle réagissait le plus. 

Il tapote son clavier virtuel tout en parlant.  
— Mon Dieu... on va dire que c'est le moins hardcore des détails. Ça va être beau, quand on va les revoir ! Je sens qu'Elian va me troller...  
Sung-ki hoche la tête sans émotion particulière.

Anders reprend aussi sa conversation avec Dmitri, qui lui a encore envoyé une ligne.  
 _— J'ai aussi hésité avec Destroyer, mais je me suis dit que ça faisait vraiment présomptueux. On va dire que c'est son deuxième prénom.  
_ _— Mais STOP ! Ou je te bloque.  
_ _— Mais non, mon petit poulet, tu ne me bloqueras jamais. Et sinon... tu as donné un petit nom à Mini Anders ?  
_ _— Pas si mini que ça, d'abord !  
_ _— Ah ! Donc... Maintenant que tu sais que je partage mon slip avec Godzilla, j'ai le droit de savoir avec qui tu partages le tien !  
_ _— C'est Sung-ki qui a choisi le nom...  
_ _— Qui est ?  
_ _— Roy...  
_ _— Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi, le rapport ? Je dois retrouver mes coéquipiers dans cinq minutes, mais je me suis posé sur un banc. Ils attendront ; c'est beaucoup trop important !  
_ _— Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... On a euh... cherché ensemble. Je crois que c'est parce que hum... Sung-ki a fait quelques tests.  
_ _— Oh, merde, il a regardé à quoi ta bite réagissait, je parie ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'en pleure de rire ; c'est adorable.  
_ _— Mitia !  
_ _— Vous êtes adorables ; c'est presque énervant ! Vous avez de la chance qu'on vous aime. Toi, Sung-ki, Roy... et... Sung-ki a baptisé la sienne ?  
_ _— Dong-woo.  
_ _— Dong-woo... ! Bon, allez, je ne sais pas ce que je vais encore faire de cette info, mais...  
_ _— Rien ! Tu n'en fais rien !  
_ _— Je vais étudier la question ! Bisous à toi et Sung-ki. Je dirais bien aussi bisous à Roy et Dong-woo mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aller jusque-là, même pour toi !  
_ _— À plus, Mitia... Et vraiment...  
_ _— Je ne dis rien, mon bouchon, juré. Je vais voir si je peux venir bientôt à L.A. ! À plus tard, Anders !_

— Dmitri dit quoi ? demande Sung-ki en relevant une nouvelle fois les yeux de ses propres messages.  
— Que sa queue à lui s'appelle Godzilla... Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui, qu'il ait choisi un nom pareil...  
— C'est lui qui a choisi ou bien c'est Heather, tu crois ?  
— Le connaissant, c'est absolument lui. À cent pour cent ! rit Anders. Et je parie qu'il lui a donné un nom il y a déjà très longtemps. C'est tout à fait son genre.  
— Et il ne te l'avait jamais dit ! C'est fou, quand même. Tu crois qu'ils ont aussi donné un nom au sexe de Heather ? Et tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il a dit de nos noms ! Il trouve que ça sonne bien et que ça leur va bien ?  
— Euuuuh, il avait l'air de dire que c'était bien ? Il n'avait pas d'avis particulier, et je ne vais pas lui renvoyer un message tout de suite pour savoir ! De toute façon, je sens qu'il va remettre ça sur le tapis, donc je pourrai lui demander à ce moment-là.

Anders dépose un petit baiser sur la joue de Sung-ki :  
— Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ce serait bien de passer à la douche, surtout pour toi !  
Il noue ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami et le tire vers lui pour l'obliger à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque leur réveil sonne, Sung-ki salue d'abord son compagnon encore à moitié endormi, comme d'habitude. Il plonge ensuite sous les draps.  
— Hello, Roy ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu vas bien ce matin ?   
Il réémerge, les cheveux en bataille, pour s'adresser à Anders, cette fois.  
— C'est cool, car tous les matins, je vais pouvoir lui dire bonjour, comme ça.  
Il disparaît à nouveau par dessous la couette et pose sa bouche sur Roy, ce qui tire Anders du sommeil plus efficacement — et agréablement — que l'alarme de son téléphone. 


	10. Premier Halloween (1)

_Downtown Los Angeles, début octobre_

Ce jour-là, Sung-ki revient de l'école de K-pop avec un prospectus qu'il a hâte de montrer à Anders. Malheureusement, le Suédois n'est pas encore rentré de son match à l'extérieur, lequel les a privés d'une nuit ensemble. 

Le Coréen peine un peu à s'habituer aux déplacements de son compagnon, qui le laissent solitaire dans leur chambre. Il n'avait plus dormi seul depuis... depuis la veille de son premier jour à l'académie de SYW Entertainment. À partir de ce moment-là, Kyung-hwan a toujours, toujours dormi avec lui, remplacé par le Suédois lorsque ce dernier est arrivé dans son quotidien. 

Heureusement, Sunshine reste à Los Angeles avec lui, et Sung-ki, reconnaissant au Poméranien pour sa compagnie, lui fait plus que volontiers une place sous la couette contre lui.

C'est donc avec une grande impatience, qu'il trompe en faisant une longue promenade avec le chien dans la cité des anges, puis en conversant presque non-stop avec Elian sur Whatsapp, que le danseur attend le retour d'Anders. 

Quand le bruit caractéristique de la clé dans la serrure se fait entendre, les deux Sunshine bondissent d'un même élan dans le vestibule pour accueillir le hockeyeur qui occupe une si grande place dans leur cœur.

* * *

Le sac sur l'épaule du Suédois pèse plus lourd que lorsqu'il est parti la veille ; sans doute l'amertume de la défaite. La saison commence assez mal pour les Sharks de Los Angeles, avec une seule victoire depuis le lancement officiel du calendrier 2019 de la NHL. 

Dans l'avion qui l'a ramené en Californie, Anders s'est isolé de ses camarades, son casque sur les oreilles et les yeux braqués sur sa console de jeu, pour penser à Sung-ki et calmer son impatience. Aussi, quand il pose enfin le pied dans leur appartement, il n'a qu'une hâte, celle de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras.

Ses souhaits sont vite exaucés. Sung-ki est déjà là, son chien aussi, et Anders attire le Coréen par le poignet pour le presser contre lui et lui prendre un baiser.  
— Bonsoir, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis tellement content d'être rentré.  
— Et moi, je suis aussi tellement content que tu sois là ! s'exclame le danseur en nouant ses deux poignets dans la nuque de l'autre homme. Désolé pour le match !  
— Ah, ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive... L'important, honnêtement, c'est que je sois enfin rentré. Je n'ai pas hâte du tout d'enchaîner les matches à l'extérieur...  
  
Anders embrasse une dernière fois Sung-ki, puis se dirige vers le salon et la cuisine américaine où il se lave les mains avant de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche.  
— J'ai la flemme de faire la cuisine. On commande un truc ?  
— O.K. ! Tout me va ! Choisis ce que tu veux ! En attendant, j'ai un truc super à te montrer !

Sung-ki file chercher son prospectus, abandonné sur le canapé au retour de son compagnon, et revient le brandir devant le visage du hockeyeur.   
— Ça a l'air trop cool ! On pourra y aller ? On pourra aussi faire une soirée chez nous ? J'ai trop envie de participer ! Mon tout premier Halloween aux États-Unis !  
  
Anders rebouche la bouteille, la laisse sur le comptoir, puis s'empare du bout de papier qu'agite le Coréen. Son visage, toujours un peu tendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il revient d'un match, perd de sa dureté et retrouve sa douceur habituelle. Il a toujours besoin d'une période de transition que la présence de Sung-ki permet d'accélérer. 

— C'est vrai que ça a l'air cool, répond le Suédois en parcourant les quelques lignes qui, photos à l'appui, mentionnent une parade costumée. On pourra y aller, oui. Si tu veux, on peut faire des costumes assortis ! Tu as une idée déjà ou pas ? La soirée chez nous, ça me botte aussi beaucoup.  
— Super ! Et non, pour les costumes, je ne sais pas, mais on peut réfléchir ! Tu les confectionneras ? On pourra aussi assortir Sunny ; ce sera trop mignon ! Je le vois bien avec des petites ailes de chauve-souris. Ou alors des pattes d'araignée ? Et pour la soirée, on peut faire ça quand ? Tu n'as pas de match le 31 ? On inviterait qui ? En Suède, vous fêtiez Halloween, ou bien en Allemagne ?  
Très excité, le danseur s'agrippe à son compagnon qu'il tente d'entraîner au milieu de la pièce pour le faire tourner.

Amusé par les questions et l'enthousiasme toujours débordants de Sung-ki, Anders sourit et se laisse tirer jusque dans le salon, où il accepte même de faire quelques pas de danse avec lui, ce qui lui rappelle leur voyage en Provence.  
— J'espère que je pourrai avoir le temps de faire nos costumes, parce que comme ça, ils seront parfaitement adaptés. Mais avec tous ces matchs... heureusement, je ne joue pas le 31, c'est déjà ça.  
  
Le Suédois s'arrête enfin et se penche pour enfin embrasser son chien, qui jappe depuis quelques instants près de lui.  
— Je valide Sunny avec des ailes de chauve-souris, en tout cas ! On pourrait proposer à Elian et Woo-jae de venir. Kyung-hwan pourrait venir de Corée du Sud, tu crois ? Je peux aussi demander à Dmitri et Heather. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté Halloween, à vrai dire. En Suède et en Allemagne, je crois que ce sont surtout les enfants et les ados qui le font, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment pris... Et en Corée du Sud ?  
— Hmm, quand j'étais petit, je ne le fêtais pas non plus, à part dans les cours d'anglais où les profs organisaient un petit quelque chose ! J'étais meilleur pour jouer le rôle d'un fantôme ou d'un vampire que pour parler anglais, haha. Maintenant, ça a pris plus d'ampleur, et il y a des trucs organisés à Séoul, mais comme tu t'en doutes, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de participer, à part pour des trucs promotionnels orchestrés par l'agence ! Il y avait une soirée organisée par une chaîne de télévision à laquelle on allait tous les ans ; il y avait principalement des stars présentes. Mais l'agence validait ou interdisait des costumes, voire les choisissait carrément. Alors, ce sera mon premier « vrai » Halloween où je peux faire ce que je veux, et je suis très content !  
  
Le danseur s'immobilise un instant et paraît réfléchir.  
— Je ne sais pas si Kyung-hwan pourra se libérer de son travail pour venir, malheureusement, mais bien sûr, je vais l'inviter ! Ce sera sûrement plus simple pour Elian et Woo-jae. Ça fera peut-être du bien à Woo-jae, d'ailleurs... Et il faudra dire à Dmitri et Heather d'amener Ivan ! Je vais tout de suite envoyer mes messages ; j'ai hâte !  
— J'espère que Kyung-hwan pourra venir. Je vais proposer à Dmitri pour Ivan, mais le pauvre va encore se faire martyriser par Sunny. C'est vrai que ça sera génial, et ça sera aussi notre premier Halloween ensemble dans notre nouvel appart ! J'ai vraiment hâte, moi aussi.

Sung-ki l'embrasse, puis part chercher son téléphone posé sur la table pour contacter ses amis, qu'il sera également très heureux de revoir. Les trois jeunes hommes lui manquent énormément depuis l'éclatement du groupe, même si la technologie leur permet de se parler chaque jour. 

Il se sent en tout cas très impatient de découvrir Halloween à la sauce américaine. Toutes ces nouvelles traditions qu'il apprend le réjouissent, lui procurant un émerveillement sans fin suite à son déménagement dans ce pays relativement différent du sien. Mais toute journée amène son lot de surprises et de joies depuis qu'il se trouve ici avec Anders.

 _Avec Andy, on pense organiser une soirée pour Halloween le 31 ! Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ?_ Il ajoute à la fin de son message tous les emojis de saison qu'il peut trouver dans la liste, entre citrouille, fantôme, feuilles mortes, petits diables, têtes de mort, araignée et chauve-souris.   
— Je sens que ça va être super, dit-il au chien qui vient lui renifler le pied.


	11. Premier Halloween (2)

Même s'il s'y attendait, Sung-ki est déçu que son meilleur ami ne puisse pas faire le déplacement pour être avec eux le 31 octobre. Il y avait hélas zéro pour cent de chances que cela soit possible, car Kyung-hwan a un job à temps plein qu'il ne peut quitter sans avertir longtemps en avance qu'il compte prendre quelques jours de vacances. Mais l'ancien mannequin lui manque vraiment beaucoup — de façon presque physique parfois, quand le danseur se retourne à la recherche des bras de son ami qui ne sont pas autour de ses épaules ou de son cou.

Sung-ki soupire en répondant au message avec une chaîne de citrouilles et d'émojis en pleurs. Il sait que si Kyung-hwan a dû se lancer dans ce travail, s'ils sont séparés aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de lui-même. Il a parfois l'impression d'avoir dû choisir entre Anders et son meilleur ami — d'avoir choisi Anders plutôt que son meilleur ami —, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Il espère que Kyung-hwan sait que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il l'a envisagé, sait qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur, sait que s'il pouvait vraiment choisir, le danseur les aurait tous les deux près de lui.

— Bon, dit-il en anglais à Sunshine, au moins, Elian et Woo-jae peuvent venir ! Ce sera trop chouette de les revoir après toute cette éternité ! Tu te rends compte, Sunny, que je ne les ai plus vus depuis qu'on est passés à Miami en rentrant d'Europe à la fin du mois d'août !  
Le Poméranien se contente de battre de la queue depuis son coussin.  
— On va faire plein de bonnes choses à manger aussi, enfin, essayer ! Il faut que je montre à Andy les recettes que j'ai trouvées ! J'espère qu'il a réfléchi aux costumes de son côté !  
Le Sud-coréen donne une caresse au chien de son partenaire avant de se lever du canapé pour aller voir si ce dernier a terminé sa douche.

Son téléphone dans une main, Sung-ki pousse la porte de leur chambre de l'autre. Le Suédois est déjà assis sur le lit, rhabillé, et il finit d'essuyer ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette éponge.   
— Kyung-hwan ne peut pas venir, mais Woo-jae et Elian, oui. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Dmitri ?  
Tout en posant sa question, le danseur s'assied sur les genoux de son compagnon comme il le faisait toujours avec son meilleur ami en Corée du Sud. C'est un réflexe qu'il adopte sans en être conscient quand l'absence de Kyung-hwan se fait particulièrement sentir. 

Par automatisme également, le hockeyeur pique l'une de joues de Sung-ki d'un baiser et se laisse retomber en arrière, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Les jeunes hommes se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre.

— Peut-être que vous devriez prévoir d'une date pour vous voir, avec Kyung-hwan ? suggère Anders, qui sait combien l'ancien mannequin est précieux aux yeux de Sung-ki. Pour Noël, peut-être ? On pourrait essayer de lui offrir un billet d'avion, en mode cadeau ?  
— Ce serait une bonne idée ; j'adorerais ! À voir s'il sera d'accord..  
Le Coréen a une petite moue, et les doigts d'Anders dévalent son dos.  
— J'ai hâte de revoir Elian et Woo-jae. Mitia sera là, si tout va bien. Et il viendra même avec Ivan. Ça promet... Je ne sais pas si Woo-jae et Elian ont peur des gros chiens, mais préviens-les quand même, car ce gros tas est une masse qui peut surprendre.  
— Hmm, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient peur des gros chiens, réfléchit tout haut le danseur, mais je vais prévenir Elian quand même parce que je ne suis pas sûr. Tu crois qu'on aura de la place pour caser tout le monde dans notre appartement ?  
— On sera combien ?  
Anders compte sur ses doigts :  
— 6, en plus des deux chiens, c'est ça ? Je pense qu'on devrait tous rentrer !

Sung-ki tend ensuite son téléphone devant lui tout en le déverrouillant.   
— Tiens, regarde ! J'ai trouvé des idées de choses à cuisiner. Si on y arrive, haha.   
Il présente l'écran de son portable au hockeyeur et y fait défiler les images qu'il a enregistrées de l'index.  
— Il y a des cupcakes chocolat-orange et aussi à la, hmm, comment on appelle ça en anglais ? à la citrouille ! Et des tas de trucs trop drôles ou mignons, comme des saucisses-momies ou des os croustillants ! Des bananes-fantômes et des clémentines-citrouilles ! C'est chouette, non ? Tu crois que c'est dans nos cordes ? Ça te plairait ?  
— S'il y a une recette précise à suivre, je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir. Sans doute avec quelques ratés avant. Ça a l'air super bon, donc je suis partant pour qu'on essaie. Par contre, il va sans doute falloir qu'on prépare certains trucs à l'avance et qu'on congèle, parce qu'avec mes matchs, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de tout faire.  
— O.K. ! acquiesce le Sung-ki, toujours occupé à admirer les clichés de préparations thématiques. 

Il se redresse ensuite sur un coude, lâche son smartphone et pose la paume sur l'abdomen de son compagnon.  
— Tu joues quand cette semaine-là, exactement ? Tu as des déplacements dans une autre ville juste avant Halloween ?  
— Attends que je regarde ça...  
Anders sort son propre téléphone de sa veille et consulte le calendrier de son équipe pour éviter tout doute.  
— On joue contre New York le 28, mais on sera à domicile. Et ensuite... On reprend contre Philly, mais chez nous aussi, le premier novembre. En gros, j'ai trois jours entre les matchs, mais il faut compter les entraînements le matin le 29 et le 30. Et bien sûr, le 31, je ne pourrai pas me coucher trop tard non plus.  
  
Le jeune homme a du mal à faire taire sa frustration en évoquant son planning et ses contraintes, qui semblent le priver de plaisirs simples et l'empêcher d'être avec Sung-ki autant qu'il le voudrait.

Le danseur entend le ton de son compagnon changer, mais il ne le relève pas. C'est un sujet qu'Anders n'aime pas évoquer, et Sung-ki voit déjà comme une victoire le fait que le hockeyeur ait accepté la brève discussion qu'ils ont eue à ce propos dans la piscine à Cassis. Il se borne donc à lui passer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de poursuivre sur le thème qui les occupait précédemment.  
  
— Tu penses qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans les magasins samedi après-midi, si tu es libre, pour acheter des décorations ? Tu auras le temps ?  
— Ça ne devrait pas poser de souci. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux acheter ? Il faudra aussi prévoir des bonbons, pour donner aux enfants qui viendront sonner !  
Sung-ki étire son dos droit, l'air réjoui.  
— Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié ça ! Ils sonnent à tous les appartements, ce n'est pas juste aux maisons ? Ça va être drôle ! J'aurais bien aimé faire ça quand j'étais petit, haha.   
— Moi aussi. Mais mes parents ne m'auraient sans doute pas laisser aller comme ça dans la rue !

— Et pour les décorations ? reprend le danseur en tournant la tête pour observer les murs de la pièce, comme pour jauger les possibilités. Des fils de toile d'araignée ? Du faux sang ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on trouve dans les magasins !  
— On trouve toute la panoplie pour foutre les jetons aux gens. On verra sur place, du coup !  
Sung-ki hoche la tête, puis souffle sous les mèches qui ont glissé devant ses paupières avant qu'une pensée subite et cruciale lui traverse le cerveau.  
— Ah, oui, le plus important : les costumes !! Tu as pensé à quelque chose que tu pourrais coudre ? Si jamais c'est trop de travail, on peut en acheter des tout faits !  
  
Le Coréen ajoute d'un ton curieux :  
— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a toujours fait envie pour te déguiser ?  
— Solid Snake ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas très élaboré, et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse un déguisement assorti. Et toi ?  
— Solid Snake ? C'est qui ? Je ne connais pas ! Moi, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse un déguisement coordonné aussi. En Corée du Sud, on aime bien ça dans les couples, haha. Pourquoi pas un déguisement d'anime, puisqu'on apprécie tous les deux ? Et il faudra aussi penser à Sunny !  
— Solid Snake est le héros de _Metal Gear Solid_ ! s'exclame Anders, avec une voix faussement indignée. Mais laisse-moi réfléchir...  
Il se tapote les lèvres du bout des doigts.

— Oh ! Je crois que j'ai une super idée, et on pourra même y incorporer Sunny, en espérant qu'il soit coopératif. Tu sais, dans _Yuri on Ice_ , à la fin, quand Victor et Yûri patinent ensemble ? On pourrait refaire les costumes qu'ils portent. Et puis, pour Sunny, un petit costume de Makkachin ! Tu en penses quoi ? Ça n'est pas hyper compliqué et ça ne fait pas peur, mais bon. Ça me tenterait bien.  
— Ooooh, ce serait génial !! J'adore !! s'exclame aussitôt le Sud-coréen, les yeux brillants, le sourire enthousiaste. Et ça n'a pas besoin de faire peur, si ? À Séoul, il y avait pas mal de gens qui se déguisaient en personnages Disney ou de Japanimation par exemple ? Pourquoi, ici, il faut que ça fasse peur ?  
— Non, pas nécessairement. C'est juste si on voulait rester dans le thème « horreur », mais perso, je trouve l'idée sympa.

Après une seconde de silence durant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes visualisent les personnages dans leur esprit, le hockeyeur s'enquiert des précisions.  
— Tu veux faire Victor ou Yûri ?  
Sung-ki rit.  
— Kyung-hwan dirait que je suis plutôt Phichit, haha. Mais Yûri, j'imagine, puisque j'ai les cheveux noirs ? Sauf si tu veux le faire, comme vous êtes tous les deux très stressés ? Il faudra te teindre, alors !  
— C'est vrai que Phichit, c'est tout à fait toi, sourit Anders. On peut rester dans le thème Yuri on Ice et ne pas faire Victor et Yûri non plus, car ce n'est pas comme si ça manquait de persos ! Je suis blond, j'aurais pu faire Yurio, mais euh... ça ne m'irait pas du tout, je crois.  
Le danseur lui tapote le dos.  
— Non, ça, c'est sûr ! Mais je préférerais qu'on fasse Victor et Yûri comme tu as dit, comme ça, on peut intégrer Sunnychin ! Makkanny ? Et on pourrait faire des costumes assortis, comme tu as dit, ceux de « Stammi Vicino » à la fin. Je le répète, en Corée du Sud, on est trop fans des tenues assorties en couple !  
— Makkanny, c'est mignon. Mais O.K., on part sur ça, alors ! Je m'occuperai de les confectionner. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, au moins.  
Anders sourit, la tête déjà remplie d'idées.

Son compagnon interrompt toutefois sa réflexion avec une nouvelle question.  
— Et dis, Andy, puisqu'on parle de ce que tu vas faire : tu sais creuser des citrouilles ? Car je n'ai jamais fait ça !  
— Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie non plus. On peut en acheter des petites et regarder des tutos sur Internet ?  
— Je suis partant pour tout ! répond Sung-ki avec un nouveau grand sourire.   
La perspective de la fête, l'excitation de tous ces détails lui ont permis d'éponger sa tristesse à l'idée que Kyung-hwan ne ferait pas partie de l'assemblée.

— Il y a d'autres choses auxquelles penser ?  
— Alors, répond Anders, en énumérant sur ses doigts, la nourriture, les bonbons, les costumes, la déco... Et bien sûr, ne pas oublier d'envoyer les invitations. Je pense qu'on a tout ! Ah, attends ! Le programme... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire comme activités ? Regarder des films qui font peur ? Se raconter des histoires flippantes ? On peut ensuite aussi faire aller un petit tour déguisé dans les rues, se mêler à la parade ?  
Le danseur n'hésite pas longtemps.  
— Tout !


	12. Premier Halloween (3)

_Los Angeles International Airport, 31 octobre_

— Vous êtes là !!!  
Rayonnant, Sung-ki se jette au cou d'Elian et Woo-jae dès que ses amis l'atteignent dans le hall des arrivées. Tous deux s'y attendaient, et c'est donc sans surprise qu'ils soutiennent les cinquante-six kilos du danseur.   
  
— Hello, Sunshine ! Merci d'être venu nous chercher, sourit l'Américano-coréen.  
— Vous m'avez tellement manqué, répond Sung-ki en se collant aux deux jeunes hommes.  
Il ferme les yeux le temps d'inspirer l'odeur de leurs crèmes respectives dans le cou de chacun — toujours le même bois de rose pour Woo-jae, et une vanille un peu différente pour Elian, qui a dû changer de marque depuis Séoul. Ces senteurs familières le ramènent au temps où ils étaient toujours ensemble et comblent les espaces vides que leur séparation a creusés en lui.  
  
— Nous aussi, on est contents de te voir, dit Woo-jae en posant brièvement sa main libre sur l'épaule de son benjamin, avec la légèreté qui caractérise les contacts physiques qu'il initie.  
Sung-ki rouvre les paupières pour observer le visage de l'ancien visual, dont les lunettes de soleil lui cachent les yeux. Sont-ils toujours argentés, comme fin août ? Woo-jae porte une casquette qui dissimule ses cheveux maintenant noirs et, pour un peu, on dirait que rien n'a changé depuis leurs années d'idols — même si plus rien n'est pareil.

— Ça a été, le voyage ?  
— Oui.  
— J'ai dormi une partie du trajet, en ce qui me concerne, intervient Elian. Même si je n'étais pas particulièrement fatigué. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un automatisme quand je monte dans un avion, en fait. J'en ai trop pris l'habitude en tournée.  
Le danseur rit en lâchant enfin le cou de ses amis.   
— C'est vrai que tu profitais de tous les vols où ta mère était présente pour grappiller quelques heures de sommeil au nez et à la barbe de Manager Kim, haha. On va à votre hôtel ?   
— Si possible, oui ! Comme ça, on peut déposer nos affaires.

D'un mouvement souple, Sung-ki pivote sur lui-même pour se trouver dans la direction de la sortie. Il glisse les bras sous ceux de ses amis, s'immisçant aussi entre eux.  
— On y va ! Andy terminait des trucs à l'appart, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu m'accompagner, mais lui aussi est impatient de vous voir tout à l'heure. Ah, et avant que je n'oublie pour la mise en garde : je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'on ne croisera pas quelques fans, car il y en a dans le secteur, et notre groupe est encore frais dans leur mémoire !  
L'Américano-coréen hausse les épaules.  
— On les ignorera au besoin, sauf si c'est mauvais pour ta réputation à l'académie.  
— Non, moi, je m'en fiche, vous faites comme vous voulez ! Ça fait un moment que je ne m'inquiète plus pour ma réputation, car de toute façon, elle a déjà pris cher en juin, haha.  
L'ancien visual jette quant à lui un regard à la ronde, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire.

Les trois jeunes gens se faufilent entre les voyageurs, très nombreux dans l'aéroport, pour rejoindre la zone où attendent les taxis. Sung-ki n'a pas le permis et, si Elian a obtenu le sien lors de son service militaire à la KATUSA, ils n'ont pas loué de voiture pour des trajets et un séjour aussi courts. La chaleur les happe au sortir du bâtiment.

— De toute façon, on a pris des déguisements qui nous rendent invisibles au cas où vous voulez vous promener dans les rues, reprend l'ancien chanteur en coréen en s'installant à l'arrière d'un taxi jaune.   
— Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? Le mien est une surprise ! C'est Andy qui l'a cousu, assorti au sien, et vous allez voir comme c'est beau ! J'ai hâte de vous le montrer ! Il faudra que vous fassiez plein de photos pour envoyer à Kyung-hwan !  
— On le fera, ne t'inquiète pas, promet Woo-jae de sa voix douce.  
  
Sung-ki le remercie après avoir donné au chauffeur l'adresse de l'hôtel non loin de chez lui où ses amis vont loger, faute de place dans son appartement. Il aurait bien voulu les avoir avec lui non-stop, mais il a dû se résigner pour le confort de chacun. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr que l'ancien visual se sente à l'aise de partager une salle de bain avec Anders, qu'il ne connaît pas très bien. 

Le danseur redemande d'un air curieux :   
— Tu seras déguisé en quoi, du coup, Woo-jae ?  
— En momie. Ça me permettra de me cacher.  
Son timbre n'est pas modulé d'intonations particulières, mais Sung-ki se tourne néanmoins vers Elian, assis de l'autre côté de lui sur la banquette arrière. Celui-ci comprend ce que le regard de son ami demande, mais il rebondit tout de même sur le fil initial de la conversation à la place.  
  
— Moi, je serai en Spiderman. Avec ça, je suis sûr que personne ne me reconnaîtra. J'ai hésité à reprendre la tenue de Captain America qui ne m'allait pas mal chez SKBS, mais c'était plus épais comme costume. Avec les vingt-huit degrés qu'il fait encore à Los Angeles aujourd'hui, non merci.  
— Ah oui, c'est sûr que là, c'est fan-proof dans les deux cas ! s'exclame Sung-ki. On pourra aller voir la parade sans crainte !  
— C'est bien le but, dit encore Elian avec un sourire.

Sung-ki y répond de la même façon puis se tourne à nouveau vers Woo-jae, dont il saisit la main.  
— Je suis vraiment trop content que vous soyez là tous les deux, en tout cas ! J'ai hâte d'être ce soir : je suis sûr qu'on va super bien s'amuser !  
— On n'a pas de doute là-dessus, répond l'Américano-coréen.

Tout le long du trajet, Sung-ki détaille les dernières semaines qu'il vient de passer, quand bien même il envoie déjà des messages et des photos tous les jours à ses amis pour les tenir au courant de ses tribulations. Il leur explique son adaptation dans la cité des anges, toutes les choses nouvelles qu'il y a testées. Il évoque également le hockey, puisqu'il suit à présent avec assiduité les matchs de son compagnon. Il s'interrompt à chaque fois qu'ils passent à côté d'un bâtiment notable pour le leur montrer ou raconter une anecdote. 

Sa volubilité, presque plus intense encore que d'habitude, prouve sa joie à se retrouver avec ses deux amis — et étourdit le fait qu'ils ne sont que trois dans ce véhicule au lieu de quatre comme avant. Kyung-hwan lui manque tellement, soudain, qu'il a presque envie de pleurer autant qu'il a envie de rire d'avoir enfin Elian et Woo-jae à nouveau près de lui.

— Et au fait, on va manger quoi, à la fête ? s'enquiert l'ancien main vocalist après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, tandis que le taxi s'immobilise à un feu rouge.  
Aussitôt, Sung-ki s'éclaire à luminosité maximale pour leur lister ce qu'Andy et lui ont repéré sur Internet et préparé de concert pour l'occasion.


	13. Premier Halloween (4)

_Le soir venu_

Dès que Dmitri passe la porte de l'appartement, il lance un avertissement à son meilleur ami, venu accueillir les invités dans le vestibule.  
— J'espère que ton fauve enragé ne viendra pas maltraiter mon petit trésor.  
— Ivan fait cinq fois la taille de Sunshine, je te rappelle, Mitia !  
— Et ? C'est un être extrêmement délicat, qui supporte mal la contrariété.  
Accrochée au bras de son fiancé, Heather le tire vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue en souriant.  
— Ce n'est pas ton chien pour rien. Enfin, toi, au moins, tu n'as pas peur des sacs en plastique, ce qui est une victoire en soi.  
  
Anders éclate de rire et tend machinalement la main vers la tête d'Ivan, collé à la jambe de son maître. Dmitri défend quant à lui toujours son chien :  
— Ivan, ne les écoute pas ! C'est toi le meilleur, et ils le savent au fond d'eux. En plus, regarde, même lui, il est venu déguisé ! En chauve-souris, ailes comprises !  
Le Suédois sourit et observe Ivan, deux énormes pans de tissu gris fixés de chaque côté de son corps.  
— Je vois ça. Mais allez, venez, Sung-ki vous attend, et il a super hâte de vous montrer la déco.

Anders leur demande d'enlever leurs chaussures et de les laisser dans l'entrée, puis pénètre dans le salon. Les deux jeunes gens le suivent, et Heather a aussitôt une exclamation ravie.  
— Wow ! Comme c'est beau ! On s'y croirait, franchement !  
Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent sur les toiles d'araignées, les citrouilles, les guirlandes orange et noires, les squelettes, qui ont été dispersés un peu partout dans l'appartement d'Anders et Sung-ki.

— Merci ! s'écrit Sung-ki, qui a bondi du canapé pour venir saluer les amis de son compagnon. Avec Andy, on a presque dévalisé le magasin, haha !  
— Salut, Sung-ki !  
En bonne Américaine, Heather enlace le jeune homme pour le saluer et s'écrie en reculant :  
— J'adore ton costume ! Mais par contre, ça ne me dit rien.

Anders, qui est allé mettre Sunshine dans la chambre, revient et passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de son petit ami :  
— C'est Yûri, de Yuri on Ice. Et moi, je me suis déguisé en Victor, son compagnon dans l'anime.  
— Vous avez fait un costume de couple ? s'amuse Dmitri. Vous êtes tellement adorables, franchement ! Mais vous êtes aussi super beaux, bravo !  
— C'est Andy qui a tout cousu ! Et Sunny aussi est assorti : il est en Makkachin, le chien de Yûri et Victor !  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Andy, vu son talent, appuie Heather. Nous, on a été moins originaux.

La jeune femme tourne un peu sur elle-même pour montrer son costume de Wonder Woman, pendant que Dmitri bombe le torse et exhibe son attirail de spartiate. Le danseur qui s'est penché vers Ivan pour le caresser, remarque :  
— Vous n'avez pas dû passer inaperçus dans la rue, en tout cas !  
— Non, c'est vrai : tout le monde a admiré les deux top models que nous sommes.  
— Sauf si tous les gens déguisés sont déjà de sortie à cette heure-ci ! Mais venez, je vais vous présenter à Elian et Woo-jae. En tout cas, je suis trop content que vous soyez là ! C'est mon premier Halloween ici avec Andy !  
— On est aussi super content d'être là, lui assure Dmitri, qui s'avance pour saluer les deux anciens idols qui se sont levés.

En apercevant l'un d'entre eux dans son costume de momie, le meilleur ami d'Anders a une exclamation admirative.  
— Salut ! Dmitri, ravi de te rencontrer ! Et j'adore ton costume : il est génial et classe !   
— Merci, répond Woo-jae, intégralement couvert de bandelettes blanches très serrées qui soulignent sa minceur.  
Seuls ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa bouche ont échappé à l'emballage.  
— Ton costume est bien aussi, reprend l'ex-visual en anglais. Je m'appelle Woo-jae ; je suis un ami de Sunshine.  
  
— Elian, dit l'Américano-coréen en souriant et en tendant la main à Dmitri.  
Lui a laissé ouvert le masque de son costume de Spiderman, qui tombe dans le haut de son dos comme la capuche d'un sweatshirt. Le meilleur ami d'Anders pointe ses deux index vers lui :  
— Un autre superhéros ! Comme ça, Heather et toi pourrez former un duo, même si ce n'est pas le même univers !  
— Si tu mélanges DC et Marvel, tu risques de faire criser les puristes.

Un petit son retentit soudain dans le salon, et Anders s'empare de son téléphone sur la table.  
— Désolé, j'ai oublié de le mettre en vibreur. Ah ! Cédric m'envoie une photo de ses enfants tout en costume. C'est moi qui les ai cousus, explique-t-il ensuite.  
— Andy a trop de talent !   
Les joues du Suédois rosissent au compliment de son petit ami ; il incline son smartphone vers ses amis, qui peuvent alors admirer Rosemary, en adorable petit chaton, et Ivy, qui a jeté son dévolu sur un costume de pirate.  
— Trop adorables, sourit Heather.  
— Lauren et lui vont passer tout à l'heure, car je leur ai promis qu'on donnerait des bonbons aux enfants, donc on aura l'occasion de les féliciter quand on les verra.

Anders repose son téléphone et fait signe à ses amis de prendre place sur le divan et les fauteuils, mis en rond autour de la table basse. Ivan se couche sagement aux pieds de son maître. L'appartement n'est pas excessivement spacieux, mais il y a tout de même de la place pour accueillir une petite dizaine de personnes.   
  
Le hockeyeur s'installe près de Sung-ki et passe un bras par-dessus son épaule avant de piocher une friandise dans un plat. Le danseur ne tarde pas à en présenter une deuxième devant ses lèvres ; Anders la croque.

— Maintenant que vous êtes là, Sung-ki va pouvoir vous parler du programme !  
Le Coréen près de lui a un immense sourire :  
— Oui ! Vous allez voir, ça va être super, et on va vivre une soirée vraiment top tous ensemble ! 


	14. Anniversaire d'Andy en vue

_Downtown Los Angeles, fin novembre_

Anders à une compétition à l'autre bout des États-Unis, Sung-ki se laisse tomber seul sur leur lit. Il ne sait pas dans quelle pièce est Sunshine, mais il suppose que le petit Poméranien ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre dans la chambre, comme il le fait toujours.

Bien qu'il n'aime pas du tout que son compagnon découche, parce que le Suédois lui manque et que lui-même déteste dormir seul, aujourd'hui, l'absence du hockeyeur arrange le danseur.

Après avoir écarté quelques mèches de ses yeux, Sung-ki élève son téléphone au-dessus de son visage. D'un pouce résolu, il clique sur le nom de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyung-hwan, à des milliers de kilomètres, décroche.  
— Kyung-hwan !  
— Sunshine ? Ça va ?  
— Oui, oui, ça va super, même si Andy n'est pas là. Mais ce soir, ça tombe bien ! Et toi, ça va ? Tu peux parler ? Tu n'es pas au boulot ?  
— Non, je faisais le shift de nuit hier soir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe bien qu'Andy ne soit pas là ce soir, au juste ?  
Traversant la distance, une légère suspicion est à présent audible dans la voix de l'ancien mannequin.  
  
— Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassure tout de suite le danseur. C'est juste que comme ça, je peux t'appeler.  
— Tu peux m'appeler aussi quand Andy est là, fait remarquer Kyung-hwan, clairement de plus en plus intrigué. Tu le fais presque tous les jours.  
— Oui, mais là, je veux parler de lui, et il ne peut pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire !  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sung-ki entend son ami se verser un verre, puis s'asseoir sur son propre lit une fraction de seconde plus tard. À Incheon, l'ex-leader de 21st June loge en effet dans un studio minuscule composé d'une seule pièce, afin de ne pas dépenser le moindre won qu'il pourrait reverser à SYW Entertainment. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y songe, qu'ils l'évoquent, une pique s'enfonce dans le cœur du danseur à cette pensée — parce que la situation est sa faute.

Kyung-hwan avale une gorgée et soupire.  
— Sunshine, je vais très bien et je ne regrette rien du tout. Donc ne culpabilise pas à mon propos et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as à l'esprit.  
Pris en flagrant délit, ce qui n'est pas exceptionnel puisqu'il se sait plus ou moins transparent pour son meilleur ami, Sung-ki secoue la tête contre son oreiller.  
— Oui, pardon !

Le temps de se redresser pour soulever Sunshine — le chien — et le déposer à ses côtés sur la couette, le danseur se lance dans son explication.  
— En fait, ça va bientôt être l'anniversaire d'Andy ! Le quinze décembre. Et je voudrais bien lui faire une fête, une surprise ! Surtout que ce sera le premier anniversaire où je suis avec lui !  
— Et tu n'as pas d'idée ? s'enquiert Kyung-hwan d'un ton où perce le soulagement.  
— Non, pas vraiment ! Enfin, si, j'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera assez bien, dans ce cas-ci. Si ça lui plaira !  
Le mannequin rit.  
— Tu ne penses pas que n'importe quoi lui plaira si ça vient de toi et qu'il peut se dire que tu as pensé à lui ?  
— Mais je ne veux pas que n'importe quoi lui plaise parce que ça vient de moi ! Je veux que ça lui fasse vraiment plaisir parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il aime, insiste Sung-ki.  
— Hmm, voyons...

Kyung-hwan n'a probablement aucune idée de quel genre de fête plairait au Suédois, qu'il ne connaît pas extrêmement bien, mais il se creusera le cerveau pour aider son meilleur ami, ce dernier le sait. Le danseur attend donc en toute confiance que son aîné lancer un fil qu'il pourra saisir pour commencer à broder.  
  
— Je ne sais pas trop... Qu'est-ce qu'Andy aime en particulier ?  
Sung-ki s'illumine aussitôt. Il peut répondre à cette question — et il s'empresse de le faire dans un enchaînement qui ne fait sens que pour lui.  
— Les chiens ! La mode et les beaux vêtements ! Les pizzas ! Dong-woo ! Les animes ! L'été ! Les jeux vidéo ! Moi ! La lavande ! Sa famille ! Coudre ! La Suède ! Les câlins ! La noix de coco ! Le sexe ! La menthe à l'eau ! Ses amis ! Les Disney !  
— O.K., O.K., je pense qu'on a assez d'éléments comme ça, finit par l'interrompre Kyung-hwan. Ça fait déjà un paquet de choses. Tu pourrais faire une soirée à thème sur base d'une ou plusieurs ? Ou l'emmener dans un endroit thématisé ou à un spectacle ?  
— Mais comment choisir ? Je ne sais pas s'il préfère la noix de coco ou la menthe à l'eau ou les pizzas ! Il aime tout, mais si jamais je fais une fête « noix de coco » alors qu'en fait, il préfère la pizza sur l'échelle de ses aliments préférés ?? Il sera peut-être déçu ?  
— Tu peux combiner et lui préparer une pizza à la noix de coco, tente l'ancien mannequin, un sourire dans la voix. Hmm. Tu n'as pas sous la main des gens qui le connaissent mieux que moi, qui pourraient donc te donner des conseils plus avisés à son sujet ? Sa famille, ses amis du hockey...

Comme frappé par une révélation, le danseur ouvre de grands yeux sous le regard du petit chien qui s'est lové contre lui.  
— Si, c'est vrai que je pourrais demander à Dmitri ! Il le connaît depuis longtemps et en plus, il a déjà dû fêter l'anniversaire d'Andy plusieurs fois avec lui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Merci !! Je vais faire ça tout de suite !  
— Tu aurais peut-être dû commencer par lui.  
— Je préfère toujours commencer par toi, rétorque Sung-ki.  
— Alors, n'hésite jamais, répond Kyung-hwan.  
— Je n'hésite jamais ! Là, je vais contacter Mitia, et puis je te rappelle pour te raconter ce qu'il m'a dit !  
— D'accord. J'attends.

* * *

_Dallas_

_Andy !!!! Tu peux me donner le numéro de téléphone de Dmitri ?_ _Tu me manques ! Vivement que tu rentres !_

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Anders hausse un sourcil face à son téléphone portable, mais se rassied au bord du lit et répond sans attendre par un autre message vocal.

_Oui, oui, je vais te l'envoyer, mais pourquoi tu en as besoin ? Et toi aussi tu me manques !_

_Parce que je voudrais lui parler ! Envoie-le-moi ! Et b_ _onne nuit, car il doit déjà être tard avec le décalage là où tu es ? Essaie de dormir !!_

_D'accord, je t'envoie ça dans un message après._

Anders ne posera pas de question supplémentaire, d'abord parce qu'il est épuisé, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de supposer une catastrophe en devenir. Il a une vague idée : son anniversaire est dans un peu plus de deux semaines, et Sung-ki a sans doute envie d'en parler un peu avec Dmitri.

 _Bonne nuit aussi, je t'aime et j'ai hâte de rentrer_.

Il s'apprête à taper le numéro de téléphone de Dmitri lorsque son smartphone vibre à nouveau. Une photo de Sung-ki nu avec Sunshine sur son ventre apparaît sur l'écran du Suédois. Celui-ci a une exclamation qu'il ne parvient pas à contenir et jette bêtement un regard inquiet autour de lui — alors qu'il est pourtant seul dans sa chambre.

Il n'est pas aussi téméraire que son petit ami, mais il se débarrasse malgré tout de son t-shirt pour ne rester qu'en boxer, puis lève le téléphone et l'incline pour prendre une photo de son torse, où il a posé sa main près de son téton gauche et de son ventre. Il a fait descendre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour simplement dévoiler quelques poils blonds.

Satisfait du cliché, il l'envoie ensuite à Sung-ki, suivi du numéro de téléphone de son meilleur ami. Anders se rhabille enfin, se réfugie sous les draps et éteint la lumière. Il s'endort avec un léger sourire.

* * *

_Los Angeles_

— Ce n'est pas très bien, ce qu'on a fait, dit Sung-ki au Poméranien en Californie.  
Il repose l'animal sur les draps tout en continuant à lui parler.  
— On a utilisé nos charmes pour détourner l'attention d'Andy de cette histoire de numéro de téléphone. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause : c'est mieux si c'est une surprise pour son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant que le chien n'ait pu manifester la moindre approbation — le danseur est certain que Sunshine est bien d'accord avec lui —, l'écran du téléphone s'éclaire une nouvelle fois sur la couette. Il offre au jeune homme un cliché sexy du hockeyeur, que Sung-ki contemple d'un œil admiratif avant de le montrer au Poméranien.  
— Regarde comme Andy est beau ! Vivement qu'il revienne, quand même. Il m'a aussi envoyé le numéro de Dmitri. Tu crois qu'il se couche tôt ou que je peux essayer de lui téléphoner ce soir ?

Le Sud-coréen réfléchit deux secondes, puis décide de tenter : au pire, le meilleur ami de son compagnon ne décrochera pas, et il en sera quitte pour tenter de le joindre le lendemain matin.

Toujours sur son lit, assis en tailleur, Sunshine entre ses genoux, Sung-ki laisse donc sonner en espérant que Dmitri décrochera son téléphone dès ce soir.

* * *

_Stockton_

La voix du meilleur ami d'Anders ne tarde pas à s'élever, avec un brin d'interrogation. Le numéro de téléphone privé de Dmitri n'est connu que par quelques personnes, et l'apparition d'un appelant inconnu a éveillé chez le hockeyeur une certaine méfiance.

— Euh, allô ?  
Une voix enjouée fait rebondir des mots à l'accent relativement prononcé dans l'oreille du hockeyeur.  
— Dmitri ! Je suis très content que tu décroches ! J'avais très hâte de te parler car j'ai des questions importantes à te poser, haha. Tu faisais quoi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?  
— Sung-ki ? Salut ! Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas, je faisais faire son petit pipi du soir à Ivan ! J'imagine que c'est Anders qui t'a donné mon numéro. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
— Oui, c'est Andy ! répond le danseur. Il est à Dallas, mais je lui ai envoyé un message pour avoir tes coordonnées car j'avais besoin de t'appeler. J'espère qu'Ivan va bien ! Sunny est avec moi sur le lit ; il me colle quand Andy n'est pas là, haha. Mais je m'entends bien avec ! Sinon, je t'appelle parce que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Andy ! Et je voulais savoir ce que vous organisiez d'habitude comme genre de fête pour lui ? Car je voudrais lui faire une surprise cette année, puisque je suis là !  
— Ah, c'est trop cool ! D'habitude, on fête en général son anniversaire en même temps que Noël, parce qu'avec les matches, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de faire un truc sympa, donc on profite de la pause ! Mais bref... côté orga, on fait un petit truc, parce qu'Anders, les grosses foules, ce n'est pas trop son truc. Donc une fête en petit comité, avec une partie de jeux vidéo à un moment, et il sera content ! Si tu veux lui faire plaisir, commande un énorme gâteau à la fraise et au chocolat, avec un max de crème.  
— Il aime les gâteaux à la fraise et au chocolat ? C'est bon à savoir !! 

Le ton de Sung-ki, enthousiaste, descend ensuite vers la déception.  
— Mais je ne sais pas jouer aux jeux vidéo ! Et quand tu dis « petit comité », tu inclus qui dedans ? Qui est-ce qui vient à sa fête, d'habitude ? Et tu dis « on n'a pas le temps de faire un truc sympa ». Mais tu entends quoi par « sympa » ? Parce que je n'ai pas de match, donc je peux peut-être m'en charger ?  
— Alors... Ivan ! Qu'est-ce que tu manges ! Fais voir ! Non ! Donne !  
Dmitri s'interrompt un instant, tente de récupérer une vieille briquette de lait que son chien a déniché derrière une poubelle et émet un petit bruit dégoûté.  
— Eurk. Dégueu... Franchement ! Après tu vas être malade ! Je te jure... Pardon, Sung-ki, une urgence alimentaire ! Alors... Pour les jeux vidéo, ce n'est pas très grave, Heather non plus ne sait pas jouer ! C'est plus pour rigoler et faire des tournois par équipe, pour s'amuser. En général, il y a moi, bien évidemment ! En plus, là, ça sera encore plus pratique, parce que pas besoin de prendre l'avion pour aller jusqu'en Suède ! L'année dernière, il y a avait Matty, Gärtner, Stepanovitch, Heather bien sûr. Et Teemu. Du coup, pas énormément de monde. Mais pour pour Gärtner et Stepanovitch, ça va être compliqué, ils sont en Allemagne. Teemu sera sans doute en Finlande pour les fêtes. Matty est à Winnipeg, donc il y aura peut-être moyen !

Dmitri s'arrête un instant et s'assied sur un banc, pendant qu'Ivan se couche à ses pieds pour faire sa petite pause réglementaire.  
— Comme on avait peu de temps, on ne pouvait pas trop décorer, donc ça restait hyper basique, mais je sais qu'Anders aime bien quand c'est un peu thématique. Genre, une soirée à thème sur Metal Gear Solid, je pense que ça lui ferait hyper plaisir, tu vois !  
— Mais je n'y connais rien ! s'écrie Sung-ki, désespéré.  
— Je dis Metal Gear Solid comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose ! Il adore la mode aussi ! Ou les chiens ! Un gâteau en forme de Sunshine, ah ah !  
— Hmm. Et Matty, tu me donneras son numéro pour que je l'invite ? Et vous, vous viendrez, Heather et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que je pourrais aussi demander à Eva ?  
— Bien sûr, je te donnerai le numéro de Matteus. Et tu peux compter sur nous ! On a hâte de vous revoir tous les deux, alors ça tombe bien. Pour Eva, à mon avis, elle va venir avec les parents d'Anders au début du mois de janvier, mais elle peut peut-être avancer son arrivée !  
— D'accord. Merci, Dmitri. Je vais te laisser finir de promener Ivan.  
Le danseur n'est pas capable de masquer sa déception dans sa voix.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'interroge aussitôt Dmitri, qui a très bien perçu le changement.  
— Si, si. Je vais faire de mon mieux ?  
— Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as encore des questions à me poser ? N'hésite vraiment pas ! Et d'ailleurs, pareil si tu as besoin d'aide.  
— Merci, c'est gentil. Bonne nuit, et à Ivan et Heather aussi !  
— D'accord... Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Sung-ki.

Dmitri contemple un long instant son téléphone désormais éteint dans sa main et est tiré en avant par Ivan, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme se tapote ensuite le front de la tranche de son mobile et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, avec l'impression terrible d'avoir blessé le petit ami d'Anders ; une sensation similaire à celle que l'on aurait après avoir frappé un adorable petit chiot. C'est tête basse qu'il rentre chez lui, pour ensuite informer Heather de sa discussion avec Sung-ki.

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

Après avoir raccroché, le danseur ne peut pas attendre que le matin se lève sur Dallas. Il envoie tout de suite un message vocal à Anders.

_Tu te vois passer ta vie avec moi même si je n'y connais rien en jeux vidéo ?????_

* * *

_Dallas_

Anders se réveille au dernier moment, comme toujours, et se précipite dans la salle de bain pour expédier sa douche, son brossage de dents et tout le reste en vingt-cinq minutes, top chrono. Il arrive bon dernier dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, où il avale un petit-déjeuner constitué d'un peu de céréales, sous les yeux amusés de Cédric, installé en face de lui.

— Tu devrais mettre ton réveil dix minutes plus tôt.  
— Pas question. Et puis, regarde, je suis à l'heure, là.  
L'autre homme continue de sourire, lui qui a déjà fini de déjeuner il y a bien longtemps. 

Ce n'est qu'à l'aéroport qu'Anders peut enfin consulter son téléphone en toute quiétude. Posé dans un coin du lounge, il colle l'appareil à son oreille et écoute avec impatience le message de Sung-ki ; celui-ci, pourtant, n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait. Inquiet, 

Anders répond d'une voix tremblante, qui lui vaut un regard étonné de ses deux coéquipiers assis en face de lui.

_Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, je t'aime exactement comme tu es ! Sung-ki, ça ne va pas ?_

Le Suédois a la mine basse et l'œil humide. L'heure trente-deux qui sépare Los Angeles et Dallas s'annonce bien longue. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Anders fronce les sourcils et pianote furieusement sur l'écran de son smartphone.  
— Mitia, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sung-ki ? Pourquoi il m'envoie des messages désespérés en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Malgré l'heure encore bien matinale à Los Angeles, la réponse de Dmitri ne se fait pas attendre.  
— De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Sung-ki ne m'a pas appelé ?  
— Je lui ai donné ton numéro hier soir pour qu'il le fasse ! Et je sais très bien pourquoi de toute façon ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?  
— Mais rien du tout, poulet. Si tu m'expliquais un peu aussi ?  
— Il vient de me demander si j'allais pouvoir passer ma vie avec lui s'il n'aimait pas les jeux vidéo.

Les trois minutes qui séparent son message de celui de Dmitri sonnent comme le début d'un aveu.  
— Ah. Oui. En effet.  
— Mitia...  
— Pas la peine de faire comme si tu me menaçais : je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es en colère, mon bouchon, et c'est à mi-chemin entre une licorne et un Bisounours. Mais bon, O.K., Sung-ki m'a appelé.  
— Ah ! J'avais raison ! Écoute, je vais devoir prendre l'avion, là, mais je t'appelle en rentrant moi aussi, et je te préviens que ça va chier des bulles carrées.  
— Des carrées, carrément...  
Bien malgré lui, Anders se mord la lèvre pour retenir un sourire presque automatique.

— D'accord, mais en tout cas, je suis désolé si j'ai fait un truc, lui assure Dmitri. Et j'enverrai aussi un petit message à Sung-ki pour lui demander comment ça va, si c'est O.K. ?  
— S'il veut bien te parler.  
Anders sait très bien que son petit ami doit déjà avoir passé l'éponge, mais il ne veut pas que Dmitri s'en tire si facilement.

— À plus tard, Mitia.  
— À plus, et Anders, je te fais quand même deux bisous sur la fesse, pour la peine.  
Cette fois, c'est un rire que le Suédois doit réprimer, et il fourre son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste pour cacher l'objet du délit. Il s'extirpe enfin de son siège et suit ses coéquipiers pour enfin embarquer.


	15. Recherches immobilières (1)

_Downtown Los Angeles, mai_

— Alors, tu en penses quoi ?  
Anders tente d'être le plus neutre possible pour ne pas influencer Sung-ki, mais son manque d'enthousiasme est malheureusement évident. La maison est belle, bien agencée, son emplacement plutôt correct, mais Anders n'a pas le coup de cœur et ne s'imagine pas le moins du monde y vivre. 

L'agent immobilier, impeccable dans son costume sombre, a bien tenté d'en vanter les mérites — en vain. Leur recherche s'annonce un peu plus compliquée que prévu et, depuis qu'ils ont enfin sauté le pas après le départ de Bastian, les différentes demeures qu'ils ont visitées n'ont jamais remporté leurs suffrages — surtout ceux de l'ancien hockeyeur.  
  
— Tu ne l'aimes pas, réplique seulement Sung-ki, alors c'est réglé.  
Le Coréen n'a évidemment pas manqué d'entendre dans l'intonation de son compagnon ce qu'il fallait déchiffrer : malgré tous ses efforts au fil du temps, Anders ne cesse jamais d'être transparent pour ceux qui s'attachent à le comprendre.

Le danseur dédie un grand sourire à l'agent immobilier pour faire passer sa réponse qui empêche tout espoir et tout argument. Ils ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à prendre congé, se séparent de lui sur une poignée de main dans la rue devant l'habitation. 

Anders a l'air dépité, mais Sung-ki, lui prenant la main, essaie de l'entraîner un peu plus loin avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
— J'ai envie d'une glace ! Ça ne te tente pas ? Il y a justement un bon glacier à deux rues d'ici !  
— Maintenant que tu le dis, si. Allez, on y va. Ça nous permettra de penser à autre chose !

Un peu plus tard, ils sont installés dans un parc, leurs deux cornets à la main — coco-mangue-pastèque pour Sung-ki, framboise-melon-chocolat pour Anders. Il fait déjà très chaud à l'approche du mois de juin, et les feuilles des palmiers ondulent à peine sous un vent presque inexistant.  
— Ça va être une année torride ! s'exclame le danseur, à qui cette perspective est loin de déplaire.   
Il est habitué aux étés étouffants de Séoul, au climat subtropical de Busan, et se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau dans la chaleur du centre de Los Angeles.  
— Heureusement qu'on a la mer à côté ; on pourra aller à la plage souvent. Et si enfin, on tombe sur la perle rare, j'ose espérer qu'elle aura une piscine..., soupire le Suédois.

Le Sud-coréen glisse un regard vers lui.  
— Je sais bien que tu es déçu, mais la ville est grande ! Il y a encore sûrement beaucoup de maisons qu'on n'a pas encore vues, dont la fameuse perle rare ! Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait élargir la zone de recherche, d'ailleurs ? On n'a plus vraiment besoin d'être dans le centre, maintenant que tu ne t'entraîneras plus au Staples Center, si ?  
Anders a enfin démissionné, arrêté définitivement sa carrière de hockey pour faire quelque chose qu'il aime : designer de mode.  
— Non, on peut s'éloigner et même se rapprocher de ton boulot à toi. Du coup, élargissons, oui. Mais je me disais que ça serait plus simple que ça. On a quand même un budget conséquent...  
Sung-ki se concentre un instant sur une coulée de mangue qui serpente sur le haut de son cornet et qu'il fait disparaître d'un coup de langue.

— Hmm. Comment est-ce que tu visualiserais la maison, si tu pouvais la créer toi-même ? Si tu n'étais pas limité aux annonces ? Allez, ferme les yeux et imagine la villa de tes rêves !  
Toujours prompt à l'action pour accompagner ses idées, le danseur plaque sa main libre sur le visage de son compagnon afin de l'aveugler.  
— Sung-ki !  
Anders s'interrompt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter sa glace à sa bouche, mais éclate ensuite de rire et ne cherche pas à retirer la main sur ses yeux.  
— Hum... moderne. Avec une grande piscine et un beau jardin pour Sunshine. Pas loin de la mer, dans un endroit calme et sécurisant. Avec de grandes pièces lumineuses, une belle grande chambre pour nous. Avec un intérieur design. Et... j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup de critères, en fait ! J'aimerais aussi que tu t'y sentes bien. Je ne veux pas d'une maison qui me plaise à moi, mais pas à toi.

Le danseur hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.  
— Moi, tu sais que ça m'est égal ! Tant que je peux être avec toi dedans, et Sunny, et nos futurs chiens, et que vous tous vous sentez bien, ce sera parfait pour moi ! Et puis, ce sont tes parents qui la paient ; ce sera ta maison. Il faut que ce soit toi qui la choisisses exactement comme tu la veux. Vraiment, moi, tout m'ira !   
Il rit et ajoute, après avoir endigué une nouvelle coulée — de pastèque, cette fois :  
— Surtout que si j'en crois la description de ta maison de rêve, ce ne sera pas un taudis !  
— Si jamais quelque chose te déplaît, dis-le moi quand même, tu veux bien ?   
Mais Anders sourit, malgré tout rassuré.  
— Oui, je te le dirai ! Mais là comme ça, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me déplaire dans ta description !

Le Coréen se lève du banc et, en deux bonds, se plante devant Anders.  
— Et d'ailleurs, j'ai une idée !  
Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de s'arrêter aux difficultés, de se décourager : toujours, il cherche une façon de les contourner ou de sauter par-dessus.  
  
— Jusqu'à présent, on a regardé les annonces pour trouver de belles maisons et on se demandait où elles se situaient. Puisque tu dis que tu voudrais une maison près de la mer, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus productif de faire le contraire ? D'aller le long du Pacifique et de regarder les maisons qui sont en vente au bord ? On peut faire une grande promenade de repérage le long de l'océan ! Hmm, ceci dit, tous les quartiers ne correspondent sans doute pas à ta définition de « calme et sécurisant ». Donc on peut peut-être en enlever certains avant. Mais tu en dis quoi ? Je suis sûr que Sunny votera aussi pour la balade de repérage ! Tu pourras lui mettre son nouveau petit manteau léger : il fera sensation !  
— C'est vrai que je suis un peu resté buté sur un type de maison bien précis... Ta promenade me tente, en tout cas, donc on va joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Et puis, si ça se trouve, on aura un coup de cœur pour un quartier. Quant à Sunshine... il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Anders se redresse prudemment pour ne pas faire tomber sa glace qui a tendance à tanguer et en propose à Sung-ki :  
— Tu veux goûter, au fait ?  
— Oui, je veux bien ! Et toi, tu veux goûter la mienne ?  
Il tend son cône au Suédois, tandis qu'il attrape l'autre.  
— Alors, sors ton téléphone pour voir les différents quartiers ! On peut commencer à trier ça aujourd'hui, et puis, on va se promener demain ? Tu commences et finis à quelle heure, demain ?  
Anders donne un petit coup de langue dans la glace du danseur et acquiesce :  
— Parfait pour moi. Et je commence à neuf heures pour finir vers treize heures. Ça nous laisse le temps de prospecter ensuite.  
— Ah, génial ! Moi aussi, je ne travaille que le matin, demain. Tu vois, c'est un signe ! Tout se goupille si bien ; ça veut forcément dire que c'est la bonne méthode et qu'on va trouver ton coup de cœur demain !

Très excité, Sung-ki se rassied sur le banc.  
— Tu regardes les quartiers, alors ?  
— C'est parti !  
Le Suédois termine sa glace, jette la petite serviette en papier dans une poubelle, puis s'empare de son téléphone d'un geste impatient.   
— Donc... au bord de la mer. Si je cherche la liste... ah ! Alors, on a Venice, Playa/Marina del Rey, Santa Monica... Hermosa Beach, Manhattan Beach, Redondo Beach... et j'en passe... J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé, en fait, parce qu'il va nous falloir des mois pour visiter tout ça ! On pourrait peut-être essayer de réduire un peu... Quels critères on pourrait prendre ?  
— Eh bien, tu as parlé de « calme et sécurisant » ! Venice, par exemple, je sais que tu vas y travailler, mais ce n'est pas très calme, non ? C'est plutôt animé ? On peut déjà l'enlever, du coup, sauf si tu veux être vraiment tout près de ton travail ? Santa Monica, est-ce que ça ne va pas faire un petit peu loin pour aller travailler pour moi ? Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre le bus évidemment, mais je crois qu'il y en a pour presque une heure et demi de trajet ? Del Rey, c'est où Elian et Blanche viennent d'emménager, donc ça peut être sympa de ne pas être loin !  
— Oui, en effet, Venice n'est pas conseillé si on veut du calme. Quant à Santa Monica, ça fait loin pour toi... Playa ou Marina Del Rey, par contre, à visiter.

— Hmm...  
Le danseur souffle sous sa frange tout en contemplant un pigeon sur le trottoir, à la recherche d'inspiration additionnelle.  
— Dans les critères, peut-être qu'on peut aussi regarder si la population n'est pas trop homophobe, trop conservatrice ?  
Des marques de la société sud-coréenne, mais pas que — Sung-ki s'est vite rendu compte que partout, même dans les endroits réputés les plus ouverts, certaines personnes n'acceptaient pas que des gens du même genre s'aiment ou aient les mêmes droits que les autres. En Provence, déjà, comme ici en Californie, ils ont récolté des regards désobligeants et même des insultes.  
— Bonne idée, répond son compagnon. J'ai envie de vivre en paix, donc on va plutôt se diriger vers les endroits gay-friendly. On va éviter les circonscriptions républicaines, merci bien.

Les yeux rivés à son écran de téléphone, l'ancien hockeyeur poursuit ses recherches tout en glissant sa main dans celle de Sung-ki.  
— Ah, et puisque tu parlais d'Elian ! Ça serait bien de ne pas trop s'éloigner non plus de tous nos amis ? reprend le danseur.  
Cela lui tient très à cœur : les siens sont devenus sa famille.  
— Cédric n'habite pas près du Pacifique ! Elian, on l'a déjà dit ! Woo-jae est aussi dans ce secteur, plus au sud... Adam est au nord, à Santa Monica... Dmitri à cinq heures de route, et évidemment, Kyung-hwan...  
  
Le visage du Coréen s'attriste instantanément. Son meilleur ami lui manque énormément chaque jour ; des milliers de kilomètres les séparent, et les conversations sur Internet ou par téléphone ne remplacent pas la proximité que Sung-ki avait avec l'ancien mannequin au quotidien.  
— C'est vrai pour Cédric, et c'est dommage... Mais je crains malheureusement qu'on ne puisse pas tout concilier.  
Les doigts d'Anders, qui n'ont pas lâché Sung-ki, referment leur prise.  
— On invitera Kyung-hwan pour notre pendaison de crémaillère.  
— J'espère qu'il pourra venir avec les restrictions liées au service militaire, comme il ne peut pas quitter la Corée du Sud comme il veut... Je sais que c'est vraiment égoïste de ma part, murmure Sung-ki, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il vienne aussi vivre par ici. Enfin...

Le danseur pousse un nouveau sourire hors de sa bouche.  
— Et pour les quartiers gay-friendly, ça donne quoi, alors ? Il y en a qu'on doit éviter à tout prix parmi ceux que tu as cités au bord de l'océan ?  
— Ils sont tous plus ou moins ouverts, en fait. Mais je vois que Manhattan Beach est plus conseillé. On peut le mettre en haut de nos priorités, tout en allant aussi faire un tour dans les zones limitrophes ?  
— Hermosa et Redondo ? Ils sont tous les trois en enfilade en plus, si je ne me trompe pas ? Donc ce sera pratique ; on pourra faire une longue promenade !  
— Exact, on pourra tout enchaîner. J'espère que ça nous donnera une meilleure idée d'où et quoi chercher. Et si tu veux, ensuite, on pourra aller un peu à la plage ? C'est vrai qu'il commence à crever de chaud.  
  
Sung-ki croque dans son dernier morceau de cornet.  
— Je ne dis jamais non à la plage, donc : oui ! Vivement demain ! Même si aujourd'hui est parfait aussi, malgré la petite déception de ce matin.   
Toujours assis sur le banc, il pivote vers son compagnon pour l'enlacer.   
— Ça va ? Tu n'es plus trop désappointé ? Tu as repris un peu espoir ?  
— Ça va. Je me dis que Los Angeles, et plus encore la South Bay, c'est grand. Il y a forcément une maison pour nous quelque part !  
— C'est sûr et certain ! répond Sung-ki avec entrain.

Le danseur jette lui aussi sa serviette en papier dans une poubelle, puis les deux jeunes gens reprennent le chemin de leur chez-eux provisoire en plein centre-ville, où Sunshine les attend.  
  
— Au fait, je voulais te demander ! Ça ne dérange pas tes parents de financer aussi cher une maison dans laquelle vivra aussi quelqu'un qui ne paie rien ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas le regretter ?  
À la question de son compagnon, le Suédois secoue la tête, sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
— Pas du tout ! Et puis, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, je te le rappelle. Mes parents t'ont « adopté » pour de bon, et tu fais partie de la famille. Cette maison, même si en théorie, c'est à moi qu'ils l'offrent, ils t'en font un peu cadeau aussi, en quelque sorte.  
— C'est très gentil à eux ! Moi aussi, je les ai adoptés, haha. Même si je tiens à ce que tous les papiers soient à ton nom seulement, car je me sentirais mal autrement ! Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de vivre dans une maison qui est à toi officiellement.  
— Le principal, c'est que tu t'y sentes bien. Et si tu préfères faire comme ça, alors, c'est comme ça qu'on fera.  
Anders passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de Sung-ki et relève la tête en souriant.


	16. Recherches immobilières (2)

_Manhattan Beach_

Ils ont commencé la promenade à Redondo Beach avant de remonter vers Hermosa en arpentant les rues le nez en l'air, à la recherche de maisons en vente. Ils ont pris plusieurs références de villas qui leur plaisaient a priori en photographiant les pancartes afin de les chercher ensuite sur les sites des agences.  
  
— Tu vois, on en a quand même vu cinq ou six, déjà ! Et on n'a pas encore fini notre repérage : on arrive à peine à Manhattan Beach ! dit Sung-ki en s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir pour laisser une voiture s'engager sur l'avenue. On prendrait par ici, à droite ? Ça a l'air de grimper : la vue sera peut-être belle des maisons sur la colline !  
— Allons-y, acquiesce l'ancien hockeyeur. Et je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré, d'un coup. On pourra de toute façon en visiter plusieurs parmi celles qu'on a vues et étudier un peu plus en détail les quartiers une fois de retour à l'appartement.

Le Coréen reprend la main d'Anders, puis se tourne vers le Poméranien qui trottine à leurs côtés.  
— Allez, Sunny, du nerf ! Et si tu en as plein tes petites pattes, on te portera, car c'est vrai que ça fait loin pour un minuscule chien !   
— Il va être complètement claqué ce soir. À mon avis, on ne risque pas de l'entendre.  
Ils sont en train de remonter le long d'une belle rue dégagée, bordée de magnifiques maisons aux façades propres et lumineuses. Anders, porté par la perspective d'enfin trouver ce trésor qu'il espère, est à l'affût des moindres détails — de la place de garage à l'orientation des pièces, en passant par le profil des voisins.

— Tiens, regarde celle-ci, elle est vraiment belle...  
Anders s'arrête devant une jolie demeure aux angles épurés, à quelques encablures de la plage.  
— Il faudra qu'on appelle absolument pour la visiter. Fiou, en tout cas...  
Le jeune homme se tourne vers Sung-ki en souriant.  
— Ta méthode est bien plus efficace que la tienne. Et j'adore ces trois quartiers ; ils seraient parfaits pour nous, je pense.  
— Je suis super content que ça te remotive ! Hier, tu avais l'air tellement déçu. Si ces quartiers correspondent à tes critères et l'extérieur des maisons aussi, il n'y a plus qu'à aller voir les photos de l'intérieur ! À mon avis, ça doit être très cher par ici, vu la taille des villas, donc il faut voir aussi si ça rentre dans le budget de tes parents. Je sais qu'il est très grand, mais bon ! En tout cas...

Le danseur tourne la tête vers le bas de la colline, où le Pacifique étire son étendue bleue.  
— Se lever le matin avec une pareille vue, ça doit mettre de bonne humeur tous les jours ! On peut peut-être poursuivre jusqu'au bout de Manhattan Beach, histoire d'être sûrs qu'on ne rate rien, et puis rentrer regarder tous les détails et appeler les agences ?  
— C'est vrai que c'est absolument magnifique. Je m'y vois parfaitement, en tout cas.  
Anders presse son épaule contre celle de Sung-ki en souriant.  
— Continuons encore un peu, oui. Et ensuite, on en discutera à la maison, et je montrerai aussi sans doute quelques photos à mes parents, histoire de !  
— O.K. !

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

En fin d'après-midi, ils retrouvent leur appartement situé dans le centre de Los Angeles, tout à côté du Staples Center où Anders s'entraînait avec son équipe avant de quitter son poste et d'arrêter pour de bon sa carrière de hockeyeur un mois plus tôt.

Sung-ki, qui sait que ce futur déménagement angoisse son compagnon tant il a peur de ne pas trouver d'endroit qui lui plaît, ne perd pas de temps. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, s'être lavé les mains et avoir remis de l'eau fraîche dans le bol de Sunshine près du plan de travail dans la cuisine, le danseur soulève son ordinateur portable de la table du salon et le tend au Suédois.   
— On va voir si on trouve les maisons qu'on a repérées sur les sites des agences !  
— Oui, je crois que je suis trop impatient pour pouvoir tenir encore.

Anders pose son téléphone près de lui afin de pouvoir naviguer entre les différentes villas qu'ils ont sélectionnées, puis se lance dans ses recherches. Ils éliminent deux maisons d'office — une est un million trop chère, l'autre déjà vendue. Ils classent ensuite celles qui restent en fonction de leur localisation, de leur prix, des prestations qu'elles offrent.

Après une heure trente de délibération, trois demeures sortent du lot. Deux d'entre elles sont situées à Manhattan Beach, la dernière à Redondo Beach, un peu plus au sud.   
Anders parcourt à nouveau les photos d'un œil observateur et attentif, notant également sur un petit bout de papier les éventuelles questions qu'il pourrait poser à l'agent immobilier.  
  
— Au bout du compte... la pêche a été bonne. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à appeler et à prendre rendez-vous ! Tu as une petit préférence ou pas ?  
— Pas vraiment, répond le danseur. Elles sont toutes les trois très belles et très bien situées. Tu devrais peut-être demander à tes parents ce qu'ils en pensent ? S'il y en a une qui ne leur plaît pas et pour laquelle ils n'auraient pas envie de payer ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant du prix, tu crois que pour autant de millions, les meubles viennent avec ? Après, sur photos, comme on l'a déjà expérimenté, ça ne rend parfois pas du tout la même chose que sur place. Peut-être qu'il faut attendre de voir l'atmosphère de la maison, comment on se sent dedans, avant de prendre une décision !

Le Suédois hoche la tête, car les paroles de son compagnon ne sont pas dénuées de sagesse.  
— J'envoie tout ça à mes parents.  
Aussitôt dit, il ouvre son logiciel de messagerie et compose un message à l'attention de monsieur et madame Brendenberg, en se gardant bien d'exprimer une quelconque préférence dans les choix qu'il leur propose. Alors qu'il tape la fin de son e-mail en leur donnant quelques nouvelles et en leur demandant s'ils comptent venir leur rendre visite bientôt, le Suédois songe à nouveau aux mots de Sung-ki et s'exclame :  
— Pour les meubles, aucune idée ! J'aurais envie de te dire oui, mais bon. Au pire, on pourra meubler comme on veut. Je crois qu'on n'est plus à quelques milliers de dollars près, et j'ai largement de quoi sur mon compte en banque.

Son courriel parti dans le labyrinthe de l'Internet, l'ancien hockeyeur exhale.  
— J'ai quand même hâte de visiter tout ça pour me faire une idée, même si je sais que je ne dois pas m'emballer avant, histoire de ne pas être déçu.  
Sung-ki passe les bras autour de ses épaules, y pose aussi le menton.   
— Tes parents répondent vite, en général, et avec le décalage horaire en plus, je suis sûr que demain matin de notre heure, ils t'auront donné leur avis ! On pourra appeler les agences immobilières dès la première heure pour aller visiter tout ça. Toi, laquelle est-ce que tu préfères sur papier, et pourquoi ?  
— J'ai peur de me braquer sur une maison en particulier et de ne pas laisser leur chance aux deux autres. Mais bon, de toute façon, je pense que tu me connais : ça se verra dès que je vais mettre un pied dedans. Celle que je préfère... c'est celle-ci.

Anders tourne l'ordinateur vers Sung-ki et pointe du doigt l'une des annonces à Manhattan Beach.  
— Elle est grande, avec une jolie piscine et un jardin. Parfait pour Sunshine... et d'autres chiens, peut-être ? s'amuse-t-il. Le salon est gigantesque ; c'est hyper lumineux. Et tu as vu la suite parentale avec son dressing et sa salle de bain ?  
— C'est vrai que c'est hyper beau ! J'aime bien les endroits lumineux. Bon, j'ai hâte d'avoir l'avis de tes parents et puis d'aller visiter ça aussi, maintenant !  
— Plus qu'à attendre demain.

Anders referme l'écran de son ordinateur, embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue, puis se lève pour se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.   
— On se fait une soirée anime ce soir ou pas ? questionne-t-il en farfouillant à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Je mangerais bien thaï aussi. On peut commander, si ça te tente ?  
— Oui, tout ce que tu veux ! répond le Sud-coréen avec entrain. Le thaï, c'est bien épicé, en plus : j'adore ! Et je suis toujours partant aussi pour une soirée anime !


	17. Demande (intime) d'Anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥 Ce texte traite de contenu érotique d'un bout à l'autre. 🔥🔥🔥

_Manhattan Beach, décembre_

Anders s'approche de la porte-fenêtre, s'arrête avant de l'atteindre, pivote sur lui-même, repart vers sa salle de jeu, fait à nouveau demi-tour et reprend son manège. Il n'y arrivera pas. Tout ceci est ridicule, mais il n'y arrivera pas.  
  
Il aperçoit Sung-ki, paisiblement installé sur un fauteuil gonflable dans la piscine, qui prend le soleil et profite de la chaleur gardant un œil sur Vinci qui court autour de lui. Sunshine, plus calme ou plus snob, dort sur son fauteuil d'extérieur.

Cette fois, Anders pose la main sur la poignée de la porte-fenêtre et la tire vers lui. Le rail grince un peu, et le Suédois se fend d'une grimace. Sung-ki, lui, pivote à la surface de l'eau et sourit d'un grand sourire en agitant les bras :  
— Andyyyy, viens avec moi dans la piscine !  
— Attends, il faut que j'aille mettre mon maillot.  
— Sinon, tu peux venir tout nu ! Ce n'est pas comme si les voisins pouvaient nous voir !  
Le Suédois éclate d'un petit rire et secoue la tête :  
— On ne sait jamais. Et puis, ça ne serait pas très hygiénique. Je reviens !  
  
Anders remonte dans leur chambre, passe dans son dressing pour attraper un maillot de bain avant de se changer, puis de redescendre. Lorsqu'il retourne dans le jardin, Sung-ki a quitté son fauteuil pour faire l'étoile de mer à la surface de l'eau claire. L'ancien hockeyeur s'assoit au bord de la piscine, puis se laisse tomber avec un peu d'éclaboussures. Il nage vers son compagnon mais, arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, Sung-ki disparaît brutalement sous l'eau avant de ressortir derrière lui et de l'entraîner avec lui en riant.  
  
— Sung-ki ! On n'avait dit pas les prises en traître comme ça !  
— Non, non, TU avais dit !  
Le Coréen s'agrippe à Anders, passe les bras autour de son cou, puis noue ses jambes à sa taille. Le Suédois en profite pour lui voler un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sortent de la piscine pour se sécher et s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon de jardin, où Sung-ki se réfugie dans les bras d'Anders.  
  
Le Suédois caresse un instant le bras de son compagnon, puis prend une longue inspiration qui met aussitôt la puce à l'oreille du danseur. Ce dernier redresse la tête et dévisage l'autre homme, qui sent déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
  
— Hum... Dis, Sunshine... Je... enfin, j'aimerais te demander... euh... quelque chose ?  
— C'est quoi ?  
— Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur 🍑🍑🍑 ?  
— Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais coucher avec ?  
— Euh, oui, oui, voilà. Et donc... hum... tu te rappelles aussi que... qu'on avait discuté aussi de...  
Anders fait une pause, fronce un peu les sourcils, mais s'obstine, le cœur vaillant :  
— Enfin, tu m'avais dit que si j'avais envie de tester un truc, il fallait qu'on en parle.  
— Ah, oui, oui ! Tu voudrais qu'on essaie quoi ?   
— Eh bien, en fait, j'aimerais, euh... j'aimerais que... ah... hum... que tu... tu sois un peu plus... violent ?  
  
Sung-ki se hisse sur un bras pour accrocher le regard bleu — et au comble de l'embarras — de son compagnon :  
— Violent ?? Genre, que je te frappe ? Mais je ne veux pas te frapper, moi !  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout.   
Anders plaque ses deux mains sur ses joues et prend une longue inspiration avant d'à nouveau faire face aux yeux interrogateurs de Sung-ki.  
— Je voudrais... enfin... bon... alors... je voudrais que tu sois plus... hum... brutal quand tu... uh... me p... prends, tu vois ?

Le Suédois, lui, ne voit plus grand-chose, car il a baissé les yeux pour observer de manière particulièrement intense un des pieds de la table de jardin. Sa contemplation prend toutefois fin très rapidement, car Sung-ki lui relève le menton pour l'examiner de son regard intrigué, plein de questions et d'incompréhensions, aussi.   
  
— Brutal comment ? Que je te prenne sans lubrifiant, par exemple ? Ou que je te donne des claques sur les fesses en même temps ?? Que je te secoue ? Ou que je t'encastre dans le mur en rentrant en toi ?? Ou tu veux qu'on achète du matériel, genre des fouets, et que je te fouette avec ? Ou je crois que j'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait étrangler son partenaire aussi. Tu aimes le SM, en fait ? Tu m'avais déjà dit que non lors de notre discussion sur 🍑🍑🍑, justement, non ? Tu t'es découvert un attrait entre-temps ? Je n'y connais rien du tout là-dedans, moi ! Mais si ça te tente, je veux bien essayer, même si je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Mais si c'est ton envie d'avoir mal, alors pourquoi pas, haha. Tu voudras aussi acheter des menottes et que je t'attache, et tout ça ?

Anders hausse les sourcils, les joues si rouges qu'elles le brûlent. À cet instant, il regrette d'avoir parlé, d'avoir posé la question, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a pas de jugement chez Sung-ki. Il n'a pas besoin d'être gêné ou embarrassé, mais certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Peut-être a-t-il aussi un peu honte d'avoir osé franchir le pas pour lui proposer d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, qui sort des sentiers battus. 

Le Suédois fait claquer ses dents une fois, puis souffle par le nez.  
— Non, pas de SM ; ce n'est pas ça. Et on n'a pas absolument besoin de matériel non plus. Ce n'est pas que je veux avoir mal non plus... C'est juste que... ah... comment dire... en fait... J'ai... j'ai envie que tu me... domines ? Mais vraiment ? Un... un peu... comme... hum... enfin, tu vois, comme si tu m'utilisais ?  
  
Anders lâche à nouveau le danseur des yeux et s'absorbe cette fois-ci dans l'observation particulièrement intensive de la piscine.  
— Ah, d'accord ! s'exclame le Coréen.  
Le soulagement de son compagnon est toutefois de très courte durée, lorsque Sung-ki enchaîne :  
— Mais tu entends quoi par « utiliser » ? Que je fasse comme si tu étais un sex toy ?? Tu peux m'expliquer plus précisément ?  
 _On se calme et on respire. Et surtout, on évite de se rouler en boule pour disparaître dans le sol..._  
— Non. En fait...  
Anders prend une très longue inspiration. Cette fois, il a décidé de ne pas s'interrompre dans son explication.  
— J'ai envie que tu me prennes violemment, que ça soit profond, intense, rapide, brutal. Et que tu fasses absolument ce que tu veux de moi, dans n'importe quelle position. Je veux le sentir encore plusieurs jours après ; je veux qu'à la fin, je sois complètement ruiné.

Les yeux de Sung-ki sont immenses tandis qu'il traite l'information.  
— Ruiné ? Mais tu vois que tu veux avoir mal, alors ?  
Il souffle sous sa frange, fronce les sourcils, réfléchit une seconde.  
— Et je pourrais vouloir faire quoi de toi autre que ce qu'on fait ?

Anders retient de justesse le soupir désespéré qui s'est coincé dans sa gorge. Il se masse les tempes puis, soudain, se redresse un peu, pris d'une idée lumineuse.  
— Attends... en fait, je crois que ça serait plus simple si je te montrais directement un exemple, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il repousse doucement Sung-ki, se hisse sur ses jambes, le prend par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers la maison. Une fois dans le salon, il pousse son compagnon sur le canapé, puis part à la recherche de son ordinateur portable. Il pose celui-ci sur la table basse, puis ouvre un onglet de navigateur privé avant de taper quelques mots dans la barre d'adresse. 

Deux minutes plus tard, il navigue parmi les vidéos d'un site pornographique — ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils regardent ensemble un film porno, et Anders n'a ici au moins, pas une seule once d'hésitation. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arrête son choix sur une vidéo qui lui semble parlante, il est pris d'un peu de crainte. _Et si Sung-ki trouvait finalement ma demande ridicule et dégradante ?_

Malgré tout, parce qu'il sait que ce doute n'a absolument pas lieu d'être et qu'il est une simple réminiscence de ce que lui-même était avant, Anders lance la vidéo et prend la main du danseur dans la sienne. 

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, s'affichent deux hommes ; l'un d'eux est à quatre pattes sur un lit, l'autre debout derrière lui, les mains solidement agrippées à ses hanches. Les mouvements de son bassin sont brutaux, saccadés ; l'autre homme, sur le lit, est parfois projeté en avant sous les coups de rein. Le bruit de la chair contre la chair résonne dans tout le salon, et Anders n'ose pas vraiment regarder Sung-ki, même s'il n'a pas lâché sa main. Il murmure enfin :  
— Voilà... quelque chose comme ça...

Le Coréen écarte une mèche de son visage. Il s'est absorbé dans l'examen attentif de ce qui se déroule à l'écran, espérant comprendre ce que son partenaire souhaite et qu'il avait des difficultés à visualiser sans exemple. Après un certain temps, il se tourne vers Anders, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.  
  
— O.K. ! Je veux bien essayer ! On pourra tester ce soir, si tu veux ? Et est-ce que tu voudras aussi me faire ça ?   
Anders a un petit sourire.  
— Oui, je veux bien. Mais tu es bien sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, je veux bien essayer si ça te tente ! Je veux bien tout essayer, moi !  
Le Suédois prend ensuite le temps de réfléchir à la question suivante :  
— Et pour toi, seulement si tu en as envie, toi.  
— Eh bien, comme je le disais, je veux bien tout tester si toi, tu as envie ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, je te l'avoue, mais pourquoi pas ! De toute façon, si ça ne me plaît pas, je te le dirai pour qu'on arrête, donc je ne risque pas grand-chose !

Anders hoche la tête et ferme le navigateur avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de Sung-ki.  
— Merci.


	18. Sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥 Ce texte traite de contenu érotique d'un bout à l'autre. 🔥🔥🔥

_Manhattan Beach, juin (six mois plus tard)_

Anders pousse un soupir quand Sung-ki se retire de lui et lui lâche les hanches, auxquelles il s'est arrimé au point d'y laisser la marque de ses doigts. 

Son compagnon se laisse tomber à côté de lui et passe une jambe par-dessus les siennes ; il barre son torse de son bras et colle sa joue à son épaule. Anders, lui, reprend son souffle, le revers de la main sur le front. 

Il faudrait qu'il se lève pour aller jusque dans la salle de bain se nettoyer un peu, mais il est pour le moment encore éreinté et préfère se reposer avec Sung-ki sur le lit. L'une de ses mains agrippe la cuisse du Coréen, toujours posée sur la sienne, caresse sa peau, y dessine de petites volutes. Il sent contre sa propre cuisse le sexe encore à moitié tendu du danseur.

Après quelques minutes de silence tranquille, troublé par leurs respirations conjointes, Anders souffle :  
— Dis, Sunshine... Je me demandais, tu n'aurais pas envie qu'on... hum... euh... teste des sextoys ? pour... pour pimenter un peu et voir ce que ça pourrait donner ?  
Sung-ki se redresse contre son compagnon.  
— Je n'ai jamais essayé ! Tu penses à quoi comme sextoys ? Oui, en tout cas : moi, je veux toujours bien tout tenter ! Tu en as déjà utilisé avant ?  
— Hum... il faudra qu'on regarde ensemble, parce qu'il y a plein de trucs ?   
— J'ai une idée ! s'exclame le Coréen. Demain, c'est samedi : tu es en congé, et moi, je ne donne cours que le matin ! Du coup, on peut aller faire les magasins ! 

Sung-ki a l'air emballé et les yeux brillants.  
— Il faut chercher où il y a un sexshop dans le coin ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu de vitrine de ce genre à Manhattan Beach, haha. Mais il doit y en avoir plein dans Los Angeles ? On pourra en profiter pour rendre visite à Kyung-hwan avant ou après. Si c'est après, on pourra lui montrer nos achats !  
— Huuuuuh, je ne sais pas si Kyung-hwan aura envie de voir ça...  
— Pourquoi pas ? À mon avis, si : il s'intéresse toujours à ce que je fais ! 

Le danseur passe une main sur le front d'Anders,pour dégager les mèches un peu humides qui s'y collent.  
— Mais si toi, tu préfères qu'on n'en parle pas à d'autres, je ne lui dirai pas ! Mais il n'y a pas de honte à utiliser des sextoys aux États-Unis, si ?  
— Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas honteux, c'est juste que... je sens qu'ensuite, il nous la ressortira à chaque fois, cette histoire. Après, tu peux lui dire, mais peut-être qu'il le garde pour lui, du coup ?  
— O.K. ! On verra ! De toute façon, il faut déjà qu'on trouve des choses à acheter ! Tu avais quoi en tête ? Tu voudrais des trucs pour mettre où, pour faire quoi ? J'ai hâte d'être demain, en tout cas !  
— Euuuh... peut-être hum... des trucs classiques ? Rien de... trop hardcore, tu vois, mais peut-être de simples euuuuh... godes...  
Le mot est lâché du bout des lèvres.

Rassemblant son courage, l'ancien hockeyeur poursuit :  
— Ou des vibro, ou ce genre de choses...  
— Dans les mangas, on voit parfois des trucs comme des anneaux ou bien des plugs anaux, non ? Tu voudrais tester ça aussi ? C'est quoi, « trop hardcore » pour toi ?  
— Des anneaux ? Et les plugs... pourquoi pas ? Les trucs hardcore, pour moi, ce seraient les trucs qui font mal ou ce genre de chose.  
— Oui, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses mal, c'est sûr ! Et pour les anneaux, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle ! Mais des anneaux que tu mets autour de ta queue ! J'ai déjà vu ça, mais je ne sais plus dans quel manga. Bref, moi je veux bien essayer tout ce pour quoi tu es partant ! Ce sera amusant de choisir tout ça !  
— Un cockring ? Si jamais tu veux tester ça... on pourra aussi essayer ? Mais oui, ça sera sans doute amusant... Mais il faudra qu'on aille dans un coin où on ne va pas souvent, car je n'ai pas spécialement envie de croiser des gens qu'on connaît, ah ah !  
— Tes parents sont en Suède, donc déjà, tu ne risques pas de les croiser, eux ! Ce serait le pire pour toi, non ? demande Sung-ki en roulant sur le lit pour se retrouver à plat dos.  
— Ça ! Si je pouvais épargner ça à mes parents !

Anders se redresse enfin et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.   
— Je vais prendre une douche avant de dormir. Tu viens ou pas ?  
— Oui, bien sûr ! répond le danseur en bondissant pour le rejoindre.

* * *

_Venice_

Anders ose à peine tourner la tête sur la droite ou sur la gauche. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de croiser un miroir, mais il peut déjà mettre sa main à couper qu'il est rouge de la tête aux pieds. Ses joues et ses oreilles brûlent ; il a les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa petite veste Gucci, où il triture machinalement le reste d'un vieux ticket de caisse. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à lui dans ce grand magasin, mais il se sent malgré tout un peu mal à l'aise — même si l'idée vient de lui.

Quant à lui très à son aise, comme d'ordinaire, Sung-ki l'attrape par le bras, l'obligeant à sortir une main de sa poche.  
— Alors, tu veux voir quoi ? Tu as fait une liste ? On peut peut-être demander au vendeur ce qu'il nous recommande, si tu préfères ?   
Le danseur examine les rayons d'un air curieux, se demandant bien comment utiliser les objets divers et variés, aux multiples couleurs, en métal, cuir ou silicone, qu'il voit alignés dans les rayons ou suspendus à des crochets.

— Hum... je n'ai pas fait une liste, mais on peut... euh... peut-être commencer par les trucs classiques ? Genre euh... les dildos ? Je ne sais pas si on aura besoin d'un avis pour ça ? Mais comme tu veux.  
— Non mais moi, je n'y connais rien ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander qu'on nous fasse un paquet avec un assortiment pour novices ?  
— Hmmm... je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ? J'aimerais... j'aimerais quand même qu'on achète aussi un... gode, pour utiliser pour nous deux. Ah... euhm...  
— O.K. Tu en choisis un qui te plaît ? Tu voudrais quel style ? Il y en a de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles... Regarde celui-là, en spirale et en pointe ! Ça doit quand même faire mal, non ? Et tu as vu la taille de celui-ci ??  
Sung-ki ouvre de grands yeux en tendant la main vers un énorme gode noir.  
— Avec ça, c'est sûr que je pourrais te défoncer un max !

Anders rougit encore plus — à ce stade-là, c'est son rougissement qui rougit lui-même, sans doute.  
— Ah... oui... mais peut-être que c'est un peu trop gros, quand même... ou alors, il faudra faire ça un jour où je peux rester à la maison, parce que si je dois bouger ensuite...  
— Comme tu veux ! Mais toi qui me disais que tu voulais que je te « ruine », ça pourrait le faire ! Peut-être pas un si gros que ça, mais si tu veux un gros quand même ! Choisis la taille qui te plaît pour un défonçage optimal comme tu en rêves ?   
Un couple d'autres acheteurs pénètre au même instant dans le rayon. Anders jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et sautille d'un pied sur l'autre.  
— Un... un moins gros plutôt, oui... Genre... genre...

Les yeux du Suédois parcourent le rayon avec une vivacité toute nouvelle — plus vite le choix sera fait, plus vite Anders et Sung-ki pourront s'éloigner des nouveaux arrivants. Il arrête son choix sur un dildo noir, ultra-réaliste, d'un peu moins de 14 centimètres. Il attrape la boîte d'un geste vif et toussote :  
— Voilà, pour ça, c'est réglé, au moins...  
— Cool ! J'ai hâte de l'essayer sur toi !  
Anders sourit, aspire sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avec un brin d'anticipation.

— Tiens, regarde ! C'est quoi, ça ? demande Sung-ki en décrochant soudain une boîte et en la tendant à son compagnon.  
À l'intérieur, une sorte de courte spirale en métal de la forme d'un pénis, surmontée d'un cadenas. Le Suédois fronce les sourcils et attrape le petit paquet.  
— C'est marqué que c'est une cage de chasteté ? O.K...   
— Une cage ? Mais à mon avis, ce serait trop court pour ta queue ! Il faudrait prendre le modèle au-dessus !  
— Ça te plairait qu'on achète ça ? Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert, mais si ça te tente !  
— Moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop ! Ça a juste l'air marrant. Je ne savais même pas qu'un truc comme ça existait. Pour être sûr que tu ne vas pas te toucher quand je ne suis pas là ou que tu ne vas pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être, si je garde la clé ?  
— Comme si j'allais aller voir ailleurs, réplique Anders. Mais ça te plairait de savoir que je ne peux pas me toucher tant que tu n'es pas là ?   
  
Le danseur le regarde avec de grands yeux intéressés.  
— Tu te touches souvent quand je ne suis pas là ?  
— Parfois. Quand tu m'envoies des photos ou des messages et que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Et toi ?  
— Bon, alors, on t'achète une cage si tu veux ! s'exclame Sung-ki en plaçant la boîte d'une cage de chasteté un peu plus grande dans le panier qu'ils ont pris à l'entrée. Et « moi » quoi ?   
— Tu euh... te touches quand tu penses à moi ?  
— Ça m'arrive ! répond Sung-ki sans aucune gêne, alors que le couple de tout à l'heure repasse dans l'autre sens. Mais j'ai surtout envie de toi quand tu es près de moi ; je préfère le vrai toi que je peux sentir et toucher aux photos de ta queue, même si ta queue est toujours très sexy, haha.

Anders sourit et se permet de laisser un petit baiser contre la tempe de Sung-ki.  
— Il faudrait une fois qu'on regarde un porno avec des objets, tiens : ça nous inspirera peut-être ! Et c'est quoi, cette pompe ? « pompe à eau » ?  
— Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, avoue le Suédois en se grattant la tempe. Mais bonne idée pour les pornos.  
— Tiens regarde, les anneaux dont je te parlais hier, que j'avais vus dans des mangas ! Comment on fait pour trouver sa taille ? Tu crois qu'il y a des cabines pour les essayer ? Ou il faut estimer à la vue et ramener pour échange si ça ne va pas ?  
— Hum, essaie de comparer avec tes doigts ? Genre, si je me souviens bien...

Sans trop hésiter, Anders fait un cercle avec son pouce et son index.  
— Ça doit faire quelque chose comme ça ? Non ? On parle pour toi, là, hein, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, oui, la tienne est beaucoup plus grosse ! acquiesce le danseur. Pour moi, oui, ça doit être ça ! J'en prends un pour moi, et tu en prends un pour toi aussi ?  
— O.K., on ne risque rien à tester ! J'espère juste qu'on ne peut pas rester coincés, sinon, bonjour les explications aux urgences.  
— Il y a tellement de choix ; c'est difficile de choisir. Il y a différentes matières... Et différentes formes, encore... Je ne sais pas quoi prendre !  
— Prends-en plusieurs, et on verra ?  
— Toi, tu prends lesquels ?  
— Je vais prendre ceux qui m'ont l'air les plus classiques. Histoire de commencer petit. Si je puis dire.  
— Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, moi, haha.  
Le danseur en décroche plusieurs du rayon également, et ils atterrissent dans le panier.

— Et tiens, tu ne voulais pas un truc qui vibre ? Un vibro ? Le rayon est là ! indique Sung-ki en faisant pivoter son compagnon d'une traction sur le coude.  
— Oui, aussi. Mais on ne va quand même pas acheter tout le magasin non plus !  
— Non, non, déjà, on a dit qu'on ne prendrait pas des trucs qui font mal, donc le rayon BDSM, on n'y achètera rien ! Mais puisqu'on est là, profites-en pour acheter ce qui te fait envie ? Allez, un vibro !

Au fond de lui, Anders est rassuré par le côté naturel et spontané de son compagnon ; il jette un regard un peu plus appuyé au rayon des vibromasseurs. Il arrête son choix sur un des plus petits, noir et classique.

— Et tu as vu, il y a aussi des pinces à tétons ! Tu voudrais ça, ou tu veux juste pour le bas ? Regarde, celles-ci ont aussi une chaîne avec un anneau pour mettre autour de... hmm, des boules, j'espère ? Car si c'est pour une queue, c'est méga large ! C'est pour une queue encore trois fois plus épaisse que la tienne au moins !  
— Non, mais là, si ce n'est pas pour des boules... c'est juste terrifiant... Tu as vu comment c'est gros ? Ou alors, deux queues ? Mais je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait fonctionner...  
— Non mais c'est ça, regarde, renchérit le danseur en se penchant vers le rayon pour mieux examiner les objets. Il y a une photo sur cette boîte-ci. Ça cercle l'ensemble. Et tiens regarde, il y a des pinces avec des pompons ! C'est adorable ! Et là, on dirait que ce sont des poids, non ?   
Il les décroche pour les soupeser et hoche la tête.  
— Ça doit faire mal, ça ? Ou bien ça va avec un défonçage en règle pour répartir les sensations partout sur le corps ?  
Anders observe les objets en question avec un petit frisson :  
— Oui, eh bien, pour le coup, sans moi, car ça a quand même l'air de faire mal...

Son compagnon, quant à lui, s'attarde devant un petit groupe de boîtes.  
— Ceux avec des pompons, c'est quand même trop mignon. Au pire, on peut les utiliser pour les accrocher à n'importe quoi pour faire joli ! Genre au collier des chiens. On prendrait quelle couleur ? Pour Sunny, Dali, Vinci et Vasco ? Ou tu crois qu'ils essaieraient de les manger ?  
— Sunshine, on ne va pas attacher des pinces pour tétons aux colliers des chiens !  
Anders éclate de rire.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je disais ! Suis mon raisonnement ! Je trouve ça mignon, alors je voulais en prendre pour nous ! Mais je me disais qu'on pourrait les recycler ensuite si ça ne nous plaisait pas finalement ou si on s'en lassait, en les mettant au collier des chiens ! Du coup, on ne peut pas n'en prendre que deux paires, sinon, il en manquera deux pour le dernier toutou, donc je voulais en prendre quatre ! Ou alors, comme il y a deux pompons par paire, ça tombe bien, en fait : un pour chacun ! Mais à la base, c'est pour nous !  
— J'avais bien compris... mais franchement, je ne sais pas. Si je les voyais tout le temps comme ça... je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'empêcher de penser à leur fonction première ! Enfin, on ne risque rien à les acheter, tu me diras.

Enchanté, le danseur tend la main pour les décrocher.  
— Quelles couleurs, alors ? Toi, tu préférerais quelle couleur pour toi ?  
— Hum... Bleu ?   
— Et tu les légueras à quel chien ensuite ? Le bleu, ça irait mieux à qui ? Tu veux pour Sunny ?  
— Non, Sunny... il est trop délicat : si ça se trouve, le poids est plus lourd que lui ! Mais pour Dali, je trouve que ça serait très bien.  
— O.K., parfait ! Moi, je prends les jaunes, et je les mettrai dans l'héritage de Vasco et de Vinci !   
Ce disant, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir les objets.

— Donc je récapitule ce qu'on a : un gros gode, une cage pour queue, des anneaux, un vibro et des pompons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait encore envie, Andy ?  
— Moi, je pense que c'est bon de mon côté, et...

Il est interrompu par une question de son compagnon.  
— Tu as vu ça ? « plug anal avec télécommande ». Ça a l'air drôle ! Tu voudrais tester ? C'est assez petit, du coup, j'imagine que c'est pour porter hors du lit aussi ?  
— Oui, en fait, je pense que ça sert à maîtriser le plaisir de l'autre personne ? Genre, je ne sais pas... Tu portes le plug ; moi, j'ai la télécommande, et je l'actionne quand je veux. Ou l'inverse.  
— Oh, génial ! Ça a l'air cool ! On en prend ! Mais on en prend un pour deux, ou chacun un ? Et comment on fait pour la taille, là ? Je n'ai jamais mesuré mon trou !  
— À mon avis, la taille, ça n'a pas d'importance, là. À la limite, on n'en prend pas un trop gros, parce que bon, il ne faut pas non plus que ça fasse mal. Mais genre... ceux-lui là...  
Anders pointe du doigt un des plug, de taille plutôt réduite et d'épaisseur moyenne.  
— Bah tu sais, dans le mien, il y a ta queue qui rentre, donc ça ira sans problème pour ça !  
— Hum... O.K., alors... on prend ça aussi.

Le Suédois ajoute deux nouveaux objets à son panier, puis se dirige avec Sung-ki vers la caisse du magasin, où l'employé les accueille avec un grand sourire qu'Anders n'arrive pas à soutenir. Lorsque le jeune homme lui annonce le prix, l'ancien hockeyeur lui tend immédiatement sa carte de crédit avant de régler leurs achats.

— Merci beaucoup, et bon amusement !  
— On y compte bien ! réplique Sung-ki en souriant pendant qu'Anders le prend par le bras.  
Il tient dans sa main un sachet opaque, totalement passe-partout, qui leur épargnera au moins la gêne de sortir dans la rue avec.  
— Au revoir, marmonne le Suédois en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois à l'air libre, il pousse un soupir, puis lâche un petit rire.  
— Dire qu'on était partis pour acheter juste un objet... Maintenant... j'espère que ça nous plaira quand même.  
— Il faut qu'on essaye pour savoir ! Tu veux qu'on teste ça ce soir ?  
— On verra ça ! Maintenant qu'on les a, de toute façon.

Mais alors qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue pour se diriger vers la voiture qu'Anders a préféré garer un peu plus loin, Sung-ki s'exclame, tout joyeux :  
— Oh ! Regarde : Elian et Blanche !   
Il leur fait un grand signe du bras alors que près de lui, Anders pâlit.

— Les Sungers ! s'écrie Blanche avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Venice ?   
Elle s'avance jusqu'à eux pour leur faire une accolade chaleureuse, que le Suédois accepte avec un peu de raideur.  
— On a fait des courses ! répond le danseur.  
— Et il n'y a pas de magasins à Manhattan Beach ? s'enquiert Elian avec un coup d'œil au sac sans logo qu'Anders tente pourtant tant bien que mal de cacher derrière lui.   
— Pas ce genre de magasin, et puis même s'il y en avait eu, je ne pense pas qu'on y aurait été, haha. N'est-ce pas, Andy ?   
Le Coréen se tourne vers son compagnon.

— Euh... oui, oui... Mais on ne va pas vous retenir : je suis sûr que vous avez des choses à faire...  
— On se promenait juste un peu avant de rentrer ! répond tranquillement la Martiniquaise. Nous aussi, on a été faire des courses. Alimentaires.  
— Et qu'avons-nous donc de si rare près de del Rey ?  
Elian, qui a remarqué le malaise très visible du Suédois, sourit déjà, même s'il ne sait pas ce qui s'annonce. Il devine au moins dans quel registre la réponse va s'inscrire.

— Des sex shops ! s'écrie Sung-ki, avec sa candeur enthousiaste.  
Un passant qui promène son chien lui jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule en le dépassant. Sans y faire attention, le danseur attrape le sac de courses des mains de son compagnon.  
— On a trouvé plein de trucs super chouettes, et on a hâte de les essayer !  
— Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Andy avait l'air pressé d'écourter la conversation ! dit Elian en tapotant l'épaule de l'autre homme.   
Ce dernier se prend le visage entre les mains en soupirant.

— Il faudra que vous nous racontiez tout ce que vous avez choisi ! poursuit Blanche. Je me suis toujours dit qu'on pourrait faire une soirée style Tupperware mais avec des sex toys, un jour, tous ensemble ! Ça s'appelle une « soirée upperware », je crois. Cette discussion tombe à point pour réactiver la chose. On pourrait faire ça chez nous, Elian, non ?  
— Si tu veux. Au moins, comme ça, on n'aura pas loin à aller pour les essayer après achat, rit l'Américano-coréen.   
— Génial ! s'exclame Sung-ki. Ce sera super chouette si on est tous ensemble, et je suis sûr qu'on apprendra plein de trucs ! Justement, tout à l'heure au magasin, il y a des objets, on se demandait bien à quoi ils servaient ! Ce sera le moment d'avoir des explications !

— Je crois qu'il y a aussi moyen d'en avoir avec des démonstrations, ajoute Blanche en secouant ses boucles folles des deux mains.  
— Cool ! On fait ça quand ? Ça te tente aussi, Andy, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra aussi inviter Kyung-hwan, Woo-jae, Reign...  
La Martiniquaise hoche la tête.   
— Et mon bro, bien sûr ! Je suis certaine qu'Adam sera partant. On commandera des trucs à manger et à boire pour aller avec.

Anders prie très fort pour qu'une pelle se matérialise devant eux, mais hélas, il ne lui reste que sa gêne et son sentiment d'embarras à la hauteur des remarques de ses amis.  
— Euh, euh... je ne sais pas si... si ça pourra se faire. Parce que euh... enfin... voilà. Sung-ki... et moi on n'a encore rien... ah... testé tu vois. Donc, euh... hum...  
— D'ici à ce que Blanche fasse les réservations, je suis sûr que Sunshine t'aura travaillé au corps, littéralement, et que ça te fera davantage envie. D'ailleurs, on ne voudrait pas vous empêcher non plus de commencer dès maintenant. On va vous laisser rentrer !   
Sung-ki enlace Elian.  
— Oui, et je vous dirai après s'il y a des trucs vraiment cool à essayer ! Bonne journée !   
— Bon amusement ! dit Blanche avec un signe de main et un grand sourire.  
— Euh... merci, souffle le Suédois.

Sung-ki, qui tient à présent le sac de sex toys, glisse sa main libre dans celle d'Anders.  
— Où est-ce qu'on avait garé la voiture, encore ?  
— Un peu plus loin, je crois...   
Il se retient de se retourner pour jeter un œil à leurs deux amis.

— J'ai déjà hâte d'être à cette soirée de Blanche ! babille Sung-ki à côté de lui. Elle a toujours des idées originales ! Mais j'ai plus hâte encore d'être rentré chez nous pour essayer tout ça !   
Il se penche pour embrasser la joue de son compagnon.  
— Ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?  
— Désolé... Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser Elian et Blanche, et encore moins à ce qu'ils soient au courant, ah ah. Mais moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer tout ça... On les a achetés dans ce but, après tout.

Anders dépose le sachet sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, puis s'installe derrière le volant. Il fait un demi-tour, puis prend la direction de leur maison à Manhattan Beach.


	19. Essai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥 Ce texte contient du contenu érotique d'un bout à l'autre. 🔥🔥🔥

_Manhattan Beach, le soir même_

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Anders aligne les objets qu'ils ont acheté l'après-midi même devant lui. Il a également sorti le tube de lubrifiant, quelques préservatifs. 

Sung-ki est dans la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, il lance un grand sourire à son compagnon, puis se jette à son tour sur le lit, faisant rebondir le godemichet noir que le Suédois observe depuis tout à l'heure avec un regard plein d'incertitude.

— Tout est prêt ? J'ai super hâte de commencer !  
— Oui... Mais tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? Parce qu'il y a l'embarras du choix, là, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop moi-même.  
— Hmm, qu'est-ce qui te faisait le plus envie avant qu'on n'aille au sex shop ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais le plus envie d'acheter ?  
— Euh... le vibro ou le gode, même si maintenant que je le vois bien en face de moi, là... il me paraît vraiment gros. Tu veux essayer un truc, toi, en particulier ?  
— Mais tu voulais un truc gros non ? En lubrifiant bien, ça devrait aller, et ça te donnera la ruine de tes rêves, haha ! Moi, j'ai envie d'essayer ce qui te fait envie ! Mais pas la cage, car si on y enferme Roy, on ne pourra rien faire ensuite, et ce n'est pas le but ! Donc ça, on la met tout à la fin, quand on a testé tous les autres objets, d'accord ? Après, hmm...

Le danseur regarde les objets éparpillés sur la couette.  
— Il y a peut-être un ordre, non ? Genre, les anneaux là, on les met avant de faire quoi que ce soit, non ? Ou on les met une fois qu'on bande ? Ça me semble plus difficile ? C'est pour placer avant ? Si oui, on peut peut-être commencer par ça ?  
— Attends, il y a un mode d'emploi dans la boîte.  
Anders s'empare de la feuille de papier, la secoue pour la déplier.  
— Donc, oui, c'est à mettre avant. Et donc, ça retarde l'orgasme... ou non, carrément, ça l'empêche, en fait ? Ah non, ça retarde juste, O.K. Parce que je ne me voyais pas avoir la présence d'esprit de le retirer le moment venu... Donc, oui, avant. Bon, eh bien... Allons-y, alors !

Le Suédois repose le mode d'emploi et pose le regard sur les cockrings qui les attendent bien sagement sur le lit, comme deux yeux braqués sur eux. Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette image étrange et attrape le plus large des deux, ainsi que la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il prend un peu de gel sur les doigts, au cas où, puis fait glisser l'anneau à la base de son sexe. Il remet son pénis et ses testicules en place avec une expression concentrée et remarque :  
— Ça fait un peu bizarre.  
— Mais comment on fait pour l'enlever ensuite pour libérer l'orgasme ? Car ça va serrer à la base, mais ça ne passera plus le reste, si ? 

Tout en parlant, Sung-ki ne peut s'empêcher de toucher l'anneau sur le sexe de son compagnon, puis de continuer à le caresser machinalement.  
— Non, en fait, ça... ah... ça retarde juste, et une fois que... ah, Sung-ki... que tu as joui... ça part.  
— O.K. ! Dans les trucs qu'on peut mettre avant, il y a aussi les pinces à tétons ! Je vais te mettre les bleues ! Et puis tu m'équiperas, haha. Ou on les garde tout de suite pour les chiens, finalement ?  
Anders hoche la tête, et le danseur le lâche.  
— On peut voir... mais si ça fait mal, ça va direct dans la case objet pour toutous.

Le Suédois attrape l'une des pinces, affublée d'un pompon jaune, et le Coréen s'approche de lui, exposant son torse. Anders prend une inspiration, la pince entre son pouce et son index, puis accroche l'objet au téton de son compagnon, dont il ne quitte pas le visage pour guetter le moindre signe d'inconfort.  
— Ça serre ! Ça fait un peu mal. Mais c'est sans doute une question d'habitude ? Je vais le garder un peu, mais si ça continue à faire mal, je l'enlèverai et j'irai le mettre au collier de Vasco, en espérant qu'il ne le mange pas ! Je t'en mets un aussi ou tu ne préfères pas ?  
— Uh... Si tu dis que ça fait un peu mal... je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Je suis trop douillet pour ce genre de chose. Mais en tout cas...  
L'ancien hockeyeur titille le pompon du bout des doigts.  
— Je trouve ça adorable sur toi ! Ça risque de me faire bizarre de le voir sur les chiens ensuite, ah ah.  
— C'est le mec qui va se faire défoncer le trou avec un gode immense qui dit qu'il est trop douillet, haha.  
Anders se vêt de sa deuxième peau, la pivoine, et balbutie :  
— Oui, mais avec le lubrifiant... Ça devrait mieux passer. Mon pauvre téton innocent n'aura pas cette chance, lui.

Sung-ki saisit ensuite le gode dont il vient de parler.  
— C'est vrai que c'est gros. Tu te rends compte, il y avait encore des tailles au-dessus. Ça doit faire peur, une fois sur le lit ! Mais maintenant que je l'ai en main, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser sur toi.   
Il le tape d'une main dans sa paume ouverte, comme une matraque. Anders le regarde faire avec des yeux luisants à la fois d'impatience et d'appréhension.  
— J'espère... que je n'ai pas pris trop gros... Mais avec une bonne préparation...   
Il tend le bras à son tour et passe le doigt sur une des veines en relief dessinées sur le sextoy.  
— On peut te mettre dans l'ambiance avec le vibro ! 

Le danseur repose le gode et saisit l'autre objet.   
— Tu en penses quoi ? Comme ça, tu testes les deux pour le prix d'un ! Et je vais aussi mettre un anneau, tiens.  
Il jette le vibromasseur sur les draps près des genoux d'Anders, déballe l'un des anneaux de moindre taille qu'ils ont achetés. Il l'enduit légèrement de lubrifiant comme il a vu son compagnon faire et le fait glisser jusqu'à la base de son pénis.  
— Je pensais que ça serrerait plus fort dès le départ. Ça va, là ! Mais quand ça va grossir, je me demande si ça ne va pas le faire exploser ? Ou alors, ça va serrer hyper fort ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Ils ne mettent pas de précautions d'usage sur le paquet ?

Anders récupère la boîte.  
— Non, ce n'est pas dangereux, ils disent juste de ne pas le porter plus de 30 minutes. Normalement, on a les bonnes tailles, donc on ne risque pas de se retrouver à aller aux Urgences pour un problème de cockring !  
— Il se passe quoi si on le porte plus de trente minutes ? Il faudra mettre un chronomètre sur un portable, car je ne sais pas si dans le feu de l'action, on pensera à regarder les minutes qui passent ?  
— On peut mettre un chrono, si tu préfères. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui peut se passer si on le garde plus longtemps, mais vu que c'est la première fois... on va faire bien comme il faut.  
— Et donc, ton opinion pour le vibro en apéro de l'énorme gode, Andy ?  
— On peut tester le vibro à deux, pour commencer.

Anders se redresse légèrement, puis s'appuie de ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sung-ki pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Il plante ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de son compagnon et frotte leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il attrape ensuite le vibromasseur, délaissé sur le côté, et l'allume. Un léger ronronnement envahit immédiatement la pièce. Le Suédois dirige le sextoy vers leurs pénis avant de le faire passer sur son gland, puis celui de Sung-ki.

Un long gémissement contenté lui échappe. Anders a un mouvement inconscient du bassin, un léger soubresaut, et plaque son ventre contre celui de Sung-ki pour se laisser tomber en avant et coller sa bouche à la sienne. Leur baiser n'a rien de tendre, rien de propret ; il est fait de coups de langue et de coups de dents, de salive, des petites injures murmurées de la part du Suédois dans un souffle de plaisir. Le bruit du vibromasseur continue de s'élever dans la pièce, un brin écrasé par leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre.

Péniblement, Anders finit par s'arracher à son compagnon et murmure contre ses lèvres :  
— Sunshine, je vais jouir, si ça continue.  
— Ah mais non, on n'a encore rien testé ! Je voudrais que tu jouisses avec le gros gode ! s'exclame le Coréen en reprenant ses esprits d'un seul coup. Éteins vite celui-ci avant que le chronomètre ne sonne ! Et refroidis Roy !   
Le danseur baisse les yeux vers son torse et fait bouger les pompons jaunes qui y pendent.  
— Avant, tu peux me les enlever, s'il te plaît ? Ça pince quand même assez fort ; je suis sûr que ça m'aura laissé des traces rouges !  
Avec autant de délicatesse que possible, Anders décroche donc les pinces et masse les tétons de Sung-ki entre ses doigts. Ils sont rougis, gonflés, et le jeune homme a mal pour son petit ami.  
— Ça va ? On peut peut-être mettre de la crème.  
— Embrasse-les d'abord ; ça leur plaira mieux !

Le Suédois ne se le fait pas dire une deuxième fois et prend un premier mamelon entre ses lèvres, qu'il arrondit autour de l'aréole. Le bout de sa langue fouette le téton, puis trace un chemin de salive vers le deuxième, à qui il fait subir les mêmes avanies. Les mains de Sung-ki se glissent dans ses cheveux, et le danseur bascule la tête en arrière en soupirant. Les doigts d'Anders, eux, glissent le long de son dos, s'accrochent à ses fesses, massent la peau tendre.

Après deux minutes, cependant, Sung-ki se redresse, l'air un peu affolé.  
— Le gros gode ! On n'aura vraiment pas le temps avant que l'alarme ne sonne ! Ça ne te fait pas mal, au fait, avec l'anneau ? Roy n'est pas étranglé ? Dong-woo, ça va ! Il est prêt pour le gode.  
L'une des mains du Suédois repasse devant pour caresser le sexe de Sung-ki ; sous sa peau, Anders perçoit aussi l'anneau bien fixé à la base. Il s'éloigne du torse de son petit ami et redresse la tête.  
— Non, Roy va bien, et je vois que Dong-woo va bien aussi. Mais oui, il faudrait peut-être se presser, parce que clairement, il va falloir me préparer. Il n'y a pas moyen que ce machin me pénètre à l'arrache comme ça.  
— Le lubrifiant, vite !

Le danseur se jette presque sur le flacon posé un peu plus loin sur le lit, l'ouvre et en asperge le godemichet.  
— Tu te mets en position ? Mais il faut que tu me dises : tu veux être bien défoncé, non ?  
— Oui, mais je veux pouvoir au moins m'asseoir sans trop souffrir demain et éviter la descente d'organe, donc, euh, ne lésine pas sur le lubrifiant avant de me défoncer en bonne et due forme.  
Anders roule sur le ventre, attrape un oreiller qu'il cale sous son torse pour ensuite l'entourer de ses bras, et relève un peu le bassin, le dos cambré, les jambes bien écartées.  
— Bon, j'y vais !

Sung-ki attrape le tube de lubrifiant d'un geste décidé et déterminé et retire le bouchon de son pouce. Il commence par verser quelques gouttes de gel sur l'anus d'Anders, qui se referme aussitôt au contact de la matière froide. L'index de Sung-ki est le premier à s'enfoncer, phalange par phalange, pour ensuite être rejoint par son majeur. Le danseur entame un lent mouvement, écarte parfois les doigts, dévoilant un petit trou noir et rose entre eux. Sung-ki rajoute encore du lubrifiant lorsque son annulaire se presse à son tour contre l'intimité de son partenaire.

— C'est O.K. ? demande-t-il avant.  
Anders acquiesce, et le Coréen enfonce le bout de son doigt, puis s'arrête : son petit ami vient d'étouffer un gémissement dans l'oreiller.  
— Pas O.K., finalement ?  
— Si, si... c'est juste... d'habitude, on ne va pas jusqu'à trois doigts.  
— Il va falloir au moins ça si tu veux réussir à prendre le gros gode !

Le Suédois enfonce son visage dans le tissu, gêné, mais relève malgré tout le bassin. Il a un peu débandé, et l'anneau autour de son sexe est moins serré. Les doigts de Sung-ki poursuivent leurs va-et-vient, et Anders, peu à peu, se détend — même si un léger inconfort continue à lui tirer de temps à autre une moue concernée.

— Ça va ? s'enquiert Sung-ki.  
— Oui, oui. Pour le moment, en tout cas.  
— Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir prendre le gros gode maintenant ?  
— Hum... tu veux bien continuer encore un peu ?  
— D'accord !

Sans trembler, le Sud-coréen continue de détendre et lubrifier l'intimité de son petit ami. Il se penche également en avant, dépose ses lèvres sur la courbe des fesses, lève, embrasse, mord la chair rebondie ; Anders se tortille, assailli de sensations. Il n'a plus mal, et le plaisir revient par bribes. Son sexe est à nouveau tendu contre son ventre et frotte sur le tissu des draps, lui apportant la petite dose de friction dont il a besoin pour se laisser partir.

Sung-ki retire enfin ses doigts et observe l'intimité d'Anders, d'un œil presque critique :  
— Tu es bien détendu : ça devrait passer !  
— Ça, on verra, parce qu'il a oublié d'être petit, ce machin.  
— C'est toi qui as choisi, je te le rappelle !  
— Hum, hum... Ah, attends, tu peux mettre une capote dessus ? Ça sera plus hygiénique.  
— On en a à la bonne taille encore ou pas ?  
— Il doit en rester qui traînent dans le tiroir.  
— Je vais voir !

Le danseur se penche par-dessus le dos d'Anders, se couche contre lui pour tendre le bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit. Son érection se plaque contre la peau nue de son compagnon, et Anders ferme les yeux en soufflant.  
— Ah, voilà ! reprend Sung-ki, pour ensuite se redresser en tendant triomphalement un préservatif.

Il déchire le paquet, attrape l'énorme godemichet, puis déroule le préservatif sur le silicone. Anders le regard faire par-dessus son épaule, toujours aussi incertain. Le Coréen fait monter et descendre sa main plusieurs fois le long de l'objet, comme pour bien le soupeser et prendre mesure de sa consistance.  
— N'aie pas la main légère sur le lubrifiant, lui rappelle le Suédois.  
— Dommage qu'on n'ait pas un gros seau : j'aurais pu le tremper dedans comme une tartine dans du chocolat chaud ! Ça aurait été plus pratique.

Le Suédois étouffe son éclat de rire dans son avant-bras. Sung-ki décapsule malgré tout la bouteille et enduit le sextoy de gel avec application. Bientôt, le godemichet luit sous les lustres au plafond. Le Coréen prend également le soin d'étaler du lubrifiant autour de l'anus d'Anders, à l'intérieur, puis vérifie une dernière fois que l'intimité de son compagnon est toujours bien détendue.

— Bon, eh bien, au gros gode de jouer, maintenant !  
Il pose le bout contre l'anneau de chair et pousse avec douceur, mais rencontre une résistance et arrache un geignement à Anders.  
— Doucement, Sunshine, s'il te plaît... je veux quand même conserver mon intégrité physique...  
— Désolé ! Mais il faut bien, si tu veux que ça rentre un peu. Je vais y aller plus doucement, quand même.

Très concentré, le danseur fait une nouvelle tentative, et l'intimité d'Anders finit par céder, accueillant le gland en silicone après s'être écarté démesurément. Le Suédois s'agrippe à l'oreiller toujours calé sous son torse et fronce les sourcils avant de planter ses dents dans le tissu. Il a un grognement douloureux ; immédiatement, Sung-ki s'arrête.  
— Ça va, Andy ?  
— Oui, oui... c'est juste... gros. Même plus gros que ça en a l'air...  
Les orteils du styliste sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, ses cuisses tremblantes, sa peau moite.  
— Mais juste... lentement... ça devrait aller...  
— D'accord, mais si jamais tu as trop mal, il faut me le dire.

Le Suédois hoche la tête, et Sung-ki reprend. L'anus de l'autre homme s'étire tout autour de l'objet, se crispe et se détend au fur et à mesure que le godemichet s'enfonce en lui. L'inconfort est toujours là, moins présent qu'avant, moins douloureux aussi, mais là malgré tout ; Anders agite un peu les hanches pour demander à Sung-ki de suspendre son geste. Le Coréen s'exécute.

Les doigts du danseur se fraient un chemin sur la cuisse de son partenaire, remontent vers les bourses, vers le périnée, pour retrouver le pénis délaissé. Il sent le rond dur toujours à la base de ce dernier. Sung-ki referme alors le poing sur le sexe d'Anders et entame une lente caresse qui ravive un peu du désir perdu du Suédois. Celui-ci s'habitue, lentement, à cette sensation d'écartement qui lui tire les chairs et la peau. 

Sung-ki rajoute du lubrifiant ; le godemichet coulisse plus facilement en Anders, tandis qu'il se décrispe aussi. Il ne ressent pas encore vraiment de plaisir, plus une sensation étrange qu'il ne sait définir exactement. Il laisse retomber sa joue contre l'oreiller, les yeux fermés.  
— Andy ! Il ne reste plus que dix minutes !  
— Je fais ce que je peux, Sunshine...  
— Mais si jamais on dépasse les trente minutes et qu'on se retrouve coincés ?  
— On ne restera pas... ah... ah !  
— Tu as mal ? Ça va ?  
— Oui, oui, et je n'ai pas mal, répond Anders, la voix haletante. Au contraire...  
— Ah ! Cool ! Je continue, alors !  
— Doucement, quand même.

Souriant, le Coréen met une petite tape sur les fesses de son compagnon, puis poursuit avec toujours autant de lenteur. Il regarde l'anus d'Anders s'écarter, s'étirer, accueillir toute la largeur respectable du sextoy. 

Son petit ami se met à onduler les hanches, de manière d'abord imperceptible, avant d'envoyer plus franchement son bassin à la rencontre du phallus en silicone. Le jeune homme se cambre en enserrant plus fermement l'oreiller entre ses bras, en y enfonçant son visage pour ensuite mordiller la taie. La pression de l'anneau autour de son sexe le perturbe, rajoute à son plaisir autant qu'à la légère pointe de douleur, supportable, qui le traverse.

Anders sait déjà qu'il devra limiter ses mouvements le lendemain et se dit, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il va devoir se faire porter pâle auprès de son travail. Motif ? Une rencontre très intime qui l'a laissé incapable de s'asseoir...

Le plaisir se fait de plus en plus franc. Le Suédois geint, gémit, s'agite, gratte les draps, demande plus, demande moins. Il plaque ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les écarte un peu plus, comme pour mieux accueillir le godemichet que Sung-ki n'a pas cessé de faire aller et venir en lui.  
— Sung-ki... Sung-ki !  
— Andyyy !  
— Je vais jouir si tu continues.  
— Je continue, alors !

La main gauche du Coréen caresse toujours son sexe, et Anders rejette la tête en arrière.  
— Andy, tu veux que je te défonce avec ce gros gode ?  
— Non... oui...  
— Non ou oui ?  
Sung-ki s'arrête.  
— Hmmoui... oui...

Le danseur sourit et reprend ses gestes, cette fois-ci sans douceur. Anders ouvre les yeux, surpris, et s'agrippe plus fermement à l'oreiller. Sa gorge se déchire sur de longs gémissements, de petits geignements aigus, des injures murmurées du bout des lèvres, des demandes lancées de vive voix. Il reste de l'inconfort, encore, mais le plaisir l'écrase ; Anders en profite sans penser aux conséquences. Les doigts de Sung-ki sur son sexe l'amènent au plus près de la jouissance, et le Suédois sent la pression monter dans sa verge, au niveau des bourses, que l'anneau a de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Il tend le bras en arrière, pose sa main sur le poignet de Sung-ki et lui demande d'arrêter. Immédiatement, son petit ami stoppe net ses mouvements, et Anders se penche vers l'avant, pour laisser glisser le sextoy hors de lui. Lorsque le bout du godemichet quitte enfin son intimité, celle-ci tente de se refermer mais, distendue, ne trouve que le vide. Le Suédois se tourne sur le ventre, pour faire face à Sung-ki et lève les jambes pour les refermer autour de la taille de son compagnon et rapprocher ce dernier de lui. 

Les cuisses serrées autour des hanches du Coréen, Anders prend son visage entre ses mains et l'oblige à se pencher vers lui pour retrouver ses lèvres, ses baisers, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, son odeur et son goût. Ses doigts quittent la joue de Sung-ki et se glissent entre leurs deux corps afin d'attraper le pénis plus dur que jamais de son partenaire et le guider vers son anus endolori. 

Sung-ki étouffe un soupir contre la bouche d'Anders quand il se sent disparaître à l'intérieur de lui. Ses hanches trouvent sans attendre un rythme pressé, demandeur, exigeant, et les deux jeunes gens ne font pas attention au téléphone qui sonne près d'eux.

Anders, dont la main s'active sur son sexe, est le premier à jouir, avec un cri presque surpris. La sensation de l'anneau est étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange, comme tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis le début de la soirée. Son sperme heurte le ventre de Sung-ki, le sien, coule dans les poils de son pubis. 

Le danseur n'est pas très long à le suivre et, après quelques minutes, il éjacule à son tour, les lèvres contre celles de son petit ami. Il retombe sur Anders en haletant, les yeux fermés. Les deux jeunes hommes reprennent leur respiration à grand bruit, la peau moite, les cheveux en bataille et le corps épuisé.

Après une poignée d'instants, Sung-ki se redresse sur un bras, comme frappé d'une illumination :  
— Andy ! On a gardé les anneaux plus de trente minutes ! Vite, il faut les enlever !  
— Hmm... deux secondes...  
— Noooooon, vite ! Sinon, on va peut-être finir estropiés de la queue !  
— Attends... pousse-toi, d'abord...  
Sung-ki roule sur le côté. Anders attrape l'anneau sur sa propre verge, qu'il desserre un peu pour enfin le retirer.

— Tu m'enlèves le mien ? J'ai peur que ça finisse mal !  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
Le Suédois se penche vers le danseur, écarte ses poils et triture le cockring avant de parvenir à l'enlever. Il jette un œil au sexe de son compagnon et remarque, d'un ton plaisantin :  
— Si ça peut te rassurer, Dong-woo a l'air en très bonne santé. Pas d'ablation forcée pour aujourd'hui.  
— Ouf ! Et comment va Roy ? Ça lui a plu, alors ? Et ton trou ? Il est content de sa rencontre avec le gros gode ? Il s'est bien fait défoncer comme il faut ? Il faut vraiment qu'on lui trouve un nom aussi, à ton trou !  
— Il va bien, et moi aussi... Ça a plu à tout le monde, même à mon trou, et non... on ne va pas lui donner de nom. Mais merci... c'était super bien. Un peu douloureux, mais super bien.  
Anders embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue.

— Tu crois que tu parviendras encore à utiliser ton trou dans les prochaines heures ? Et à t'asseoir ? Tu veux que je te mette de la pommade ?  
— Je ne dis pas non à la pommade... Mais ça devrait aller pour l'utilisation. Par contre, pour m'asseoir, on va dire que je vais me faire porter pâle demain et passer ma journée sur un petit coussin bien moelleux.

Sung-ki ouvre de grands yeux tout en tirant quelques mouchoirs de la boîte sur sa table de nuit pour qu'ils essuient les traces de sperme sur leurs deux ventres.  
— Sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment prendre un congé maladie parce que tu as utilisé un gode ce soir ? Tu crois que c'est accepté comme excuse valide ?  
Anders éclate de rire :  
— Non, ça ne sera pas accepté ! Mais bon, si demain, j'ai du mal à m'asseoir, ça risque d'être compliqué au boulot. Au pire, je leur dirai que je suis un peu malade et que je prends ma journée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le danseur se lève.  
— Je vais aller voir ce qu'on a encore dans l'armoire à pharmacie comme pommades pour anus !  
— C'est bien aimable de ta part.  
Le Suédois tourne la tête à temps pour apercevoir un petit bout de fesse nue tandis que Sung-ki se dirige vers la salle de bain de son pas leste. 

Il fait ensuite passer une main sous ses cuisses et touche du bout des doigts son intimité distendue. Ses yeux tombent sur le godemichet, abandonné sur le lit ; l'objet le défie presque de son bout encore luisant.

— Allez, écarte les jambes que je m'occupe de toi !  
— C'est demandé avec tant de poésie, réplique Anders en roulant des yeux.  
Il s'exécute malgré tout, et Sung-ki s'agenouille entre ses genoux avant d'étaler un peu de pommade sur son intimité. Le styliste laisse échapper un sifflement entre ses dents au contact de la texture froide, qui le picote même un peu. Pourtant, c'est bientôt l'apaisement qui le saisit, et le jeune homme se rencogne dans les draps en soupirant.

— Attends, je débarrasse le gros gode : on ne va pas le laisser comme ça ! s'écrie le danseur en s'emparant du phallus en silicone, qu'il pèle du préservatif.  
Il jette le bout de latex à la poubelle, dépose le godemichet sur le bureau, brandi vers le plafond tel un trophée, et revient s'étendre près d'Anders, dont il embrasse l'épaule avec douceur.  
— Ça va ? Ça t'a plu quand même ?  
— Oui, je vais très bien. Et c'était super... malgré les difficultés de départ.  
— Tant mieux ! Tu veux essayer d'autres choses qu'on avait achetées ? Il reste ta cage et aussi le truc télécommandé, par exemple. Le plug anal. Il y a bien de la place pour le mettre dans ton trou, maintenant, haha.

Le danseur s'inquiète toutefois immédiatement après avoir dit cela.  
— D'ailleurs, tu crois que ton trou va rester hyper élargi comme ça ? Si oui, il n'enrobera plus bien Dong-woo !  
— Je ne pense pas... Je n'espère pas... J'espère que ça n'a pas détraqué mes sphincters. Mais pour ce soir, de toute façon, je déclare forfait. On essaiera le reste plus tard, sauf si tu veux les essayer sur toi !  
— La cage, on l'a prise à la taille de Roy, non ? Mais non, si tu es fatigué, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. On aura tous les jours suivants pour tester le reste !

Sung-ki se love avec amour contre son compagnon.  
— Et en plus, demain, tu restes à la maison : ce n'est pas parce que tu as mal aux fesses que Roy ne sera pas en pleine forme !  
Anders se mord la lèvre pour retenir son rire face à l'enthousiasme de Sung-ki.  
— Oui, au pire, tu t'occuperas de lui pendant que le reste de mon corps récupérera. Et puis, on pourra aussi tester des trucs sur toi, peut-être ? Genre, le plug : il est à la taille de tout le monde !  
— Oui, super !  
Le danseur embrasse son compagnon, ravi à l'idée de toutes les réjouissances à venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une illustration de ce texte (ou d'autres), rendez-vous sur le compte Instagram de Sung-ki : sunsungki.


	20. Soirée upperware (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥 L'intégralité du fil « Soirée upperware » contiendra du contenu érotique/sexuel. 🔥🔥🔥

_Manhattan Beach, la semaine suivante_

— Tiens, les toutous, on a reçu du courrier ! annonce Sung-ki en anglais aux chiens qui reniflent le bord de la route.  
Il tourne la clé de la boîte aux lettres dans l'autre sens pour la refermer, puis rempoche son trousseau, constitué de plus de straps à l'effigie de personnages de mangas que de clés.

Deux laisses autour de chaque poignet, le danseur emmène Sunshine, Vinci, Dali et Vasco faire la « promenade du déjeuner », comme il appelle le petit tour qu'il leur fait faire tous les jours soit avant, soit après l'heure de midi — selon le moment où il va travailler. 

Aujourd'hui, il donnait cours en matinée, puis est rentré avec Elian avec qui il a mangé dans le jardin, entourés des chiens toujours heureux de retrouver l'un de leurs deux maîtres.

Les semaines de Sung-ki se déroulent toujours de la même façon, autour d'une routine qui ne varie que lorsqu'il est en vacances. Loin de l'ennuyer, ces horaires et activités qui se répètent lui offrent une stabilité capable de canaliser son tempérament brouillon, sa propension à partir dans tous les sens.

En ce radieux mardi de juin, le danseur et ses compagnons à quatre pattes se mettent en route tranquillement. Sung-ki n'est pas pressé ; il aime prendre son temps en regardant ce qui l'entoure et en permettant aux chiens de renifler tout ce qui les intéresse.

Tout en marchant, il retourne l'enveloppe noire sur laquelle leurs deux noms, à Anders et à lui, sont écrits en élégantes lettres dorées, dans une typographie cursive très difficile à déchiffrer pour la dyslexie du Coréen.

Ils ne reçoivent jamais de courrier papier, ou presque ; c'est plutôt par acquit de conscience que tous les jours, en passant devant la boîte aux lettres, le danseur l'ouvre. C'est donc avec beaucoup de curiosité que Sung-ki décachette à présent l'enveloppe.

À l'intérieur, un carton au toucher soyeux sans images. Le Coréen plisse les yeux derrière ses nouvelles Ray-Ban jaunes, puis finit par s'arrêter en plein milieu du trottoir : le mouvement du papier au fil des vibrations que sa promenade lui imprime n'aide pas les lettres volantes à rester à leur place ; P et B se mélangent plus allègrement que jamais.

« S-e-c-r-e-t P-a-r-t-y », dit le titre en anglais. De plus en plus curieux, Sunk-ki poursuit ses efforts malgré les boucles de calligraphie. « S-o-i-r-é-e u-p-p-e-r-w-a-r-e ». De l'autre côté du carton, il reconnaît l'adresse d'Elian et Blanche, et la lumière se fait dans son esprit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de l'abîmer sur la lecture du paragraphe de description. La soirée sextoys de Blanche !

— Génial ! dit-il à Vasco qui sent un caillou au bout de sa chaussure. On va bien s'amuser !

* * *

_Palos Verdes Estates_

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone d'Anders vibre sur son bureau. L'écran verrouillé, qui s'est illuminé, lui indique qu'il s'agit d'un message Whatsapp de Sung-ki avec plusieurs images jointes.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux, jette un regard à l'horloge de son ordinateur, puis décide qu'il peut bien s'accorder une petite pause pour consulter le message qu'il vient de recevoir. 

Il manque de s'étouffer quand les fichiers que Sung-ki lui a transmis lui sautent en plein visage. Lui qui espérait pourtant que Blanche ait oublié — ou mieux, qu'elle ait purement et simplement plaisanté. Mais la réalité est bel et bien là, et Anders peut bien se demander pourquoi, elle ne changera pas. 

Il déchiffre la carte de Blanche dont son compagnon lui a envoyé un cliché, envisage un instant de refuser d'y aller, puis se dit que Sung-ki sera content, et cela suffit.  
  
— Tu as hâte d'y être, alors ? Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on amène à manger ?  
La réponse de Sung-ki par message vocal ne se fait pas attendre :  
— Tu te rends compte qu'Elian ne m'a rien dit ce midi alors qu'on a déjeuné ensemble ?? J'ai téléphoné à Blanche après avoir trouvé l'invitation, et elle m'a dit que non, elle s'occupait de tout ! On aura à manger et à boire sur place ! Et oui, on a hâte d'y être ! Ça va être super ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie !!

Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre photo apparaît sur l'écran du Suédois : un selfie de Sung-ki nu sur leur lit, qui fait le V de la victoire d'une main et brandit le gode noir de l'autre. Les quatre chiens sont couchés autour de lui et chacun arbore une pince à téton au collier. La légende, en anglais, dit : « fin prêts pour la soirée sextoys ! »

Anders repose brutalement son téléphone sur son bureau, écran contre le verre, et regarde autour de lui, alors qu'il sait pourtant pertinemment qu'il est seul. Il déglutit, souffle pour se calmer et reprend l'appareil pour mieux regarder la photographie que son compagnon lui a envoyée. Il s'humecte les lèvres et répond, d'une voix basse :

— Ce n'est pas cool de faire ça ; je dois encore attendre avant de rentrer. Maintenant, je vais juste avoir envie de toi.  
— Je t'attends de pied ferme ! répond encore Sung-ki, en renvoyant un selfie en gros plan du gode, dont l'extrémité est dans sa bouche.


	21. Soirée upperware (2)

_Marina del Rey_

Anders gare la voiture dans le parking de la grande résidence en arc-de-cercle où Blanche et Elian habitent.  
— Regarde, Kyung-hwan est déjà là : c'est sa voiture juste devant ! Et là, la Lamborghini noire d'Adam ; elle ne passe pas inaperçu ! Je me demande si on est les derniers ! s'interroge Sung-ki en débouclant sa ceinture.   
Il se tourne vers son compagnon qui, les mains toujours sur le volant, ne fait pas mine de bouger.  
— Tu viens ? J'ai la bouteille de jus qu'on a apportée !   
La Martiniquaise les a en effet invités, s'ils voulaient absolument contribuer, à plutôt amener à boire — elle-même s'occupant « d'amuse-gueules et d'un buffet à la française ».

— J'arrive... La voiture de Reign n'est pas là, je crois ? Ils ne doivent pas encore être arrivés, alors. Ils viennent, eux aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Anders se raccroche à la présence de Woo-jae, qu'il sait en retrait, pour se dire qu'il ne sera pas le seul en position délicate lors de cette soirée. Il prend une profonde inspiration et sort de la Mercedes, dont il claque un peu fermement la portière. Il observe l'immeuble où logent leurs deux amis et se demande encore comment Sung-ki a réussi à le convaincre d'accepter.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à, maintenant, comme on dit...  
Sung-ki glisse une main dans la sienne et le tire en avant.  
— Ça va être trop fun, et je suis sûr qu'on va trouver encore plein de sex toys dont on ne connaissait même pas l'existence pour s'amuser au lit ensuite !  
Cette fois, le Suédois sourit.  
— Oui. Tant que ça ne sont pas des trucs BDSM !

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens s'avancent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonnent à l'interphone.  
— J'espère qu'on ne fera pas trop de bruit pour les voisins, si jamais ils appellent la police ensuite, remarque Anders.  
— La police ? Pourquoi ? Il est seulement dix-neuf heures ? Ou tu veux dire, des bruits de sexe, s'ils croient qu'on fait une partouze ?  
— Oh mon Dieu, non ! On ne va pas à une orgie. Enfin, je crois... Je veux dire, il y a aussi du tapage diurne, mais bon, j'imagine que c'est bien isolé...

La voix enjouée de Blanche les interrompt, leur souhaite la bienvenue et les invite à monter. Les deux hommes passent donc la sécurité — comme dans une banque de luxe —, puis empruntent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au cinquième étage. Sung-ki appuie sur le bouton ad hoc puis demande, alors que les portes se referment sur eux et une vieille dame :  
— Tu crois qu'ils auront divisé le salon en plusieurs petites cabines pour qu'on puisse tester les sex toys ?  
— Je n'espère pas... Je n'arriverai certainement pas à faire quoi que ce soit si les autres sont à côté !  
La vieille dame regarde Anders d'un air vaguement réprobateur. L'ancien hockeyeur lui adresse un sourire penaud et rougit, son état le plus naturel ou presque.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre avant qu'ils n'y frappent, et c'est Adam qui les accueille.  
— Hé, vous deux ! Content de vous voir.  
Comme à son habitude, l'Américain irradie de sympathie et de bonhomie. Il les serre contre lui à tour de rôle, puis les invite à le suivre dans l'appartement de Blanche et Elian.  
— Ça va bientôt commencer : on n'attend plus que Woo-jae et Reign ! Comment vous allez, alors ?  
— Super bien ! répond Sung-ki en lui tendant la bouteille qu'il tenait. On a super super hâte de voir tout ce que Blanche a prévu ce soir ! N'est-ce pas, Andy ?   
En duo, Adam et le danseur sont presque trop solaires pour des rétines sans protection.  
  
— Oui, oui... Elle ne t'a pas raconté en détail ce qu'elle a prévu ?  
— Si ! Mais j'ai interdiction de le dire, rétorque aussitôt Adam en plaquant son index sur ses lèvres avec un sourire. À mon avis, vous allez bientôt le savoir, de toute façon !  
— Ça ne t'embête pas... de... euh, d'être tout seul à cette soirée ? interroge Anders avec embarras.  
— Non, pas du tout ! Quand Blanche m'a raconté son idée, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle, en fait. Et puis, elle m'a invité, et je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de passer du temps avec vous tous. Même si c'est du temps un peu étrange !  
— Je suis sûr que tu te trouveras quelqu'un très bientôt, de toute façon, intervient Sung-ki.  
Adam a un petit sourire, mais ne rajoute rien.

La maîtresse de maison arrive, les bras tendus, pour étreindre ses amis à son tour.  
— J'ai engagé un majordome, comme vous avez vu ! Venez dans le salon ; on est presque tous là, et Veronika et Bryan sont présents aussi.  
— C'est qui, Bryan et Veronika ? demande Sung-ki en suivant la Française après avoir attrapé Anders par la main.  
— Ce sont les ambassadeurs de Sexy Secret, la boîte qui organise ces démonstrations.  
Elle se penche vers l'oreille du Coréen pour ajouter à voix basse :  
— Mais je ne crois pas que ce sont leurs vrais noms ! En tout cas, j'espère que « Bryan » vous plaira : il est plutôt à mon goût ! Pour contenter tout le monde, pour qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts vu la diversité de l'assemblée, j'ai demandé qu'ils nous concoctent un programme mi-hétéro, mi-gay. Croisons les doigts que ça envoie !  
Adam envoie un regard malicieux à sa meilleure amie.  
— J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

La Martiniquaise fait le geste de croiser les doigts des deux mains alors qu'Elian apparaît à son tour, suivi de Kyung-hwan. Anders salue les deux anciens idols et pose ensuite les yeux ailleurs. Maintenant, il est confronté à la réalité après l'avoir juste imaginée ; se dire que dans quelques instants, il partagera une expérience plutôt intime avec eux lui paraît toujours surréaliste. Il se résout à arborer une teinte coquelicot pour le reste de la soirée ; les autres ne seront de toute façon pas surpris.

Sung-ki fait un câlin à l'Américano-coréen, puis s'accroche aux épaules de l'ancien mannequin.  
— J'espère ne pas me sentir isolé en tant que célibataire dans le groupe, dit Kyung-hwan en riant.   
— Adam est célibataire aussi, aux dernières nouvelles ! Et puis, il n'y a pas besoin d'être casé pour se faire du bien avec des sex toys, haha. Rien ne t'empêche ! Au pire, s'il faut faire des trucs à deux, Adam et toi pourrez vous mettre ensemble pour tester ! Adam est beau et sexy, donc ça ne sera pas désagréable !  
Adam éclate d'un rire qui résonne dans toute la pièce et déclare, avec un regard brillant :  
— Kyung-hwan est très beau aussi, mais je vais lui épargner ma présence quand même ! Mais merci du compliment, Sung-ki !  
Il fait un petit clin d'œil au danseur. Anders, lui, a essuyé la remarque de son petit ami sans broncher et a même acquiescé d'un geste machinal de la tête. Il n'a plus peur, maintenant : il sait à quel point il est aimé par Sung-ki et connaît aussi la propension du Coréen à exprimer tout ce qu'il pense en toute candeur.

Elian s'adresse au Suédois d'un ton taquin :  
— La voie est libre : les objets sont encore dans les boîtes.   
— Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? soupire Anders. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ou pas, toi ?  
— Blanche m'a présenté en gros ce que cette entreprise faisait, mais c'est elle qui a choisi en concertation avec eux ce qu'ils allaient nous montrer ce soir. Donc je ne connais pas les détails : je confesse que n'y ai pas prêté une grande attention. On a des professionnels pour nous exposer tout ça aujourd'hui. Mais si Sunshine et toi voulez rajouter des détails au cours des explications, n'hésitez pas, termine l'Américano-coréen avec un petit sourire.  
Anders décoche un regard en coin à son ami et fronce le nez, même si le coin de ses lèvres se retrousse légèrement.  
— Ça, avec Sung-ki, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'y attendre !  
— De quoi ? demande le danseur, qui a entendu son nom.  
— Euh... Hum... Elian me disait juste qu'on aurait peut-être l'occasion de rajouter des trucs, mais je lui ai dit que je m'abstiendrai pour ma part. Mais que toi... peut-être pas !  
— Rajouter des trucs à quoi ?  
— Aux explications sur les objets.  
— O.K. ! Mais moi, tu sais, je débute avec tout ça !

La sonnette retentit tout à coup. Blanche pirouette sur elle-même pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami :  
— Tu veux bien encore ouvrir ? Il faut que j'installe tous ces gens qui font bouchon au lieu d'aller admirer la super déco dans le salon !   
Ce disant, elle tire Anders par un bras, pousse gentiment Sung-ki sur Kyung-hwan pour les faire avancer plus loin dans l'appartement.

Dans le séjour, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, dans une minuscule robe du soir, leur sourit aimablement. Un jeune homme en petit short, torse nu, délaisse son installation de boîtes sur la table pour les saluer à son tour. Il a le style latino, le sourire Colgate et les muscles bien dessinés.  
  
— Je préférerais voir Andy ou Adam dans ce petit short moulant, chuchote Sung-ki à Blanche, en référence à ce que la Martiniquaise leur a confié plus tôt. Bryan n'est pas assez blond pour moi !  
— Tu pourras toujours leur demander de participer au défilé plus tard ! Mais avoue que Bryan n'est pas dégueulasse à regarder.  
— Non, non, évidemment ! Avec une perruque, il serait super !  
— En tout cas, moi, je passe mon tour pour le mini-short, s'empresse de dire l'ancien hockeyeur. Et je trouve Bryan beau, donc au moins, c'est déjà ça. Woo-jae et Reign sont bien invités aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, bien sûr ! répond Blanche en poussant à nouveau un peu le Suédois dans le dos pour qu'il continue à s'approcher du canapé. Ce sont eux qui viennent de sonner, j'imagine, à moins qu'on ait des vieux résidents qui s'invitent. Mais si j'organisais quelque chose sans convier Reign et Woo-jae, je n'aurais plus qu'à accepter de signer les papiers de divorce !   
— On n'irait même pas jusque-là : je ne t'épouserais simplement pas l'année prochaine, renchérit l'Américano-coréen. Ils sont là, d'ailleurs, donc on est au complet.

La sœur d'Elian s'avance en effet au milieu de tous les présents pour offrir des accolades à la ronde ; Woo-jae la suit en saluant chacun d'un sourire, jusqu'à ce que Sung-ki passe les bras autour de ses épaules et que l'ancien visual réciproque le câlin avec plus de légèreté.

— Alors, commence Blanche, je vous explique comment cette folle soirée va se dérouler ! Je vais d'abord vous inviter à aller chercher des choses à grignoter et à boire dans la cuisine, et puis à aller vous installer sur le canapé. En se serrant, tout le monde trouvera place, j'espère. Bryan et Veronika auront alors fini d'installer leur matériel et ils pourront nous le présenter. Les démonstrations d'objets en tout genre seront agrémentées de défilés de lingerie et autres costumes coquins. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions avant de démarrer ?  
— Yep, intervient Adam en souriant. Si, genre, à la fin, il y a un truc qui nous intéresse, on fait quoi ? On va voir Bryan ou Veronika ? Ou bien comment ça se passe ?  
— Vous allez dans notre chambre avec Bryan ou Veronika, un par un ou en couple, comme vous voulez, pour passer commande en toute discrétion et éventuellement poser les questions que vous n'osez pas poser devant tout le monde.  
— O.K. pour moi ! Mais on peut quand même poser des questions devant tout le monde si on a envie, pas vrai ?  
— Oui, mais il y a l'autre option pour les plus timides ou ceux qui pensent avoir des secrets inavouables ! répond Blanche en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.  
Sung-ki tire sur le t-shirt d'Anders.  
— On a des secrets inavouables, nous, tu crois ?  
— Non, enfin... on ne va pas s'étaler sur notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde, je crois...  
— Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

Heureusement pour le Suédois, l'attention de son compagnon est soudain attirée par les boucles d'oreilles pendantes que Reign arbore ce soir-là.   
— Ce sont des godes miniatures ???  
— Oui. Je les ai commandés sur Etsy en prévision. Je voulais accorder ma tenue au thème de la soirée, mais j'ai eu peur que mon frère n'apprécie pas que je me rende chez lui en lanières de cuir ou de latex, au cas où il aurait des problèmes avec ses vieilles voisines prudes ensuite.  
— C'est vrai ?? Tu serais venue en tenue BDSM ?? interroge encore Sung-ki avec de grands yeux.  
— On a dit que les secrets inavouables, on les gardait pour l'entrevue privée avec Bryan et Veronika, interrompt Elian en appuyant son index contre la tempe de Reign. À la place, tu peux montrer l'exemple et passer au buffet : il y a plein de charcuterie française.  
L'Américano-coréenne arque un sourcil satisfait.   
— Ah, je savais que tu aurais prévu du saucisson pour rester dans le thème, toi aussi. Tu ne me déçois pas.  
— On doit tout à Blanche, sourit Elian.

— N'empêche, tu vois, Andy, dit Sung-ki en faisant quelques pas pour se mettre dans la file qui se forme jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte. J'aurais pu mettre les pompons en collier aussi, par exemple !  
Kyung-hwan se place dans la queue derrière Anders et s'enquiert :  
— Quels pompons ?  
— Des pinces à tétons avec des pompons trop mignons au bout ! Attends, j'ai des photos sur mon téléphone.  
Le danseur pêche son smartphone dans la poche de son short.  
— Euuuuh, nope ! réplique aussitôt Anders en posant la main sur le poignet de Sung-ki. C'est juste des pompons. Voilà. Ils sont colorés ; c'est très joli, mais c'est tout. Et je pense que tu auras l'occasion de les voir quand tu viendras la prochaine fois...  
L'ancien mannequin hausse un sourcil, sur lequel un piercing brille à nouveau.  
— Ah oui ? Je suis impatient de voir ça.  
— On en a de deux couleurs : des bleues et des jaunes. J'ai choisi les jaunes et Andy les bleues. Mais ça fait un peu mal aux tétons quand on les porte ; ça serre.   
— C'est le principe, oui, je pense.  
— Du coup, on les accroche plutôt au collier des chiens.

Ils sont entre-temps arrivés à côté du comptoir de la cuisine. Une pile d'assiettes les attend, suivie par d'innombrables plats d'amuse-gueules et de préparations froides à la française. Sung-ki se sert généreusement, puis attend son compagnon pour aller s'asseoir dans le living avec ceux de leurs amis qui les ont précédé. Aux extrémités du divan d'angle, devant les baies vitrées ouvertes sur la terrasse et la chaleur de la soirée à Marina del Rey, Blanche et Elian ont rajouté des chaises afin que chacun puisse trouver un endroit où se poser. Ils ont également déplacé la table basse du salon pour faire de la place ; celle de la salle à manger est intégralement colonisée par les boîtes et les paquets que les deux animateurs ont à présent déballés. Sex toys en tout genre s'égaient à présent sur le bois, encadrés par Bryan et Veronika, qui attendent que tout le monde soit confortablement installé pour commencer.

— Tu veux te mettre où, Andy ? vérifie Sung-ki par-dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers un endroit spécifique du canapé.  
— Près de toi, rétorque Anders. Et si possible...  
Il jette un œil au divan, où se trouvent déjà Reign et surtout Woo-jae, que le Suédois visualise comme une bouée de sauvetage.  
— Là-bas.  
— O.K. ! répond le Coréen en allant prendre place avec son assiette à côté de l'ancien visual, dans l'angle du grand fauteuil. Ça va, ici ?  
— Oui, c'est très bien.

Anders s'installe en même temps qu'Adam, qui se laisse tomber à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance, l'Américain fera écran entre lui et les autres ; au coup d'œil que lui lance le jeune homme, le Suédois questionne malgré tout son choix. Adam lui tapote le genou en souriant.  
— Détends-toi, tout se passera bien, je t'assure.  
— Oui, enfin...  
— Tu sais que tu peux dire non ? Personne ne t'en voudra, lui souffle Adam en retour. Le but, c'est de s'amuser un peu, et personne ne te jugera de toute façon. On est tous amis et, qui plus est, tous dans le même panier ce soir !  
Anders a un petit sourire, puis se serre contre Sung-ki pour faire un peu de place.

Leurs amis les suivent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, tous picorent dans les assiettes en jetant des coups d'œil aux ambassadeurs de Sexy Secret. Le jeune animateur quitte ensuite la pièce à grandes enjambées, en direction de la chambre d'Elian et Blanche.  
  
— Bryan s'en va, constate Sung-ki après avoir avalé une bouchée de tomates-mozzarella au basilic. Vous pensez qu'il va revenir à poil ?   
— J'espère, dit Reign, en même temps que Woo-jae répond :  
— Je suppose qu'il va plutôt mettre un sous-vêtement particulier, comme dans la description.  
— Ça veut dire quoi un « sous-vêtement particulier » ? interroge le danseur. Un strap-on ? Au sex shop l'autre jour, j'en ai vu en forme de pointe avec des spirales, comme une vis : ça doit faire un mal de chien de se prendre ça dans le trou ! Tu te souviens, Andy ?  
— Ne me rappelle pas ça ; j'ai des frissons quand j'y pense.  
— On sait au moins ce que vous n'avez pas acheté, fait remarquer Kyung-hwan.

Debout devant eux, Veronika s'éclaircit la gorge.  
— Bienvenue à notre soirée upperware ! Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Sexy Secret pour l'organisation de cette démonstration de sex toys. Bryan et moi-même espérons que vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses dans la joie et la bonne humeur et que ce que nous allons vous proposer vous séduira et vous permettra de vous faire plaisir seuls ou en couple, voire de pimenter vos jeux sexuels. N'hésitez pas à nous interrompre avec tous vos commentaires et toutes vos questions.   
  
La jeune femme sourit d'un air engageant.   
— Le premier produit que je vais vous présenter ce soir est un classique, tant pour les hommes que les femmes, tant en solo qu'avec un partenaire : un chapelet anal.  
Veronika leur en montre deux exemplaires, un au bout de chaque main — l'un très long avec des petites perles comme des billes, l'autre plus court, dont les dernières perles font la taille d'une balle de golf.  
— Idéal pour préparer le rectum avant une sodomie, durant les préliminaires ou même pour décupler l'orgasme. Il en existe de différentes longueurs et de différentes tailles de perles. L'augmentation progressive du diamètre des perles permet une insertion progressive et agréable. Tant l'insertion permet du plaisir lorsque les sphincters se contractent autour de chaque perle, que la sortie, lorsqu'on tire sur la corde — soit en douceur pour une stimulation anale continue, soit plus brutalement pour démultiplier l'orgasme ! Il en existe — et nous en avons — avec des perles waterproof pour du plaisir sous la douche, et également des chapelets très longs pour prendre du plaisir à deux, chacun ayant une moitié des perles dans son anus...   
  
L'animatrice remue les mains pour montrer les objets sous divers angles. Les perles semi-transparentes luisent sous la lumière du soleil du soir qui pénètre par les grandes baies vitrées largement ouvertes.   
— On peut aussi les laisser dans l'anus au moment d'une pénétration vaginale ou d'une fellation, les deux actes provoquant de délicieuses contractions de l'anus qui n'en seront que plus agréables autour des perles...   
Veronika regarde ensuite les jeunes gens face à elle.  
— Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà eu l'occasion d'en essayer un et veut-il partager son expérience ? Je vais vous faire passer ces deux chapelets afin que vous puissiez apprécier cela en main. Prenez votre temps et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à m'interpeller avec vos questions, remarques, voire inquiétudes s'il y en a. Je suis là pour vous répondre.

Elle s'approche du canapé, tend le plus long des chapelets à Reign, puis se déplace pour offrir l'autre à Kyung-hwan.   
— Si la corde en nylon casse et que les billes du l'extrémité restent coincées à l'intérieur du rectum, cela doit au moins faire sourire les médecins aux Urgences, commente l'Américano-coréenne.  
— Mais ça doit être repoussé à l'extérieur quand on fait caca de toute façon, non ? tente Sung-ki.  
— J'ai un ami qui fait médecine, s'exclame Adam, et il m'a raconté qu'à l'hôpital, parfois, il y avait des gens qui venaient parce qu'ils avaient des trucs coincés dans le rectum. Et en général, toujours par hasard, genre, « je me suis assis sur une pomme de terre, et elle m'est rentrée dedans », en mode « pas de souci ». Donc tu vois, à mon avis, ça n'expulse pas toujours !  
— Ça fait peur !  
— Nos produits sont conçus pour ne pas se casser, précise Veronika. Je vous recommande de toujours utiliser des chapelets avec une corde en nylon comme les nôtres, justement pour une raison de solidité. Et pour des raison d'hygiène, je recommande des perles en latex plutôt qu'en caoutchouc, poreux et donc plus compliqué à nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il a le chapelet en main, Sung-ki se penche contre Anders.  
— Ça te tente, Andy ? Les billes sont bien lisses ! On pourrait essayer celui à deux ; ça doit être drôle ! Mais même l'individuel : ça me tenterait bien de te mettre ça ! Avec l'anneau à la queue, et puis je pourrais te sucer... Et comme elle a dit qu'en retirant les billes, ça démultipliait l'orgasme, tu imagines ce que ça pourrait faire, avec l'anneau qui fait la même chose ! Un giga orgasme ! Ça ne dirait pas à Roy ?   
Le danseur pose le chapelet rouge cerise sur les genoux de son compagnon, qui prend la même teinte, alors que des sourires naissent sur le visage de plusieurs de leurs amis à la mention du nom.  
— Eeeeuh... Hum... oui, peut-être...  
— Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Anders ! renchérit Adam, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. On est là pour ça, de toute façon !  
— Hum, hum...  
Le Suédois arbore malgré tout son éternel teint rougeâtre.

— Bon, donc on en commande trois, nous ! Deux courts et le long ! affirme Sung-ki à Veronika. On peut choisir la couleur ?  
— Bien sûr, répond l'ambassadrice d'une voix suave. L'esthétique est aussi importante dans le choix d'accessoires érotiques. Je vous montrerai le catalogue avec toutes les options en fin de démonstration, et nous remplirons ensemble un bon de commande.  
— Super, moi, je prendrai sans doute jaune !  
— Euh... bleu, alors...  
— D'autres amateurs, peut-être ? demande encore Veronika. Vous avez bien sûr la possibilité de vous décider plus tard, voire de garder vos envies secrètes et de commander en privé ensuite. Vous pouvez même le faire par e-mail un autre jour.  
— Il faut en effet que je réfléchisse à la question, sourit Adam. C'est vrai que c'est tentant.

Blanche, qui a à présent les deux chapelets en main et les observe sous toutes les coutures, dit :  
— Eh bien oui, sans doute pour moi ! Ça a l'air sympa comme tout.   
Elle se tourne vers Elian.  
— Non ?   
Le chanteur passe un bras autour de ses épaules.  
— Si tu as envie : c'est toi qui choisis ce que tu as envie d'introduire dans ton anus, après tout.  
— Oui, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de tes doigts experts pour insérer la chose !  
  
Tandis que les perles passent dans les dernières mains, Bryan réapparaît dans le salon. Il est maintenant vêtu d'un harnais de gladiateur en cuir clouté qui fait le tour de son cou, descend le long de son torse, souligne ses pectoraux, puis s'attache à un string en cuir, clouté lui aussi. Le jeune homme passe devant le canapé, tourne les talons, repart dans l'autre sens avec un déhanché qui balance ses fesses.

— Waouh ! s'écrie Blanche en battant des mains au moment où Elian dit :  
— Non.   
— Ça te plaît, Andy ?   
— Je vois bien Andy comme ça, avance Kyung-hwan. Ça trancherait avec sa réserve. Il ne manquerait qu'une grosse épée.  
— Il n'a pas besoin de grosse épée ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki en se précipitant pour défendre son compagnon. On a un énorme gode qui peut faire office de matraque ; ça irait bien avec ce costume, car il est noir comme lui !   
— Eh bien voilà : c'est parfait, comme je le disais ! commente encore l'ancien mannequin en riant.  
L'espace d'une volatile seconde, Anders se demande si une chute du cinquième étage lui sera fatale à coup sûr. Il réplique pourtant, avec une ébauche de sourire :  
— Je suis ravi de savoir que tu penses à moi dans ce genre d'habit, Kyung-hwan.  
— Maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer les clichés une fois que tu le porteras !   
— Je le mitraillerai ; ne t'en fais pas ! répond Sung-ki.  
Blanche ne peut se retenir d'intervenir :   
— N'hésitez pas à partager les photos d'Andy dans ce costume ! Elian ne veut pas l'acheter, donc moi aussi, je prends !   
— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi populaire, marmonne Anders en triturant une mèche de cheveux.

Anders a un coup d'œil vers Adam, qui semble soudain absorbé par son téléphone.  
— On peut peut-être passer à autre chose ? reprend l'ancien hockeyeur, empourpré malgré lui.  
— J'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut, leur assure Veronika, tandis que Bryan se place à côté d'elle. Mais je vais laisser mon collègue vous en parler pendant que je vais me changer à mon tour, histoire qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts. Elle s'éclipse sur un sourire séducteur.


	22. Soirée upperware (3)

Bryan saisit deux boîtes sur la table.  
— Je vais maintenant vous parler de jeux pour les couples ou pour les groupes...  
— Tiens, c'est vrai : on n'a jamais parlé de faire ça en groupe, remarque Blanche.  
— Laisse le monsieur s'exprimer, peut-être ? Tu le coupes dans son élan, la reprend Elian avant que la conversation ne s'aventure sur un terrain qui, il le sait, mettra certaines personnes mal à l'aise.   
La Martiniquaise ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se tait finalement après un regard au visage de son compagnon, sur lequel elle lit ce qu'il veut qu'elle comprenne.

Habitué à être sans cesse interrompu par des groupes joyeux, curieux, dissipés — il préfère ça aux participants apathiques ou rendus muets par la gêne —, Bryan reprend avec le sourire.  
— Nous avons donc toute une gamme de jeux érotiques divers et variés. Je vais commencer par vous présenter notre jeu de cache-cache intime, qui est un grand succès et peut devenir tout à tour romantique, coquin, élégant... selon la façon dont vous l'utilisez.   
Le jeune homme ouvre une boîte blanche et un sort un feutre et une lampe de poche.  
— Grâce à ce stylo à encre invisible, vous pouvez écrire et dessiner vos secrets sur votre corps. Vous pouvez ensuite confier la lampe torche de lumière noire à votre partenaire et, la nuit, il ou elle pourra donc explorer tous les petits mots que vous avez laissés à son intention sur votre peau.   
  
Toujours sanglé dans son costume de gladiateur coquin, Bryan fait passer torche et feutre. Blanche se saisit du stylo, prend la main gauche d'Adam assis à côté d'elle, et griffonne quelque chose dessus.  
— On va voir si ça marche !   
— Il faut qu'il fasse noir, madame, l'avertit l'animateur.  
— Bon, plus tard dans la soirée, alors !  
— J'espère que tu ne m'as pas dessiné un pénis fluorescent sur la main ! Je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer ce que tu as écrit ; je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ?  
— Non, non, tu me connais ! répond Blanche en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Et ça, Andy, tu en penses quoi ? demande Sung-ki en lançant un regard interrogateur à son petit ami.  
— Ça pourrait être amusant... et c'est plutôt inoffensif, donc on peut l'acheter si tu veux.  
— J'en veux un, annonce Reign depuis son extrémité du canapé.   
Son frère lui lance un regard pénétrant ; elle lui répond par une expression totalement neutre, alors que Woo-jae ne réagit pas.  
  
— Ce qui peut être drôle aussi, c'est si j'écris en coréen sur moi ! Il faudra qu'Andy utilise un dictionnaire s'il veut savoir ce que ça dit, et ça peut faire durer le plaisir !   
— Ou alors, il abandonnera avant la fin car il en aura marre de chercher.  
Le danseur tourne des yeux outrés vers Kyung-hwan.  
— Andy ne ferait pas ça ! N'est-ce pas, Andy, que tu voudrais savoir ce que je t'ai laissé comme message ?  
— Bien sûr. Et ça me permettrait de travailler mon coréen, alors ça ferait double emploi comme ça ! On le prend.  
— Yay !

Son planning toujours bien en tête, Bryan fait avancer la soirée.  
— Avant de passer au prochain jeu de société, car nous en avons plusieurs à vous proposer, Veronika va vous montrer un ensemble de lingerie fine sexy.   
Annoncée par ces mots, la jeune femme rentre dans le salon vêtue d'une nuisette en satin et dentelle, attachée par un nœud entre les seins, ouverte sur le ventre et un minuscule string.  
— Comme vous le voyez, commente Bryan, la dentelle légère, découpée, et les rubans, en font une babydoll particulièrement raffinée et glamour en plus d'être séduisante et un soupçon provocatrice.  
— « Raffinée » et « glamour », ce n'est déjà pas pour moi ! s'exclame Blanche, tandis que Kyung-hwan regarde quant à lui la démonstratrice d'un œil appréciatif.  
  
— Et vous, madame ? demande l'animateur en se tournant vers l'autre femme de la soirée. Cette nuisette vous plaît-elle ? Plaît-elle à monsieur ?   
— Oh, monsieur me laisse porter ce que je veux, répond Reign. Ce qui me va le mieux, c'est le marcel pour homme : ça sied à mon buste plat comme une limande.  
— Cette babydoll met en valeur tous les formats de poitrines, tente Bryan de son air le plus engageant. Les armatures rehaussent également les petits seins en les faisant ressortir de façon très naturelle.  
— Encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient envie de s'étaler, ce qui n'est pas le cas des miens. Ils se portent fort bien comme cela, même s'ils vous remercient de votre inquiétude à leur égard.  
— Ils s'appellent comment, tes seins, Reign ? demande Sung-ki, qui a trouvé des ressemblances entre la façon dont la jeune femme parlait d'eux et celle dont il discute lui-même de Roy et Dong-woo.  
— Nick et Carlos, répond l'Américano-coréenne avec sérieux, alors que tout le monde pouffe de rire autour d'eux.  
— Ah bon ??  
Woo-jae murmure quelque chose en coréen, ce qui détourne l'attention du danseur de l'identité des seins de Reign. Sung-ki se colle à son ami, l'enlace et lui embrasse la joue sous le regard impassible de Bryan et Veronika qui, dans leur profession, ne s'étonnent plus de rien.

— Tiens une question pour moi, s'exclame Adam. Vous faites aussi de la lingerie pour homme ?  
Blanche lui jette un coup d'œil, le sourcil en accent circonflexe, et l'Américain rajoute, en riant :  
— Ça ne serait pas pour moi ! Je me posais juste la question.  
— Nous faisons aussi de la lingerie pour homme, sourit Veronika. Je pourrais vous apporter un catalogue plus tard si vous le souhaitez.  
— Avec plaisir !  
— Tu entends quoi par lingerie pour homme, Adam ? demande Sung-ki avec curiosité. Tu as envie de mettre un soutien-gorge ? Ça pourrait tenir sur ton torse ?  
— Non, pas un soutien-gorge ! Je parlais plus généralement. Et ce ne serait pas pour moi ! Simple curiosité. Mais genre, par exemple, des sous-vêtements en dentelle, des strings, jock-strap, porte-jarretelles. Tu vois ? Je trouve ça joli de manière générale.  
— Non, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça donne pour homme ! Et c'est quoi, un jock-strap ? Andy, tu aimerais aussi porter ça ou que j'en porte ?  
— Attends, plutôt que d'expliquer, je vais te montrer !  
— Pas la peine, intervient Anders. Sung-ki, j'en portais quand je jouais au hockey. Tu sais, le sous-vêtement ouvert au niveau des fesses, avec deux lanières qui s'enroulent sur les cuisses ? C'est ça, un jock-strap. Et non, pas besoin que tu en portes.  
— Mais toi, ça te manque de ne plus en porter ? Tu aimais ça au hockey ?  
— Non, ce n'est pas super agréable à porter à mon sens, et je suis bien content de ne plus avoir à en mettre !

Bryan trottine jusqu'à la chambre d'Elian et Blanche alors que Veronika reprend le fil.   
— Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer au prochain jeu de société qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. C'est encore une fois un classique : un jeu de dés érotique. Le principe est très simple : trois dés coquins à lancer ; l'un détermine une action à réaliser, le deuxième une partie du corps sur laquelle la réaliser, et le troisième un endroit où la réaliser. Comme vous pouvez coller vous-mêmes ce qui apparaît sur les neuf faces des dés, en concertation avec votre partenaire, à choisir parmi un panel d'une vingtaine de possibilités, vous pouvez déterminer ensemble avant la partie les choses que vous ne souhaitez pas faire ou les endroits que vous n'aimez pas, et les éviter.  
  
L'animatrice dépose les trois dés dans la paume d'Elian.  
— Quelqu'un veut tester ? demande l'Américano-coréen.   
— Vas-y, lance-les ! l'encourage sa compagne.  
— Oui, vas-y ! approuve Sung-ki depuis l'angle du canapé, les bras toujours passés autour de Woo-jae.  
Elian se penche pour faire docilement rouler les dés sur le parquet à ses pieds.  
— Mordiller... les fesses... dans la cuisine..., déchiffre l'ancien chanteur.   
Il lève ses yeux bleus vers Sung-ki.  
— Je crois que je préfère que ce soit Blanche qui s'en charge, sorry, Sunshine.  
La Martiniquaise se met debout d'un bond en riant et attrape son compagnon par la main.  
— Allez, allez, direction la cuisine ; c'est le jeu ! Passe les dés au suivant et viens recevoir ta récompense !   
— Adam, tu veux ? Sinon, c'est pour Andy.   
— Oui, oui, donne ! Je prends ! Et on verra bien sur qui le châtiment tombera !  
Elian tend les dés à Adam, qui s'en saisit avec un grand sourire.

— Alors !  
L'Américain les lance à son tour sur le parquet et se penche en avant.  
— Sucer... lèvres et... salon ! Ah, ça tombe bien pour le dernier, on y est déjà. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à trouver le parfait candidat.  
L'Américain tapote ses lèvres de ses doigts avec un regard malicieux et s'arrête sur Kyung-hwan.  
— Ah, le voilà. Je m'en voudrais de me mettre entre les couples, alors je vais finalement écouter la suggestion de Sung-ki de tout à l'heure !  
Kyung-hwan passe une main dans ses mèches noires et hausse les épaules.  
— S'il le faut pour le jeu !

Il se penche par-dessus la chaise vide d'Elian, sur laquelle il pose une main pour s'équilibrer, et attend que l'Américain franchisse la distance qui les sépare encore.  
— Allez ! Allez ! s'exclame Blanche en revenant de la cuisine, où elle a accompli sa mission.  
— Vous serez super beaux ensemble en plus ! renchérit Sung-ki.

Adam éclate de rire, puis se concentre sur Kyung-hwan. Il se penche lui aussi en avant, fait un clin d'œil à l'autre homme, et glisse un petit bout de langue entre ses lèvres. Il vient chercher la bouche de Kyung-hwan, pose une main derrière sa tête pour avoir un meilleur appui, puis suce et mordille les lèvres de l'ancien leader de 21st June. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarte en souriant, s'essuie la peau de son pouce et retrouve sa place.  
— Défi accompli !  
— Bravo ! applaudit la Martiniquaise en reprenant sa place à côté de son meilleur ami. À Anders, à présent !

Le Suédois prend les dés d'une main tremblante et les serre dans sa paume pour ensuite la coller à son front en un geste de prière. _Pitié, juste un baiser, sur le visage...  
_ Il fait rouler les dés, dont l'un vient buter contre le pied de la chaise de Blanche, qui y jette aussitôt un œil pressé :  
— Ah, j'ai « sexe », ici !  
Anders lève les yeux au ciel et se dit que son athéisme est parfaitement justifié. Sung-ki complète les deux autres dés en s'écriant :  
— Caresser, sur le balcon ! Viens, Andy, il faut qu'on le fasse !  
— Sur le balcon ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme, moi.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas, le rassure Blanche. On est quand même loin de nos voisins d'en face ! Allez, hop, à vous de jouer !

Sung-ki tire Anders par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la terrasse et se presse contre lui en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.  
— Allez, Andy, Dong-woo t'attend !  
— Ce n'est pas précisé qu'on ne peut pas faire ça directement dans le sous-vêtement, remarque le Suédois en s'approchant de Sung-ki. Alors...

Sa main dévale le torse de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que ses doigts butent contre la ceinture de son bermuda. Ils se faufilent derrière le tissu, dans le boxer de Sung-ki, et frôlent le sexe de l'autre homme qui se colle à Anders en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le Suédois a vaguement conscience que les autres les attendent, mais au moins, il est avec Sung-ki, et c'est une consolation. Il ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable de toucher à quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami. Le danseur lâche un gémissement dans son cou, et Anders sent son érection durcir contre sa paume.

— Sung-ki, ne te mets pas à bander, comment tu vas faire une fois de retour dans le salon !  
— Tu peux toujours me finir ici ! suggère le Coréen à l'oreille d'Anders.  
— Pas sur le balcon, rétorque le Suédois, catégorique. Dans les toilettes si tu veux, mais pas devant tout le monde. Bon, je pense que le temps est écoulé, là !  
Anders dépose un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon en souriant, puis retire sa main de son pantalon. Il entraîne ensuite Sung-ki par le bras et se racle la gorge en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de leurs amis.  
— Je vais aller me laver les mains... et euh... Sung-ki a besoin de se rafraîchir... on revient...  
— Dong-woo a un besoin pressant ! précise le danseur, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas percuté, avant de suivre son compagnon vers le WC.

— On va les attendre avant de passer au prochain jeu, déclare Kyung-hwan. Ce serait dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là.  
— En effet, approuve Elian. C'est plus amusant quand on peut bénéficier de leurs commentaires. Par contre, je pense qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire des tenues sexy de Veronika, donc si jamais, la prochaine fois, on pourra profiter de cet interlude entre temps.  
— C'est au tour de Bryan, précise l'animatrice. Doit-on attendre ?  
— Oui, s'il vous plaît, répond la maîtresse de maison.   
  
Ils ne doivent pas patienter très longtemps : pendant qu'ils en profitent pour se resservir au buffet, le couple Sungers s'active, et ils reviennent dans le salon plutôt rapidement.  
— Dong-woo est content ! s'exclame Sung-ki avec un grand sourire.  
Anders baisse la tête ; ses cheveux blonds font écran entre lui et les autres. Il ne sait plus si c'est lui qui est rouge, ou si c'est le rouge qui est lui. Il se rassied malgré tout avec le danseur, pose sa main sur son genou machinalement et relève les yeux.

Bryan les suit vêtu d'une tenue de policier sexy : képi, cravate, slip noir moulant et matraque.  
— Idéal pour le roleplay, pour les personnes qui rêvent d'autorité au lit ou bien de soumettre l'autorité.   
— Le gros gode est plus autoritaire que cette petite matraque, constate le danseur, qui s'est rassis à moitié sur les genoux d'Anders.  
— Sung-ki... je crois que personne n'a envie d'entendre parler de... de... lui, tente le Suédois. Laisse Bryan faire son boulot aussi, peut-être.  
Bryan fait quelques tours sur lui-même devant le canapé afin que tous puissent admirer son costume et sa plastique sous toutes les coutures, avant de retourner vers la table pour présenter le prochain jeu.

— Toujours dans l'optique de mettre du piment dans vos soirées, voici Cœur à Corps, qui se décline en deux versions : la version Kamasutra et la version Érotique. Dans la boîte se trouvent des petits papiers à tirer avec une pince fournie. Dans la version Kamasutra, soixante-neuf positions du Kamasutra apparaissent sur les papiers, et celui que vous tirez détermine la position originale dans laquelle faire l'amour par la suite.   
— On va vraiment tester ça ici et maintenant ? s'étonne Sung-ki.  
— ... La version Érotique, poursuit vaillamment Bryan, concerne plutôt les préliminaire, et il est d'ailleurs tout à fait possible de combiner les deux boîtes. Dans celle-ci, cent suggestions pour des actes soit coquins, soit tendres, soit ludiques à partager.   
— Hum, on va plutôt opter pour la deuxième, alors, propose Elian, sauf si quelqu'un souhaite vraiment s'essayer à la première.  
— On demandera leur avis plus tard à ceux qui préféreront tester le premier en toute intimité, sourit Adam,en attrapant un verre pour boire quelques gouttes de jus de pomme. Parce que je sens qu'Anders et Sung-ki ne vont pas manquer de le tenter, non ?  
— Oh, oui ! En plus, je suis super souple ! s'exclame le danseur..

— Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère prendre des positions du Kamasutra, indique Reign. Ça peut m'intéresser pour le discours que je ne manquerai pas de concocter pour son mariage ; je me rends compte d'une lacune dans la connaissance que j'ai de lui.  
— Mais tu as vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie sexuelle de ton frangin ? questionne Adam en souriant. Perso, si je peux éviter de penser à n'importe quel membre de ma famille au lit, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !  
— As-tu un frère comme Elian, Adam ? s'enquiert Reign.  
— Non, malheureusement, je suis fils unique !  
— Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre, décrète la jeune fille avec sérieux.  
— Mais c'est sûr que si on fait ce jeu de Kamasutra, c'est du lourd ! approuve Blanche.   
— Je crois que ma petite sœur survivra en me laissant la part de mystère réservée aux aînés.  
Kyung-hwan, toujours leader dans l'âme, décide pour tout le monde :  
— Allez, la boîte Érotique.  
— C'est en général celle-ci que les groupes testent, dit Bryan avant de la lui tendre avec le sourire.

L'ancien mannequin l'ouvre et y découvre des petits rouleaux de papiers. Il saisit la longue pince à épiler posée sur le bord.   
— Bon, alors, je vais tirer des papiers au sort pour tout le monde.  
— Commence par nous ! s'exclame Sung-ki en se redressant sur Anders.  
— Oui, qu'on en finisse...  
— Alors, d'abord pour Sunshine...  
  
Kyung-hwan pêche un papier, le déroule et le lit.  
— Enduisez le corps de votre partenaire de Chantilly et léchez-le.  
À côté de Sung-ki, Woo-jae masque son sourire derrière sa main. Le danseur, cependant, se tourne vers le Suédois avec naturel et un grand sourire.  
— Blanche, tu as une bombe de Chantilly dans ton frigo ?  
— Bien sûr, tu peux aller voir : c'est dans la porte de droite, troisième rangée à partir du bas ! Sers-toi autant que tu veux !  
Le Suédois se dit que cela aurait pu être pire et jette un petit regard en coin à Sung-ki, qui garde de son côté le sourire.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Andy, tu auras ta revanche : je te tire un papier également.  
Kyung-hwan joint le geste à la parole tandis que le couple se met debout ; il lit rapidement le petit papier et lève les yeux.  
— Ça tombe bien que vous deviez aller au frigo : Anders doit trouver un légume susceptible d'être utilisé comme un godemichet, l'enduire d'un préservatif et l'utiliser sur son partenaire.  
— Un légume ? Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ça ? Et si ça casse ? Adam disait tout à l'heure que des gens allaient aux Urgences pour des trucs pareils !  
— J'ai parlé de pomme de terre, donc tu sais déjà ce qu'il ne faut pas utiliser, hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si le monde et la nature manquaient de légumes oblongs parfaitement adaptés à la situation !

À mi-chemin de la cuisine américaine, Sung-ki se retourne, une main dans sa frange noire.  
— Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire ça avec un légume ! J'espère que tu as des carottes aussi, Blanche ! Car si tu n'as que des choux, comme dit Adam, ça ne va pas être pratique du tout !  
La Martiniquaise éclate de rire.  
— Non, j'ai des carottes, rassure-toi : notre frigo est bien fourni ! Porte de gauche, deuxième bac en partant du bas, je crois !  
— Belle organisation, lance Kyung-hwan.  
Elian toussote, puis dit à son tour :  
— Si vous voulez éviter de faire le show avec la carotte ici et plutôt faire ça dans notre chambre, il y a des préservatifs dans le dernier tiroir de la table de nuit, celle de droite quand vous faites face au lit.  
— Merci ! s'exclame le danseur en sautillant vers les doubles portes du grand frigo. 

Aidé d'Anders, le bondissant Coréen se met à la recherche des produits nécessaires pendant que Kyung-hwan tire un nouveau papier.  
— Adam, on fait toujours un duo ? Si oui, tu dois choisir un objet de la vie courant que tu peux détourner pour me donner une fessée et me donner une fessée avec, donc. Et moi... Je dois m'agenouiller devant toi et placer ma tête sur tes pieds dans une posture de soumission durant une minute.  
— Il y a plein d'objets qu'on peut utiliser pour donner une fessée si on a un peu d'imagination ! Hum...  
  
Adam jette un œil autour de lui, à la recherche de l'outil idéal, et arrête son regard sur un magazine, posé sur un coin de la bibliothèque.  
— Ce magazine devrait faire l'affaire ! Un peu de lecture par la même occasion.  
Il se lève et part chercher l'objet du délit, avec lequel il s'évente un instant.  
— Une minute de soumission ? Ils ne plaisantent pas ! Heureusement pour toi, mes pieds ont une délicate odeur de vanille ; c'est déjà ça de pris.  
— On verra ça à l'autopsie tout à l'heure, dit l'ancien mannequin avec un brin moins d'enthousiasme.   
Il est joueur, pourtant, et ne cassera pas la bonne ambiance de la soirée.

— Un échange SM avec Adam en maître et Kyung-hwan en esclave, en résumé. Je prépare mon portable pour prendre des photos à envoyer aux magazines people, annonce Reign.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas que notre leader bien-aimé soit dans le rôle du soumis, cela dit, ajoute Elian.  
Kyung-hwan pointe un index vers chacun des deux.  
— Les Hayes, votre tour doit encore venir, et c'est moi qui tire les papiers.  
Reign hausse les épaules, avec le visage de marbre assorti à l'humour pince-sans-rire qu'elle partage en partie avec son frère.  
— À l'aveugle. Donc c'est le hasard qui nous punira ou pas, et non toi.  
— Ah là là, soupire l'ancien leader de 21st June en levant les yeux au ciel. Trop d'années hors de Corée, et tout est oublié du respect dû aux plus âgés.

— Dis, Blanche, s'exclame tout à coup Sung-ki depuis la cuisine, on a bien trouvé la bombe de Chantilly, mais elle était tout en haut de la porte de gauche du frigo, et la carotte dans le troisième bac en bas à droite !   
— Ah bon ? Bah, l'essentiel, c'est que tu aies trouvé ! répond la jeune femme, dont le sens de l'ordre est un peu similaire à celui du danseur. Mais chut, c'est à notre tour, à Elian et moi !   
Kyung-hwan tire d'ailleurs déjà de nouveaux rouleaux de papier.  
— Elian, tu dois écrire un surnom affectueux sur les fesses de Blanche, et elle devra le deviner. Blanche, tu dois raconter un rêve érotique que tu as fait à Elian.  
— Ça va : c'est soft !   
— Oui, tout n'est pas équitable dans la boîte, dit Sung-ki, revenu dans le salon une carotte à la main. Mais c'est très drôle, en tout cas !

— Parle pour toi ! Moi, je les connais déjà les rêves érotiques de Blanche, vu qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour mes les raconter. Du coup, je me sens privé d'une occasion d'apprendre des trucs, déclare Adam d'un ton faussement dramatique.  
— Moi, je ne les connais pas ! Elle rêve de quoi ?  
— Il faut voir avec elle si elle veut bien que je le raconte !  
— Ça dépend duquel tu parles ! rit la Martiniquaise avec un clin d'œil. Mais on passera peut-être à l'étape « confessions » quand on aura terminé les jeux, sinon, on ne finira jamais la partie !  
L'Américain lève les mains en signe de reddition, avec un sourire.

Le regard de Kyung-hwan glisse vers l'extrémité du canapé, où Reign et Woo-jae sont assis. Il pose une question en coréen rapide ; la jeune femme arque un sourcil interrogatif à l'intention de son compagnon, qui hoche la tête.  
— O.K., alors pour Reign et Woo-jae...  
L'ancien mannequin pêche les deux rouleaux, puis les lit l'un à la suite de l'autre.  
— « Chuchotez cinq phrases excitantes à l'oreille de votre partenaire » et « À genoux, les mains jointes dans le dos, enlevez le(s) sous-vêtement(s) de votre partenaire avec vos dents ».   
— Ça, c'est cool aussi ! commente Sung-ki. J'aimerais bien une fois t'enlever ton boxer avec les dents, Andy !  
— Tu sais quoi, si tu veux, la prochaine fois. Parce que je crois qu'on est bien au-delà de ça, maintenant.  
— Bon, tout le monde a eu son défi, là, non ? Au travail, coupe Kyung-hwan en tapant dans ses mains. Sinon, on est encore ici à cinq heures du matin !

Lui-même s'agenouille aussitôt aux pieds d'Adam, qui s'est levé et se tient devant la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon. Il pose le front sur les orteils nus de l'Américain et commence à compter les secondes à mi-voix. Adam le regarde faire, amusé, et penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Il observe les cheveux noirs de Kyung-hwan, qui s'agitent parfois légèrement sous le petit vent qui passe depuis le balcon. Ils auraient tous les deux pu tomber sur bien pire, et même s'il est un peu gêné pour son ami — malgré le côté amusant de la situation —, il le taquine en faisant bouger ses orteils pour lui soulever le menton.

— Ça va, en bas ?  
— Et soixante. C'est surtout terminé ! dit le Coréen en se relevant.  
Il passe deux doigts dans ses mèches courtes, puis tend son postérieur à Adam.  
— J'imagine que je peux rester habillé ; ce n'était pas précisé. Fais-toi plaisir !  
— Oui, s'il te plaît. Qu'on garde le salon PEGI 13. Allez, ta fessée, maintenant.  
Adam roule le magazine sur lui-même et fait trois fois semblant de frapper les fesses de Kyung-hwan, comme pour bien marquer sa cible.  
— Tu es la première personne à qui je donne une fessée, si tu veux tout savoir ! sourit l'Américain en abattant le magazine sur le postérieur de l'autre jeune homme. Dix coups, et c'est bon ? Cinq ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire mal non plus, de toute façon.  
— Un, ça suffit peut-être, sinon, non ? Si vraiment tu dors mieux ce soir en les multipliant, cela dit, fais-toi plaisir, comme je disais, rit l'ancien mannequin.  
— Petit joueur ! Bon, un second pour la route, alors, et je laisse tes fesses en paix. Si on m'avait dit que j'allais te mettre une fessée ce soir... j'imagine que tu ne t'y attendais pas non plus.  
Le magazine claque une dernière fois sur les fesses de Kyung-hwan, et Adam en profite pour tapoter le postérieur de son ami d'une main un peu ironique.  
— Merci du service, Kyung-hwan !  
Adam prononce le prénom de l'autre homme avec un léger accent anglais dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser.

Un peu plus loin, Sung-ki a entrepris de déboutonner la chemise grise de designer qu'Anders, toujours chic même pour une soirée entre amis, arbore aujourd'hui.  
— Attends, je préfère l'enlever. Je ne veux pas la tacher : tu sais comment c'est difficile, de retirer de la Chantilly sans que ça laisse une trace ?  
Le Suédois se débarrasse donc de son vêtement, qu'il plie et pose avec soin sur le dossier d'une chaise à proximité.  
— On ne va peut-être pas en mettre beaucoup, si, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sung-ki appuie sur le bouchon et un jet de crème blanche heurte Anders au niveau du torse, du menton et de la joue.  
— Ah ! J'en rajoute encore un peu par là...

Sung-ki macule les clavicules, les épaules et le torse de son petit ami de Chantilly, puis se met au travail. Il lèche consciencieusement les traits de crème sucrée, et Anders, lui, tente d'oublier exactement où ils se trouvent. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sung-ki pour l'accompagner dans chaque coup de langue et se mord la lèvre. Ses tétons sont dressés au garde-à-vous et réclament l'attention du danseur, qui ne se fait pas prier. Lorsque la crème Chantilly a entièrement disparu du corps de son compagnon, le Coréen se redresse et vient lui prendre un baiser au goût de sucre.  
— J'aimerais bien goûter Roy à la Chantilly aussi, chuchote pour une fois le danseur.  
— Certainement pas devant tout le monde... Si tu veux, on pourra passer au Walmart de Torrance, je crois qu'il ferme tard... On achètera une bombe de Chantilly et on continuera à la maison... répond le styliste, lui aussi à voix basse.  
— Bonne idée !

— En attendant, je suis tout collant, soupire ensuite Anders. Elian, tu pourrais me prêter un t-shirt ?  
L'Américano-coréen verrouille son smartphone et hausse un sourcil.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser, Andy, qu'un de mes t-shirts mérite plus d'être porté avec un torse collant que ta chemise ?  
— Mais... mais... c'est juste parce qu'elle vaut 3500 dollars, et je me dis que tu as peut-être un t-shirt plus adapté... Ou alors, je peux aussi aller prendre une douche...   
Elian lui tapote le bras en souriant gentiment.  
— Tu peux prendre le t-shirt que tu veux dans mon dressing : aucun ne vaut ce prix-là, donc sers-toi comme tu veux quand tu vas dans ma chambre avec la carotte. Tu peux aussi bien sûr aller prendre une douche, mais Woo-jae et Reign sont partis dans la salle de bain pour réaliser leur défi, puisque que ma sœur est censée se faire mettre à poil avec les dents. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont vraiment le faire, mais au cas où... Attends peut-être qu'ils soient sortis.  
— Ça ira pour le t-shirt. Je te le rapporterai dès qu'on se verra la prochaine fois. Merci.

— Allez, Andy, dit Sung-ki en tirant son compagnon par la main, tu dois encore m'enfoncer la carotte, justement !   
Le Coréen entraîne Anders vers la chambre d'Elian et Blanche. Ils croisent Veronika sur le pas de la porte ; la jeune femme leur laisse la place avec un sourire en coin. Sans perdre de temps, le danseur se jette à plat ventre sur le lit. Le Suédois, quant à lui, regarde d'un air dubitatif les immenses fenêtres qui remplacent un mur entier de la pièce et donnent une vue plongeante sur Marina del Rey, où les lumières commencent à s'allumer dans le crépuscule.  
— On va peut-être éteindre les lampes ? Je sais que Blanche a dit qu'on ne risquait pas de nous voir, mais quand même... Ça me ferait bizarre de faire des... des trucs comme ça alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous mater.  
— Tu penses à l'intimité de mon trou ; c'est gentil pour lui, haha.

Entre temps, Sung-ki a déniché dans le tiroir de la table de chevet les préservatifs indiqués par Elian et en déroule un sur la carotte, qu'il tend à son compagnon avec le sourire.  
— Tiens, ton instrument de travail !  
— Elle n'est pas très grosse ; j'imagine que c'est déjà ça... Mais on a du lubrifiant ou pas ?  
— Oui, j'en ai vu dans le tiroir, attends ! 

Le danseur se penche à nouveau vers la table de nuit, puis en sort un flacon qu'il lance à son compagnon. Anders s'en saisit au vol et le décapsule pour ensuite se laisser tomber derrière Sung-ki. Il lui tapote les fesses ; le danseur fait glisser son bermuda sur ses cuisses, en même temps que son boxer-short.  
— En espérant qu'on ne finisse pas aux Urgences parce que tu auras une carotte dans le rectum... marmonne Anders, alors que ses doigts étalent déjà du gel autour de l'anus de Sung-ki.  
— Fais attention à ne pas la perdre, alors !  
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, sinon, il faudra te résoudre à vivre avec un potager dans les fesses.

Sung-ki étouffe un rire dans sa main, et Anders écarte l'intimité de son compagnon de deux de ses doigts. Il enduit la carotte emballée dans le préservatif de lubrifiant, puis pose le bout du légume contre l'anus de Sung-ki. La carotte disparaît peu à peu, mais Anders s'arrête lorsque la moitié s'est enfoncée en son compagnon. Il ne prendra pas le risque d'aller plus loin. Il commence à la faire aller et venir, avec lenteur. Sung-ki agite les hanches et remarque :  
— C'est vrai qu'elle est petite ; je la sens à peine ! Par rapport à Roy ou au gros gode !  
— Je suis content de savoir que je procure plus de plaisir qu'une carotte !  
— Oh, oui, j'aime trop Roy !

L'autre main d'Anders frôle la cuisse de Sung-ki ; ses doigts remontent le long du périnée et, bientôt se referment autour de son sexe redevenu dur.  
— Retourne-toi, si tu veux bien ? Je ne pense pas que Blanche et Elian aient très envie de retrouver du... euh, fluide douteux sur leur lit.  
— Tu pourras toujours proposer de laver les draps !  
— J'ai une meilleure idée, en fait.

Curieux, Sung-ki se tourne sur le dos. Immédiatement, Anders prend son sexe dans sa bouche. Pour éviter tout risque dans le feu de l'action, il retire le sex toy improvisé, puis plaque ses deux mains sur les cuisses du danseur. Il suce, lèche, sait sur quels endroits insister, quelle partie mordiller, taquiner, titiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Coréen jouit au fond de sa gorge en arquant le dos sur le lit. La bouche du styliste remonte jusqu'au gland. Il entrouvre les lèvres, fait monter et descendre ses doigts sur le sexe de son petit ami pour boire les dernières gouttes de son orgasme, puis sourit avant de lui embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse.  
— Autant régler le problème à la source.

— Mais, et toi ? Je ne veux pas que Roy se sente négligé !  
Anders s'apprête à protester, mais Sung-ki le pousse de ses deux mains sur ses épaules ; le Suédois bascule en arrière avec un soupir surpris. Le danseur s'attaque alors au bout de la fermeture de son jean et dégage son sexe à demi-érigé.  
— Sunshine, les autres vont nous attendre !  
— Ils s'occuperont autrement, j'en suis sûr !  
Il flatte le pénis d'Anders de sa main.  
— Coucou, Roy ! Finalement, j'aurais dû prendre la bouteille de Chantilly !

Les protestations du Suédois meurent au bord de ses lèvres lorsque le danseur se met à le lécher. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour exploser dans la bouche de Sung-ki qui, comme lui, avale chaque épaisse traînée de sperme qui atterrit sur sa langue. Le soupir d'Anders se termine sur un petit rire ; l'ancien hockeyeur pose deux doigts sous le menton de Sung-ki, puis amène le visage de son petit ami jusqu'au sien pour lui prendre un baiser.  
— Au moins... pas de tache, comme ça.

Il reboutonne la fermeture de son pantalon, fouille dans sa poche arrière pour prendre un chewing-gum et en propose un à Sung-ki. Il profite d'être dans la chambre pour choisir un t-shirt, comme Elian le lui a dit, et se retourne enfin vers le danseur.  
— Bon... je crois qu'on peut y retourner.  
— N'oublie pas la carotte ! s'écrit Sung-ki, en brandissant l'objet.  
— Euh... on ne va peut-être pas la rapporter avec nous non plus... On va la jeter en même temps qu'on en profitera pour se laver les mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittent la chambre. Anders enfouit rapidement le légume coupable au fond de la poubelle du WC avec le préservatif, le tout emballé de papier hygiénique. Après avoir refait un peu de toilette, Sung-ki et lui partent retrouver leurs amis.


	23. Soirée upperware (4)

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes reviennent dans le salon, il semble que tout le monde a terminé son défi. Reign et Woo-jae, qui sont sortis de la salle de bain, reprennent place dans le canapé, tandis que Blanche se dirige vers la cuisine.

— Après toutes ces émotions, je propose qu'on prenne un peu de dessert pour accompagner le jeu suivant. Si Sunshine a assez mangé avec la crème Chantilly et la sueur d'Andy, il peut passer son tour !  
— Non, j'ai envie de gâteau, moi aussi ! Je l'ai vu dans le frigo en cherchant la carotte, et il avait l'air super bon !   
  
La Martiniquaise pose en un bavarois aux fruits rouges sur le plan de travail.  
— Quelqu'un n'en veut pas ou je le coupe en dix ? Bien sûr, Veronika et Bryan, vous en prenez une part avec nous !   
— C'est gentil, remercie l'animatrice.  
— Blanche, je vais plutôt prendre un fruit, moi, lance Adam depuis le divan. Tu te sais que j'aime manger sainement !  
— Mais il y a plein de fruits dans le gâteau : c'est aux fruits rouges ! lui fait remarquer Sung-ki. Ou tu suis un régime coréen drastique comme nous avant, toi aussi ?  
— Un régime coréen ? Non, c'est juste que j'évite de manger trop sucré, explique Adam en tapotant son ventre. Histoire de profiter encore des quelques années qu'il me reste avec ce corps-là !  
— Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très beau ; il ne faudrait pas ne pas en prendre soin !  
  
— Tu as une volonté de fer, soupire Anders. Même si je fais attention, je n'arrive pas à résister à un gâteau.  
— Ce n'est pas le jour de mon cheat day, c'est pour ça. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne te fasses pas plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bon, ce bavarois, en plus !  
La Martiniquaise lance une pomme à Adam par-dessus toute la longueur du salon ; le jeune homme s'en saisit d'une main habile, puis y plante ses petites dents blanches.

— Si vous êtes prêts, nous avons un dernier jeu à vous montrer ce soir. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres dans notre catalogue ; nous vous le ferons passer en fin de démonstration. Mais comme nous avons encore d'autres catégories de produits à vous présenter par la suite, nous ne pouvons hélas pas prendre le temps de nous étendre plus longtemps sur les jeux, dit Bryan d'un ton un peu contrit.  
— Celui-ci permet aux couples de réaliser leurs fantasmes, tout en y arrivant d'une façon aussi ludique que torride, poursuit Veronika. Je vous explique le principe à la grosse louche : chaque partenaire écrit un fantasme sur un bout de papier. Le but est de gagner la réalisation de ce fantasme réalisé par l'autre via des gages à effectuer, parfois dans le temps imparti — un tour de sablier. Il y a différentes gradations de gages : on commence par un soft, puis un sexy, puis un hot. C'est seulement si la personne réalise les trois sans dépasser le temps et de manière suffisamment sensuelle pour le partenaire que celui-ci accédera à la réalisation du fantasme écrit sur le papier au départ. Des questions avant que nous ne vous laissions essayer ?

— On peut peut-être laisser le truc le plus hot pour l'intimité ? propose Anders. On ne peut pas le remplacer par un sexy ?  
— Oh ! Moi, j'ai envie de savoir en quoi consistent les hot ! s'exclame cependant le danseur. Ça ne peut de toute façon pas être pire qu'une carotte enfoncée dans le trou, si ? Tu crois que tu peux me faire pire en une soirée, Andy ?  
— Honnêtement, on peut toujours faire pire... c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.  
— Ça t'inquiète de faire des trucs avec moi ?  
— Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est jusqu'où les défis pourraient aller. Parce que malgré tout, on a quand même des limites aussi, sourit le Suédois.  
— Si ta limite est atteinte, tu dis « non », décrète Kyung-hwan, catégorique. Pas question que quelqu'un se sente mal ; on est là pour s'amuser et découvrir des choses, pas pour repartir traumatisés.  
— Je me demande si ce n'est déjà pas trop tard, rétorque Anders sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais oui, si jamais, je dirai non.  
— De toute façon, intervient Bryan, la première étape est que vous écriviez chacun votre fantasme sur un papier.  
— Je vais chercher des stylos et des papiers, alors ! dit Blanche en s'éloignant vers sa chambre de grandes enjambées souples. 

Elle ne tarde pas à revenir avec le matériel requis, qu'elle distribue. Tout le monde s'absorbe ensuite dans le choix de son fantasme.  
— Il faudra le dire tout haut ou pas ? vérifie quand même Elian.  
— Pas spécialement, répond Veronika. Normalement, c'est à dévoiler à son partenaire à la fin. Mais ici, vous pourrez évidemment faire comme vous voulez. Ne rien dire du tout, le dire à votre compagne ou compagnon une fois la soirée terminée ou dans un coin privé, ou partager ça avec vos amis... Ce n'est pas à moi de vous imposer quoi que ce soit.  
— C'est très bien comme ça, commente Kyung-hwan.  
Lui même ne sait pas du tout quoi inscrire sur le papier, sachant que son fantasme n'a pas la moindre importance puisqu'il n'a pas de partenaire attitré et n'ira pas jusque-là.

L'ambassadrice de Sexy Secret reprend ensuite les rênes.  
— Gardez bien votre petit papier dans votre poche. Maintenant, il faut quelqu'un pour commencer avec un défi soft. On augmente l'intensité du défi à chaque tour.   
Personne n'est surpris lorsque Sung-ki lève la main.  
— Moi, je veux bien !  
L'animatrice lui tend un ensemble de cartes parmi lesquelles piocher, et le danseur en tire une, qu'il déchiffre lettre par lettre, les yeux plissés.  
— « Un glaçon en bouche, embrassez-la/le sensuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde. » Tu vois, Andy, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Je peux aller chercher un glaçon dans le frigo ? Car bien sûr, je vais réussir haut la main ce défi, haha.   
  
Elian acquiesce et Sung-ki cabriole jusqu'à la cuisine. Il détache un glaçon du plateau, le met dans sa bouche et revient en courant vers l'ancien hockeyeur. Il s'installe sur ses genoux, face à lui, et lui attrape la nuque des deux mains.  
— Ch'est chuper froid, alors il faut qu'on le fache vite fondre, Andy, ou ma langue va cheler !  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, le danseur se penche sur les lèvres de son compagnon et les embrasse, faisant glisser le cube de glace sur la langue du Suédois dans le processus.

Anders grogne un peu quand sa bouche s'engourdit, mais vient malgré tout chercher les lèvres de Sung-ki. Le glaçon fond rapidement, et le Coréen lâche son petit ami en souriant tandis qu'Anders se mâchonne les lèvres et la langue.  
— Je ne sens plus rien. C'est vrai que c'était froid.  
— En tout cas, j'ai réussi mon défi soft ! Un pas dans la direction de mon fantasme, haha !

— Voulez-vous également tirer une carte ? demande Veronika en présentant le jeu au Suédois, munie de son sourire le plus tentateur.  
— D'accord, je vais essayer moi aussi  
Le jeune homme tire une carte et la lit à voix haute :  
— « Griffez sensuellement les cuisses de votre partenaire. ». Ah, ça, ça va aussi. Mais griffer... genre, laisse une marque ? On peut griffer sensuellement quelqu'un ?  
— À vous d'interpréter cela comme vous le sentez et de donner le tour que vous voulez à l'acte, dit l'animatrice, qui n'aide pas vraiment le styliste.

Sung-ki s'est entre temps levé et a déboutonné son bermuda, qui tombe autour de ses chevilles. Il remonte un peu le bord de son boxer afin que son compagnon ait plus d'espace sur ses cuisses.  
— Allez, Andy, l'encourage Elian. Fais jaillir le fauve qui est en toi.  
— Tant qu'on ne m'oblige pas à miauler ou à rugir...  
Le Suédois pose les mains sur la peau de son petit ami et donne un premier coup d'ongle peu convaincu. Il relève les yeux vers Sung-ki, un sourcil relevé.  
— C'est moi, ou c'est tout sauf sensuel ?  
— Tu sais que je t'aime, Andy, et que j'aime aussi te faire plaisir, mais là, je ne peux pas te dire que c'était sensuel, c'est vrai !

Un peu gauche, Anders recommence, mais le résultat est le même, et le jeune homme capitule très vite.  
— Désolé... Il se passe quoi si on ne remplit pas le défi comme il faut ?  
— Normalement, cela se joue avec un plateau que nous avons laissé dans la boîte. Vous reculez d'un certain nombre de cases en cas d'échec, et cela vous éloigne de la réalisation de votre fantasme, explique encore Veronika.  
— Oh... Juste du mien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas celui de Sung-ki, par exemple ?  
— En effet.

Le danseur fronce les sourcils.  
— Un autre couple peut jouer, peut-être ? Moi, je voudrais dire quelque chose à Andy !   
Il remonte prestement son bermuda et tire sur les deux mains de l'ancien hockeyeur pour le remettre debout.  
— On va dans la chambre !  
— Oh, euh... d'accord ?

Anders jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et suit son compagnon jusque dans la chambre, qu'ils venaient pourtant de quitter quinze minutes auparavant. Dès que Sung-ki passe la porte, il pivote sur lui-même pour faire face au Suédois et pose les deux poignets sur les épaules de l'autre homme.  
— Andy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu ne t'amuses pas ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Ou qu'on arrête de participer ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'a ennuyé ? Le gâteau n'est pas passé ? Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose, si tout n'allait pas bien, hein ?  
— Quoi ? Ça va ; je t'assure. Et si, je m'amuse. Je me sens juste bête de ne pas avoir réussi ce défi... Les autres n'ont pas ce genre de problème, du coup, j'ai l'impression de ruiner un peu l'ambiance...  
— Tu n'as pas fait exprès de perdre ou d'abandonner plus vite ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment rendre le fait de griffer quelqu'un sensuellement. Tu sais que je n'aime pas la douleur, et je ne voulais pas te faire mal ; ça ne m'excite pas du tout.  
— O.K., alors, tout va bien. Je me suis inquiété trop vite ! Mais comme tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste quand Blanche nous a invités, j'avais peur que tu ne t'amuses pas ou que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.  
— Non, ça va, je t'assure. Je te le dirais si ça n'allait pas. Merci de t'inquiéter.  
Anders l'embrasse sur la joue.  
— On y retourne ?  
— Oui ! répond le danseur. Je veux réussir tous mes défis !

Les deux jeunes gens retournent dans le salon main dans la main et tombent sur Elian en train de masser Blanche sur le haut de son décolleté.   
— Il a gagné ! s'exclame la Martiniquaise. À Adam et Kyung-hwan !   
— À toi l'honneur, dit le Coréen à l'Américain alors que Veronika leur tend une dizaine de cartes.  
— Avec plaisir !  
Adam pioche sans hésiter et lit à haute voix le défi :  
— « Embrassez-le en massant ses fesses avec aplomb ». Facile !

Il redonne la carte à la jeune femme et se redresse avant de tirer Kyung-hwan par le bras. Il baisse les yeux vers lui en souriant et approche sa bouche de la sienne, puis s'arrête à quelques centimètres.  
— Je mets la langue ou pas, au fait ?  
— On peut au moins te reconnaître le fait de n'être pas farouche ou vite déstabilisé, commente l'ancien mannequin avec un petit rire. Si tu es en manque, n'hésite pas !  
— Je préfère demander pour éviter les surprises, tu vois.

Adam se contente de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kyun-hwan, sans insister, et plaque les deux mains sur ses fesses. Les quinze centimètres ou presque, qui les séparent l'obligent à se pencher en avant. Après une nanoseconde de réflexion, il se redresse et soulève Kyung-hwan du sol pour le tenir contre lui, tout en lui malaxant énergiquement l'arrière-train. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il le lâche et s'écrie avec un sourire :  
— Défi rempli ! À toi de tirer une carte, maintenant.

Kyung-hwan, qui n'apprécie guère qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille ou la souligne, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour regagner un peu de contenance. Il pioche ensuite.  
— Je dois t'attacher les mains dans le dos, puis t'embrasser à pleine bouche. Décidément, nous nous serons beaucoup embrassés ce soir, tous les deux.  
— Ce n'était pas si désagréable pour moi, si ça peut te rassurer.  
Le Coréen se tourne un peu, les yeux au ras des meubles pour chercher quelque chose.  
— Avec quoi je t'attache, moi ?  
— Tiens ! dit Reign en lui lançant la ceinture de la combinaison qu'elle porte. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
— Merci ! 

Kyung-hwan ramasse le lien de tissu au sol, passe derrière Adam qui place obligeamment ses mains contre ses fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche, et attache ces dernières. Il revient ensuite devant l'autre homme et fait à nouveau face à la différence de taille entre eux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, l'Américain plie les genoux pour que leurs deux bouches soient à la même hauteur. L'ancien mannequin retient encore une fois un claquement de langue exaspéré — pas contre Adam, mais contre la nature.

— Quand tu veux ! s'exclame l'Américain, qui l'observe avec un sourcil relevé.  
Pour toute réponse, Kyung-hwan écrase sa bouche contre celle d'Adam.  
— Bravo ! applaudit Blanche, aussitôt imitée par Sung-ki. Encore un qui verra peut-être son fantasme se réaliser !  
— Attends, parce qu'on passe à une catégorie au-dessus, lui fait remarquer son compagnon alors que Kyung-hwan libère Adam. 

Veronika se dirige vers Sung-ki et Anders, qui avaient commencé le tour, avec des cartes d'une autre couleur. Le danseur ne se fait pas prier.  
— Alors, euh... « Collez-le... contre le mur... les mains levées... tenues par une main... et caressez son sexe... de l'autre main. » Ah, Roy, à nous deux !  
Anders ne relève même plus l'exclamation de ce surnom que tout le monde connaît de toute façon et se redresse, sans trop savoir s'il doit suivre son compagnon dans une autre pièce ou attendre ici avec lui ; la réponse ne tarde pas à venir.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Sung-ki plaque le Suédois contre le mur à côté de la grande télévision. Il passe une main sur son bras, qu'Anders lève pour lui, et lui saisit les poignets des doigts, tandis que son autre main empoigne le pénis de son compagnon à travers le tissu de son jean.   
— Comme on se retrouve !   
  
Sous les regards de l'assemblée, Sung-ki allège ensuite ses doigts et caresse « Roy » comme il a l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il le touche d'ordinaire. Le Suédois se tortille sous les mains connaisseuses de son petit ami et plaque sa main sur sa propre bouche pour écraser ses geignements. Il tente de penser à autre chose pour ne pas avoir d'érection, mais Sung-ki sait y faire et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Quand Veronika annonce la fin du défi, le Suédois a le souffle court, les mains jointes devant son entrejambe. Il reprend sa place sans penser que le prochain défi est encore pour lui.

— Allez, Andy, tant que tu es chaud ; profites-en !   
Les cartes se matérialisent devant le Suédois en même temps qu'il entend l'exclamation de Blanche. Le jeune homme attrape un nouveau défi, en espérant que celui-ci soit clément avec lui.  
— « Déposez des baisers sur son sexe à travers son caleçon. »   
— Ça ne plaisante pas du tout, ces défis, remarque Adam, pensif, tout en coulant un regard vers Kyung-hwan.

Une fois de plus, Sung-ki laisse tomber son short sur ses pieds avec un regard interrogateur pour son partenaire. Le souffle d'Anders se bloque dans sa gorge ; la vision n'aide en rien l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, où il se sent bien à l'étroit. Il se racle la gorge, jette un œil à droite, puis à gauche, et demande, d'une petite voix :  
— On peut faire ça un tout petit peu plus loin ? Genre, dans le coin de la pièce ?  
— Pas de problème ! répond le danseur en sautant à pieds joints jusqu'à l'angle du mur, derrière lequel il disparaît au regard du reste de leurs amis. Il s'adosse dans le coin de l'immense miroir qui fait tout le mur de la salle à manger.

Anders s'agenouille devant Sung-ki et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'appuie de ses deux mains au sol, puis avance le visage vers le pénis de son compagnon, caché derrière le tissu de son boxer. Ses lèvres sentent l'arrondi de la verge, la courbe de ses bourses, et le Suédois, après quatre ou cinq baisers, recule la tête, lève les yeux vers Sung-ki puis sourit. Il se redresse enfin avec un soupir et va reprendre sa place en évitant soigneusement le regard des autres.  
  
— Est-ce que tu dirais qu'Andy a réussi, Sunshine ? demande Elian.  
Le danseur lève les deux pouces après avoir reboutonné son bermuda.   
— Dong-woo dit que c'est certain ! Il en sent encore les effets !  
— Il a ressenti beaucoup de choses au cours de cette soirée...  
— Bravo, Andy ! dit Kyung-hwan en riant, comme souvent émerveillé par le caractère adorable de son meilleur ami.

— Dites, il faut que je demande, s'exclame Adam, mais à part Anders et Sung-ki, il y a vraiment des gens ici qui ont donné un nom à leur sexe ? Non parce que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit en ce qui me concerne. Il y a peut-être une étude sociologique à faire, là.  
Les jeunes gens se regardent, et Kyung-hwan tente :  
— Ce n'est pas culturel ? Car je sais de source sûre que Sunshine n'appelait pas sa queue Dong-woo avant de connaître Andy et de vivre aux États-Unis.   
— Non, c'est vrai : je l'ai baptisée sur le tard ! Après avoir entendu une émission à la radio !  
— Moi non plus, je ne l'avais baptisée avant que tu me poses la question, lui rappelle Anders. Alors... Même si je sais que Dmitri, lui, l'a fait.  
— Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, Anders !  
Adam tapote l'épaule de son ami, amusé.

— Au couple suivant, dit Veronika en brandissant à nouveau sa pioche pour faire avancer la soirée.  
Reign lui subtilise une carte de deux doigts.  
— « Menottez-le sur une chaise et faites un strip-tease à vingt centimètres de son visage. »   
— Andy, tu avais peut-être raison de te méfier des hot, si celles-ci sont seulement sexy ! dit Sung-ki au Suédois. Carrément un strip-tease !  
— Oui, je vois ça ! Du coup, on n'ira peut-être pas jusqu'aux hot ?  
— Jusqu'à quel âge as-tu cru au Père Noël, Andy ? demande Elian tandis que le danseur se colle à son compagnon en lui chuchotant qu'il est adorable et qu'il l'aime.  
— Vous êtes vraiment sans pitié, rétorque Anders en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Sung-ki, qui l'embrasse sur la joue.

Pendant ce temps, Reign a attaché les mains de Woo-jae avec la ceinture de sa tunique, qui a déjà bien servi ce soir-là.   
— Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment faire un strip-tease ? demande le danseur dans l'oreille du Suédois. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu une fille toute nue pour de vrai ?  
— Moi non plus, je te signale. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ira jusque-là... Il y a son frangin qui est présent aussi, répondit Anders, également à voix basse.  
  
Sung-ki s'étonne à ces mots.  
— Tu n'as jamais vu ta sœur toute nue ? Je croyais qu'en Suède, vous étiez plus... enfin moins séparés qu'en Corée du Sud !  
— Non, jamais. Ou alors quand on était petits, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de la voir toute nue de toute façon. Et Eva doit certainement penser la même chose.  
— Ah bon ! Après avoir appris que tu étais de Suède, au début qu'on se parlait, j'avais lu quelques articles sur le pays et je crois que j'avais vu que vous alliez souvent toute la famille ensemble dans un sauna dans le fond du jardin, tous tout nus, et puis vous sautiez tous ensemble dans un lac gelé. Je me disais que si vous ne faisiez pas ça pendant que j'habitais chez vous, c'était parce que c'était l'été, haha. Au fait, tu as des photos de toi quand tu étais petit où tu es tout nu ?  
— Ma mère, sans doute ! Mais tu lui demanderas tout seul ! Même si je sais très bien qu'elle se fera un plaisir de ressortir les albums au besoin.  
— Je vais lui envoyer un e-mail tout de suite pour qu'elle les scanne et me les envoie ! Je suis sûr que tu étais trop mignon et mini-Roy aussi !  
— Ne lui parle pas de mini-Roy !  
— On ne lui en a jamais parlé ? Tiens !

Pendant que les Sungers discutent de choses cruciales, Elian, les bras croisés, regarde Reign qui, les deux coudes levés, défait les boutons dans son dos pour ouvrir le haut de sa tunique. Elle se tient droite devant Woo-jae, dont le visage est tout à fait neutre. La jeune femme fait glisser ses manches courtes de ses épaules du bout des doigts, tout en ondulant des hanches. Bientôt, sa tunique est à sa taille, son soutien-gorge apparent. Elle s'approche de Woo-jae, touche ses genoux des siens.  
— Tu vois qu'elle va le faire ! dit Sung-ki à voix basse.  
— Mon Dieu...

L'Américano-coréenne, qui a entendu l'échange, leur jette un regard.  
— Chez les Hayes, pas de petits joueurs ! N'est-ce pas, Eliannie ?   
— On verra quel est le défi que je tire, répond son aîné sans s'avancer.   
Reign reporte ensuite son attention sur son compagnon. Elle passe un index de chaque côté de son bassin et fait descendre le short de sa tunique noire le long de ses cuisses. En petite culotte assortie à son soutien-gorge, les deux recouverts d'une multitude de petits os multicolores brodés, elle pivote sur elle-même avec des mouvements de danseuse orientale. Elle termine sa performance en se penchant sur Woo-jae pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
  
— Haut la main, n'est-ce pas, les spectateurs ? demande ensuite Reign à l'assemblée avec un petit salut.  
Blanche applaudit l'autre jeune femme sans hésiter.  
— J'avoue ! J'espère que je ferai aussi bien avec mon propre défi !  
— Bravo ! Mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi, en ce qui me concerne, tu sais. Contrairement à d'autres !  
— Merci, Adam, pour ta foi inébranlable, répond l'Américano-coréenne, qui s'entend très bien avec le jeune homme — ils travaillent en plus dans le même secteur.

— Tu m'as donné des idées, Reign ! s'exclame Sung-ki, qui a admiré le geste, mais évidemment pas savouré la performance. Je n'ai jamais vu Andy me faire de strip-tease, mais ça me tente bien, maintenant !  
— Je ne sais pas si ça serait très probant : j'ai 0 once de grâce et de rythme en moi...  
— Mais siiiiii, le rassure le danseur. Et puis, ce ne serait pas pour le rythme, mais pour l'effeuillage ! Tu n'aimerais pas me voir faire un strip-tease, moi ?  
— Eh bien... répond Anders en se triturant les doigts, si ? Je crois que ça me plairait beaucoup.

— Vendu ! s'écrie Sung-ki, qu'il n'est pas difficile de persuader.

Veronika se rapproche et offre les cartes à Woo-jae. Plus rapide que lui, Reign en prend une avant même de sentir les yeux d'Elian et Kyung-hwan lui perforer le crâne. Elle la lit, puis la tend à l'ancien visual qui la parcourt à son tour.  
— « Trempez les doigts de votre partenaire dans un pot de miel et léchez-les avec un regard aguicheur. »  
Woo-jae se lève ; Elian ne sait pas s'il doit dire qu'ils n'ont pas de miel à l'appartement, et Blanche le regarde avec la même interrogation.  
  
— Vous avez du miel ? demande Woo-jae. Ou de la confiture, ou n'importe quoi du même genre ?  
— Hum, oui.  
— Je vais te chercher ça ! propose la Martiniquaise en se hâtant une fois de plus vers la cuisine.   
Elle rapporte un pot de miel, l'ouvre et le tend à Reign, qui y plonge les doigts jusqu'à la jointure.  
— Ils étaient propres, précise-t-elle. Si vous avez un doute, vous n'aurez qu'à me faire cadeau du pot quand je partirai.

Quand Woo-jae s'avance vers sa compagne et lui prend le poignet, tout le monde est étonnamment silencieux. Même Sung-ki, dont la bouche est ouverte, n'émet aucun son ; il referme les doigts sur le bras d'Anders. Elian et Kyung-hwan n'ont pas l'air moins stressés depuis leurs sièges respectifs. 

Tous savent que Woo-jae est fragile, qu'il ne participe pas vraiment depuis le départ, qu'il n'aime pas du tout être le centre de l'attention. Que Reign a dû attendre trois ans avant qu'il ne lui dise oui et ne la touche intimement de la main — sans accepter de se déshabiller devant elle.   
  
L'ancien visual, pourtant, monte les doigts de l'Américano-coréenne jusqu'à ses lèvres d'une main qui ne tremble pas. Il ne quitte pas la jeune femme des yeux alors qu'il met son majeur dans sa bouche, qu'il arrondit autour. Il lèche chaque doigt l'un après l'autre, en silence, avec une sensualité que les membres de 21st June n'ont plus vue depuis les dernières performances de Woo-jae sur une scène à Séoul, tant d'années auparavant.

Quand Woo-jae lâche la main de Reign, qui lui sourit, Sung-ki se tourne vers Anders avec de grands yeux.  
— Tu me feras ça comme ça un jour aussi ?  
Le Suédois hoche la tête en souriant.  
— Génial !

Beaucoup plus détendu que durant les minutes qui ont précédé, Elian prend à son tour une carte dans la main de l'animatrice.  
— « Mordillez-lui les lobes des oreilles en agrippant ses cheveux. »  
Blanche éclate de rire.  
— Tu as de quoi faire avec ma touffe !  
— C'est sûr que je vais avoir les mains pleines.  
Il saisit les boucles de la jeune femme tout en se penchant sur ses oreilles.   
— Et ne me chatouille pas, je te prie ! demande la Martiniquaise.

Ils ratent tout à fait leur coup ; Blanche ne cesse de glousser, prise entre les chatouillements et un fou-rire naissant.   
— Je ne sais pas si on peut décemment juger que c'est réussi, hasarde Kyung-hwan.  
— Je suis d'accord avec mon partenaire du soir, appuie Adam. C'est tout sauf validé, ça !   
— Méfiez-vous, car ensuite, ce sera à vous ! On sera impitoyables si vous nous y poussez ! s'insurge la Martiniquaise, qui rit toujours. Bon, à moi ! « Enlevez-lui le haut le plus sensuellement possible. Vos mains peuvent déraper. » Voyons si je ferai mieux qu'Andy tout à l'heure en terme de sensualité !  
— Ça ne risque pas d'être difficile, soupire le Suédois. Tu ne dois pas le griffer, au moins !  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Andy, tu n'as pas été si mauvais que ça ! le rassure Sung-ki, à sa manière. Juste moyennement mauvais !  
Anders lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
— Merci pour tes encouragements.

Blanche se place ensuite devant Elian, qui porte un t-shirt bleu clair agrémenté de dessins blancs.  
— Reign, il faudra sans doute que tu me donnes des cours de perfectionnement, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop démériter ! s'exclame-t-elle ensuite. « Enlever un t-shirt sensuellement », je trouve ça un peu vague, cela dit !   
Elle fait toutefois son maximum pour interpréter la directive en se déhanchant à son tour autour de son compagnon, tandis qu'elle tire le tissu vers le haut. Elle pouffe encore.  
— J'ai un peu l'impression de plutôt faire un genre de danse du sacrifice, comme on voit dans les films ou dans les BD Lucky Luke, vous savez ? Les danses des Amérindiens autour du poteau où la victime qu'ils vont tuer est attachée !   
— C'est super excitant, Blanche, dis donc, soupire Elian. Tu n'as pas d'autres histoires et comparaisons comme ça pour me faire bander ?  
— Désolée, mon chéri ! rit la jeune femme. Mais l'ambiance de la soirée qui a viré au grand n'importe quoi m'enlève le semblant de sérieux que j'aurais pu avoir ! Par contre...  
Elle fait descendre ses mains, qui lâchent le t-shirt, vers l'entrejambe de l'Américano-coréen.  
— Faire déraper mes mains, ça, je suis encore capable de faire !   
  
— En tant que prof, je te mets un zéro pointé, chère disciple, intervient Reign.   
Sung-ki acquiesce.  
— C'est vrai que c'est un peu nul, Blanche ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour juger de ta sensualité, mais je trouve aussi que tu ressembles plutôt à un Amérindien avec son tomahawk !   
— Vous êtes durs ! décrète la concernée en levant les mains et en faisant un pas en arrière. Je déclare forfait !   
— Vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, les Hayes-Senely. Même Adam et moi, on est plus convaincants.  
L'Américain lève le pouce en éclatant de rire.  
— C'est vrai ! Alors que notre couple a moins de quelques heures.  
Blanche donne une claque légère sur l'épaule de Kyung-hwan.  
— Ce sont les cartes qui n'y mettent pas du leur. Je suis impatiente de te voir une nouvelle fois à l'œuvre !

Comme par magie, les mains de Veronika se matérialisent devant l'ancien mannequin, qui saisit une carte après un coup d'œil à Adam.  
— « Alors qu'il/elle est assis(e) les yeux bandés sur une chaise, embrassez-lui le torse. » Pas de précision quant à la nudité du dit torse, donc j'imagine qu'il peut rester habillé. Reign, on peut encore emprunter ta ceinture pour bander les yeux d'Adam ?   
La jeune femme la lui envoie ; le Coréen se tourne vers son partenaire de la soirée.  
— Prêt ?  
— Toujours pour toi, Kyung-hwan, rétorque Adam, avec un regard plein de défi.  
Il ferme les yeux lorsque l'ancien mannequin place le bandeau sur ses yeux et attend, sans vraiment d'appréhension. Ce défi est d'une simplicité à toute épreuve.

C'est aussi l'avis de Kyung-hwan, qui se dit qu'il aurait pu tirer mille fois pire au regard de certaines cartes dévolues à leurs camarades. Il s'acquitte donc de sa tâche avec facilité, sans en faire trop non plus, mais en veillant à ce qu'Adam en ait tout de même pour son argent. Lorsqu'il se relève, il cherche Blanche des yeux.  
— Que disais-je. Défi relevé !   
— Attendons de voir celui d'Adam ! Même si le connaissant, il fera n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre, s'il s'est pris au jeu !  
— Absolument. Autant gagner, pas vrai ! Surtout qu'on forme une bonne équipe avec Kyung-hwan. Alors...

Il tire une carte :  
— « Draguez votre partenaire comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas et souhaitiez l'inviter à passer la nuit chez vous. » Ah ! C'est drôle, ça. Et ça n'implique ni léchage de doigt, ni d'autre chose d'ailleurs. Kyung-hwan, profitons-en. Le ciel est avec nous.  
Adam repose la carte et se tourne en souriant vers son ami.  
— Je suis obligé de faire comme je fais d'habitude ou je peux faire tout à fait autre chose en jouant un personnage ?  
Il lance un regard interrogateur à Veronika.  
— À vous d'interpréter la carte comme bon vous semble, répond l'animatrice.  
— D'accord ! Bon, on est là pour s'amuser de toute façon, alors autant exagérer un peu la chose !

Adam tourne la tête vers Kyung-hwan avec un grand sourire et se penche vers lui.  
— Dis... tu veux bien me toucher la main, s'il te plaît ? Comme ça, je pourrai dire à tous mes amis qu'un ange m'a touché ce soir.  
Le Coréen le regarde une demi-seconde, un peu abasourdi, avant d'exploser de rire. Blanche, qui l'a précédé de peu, passe un bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, hilare elle aussi.  
— Disqualifié ! À un tel niveau, on arrête les frais au plus vite !  
— Adam est un personnage de mauvais shôjo, là ! Il ne me ramènera pas chez lui cette nuit. Désolé ! dit encore Kyung-hwan, qui trouve décidément qu'il n'est pas trop mal tombé.  
Adam est drôle, cool et visiblement sans complexe ; l'ancien mannequin se dit qu'il faudra qu'il l'invite plus souvent en sortie.

Sung-ki paraît également de cet avis.  
— Adam, si tu veux, je te confierai tout de ce qui fait craquer Kyung-hwan pour une prochaine fois ! Vous êtes beaux ensemble, haha. Tu es déjà beau tout court, d'ailleurs, mais je veux dire, vous iriez bien à deux !  
— Je crois que de toute façon, on n'est pas vraiment au goût l'un de l'autre ! répond l'Américain.  
Kyung-hwan abonde dans le même sens.  
— Quoi que mes prouesses pour séduire Adam ce soir puissent laisser à penser, je te rappelle que je suis a priori hétéro, Sunshine.  
— Je sais bien ! répond le danseur en se pendant au cou de son meilleur ami.  
— Allez, c'est à toi pour la catégorie hot, plutôt ! Andy transpire déjà ; ne le fais pas attendre, sinon, il finira déshydraté.   
— Comme dans un sauna suédois ! Même si j'ai appris qu'il n'y allait pas tout nu avec sa famille !

— Ah donc, O.K., on va jusqu'au bout... bon... Et je m'en fiche de transpirer, pour une fois. C'est le t-shirt d'Elian, plaisante Anders en jetant un coup d'œil à leur ami. Bon... Sung-ki, s'il te plaît... ne tire pas un truc trop hardcore.  
— Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais ! Je tire au hasard ! Tu veux tirer pour moi, si tu préfères être sûr que ce soit bien fait ?  
— Comme tu dis, c'est du hasard... Je vais prier pour que le destin ne s'acharne pas, plutôt !  
Veronika présente les cartes à Sung-ki, et Anders retient son souffle. 


	24. Soirée upperware (5)

— Tiens ! dit le danseur en tendant immédiatement la carte qu'il a tirée à son compagnon. Lis toi-même, si tu veux !  
— Alors... Ah ! Ah ! Yes !  
Anders se lève presque du canapé avec un cri victorieux.  
— « Envoyez un sms torride à votre compagnon avec des mots crus. ». Parfait ! Sung-ki, à toi l'honneur ! Tu peux m'envoyer un message vocal, au fait, à la place.  
— Tu as l'air étrangement réjoui, Andy, fait remarquer Elian depuis sa chaise. Est-ce parce que ça n'implique pas d'attouchements en public ou de sensualité, ou parce que tu as toujours rêvé que Sunshine te parle avec des mots crus ?  
— Non, non, répond le Suédois. juste que pour une fois depuis le début, on a un défi qui peut se réaliser facilement.

De son côté, le danseur attrape le bras de son compagnon.  
— Tu as toujours rêvé de ça, Andy ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?  
— C'est Elian qui met ces mots-là dans ma bouche !  
— Au fait, on entend quoi par « mots crus » ? Tu voudrais que je te dise des mots comment ?  
— Dis ce que tu as envie de dire, Sunshine, lui assure Anders. Juste des trucs que tu trouves sexy.  
— Des mots crus, c'est par exemple « bite », non ? suggère Reign. « Prends-moi avec ta grosse bite ? »   
Elian soupire.  
— La classe, Reignie...  
— Ah, je vois bien, maintenant ! Merci, Reign ! sourit Sung-ki. Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, hmm...   
Il réfléchit en tapotant ses lèvres d'un doigt et en regardant Anders dans les yeux.

Enfin, il saisit son téléphone dans sa poche, le déverrouille et clique sur Whatsapp.  
— Mais si je fais un message vocal là devant toi, ça sert à quoi ? Autant que je te le dise directement sans l'enregistrer, non ? Ou bien tu veux un souvenir sur ton portable ?  
— C'est pour le défi, Sung-ki ! Sinon, tu peux me l'envoyer depuis une autre pièce, et comme ça, j'ai la surprise ?  
— Bonne idée ! s'exclame le danseur en bondissant hors de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.  
— Quelqu'un veut encore du gâteau pendant qu'il fait ça ? demande Blanche à la cantonade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'Anders vibre.  
— Alors... je présume qu'il faut que tout le monde l'écoute, ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ?  
— C'est ton message, Andy, donc fais comme tu le sens, répond Kyung-hwan, tandis que Sung-ki jaillit à nouveau dans la pièce.  
— Alors, tu as écouté ??  
— Euh, pas encore... je... euh, je voulais d'abord savoir si Blanche pouvait me passer un casque ou des écouteurs ?  
— Pas de problème !

La Martiniquaise fouille pour retrouver les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur le casque d'Elian à la place. Elle le tend au Suédois.  
— Voilà, tu es paré !  
L'ancien hockeyeur la remercie d'un sourire, branche le casque à son téléphone, puis presse le bouton « lecture ». La voix enjouée de Sung-ki envahit aussitôt ses tympans.

— _Andyyyy ! Prends-moi avec ta grosse queue, Roy, qui est si sexy ! J'aime avoir Roy dans mon trou ! Et j'aime aussi mettre Dong-woo dans ton beau trou ! Non, « beau », ce n'est pas assez cru, sûrement... dans ton gros trou ? dans ton trou tout court ! Bref, j'ai hâte de te défoncer le trou à nouveau très bientôt et de te faire un strip tease et toutes les choses qu'on a apprises ce soir ! Hmm, cru... Qu'est-ce qui est cru... Je vais te ruiner ! Je vais te tirer les boules ! Je vais te ramoner le trou ! Mets-moi Roy bien profond ! Dong-woo a envie de ta bouche et moi, j'ai envie de tout toi ! Est-ce que c'est bon, là ? Assez torride et assez cru ? En tout cas, je t'aime, Andy, et j'ai hâte d'être rentré dans notre lit pour mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui ! Avec ta grosse bite, comme a dit Reign ! Voilà !_

Anders n'a pas besoin de retranscrire à voix haute le message que son compagnon lui a laissé ; ses joues, d'une magnifique couleur écarlate, disent tout ce qu'il y a dire, de même que ses tortillements gênés sur sa chaise. Il ose à peine regarder les autres dans les yeux, de peur qu'ils se mettent soudain à lire dans ses pensées ; il se contente de serrer la main de Sung-ki dans la sienne. Il se racle ensuite la gorge, retire son casque et tente de passer une main qui se veut désinvolte dans ses cheveux blonds.  
— Hum... Bon... je peux tirer une carte, moi aussi, du coup ? Sung-ki a très bien réussi son défi.  
— C'est vrai ? vérifie le danseur, tout sourire. Tu as aimé ? C'était assez torride, donc ? Assez cru ?

— C'est un douze, je dirais, commente Elian.  
— Au moins, renchérit Kyung-hwan.  
— Douze quoi ? demande Sung-ki, curieux. C'est la note que vous me mettez ?  
— Douze sur l'Échelle de la Cerise. L'échelle utilisée en fonction de la couleur d'Andy.  
Le danseur se tourne vers son compagnon, l'examine, puis se colle à lui pour l'embrasser.  
— C'est vrai que tu es très rouge ! Mais moi, je suis content de le voir, car ça veut dire que ça t'a sûrement plu, ce que j'ai dit dans mon message !  
Anders a un petit rire.  
— L'Échelle de la Cerise ? C'est sérieux, ça ?  
— Bien sûr, acquiesce Elian. C'est l'un de nos outils d'analyse depuis que Sunshine sort avec toi.  
— Depuis autant de temps ? Ça fait plaisir de ne le découvrir que maintenant !

Anders ne paraît pour autant pas vexé et prend une inspiration avant de s'emparer de son ultime châtiment pour la soirée.  
— Bon... c'est notre dernière carte...  
Il s'empare du petit bout de carton et l'approche de son visage pour mieux lire.  
— « Entrez dans la peau d'un maître SM et dominez votre partenaire en lui imposant tout ce que vous voulez. ». Huh...  
Le Suédois relève la tête pour dévisager Sung-ki.  
— Je me demande ce que tu vas vouloir ! dit ce dernier.  
Son compagnon affiche toutefois un visage réellement embêté.  
— Je ne veux rien t'imposer du tout ; je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Je ne saurai jamais faire ça... Est-ce que je peux prendre une autre carte ?  
Bryan accourt à son secours, à présent muni du tas.  
— Bien sûr, piochez ici.

Le soulagement est plus que visible dans le regard d'Anders, qui s'empresse de prendre une autre carte en espérant avoir plus de chance. Il déchante pourtant rapidement :  
— « Regardez votre partenaire dans les yeux et masturbez-vous en glissant votre main dans votre sous-vêtement. »  
— C'est mieux, Andy ? demande Sung-ki, curieux.  
— Absolument pas... Hum... je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le faire... est-ce qu'on... qu'on peut arrêter là pour moi ? demande-t-il d'une penaude et honteuse.  
Le danseur le prend dans ses bras.  
— Ce n'est pas grave : on va acheter le jeu et on fera tout ça à la maison, tranquillement !  
  
Il lève les yeux vers ses amis, qu'il consulte du regard.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de jouer ici ? Je ne veux pas qu'Andy ne se sente pas bien ou tout seul dans son coin !   
— Pas de problème, répond Kyung-hwan, qui a lui aussi pitié du Suédois écarlate. Ceux qui ont envie de tester les défis « hot » pourront faire comme vous : acheter la boîte. Sorry, Adam ! Au cas où tu attendais la suite avec impatience.  
— Zut, moi qui rêvais de réaliser mon fantasme avec toi, Kyung-hwan... Mais comme tu dis, on pourra toujours l'acheter, rit l'Américain.

L'Américain tapote ensuite l'épaule d'Anders d'une main réconfortante. Pour autant, le Suédois se sent coupable, responsable d'être à nouveau celui qui plombe l'amusement des autres parce qu'il est trop ceci ou pas assez cela. Sung-ki, qui s'en rend plus ou moins compte, couvre ses joues et ses tempes de baisers réconfortants.

Blanche interpelle de son côté les deux animateurs de la soirée.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut passer à la catégorie de produits suivante, peut-être ?  
— Bien sûr, acquiesce Veronika alors qu'Elian se lève pour allumer les lumières dans le salon, maintenant que la nuit est presque tombée sur Marina del Rey.  
Sung-ki attire Anders, toujours dans ses bras, à leur place sur le canapé.  
— Tu me dis quand même c'était quoi, ton fantasme ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait particulièrement vibrer Roy ?  
Il lui a parlé à l'oreille afin de ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, alors que l'ancien hockeyeur semble avoir atteint sa limite pour la soirée.

Anders met lui aussi sa bouche contre l'oreille de Sung-ki, puis la cache de sa main pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende :  
— Si tu veux tout savoir... te voir avec un autre mec...  
— Me voir avec un autre mec ? s'écrie Sung-ki avec sa spontanéité légendaire. Avec qui ?? Tu as quelqu'un en tête ???  
Si certains, pas égard pour le Suédois, font semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continuent de regarder ailleurs, quelques paires d'yeux se braquent tout de même sur lui.  
— Eeeeeeuh... euh, c'est... c'est rhétorique pour le moment, explique Anders, sans doute à 25 sur l'Échelle de la Cerise d'Elian et Kyung-hwan. Je... non... à personne.  
— Tu me diras si tu penses à quelqu'un !!

Bryan sauve Anders en faisant un geste vers la table du salon.  
— Le prochain produit est une très large gamme de préservatifs de saveurs, senteurs, formes, tailles différentes... J'invite les intéressés ou les curieux à venir les admirer sur la nappe. Il est bien sûr possible de les toucher, et Sexy Secret vous permet également de prendre ceux qui vous intéressent.  
— Cool ! s'exclame le danseur en se remettant debout d'un bond.

Anders reste dans le canapé, espérant peut-être se faire oublier ou ayant besoin de souffler un peu dans son coin. Woo-jae fait pareil, alors que Reign se déplace jusqu'à la table. Le Suédois jette un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme et se mordille la lèvre ; son regard se promène un peu partout dans la pièce. Il tapote ses pouces entre eux, se tortille sur place avant d'enfin oser se lancer :  
— Tu... tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
— Oui, c'est très... animé, répond l'ancien visual avec un sourire. Et toi, tu t'amuses aussi, malgré les épreuves ?  
— Oui, oui...   
La réponse vient de manière un peu automatique, mais Anders est sincère. Malgré le petit accroc du dernier quart d'heure, il passe une bonne soirée, quand bien même les moments de gêne et d'embarras sont nombreux.

Face à Woo-jae, Anders a toujours du mal à parler, même si paradoxalement, la présence du Coréen tranquille le réconforte. Il tente :  
— Reign a l'air de bien s'amuser aussi... Je... euh... je ne la voyais pas... aussi, euh... téméraire...  
— Reign est pleine de surprises, répond Woo-jae en posant les yeux sur le dos de la jeune femme, qui discute avec son frère et Kyung-hwan. Tu connais sans doute mieux Elian... C'est Elian au cube, on pourrait dire ?  
Le regard bleu d'Anders dévie vers l'ancien chanteur et essaie d'imaginer ce que trois personnalités comme lui pourrait donner. _Wow..._

Anders glisse encore un autre coup d'œil à Woo-jae, si calme, et il se demande, avec curiosité, quelle est la dynamique de son couple avec Reign.  
— Ah, je vois... hum... vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Avec Reign, je veux dire. Parce que tu es euh... plus calme, tu vois ? Pas que ça soit mal évidemment, hein.  
— C'est vrai ; on a des caractères très différents, elle et moi. C'est un peu pareil pour Sunshine et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dans mon cas, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard si tant mon meilleur ami que ma petite amie sont dans ce style-là. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est ce genre de tempérament qui m'attire ? Ou dont j'ai besoin ? Plus que d'un tempérament comme le mien.  
— Oh... Oui, c'est logique en fait. Quand j'y pense, mon meilleur ami est aussi totalement à l'opposé de moi...

Anders observe à nouveau les autres, qui discutent et rient autour de la table.  
— Tu ne te sens jamais « écrasé » par la personnalité de Sunshine ? demande Woo-jae en examinant le Suédois d'un regard qui ne le juge pas, quoi qu'il réponde.  
— Non, jamais. Au contraire, je trouve que grâce à Sung-ki, j'ai évolué. Et toi avec Reign ?  
— Non plus, parce qu'elle me laisse toujours toute la place. Même si ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui ressort de l'extérieur. En réalité, c'est elle qui s'adapte à moi, et pas l'inverse.  
Le Suédois ne sait pas trop quoi répondre sans sortir une énormité.

Sur un mot de Veronika, l'ensemble des jeunes gens regagnent de toute façon les sièges.  
— Nous avons encore deux catégories de produits pour ce soir, avant de clôturer cette soirée mouvementée. La première, ce sont les huiles. Je vais vous donner à chacun une serviette humide pour vous nettoyer les mains si vous en testez...  
Elle s'avance pour distribuer les linges tièdes, pendant que Sung-ki se penche vers son petit ami.  
— Ça va ? Tu as réfléchi à qui tu voulais voir coucher avec moi ? J'ai pris quelques préservatifs en prévision, vu que nous deux, on n'en met plus, mais s'il y a une troisième personne... on ne sait jamais ! Je te montrerai ma sélection tout à l'heure.  
— Si tu veux, on parlera de ça à la maison plus en détails ? Parce que hum... oui, j'ai quelqu'un en tête...  
— Qui ??? Je vais me demander tout le reste de la soirée, maintenant !!  
— Promis, je te le dis en rentrant, lui assure le Suédois en lui tapotant le genou.  
— O.K. ! Mais je vais tout le temps y penser ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Dmitri, quand même ??  
— Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Et n'insiste pas ! Je te le dis dès qu'on est dans la voiture, si tu veux.  
— Bon, d'accord. Mais n'espère pas que j'oublie !

— Nous appelons cette catégorie « les huiles », explique Veronika d'un ton professionnel, mais outre les huiles de massage, nous y mettons aussi les gels à divers usages, comme des gels stimulants pour rendre les zones plus sensibles, des gels qui retardent l'érection pour contrôler le plaisir et le faire durer, des crèmes rafermissantes pour le vagin ou encore divers lubrifiants. Bryan va vous faire passer les flacons ; n'hésitez pas à tester sur vos mains pour apprécier texture, odeur...   
— Si je mets de la crème pour vagin sur ma main, il va se passer quoi ? s'enquiert Sung-ki, dont les pensées ont automatiquement été déviées vers le sujet en cours, contrairement à ce qu'il a annoncé un peu plus tôt à son compagnon.  
— Rien du tout, répond Bryan en présentant à Reign une première bouteille. Celle-ci est une huile de massage comestible. Elle est disponible en trois saveurs : abricot-pêche, fraise, et barbapapa. Celle que je vous fais tester est l'abricot-pêche. Elle est idéale pour offrir un délicieux massage à son partenaire, puis dévorer sa peau... Elle peut aussi s'appliquer sur les parties intimes pour des fellations et cunnilingus savoureux.

Reign applique une goutte de crème sur le bout de son index avant de refermer le flacon et de le lancer à Sung-ki. Elle l'étale ensuite sur le dos de sa main, la hume, puis la fait sentir à Woo-jae. À côté de l'ancien visual, Sung-ki en verse également un peu dans sa paume.   
— Ça a une bonne odeur ! Tu en penses quoi, Andy ? Ou tu préférerais un autre goût ? Ou bien tu préfères de toute façon le goût de Dong-woo au naturel, haha ?  
— Ça sent bon, en tout cas, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner au goût...

Anders attrape le flacon, en met aussi un peu dans sa paume pour ensuite y tremper le bout du doigt et le porter à ses lèvres. Il a une petite grimace et claque la langue.  
— Hmm... ce n'est pas mauvais, oui. On peut en prendre une, si tu veux, pour tester ?  
— À ce goût-ci ? Ou tu voudrais fraise ? Ou barbapapa ?  
— Barbapapa, je ne sais pas ! Mais fraise, pourquoi pas ?  
— On en prendra deux, alors, car j'aime bien cette saveur abricot-pêche, moi !

— Vous allez dévaliser Sexy Secret, les Sungers, commente Kyung-hwan. Votre maison va devenir le premier sex shop de Manhattan Beach.  
— Mais il y a plein de trucs trop sympa, ce n'est pas notre faute !   
Sung-ki s'interrompt, regarde son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux, puis se penche à nouveau contre l'oreille d'Anders.  
— Ce n'est pas Kyung-hwan non plus ?  
— Non ! Sung-ki, n'insiste pas, je te dis ! sourit Anders.  
— Kyung-hwan qui quoi ? demande l'intéressé, qui a entendu les bribes de conversation.

Décidément un Messie pour le Suédois, Bryan choisit ce moment pour leur présenter un spray alors que la crème de massage continue son chemin de main en main.  
— Et voici un de nos grands succès, le gel retardant. Il n'a aucun impact sur le degré d'excitation ou la qualité de l'érection. Il désensibilise seulement légèrement le pénis, ce qui permet de retarder l'orgasme et de prolonger les moments de plaisir à deux. Il est fait à base de plantes, donc il n'y a aucun produit nocif non plus, et il n'agit évidemment pas du tout sur la fertilité. Faut-il le préciser, il ne remplace pas un lubrifiant et ne protège pas des MST.   
Il fait une nouvelle fois passer la bouteille à Reign, qui la tend à Woo-jae, qui la donne à Sung-ki.  
— C'est un peu comme les anneaux pour queues qu'on a à la maison, en fait, sauf que ce n'est pas le même principe mécanique, non ?

Anders se masse le front en plissant le nez, résigné.  
— On passera notre tour sur celui-là, alors...  
— Tu préfères le principe des anneaux ? Tiens, tu peux faire passer à Adam, du coup, si tu ne testes pas.  
— Ça risque de faire double emploi, explique le styliste en tendant le gel à l'Américain, qui s'en saisit en le remerciant d'un sourire.  
— Je connais le principe ; j'en ai déjà utilisé. Je ne suis pas hyper fan, dit l'Américain, mais c'est peut-être une question de marque.

Bryan et Veronika font passer à l'assistance quelques crèmes et gels aux usages divers, avant de passer à la dernière catégorie d'objets de la soirée : les aphrodisiaques.  
— Le premier se présente sous forme de petits sachets de poudre à mélanger à une boisson froide trente minutes avant l'acte souhaité. C'est un provocateur d'érection. Il va améliorer la puissance et la durée de l'érection en même temps qu'il décuplera les sensations. Ce sont à nouveau tous des ingrédients sains, bio, et il n'y a aucun additif dangereux. Une autre particularité intéressante est l'effet anti-fatigue de la poudre grâce à des extraits de gingembre ; cela vous permettra, messieurs, de récupérer plus vite et de poursuivre vos ébats sans coup de mou après avoir joui. Quelqu'un veut-il goûter, si vous avez des chambres à disposition ici ou habitez à moins de trente minutes ?  
— Uniquement pour ceux qui habitent à moins de trente minutes, corrige Elian.  
— C'est bon pour nous, Andy ! Tu en veux ?  
— Plutôt à la maison, si tu veux bien...  
— Zut alors, dit Reign d'un ton absolument pas déçu. Je crains que ça ne soit un peu juste pour nous.   
— Nous avons d'autres aphrodisiaques en stock, madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, y compris pour femmes, et certains ont une durée d'action plus longue.  
— Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, précise l'Américano-coréenne, mais je vous remercie de vous sentir si concerné par mon appétit sexuel ou celui de mon compagnon.

Les animateurs font encore passer quelques produits aphrodisiaques sous forme de poudre, de boissons, de comprimés, même de petits gâteaux, et distribuent des explications complémentaires.

Enfin, Veronika salue l'assemblée.  
— Voilà, mesdames, messieurs, notre démonstration Sexy Secret est à présent terminée. Nous espérons que vous avez passé une soirée riche en émotions et en découvertes. Nous allons maintenant vous distribuer des catalogues et des bons de commande, si vous souhaitez acheter certains de nos produits. Bryan va rester avec vous dans le salon pour répondre à toutes vos questions « publiques » et vous donner des explications sur ce qui est mentionné dans le catalogue. Pendant ce temps, j'attendrai dans la chambre de nos hôtes que les personnes qui souhaitent commander des choses viennent me déposer leur bon de commande, ou que les personnes qui ont des questions privées viennent me les poser.  
Elle penche légèrement la tête en regardant Adam.  
— Vous aviez demandé s'il était possible de poser vos questions en privé, donc je vous attends une fois que vous aurez regardé le catalogue. Vous trouverez la lingerie masculine aux pages quatorze et quinze.  
— Merci beaucoup ! Quelqu'un veut regarder avec moi ? Au fait ! Maintenant que j'y pense, avant de jeter un œil... Tu ne m'avais pas écrit un truc sur la peau, toi ? demande-t-il à Blanche, en souriant.

La jeune femme se frappe le front.  
— Mais si, absolument ! On doit pouvoir le voir maintenant, non ? Bryan avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit dans l'obscurité, et avec la nuit tombée... on est bon !  
Adam attrape l'appareil spécial, et Blanche bondit pour éteindre les lumières.  
— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as raconté ?  
Le message — « Love you xx » — apparaît sur la paume de l'Américain, qui s'écrie :  
— Ooooh, c'est trop mignon !  
Il lève le bras, les doigts bien écartés pour que ses autres amis puissent lire eux aussi le message de sa meilleure amie. Les lumières se rallument, et Adam continue :  
— Je te fais un câlin pour la peine !  
Il serre Blanche contre lui en souriant, embrasse ses boucles brunes, puis reprend sa place pour récupérer le magazine et se mettre à le feuilleter avec la jeune femme.

— Soulagé ? demande Elian à Anders par-dessus les têtes d'Adam et de Blanche.  
— En fait... Pour être honnête, j'appréhendais un peu la soirée, et je n'étais peut-être pas aussi enthousiaste que Sunshine mais j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle. Même si c'était aussi gênant quand même, ahah.  
— Tant mieux si Roy et toi y avez malgré tout trouvé quelque chose qui vous a plu, répond l'Americano-coréen. En tout cas, ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.  
— Je sens que cette histoire de Roy, on va encore me la sortir pendant au moins 30 ans, pas vrai ?  
— Jusqu'à ce qu'il repose avec toi dans ton cercueil, certainement.  
— Ah ! Et si je me fais incinérer ! Du coup, les cendres de Roy iront s'épandre au vent.  
— Stop ! s'exclame Sung-ki. On arrête de parler de Roy transformé en cendres ! J'ai encore besoin de lui, moi !  
— Si jamais, il paraît qu'on peut faire des moulages de sexe en souvenir, intervient Adam, qui écoutait d'une oreille. Si vraiment c'est juste pour Roy, faites des copies au cas où.  
— Ne lui donne pas d'idée ! rit Anders.  
— C'est sûr que je préfère avoir un moulage que des cendres dans le trou !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sung-ki tire la manche de son compagnon.  
— Bon, Andy, on commande quoi ? Il faut que ce soit toi qui remplisses le bon de commande. On avait dit qu'on prenait quoi encore ? Il y a eu tellement de choses présentées ; on s'y perd.  
— Euuuh... le jeu ? les huiles et le gel... le sextoy du début ? Je ne me souviens plus trop non plus. On aurait dû noter...  
— Tous les jeux, ça, je me souviens. Il faut qu'on teste tout ça ! Ah oui, il y avait les super chapelets pour anus du début ! On voulait en prendre trois, dont un long pour mettre tous les deux .  
— Il y avait aussi le harnais de gladiateur pour Andy, dit Woo-jae en venant au secours de Sung-ki.  
— Ah oui !   
— Le harnais, c'était Kyung-hwan qui voulait me voir là-dedans, si je me souviens bien, non ? se moque Anders d'un ton gentil. Il voulait des photos pour faire je ne sais quoi avec.  
— Oui, donc on le prend, comme ça, tu pourras les lui donner. Pour les jeux, c'était quoi la liste, encore ?  
— L'encre invisible... Les dés... Les papiers à tirer avec une version Kamasutra et une version soft... Le jeu de défis... Le jeu des fantasmes..., liste encore l'ancien visual, qui possède une excellente mémoire.  
— Note tout, Andy ! Et puis la crème à la fraise et à l'abricot... Tu voulais des aphrodisiaques ou pas ? Pour moi, pas besoin : j'ai juste besoin de Roy pour être super excité, haha.  
— Non, tu me suffis aussi parfaitement.

Le Suédois baisse la tête vers sa liste.  
— Avec ça... on va vraiment pouvoir ouvrir un sex-shop amateur chez nous...  
— J'ai tellement hâte d'essayer tout ça pour de vrai avec toi quand on les recevra !  
Le danseur entoure le cou de son compagnon de ses bras et se serre contre lui.   
— Est-ce que tu veux poser des questions à Veronika ?  
— Non, moi ça va. Et toi ?  
— Non, non, moi, si j'en avais eu, j'aurais demandé directement. Tu as fini de remplir le bon ? il faut sûrement mettre notre adresse quelque part, non ? Et ensuite, il faut aller donner ça à Veronika. Vivement qu'on reçoive le paquet ! répète Sung-ki.  
— C'est tout bon, oui. Elle est dans la chambre, c'est ça ? Il y a quelqu'un avec elle ou pas ?  
— Je ne crois pas. Tu peux y aller !

Anders acquiesce, quitte sa place et se dirige vers la chambre d'Elian et Blanche. Il frappe malgré tout à la porte et entre d'un pas timide pour ensuite s'approcher de la jeune femme, qui l'attend avec le sourire.  
— C'est euh... pour le bon de commande... explique-t-il en rougissant.  
— Ah, merci beaucoup.  
— Je dois vous régler ici ou... ?  
— Oui, si possible sourit Veronika en regardant d'un œil appréciatif le montant total de la commande. Sinon, cela prendra plus de temps pour traiter le tout. J'ai une machine à cartes ou bien je prends le cash.

Le Suédois brandit son portefeuille et tend sa carte de crédit à la présentatrice, qui s'en saisit gracieusement. Le jeune homme tape son code, récupère l'objet et demande timidement :  
— Et cela prendra combien de temps ?  
— Nous garantissons l'expédition des commandes dans les quarante-huit heures ouvrées qui suivent la démonstration. Nous sommes samedi ; elle partira lundi. Vous devriez la recevoir mardi ou mercredi au plus tard si vous êtes absents au moment de la livraison. Cela vous convient-il ? Avez-vous d'autres questions ?  
— Non, non, merci beaucoup. Je vais hum... retourner dans le salon.

Anders s'éclipse avec politesse et retourne s'asseoir près de Sung-ki ; il lui répète ensuite les explications de Veronika.  
— Mardi ! Rentre tôt du travail mardi soir, si possible, s'exclame le danseur en l'embrassant.  
— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne suis sûr pas qu'on me laisse partir pour cette raison. Je vais sans doute devoir inventer un petit prétexte, sourit le styliste.  
— Invente, invente !

Un peu plus tard, chacun ayant passé commande, Veronika et Bryan rangent leur matériel, se rhabillent avec des tenues plus classiques et souhaitent une bonne nuit à tous les participants avant de quitter l'appartement. Blanche s'étire alors en plein milieu du salon.  
— On a bien rigolé ! Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présents à l'invitation. J'espère que tous les engins et tout le matériel que vous avez acheté ce soir vous donneront beaucoup de satisfaction !   
— Tu parles comme une ambassadrice de Sexy Secret, lui dit Elian.   
— Si je perds mon job, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir, comme ça, rit la Martiniquaise. Mais ça vous a plu, alors ?   
— Oh, oui !  
Il n'y a aucun doute dans la voix de Sung-ki.   
— On en refait une autre comme ça quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas, Andy ?  
— Peut-être pas tout de suite ? tempère l'autre jeune homme. De toute façon, vu le nombre de trucs à tester...  
— En plus, grâce à vous, je vais avoir plein de cadeaux en plus. En fonction du montant total de la commande. Si ça dit à quelqu'un, il peut toujours en organiser une chez lui !

Adam envoie un petit sourire à Sung-ki :  
— Ça ne te tente pas ?  
— Si, c'est une super bonne idée ! Le week-end prochain ? Je mettrai les pinces à tétons à pompons aux chiens pour qu'ils soient dans le ton.  
— Je ne veux pas que Sunny assiste à ça ; il est sensible !  
— Il décidera lui-même s'il veut être exclu ou pas ! S'il mange sa pince à téton, je comprendrai qu'il ne veut pas participer !

— Et tiens, on pourrait même tous faire pareil ! s'enthousiasme Blanche.  
Elian arque un sourcil.  
— Venir torse nu avec des pinces à tétons ?   
— Que tu es bête ! Si ça te tente, libre à toi ! Mais je voulais dire, avec des tenues appropriées au thème de la soirée. Ça ou autre chose !   
— Un genre de soirée costumée sexy ? O.K. ! approuve Sung-ki, toujours partant pour tout et n'importe quoi.  
Adam éclate de rire :  
— Anders pourra mettre son costume sexy de gladiateur, alors !  
Le Suédois observe son ami d'un regard trahi ; bientôt, il devra même tendre la joue pour recevoir son baiser de Judas.  
— Ça... on verra... 

— Bon, peut-être pas la semaine prochaine, le temps que tout le monde reçoive ses commandes, aille essayer et acheter un costume. Et aussi pour laisser à Andy le temps de souffler ! Mais je vais y penser et je vous enverrai une invitation, alors guettez votre boîte aux lettres, haha.  
Anders acquiesce en silence aux paroles de Sung-ki et se demande s'il pourra échapper au costume de gladiateur ou s'il devra boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun migre vers le vestibule pour mettre ses chaussures et quitter Marina del Rey. 


	25. Soirée upperware (6) — Le fantasme d'Andy

— Andy, lance Sung-ki dès qu'ils referment les portières de la Mercedes pour quitter Marina del Rey, il faut absolument que tu me dises quel était ton fantasme ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, car je suis si impatient de le savoir que je vais bientôt faire un malaise !  
— À ce point, s'amuse Anders alors qu'il actionne le mécanisme de démarrage de sa voiture. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on passe à Walmart chercher de la Chantilly, tiens ?  
— Il est une heure du matin ?  
Le danseur se penche un peu pour mieux distinguer le visage de son compagnon dans l'obscurité.  
— Tout va bien ? Ou tu essaies de noyer le poisson ?  
— C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais passer à Walmart. Mais ça ferme à minuit, donc oui, du coup... pas pour ce soir ! sourit le Suédois, qui fait durer le plaisir sciemment.

Il s'engage enfin sur la rue et s'éloigne de l'immeuble d'Elian et Blanche.  
— Alors, tu t'es bien amusé à cette soirée ?  
Le Coréen fait la moue et croise les bras sur son torse.  
— Mais Andy ! Je te dis que je suis au bord du malaise, et tu ne me réponds pas ! C'est quoi ton fantasme ? Je ne parlerai de rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés !  
L'autre homme éclate de rire, puis souffle d'un air attendri.  
— Mais je te l'ai dit. De te voir avec un autre mec.  
— Mais QUEL mec ?? C'est bien là toute la question !!  
— J'ai bien envie de te faire deviner, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de te faire avoir un malaise. Donc je vais te le dire.  
Anders marque une pause.

— J'aurais envie de te voir avec quelqu'un que je connais, bien évidemment, et pas un type trouvé n'importe où. Avec un mec qui me plaît aussi quand même, car j'aurais envie de participer. Il faut aussi qu'il te plaise à toi, alors... j'avoue que je fantasme de te voir avec Adam.  
— Quoi ?? Adam ??  
Le danseur ouvre des yeux immenses, visibles même dans la nuit et de côté alors que le Suédois regarde la route.  
— Adam te plaît ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ! Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu penses à ça ??  
Le styliste se mordille la lèvre après avoir eu un petit sursaut à l'exclamation de son compagnon.

— Je le trouve beau, oui ? Mais comme beaucoup de gens ? Il ne me plaît pas dans une optique romantique, parce que de toute façon, il n'y a que toi. Et j'y pense depuis... je ne sais pas, quelques semaines ? Vraiment, je veux dire.  
— Tu fantasmes parfois sur la chose dans ton sommeil ou dans tes rêves éveillés, du coup ? Qu'on fasse un truc à trois, lui, toi et moi, je veux dire ? Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?  
Sung-ki, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, a maintenant des questions à n'en plus finir.  
— Non, je n'ai pas fait de rêve à ce sujet, et évidemment, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait avant d'en discuter avec toi avant, en plus. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout ! Je trouve Adam vraiment très beau et très blond, donc si tu veux et s'il est d'accord, on pourra le faire ! Tu veux que je lui téléphone pour lui demander quand il est libre ? 

Le Suédois donne un coup de frein brutal.  
— Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Mais... mais on ne peut pas ; Adam n'est très certainement pas intéressé ! Ça me ferait très bizarre de lui demander ça comme ça, même s'il est ouvert d'esprit. Adam est notre ami, et je n'ai pas envie que ça brouille un truc entre nous, panique Anders.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que ça brouillerait un truc entre nous ? s'interroge Sung-ki, étonné. Adam est cool et relax. Tu as bien vu, il était O.K. de tripoter Kyung-hwan toute la soirée ou de se faire tripoter par lui. Il a l'air super open ! Donc à mon avis, il sera d'accord, sauf s'il nous trouve tous les deux vraiment moches, haha.  
— Personne ne pourrait te trouver moche.  
Anders paraît sincèrement indigné.

— Mais il y a quand même une différence entre faire ça pour le fun, avec Kyung-hwan, et sauter le pas avec nous, tu vois ? Ça me semble deux choses différentes.  
— Mais à mon avis, comme je te dis, il sera d'accord ! Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est demander son opinion à Blanche avant, si tu préfères ? Elle le connaît bien ; c'est son meilleur ami !  
— Il faudra aussi en parler à Blanche, en plus, alors. Et tout le monde finira par le savoir. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai très envie, admet Anders.  
— Tu crois que Blanche ne sait pas garder des secrets ? Et Adam, tu crois qu'il en parlerait ?  
— Je n'en sais trop rien, Sunshine, et c'est ça qui fait un peu peur... C'est quand même quelque chose de très personnel, surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense, lui.  
— Tu aurais peur de quoi ? Que lui pense quoi ? Que les autres pensent quoi s'ils le savaient ? Moi, je ne pense rien de mal de toi pour vouloir faire ça, et j'espère qu'on pourra le réaliser puisque tu en as envie.  
— Qu'ils pensent que c'est bizarre, qu'ils me regardent différemment. Ce genre de chose. Toi, c'est différent, car je sais que tu m'aimes dans tous les cas.  
— Mais tout le monde t'aime, Andy ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki. Je suis certain qu'ils t'aiment tous vraiment beaucoup ! Et pas juste parce que tu es mon copain, pour ceux qui me connaissaient d'abord, moi ! Et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à avoir envie de faire ça, si ?  
— Non... Enfin, j'imagine que ça dépend pour qui, quand même. Mais bon...

Anders soupire.  
— On peut encore réfléchir un peu ? Laisser décanter le truc ? Et ensuite, on voit si on en parle à Adam ou pas ?  
— Oui, bien sûr ! De toute façon, on fera ça comme toi, tu le veux, pour que la réalisation de ton fantasme soit parfaite. Mais sache que je suis partant, en tout cas. Et tu me diras ce que je peux faire pour qu'on soit sûrs que tout soit comme tu veux.  
Le Suédois profite d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour se pencher sur le côté et embrasser Sung-ki.  
— Je te le dirai. Mais en parlant de fantasme... le tien, c'était quoi ?  
— On en parlera une autre fois ? Car là, il n'y a de la place dans ma tête que pour le tien ! Je vais aussi imaginer la scène, maintenant, haha.  
— D'accord ! En tout cas... Merci de ne pas avoir flippé en entendant ça. Ça ne te dérangera pas, toi, de coucher avec un autre mec devant moi ?  
— Non, pas du tout, si je sais que c'est pour te faire plaisir ! Après, ça dépend évidemment de quel mec. Si c'était quelqu'un que je trouve repoussant, ça me dérangerait quand même ! Mais tu as dit que tu voudrais participer et pas juste regarder, non ?  
— Oui, aussi. Mais j'ai quand même envie de voir Adam... enfin, la personne, te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas, dans ma tête, c'est vraiment excitant, en tout cas.  
— On fera ça ! Mais tu ne risques pas d'être jaloux ? Ou d'avoir peur ?  
— Non, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que même si tu trouves Adam beau, tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. 

Après une petite pause, le temps pour lui de réfléchir, l'ancien hockeyeur formule une question qui vient titiller son esprit.  
— Tiens, au fait... si jamais on ne s'était pas rencontrés et que tu avais rencontré Adam ensuite, en partant du principe qu'il était lui aussi attiré... Il t'aurait plu ?  
— Oui, je le trouve très beau et très sexy ! Mais je crois que je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui, par contre. J'aurais peut-être couché avec ou je serais peut-être sorti quelques fois avec, même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment à l'époque, haha. Mais il lui manque plein de choses pour être toi et que donc, je tombe amoureux de lui ! Ta personnalité, ton caractère, ton visage...  
Touché, le Suédois sourit.  
— Je t'aime tellement, tu sais. Et plus le temps passe, et plus je t'aime, ah ah. Merci de ne pas m'avoir trouvé bizarre, en tout cas.  
— Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout ! s'insurge Sung-ki. Tu n'es jamais bizarre ! Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime de plus en plus au fil du temps, car j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours aimé à mon maximum, mais je t'aime encore à mon maximum tous les jours, en tout cas ! Et à mon avis, ce sera le cas encore le jour de ma mort ! 

  
Bien que le sujet dévie très légèrement, le danseur reprend sur sa lancée :  
— D'ailleurs, en fait, même si j'en ai mis un sur les petits papiers, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment de fantasmes particuliers sur lesquels je fantasme vraiment fort. Parce que tout ce qu'on fait, c'est déjà plus que tout ce que je pensais pouvoir fantasmer quand j'étais ado ou même après. Donc j'ai déjà l'impression au quotidien de réaliser tous mes fantasmes les plus fous et même des fantasmes que je ne savais pas que j'avais, comme tous ces sextoys !  
— C'est vrai qu'on va avoir de quoi faire avec tout ça dans les jours à venir.

Anders s'engage enfin dans la rue qui mène à leur maison et arrête la voiture à son emplacement avant de faire remonter la porte du garage du petit boîte électronique.  
— Mais pour ce soir, je crois que j'ai juste envie de m'endormir avec toi, et rien de plus. Juste t'avoir dans mes bras.  
— Oui de toute façon, on doit attendre mardi pour recevoir notre colis. C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué aussi après toutes les émotions de cette soirée... J'espère que tu n'as pas regretté d'être venu ? Parce qu'au départ, tu es plus venu pour me faire plaisir et ça ne t'enchantait pas tellement, dit le danseur en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.  
— Je me suis bien amusé, plus que ce que j'avais pensé, c'est vrai. Et puis, tu étais content d'y aller, alors ça me faisait plaisir aussi, justement.

Enfin, Anders quitte la voiture, referme la portière derrière lui, puis ouvre la porte qui donne sur la pièce transformée en salle de jeu. Il retire ses chaussures, sa veste, qu'il plie soigneusement, puis se tourne vers Sung-ki et lui tend la main :  
— Allez, au dodo, maintenant.  
— Je veux d'abord aller caresser tous les chiens ; on a dû leur manquer.

Au même instant, un aboiement retentit dans les profondeurs du salon et des bruits de pattes se font entendre sur le parquet. Alors que les chiens leur font la fête, le danseur se tourne vers son compagnon.  
— Tiens, maintenant qu'on a fini de parler de ton fantasme, je vais te dire ce que j'avais écrit, si tu veux. Mais comme je t'expliquais dans la voiture, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me fait hyper envie et dont j'ai besoin prochainement. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici avec toi, déjà ! C'est si vraiment, je dois dire quelque chose. En fait, tu sais comme j'ai le vertige et que j'ai super peur quand je suis dans un endroit super haut. Et donc, je me demandais si ça me guérirait de mon vertige si je couchais avec toi dans un endroit super haut qui me fait super peur, genre au sommet d'une super grande tour avec un sol en verre comme la Lotte Tower à Séoul, ou bien dans une grande roue ? Et ça me tenterait d'essayer pour voir, et de voir aussi si jamais malgré la peur, et sans prendre de médicament, tu arriverais à me faire grimper aux rideaux, haha. Peut-être qu'avec ma terreur, ça rendrait ça encore plus fort ? L'excitation, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas, mais voilà !  
— Une grande roue, ça pourrait être risqué si on se fait griller... Mais peut-être un hôtel très haut, avec une vue panoramique ? Contre la vitre pour que tu puisses bien te rendre compte ? Ça pourrait être sympa, et si jamais ça te guérissait en plus de ton vertige — et du mien, si jamais. J'ai envie qu'on essaie moi aussi, maintenant.

Anders se penche vers Sunshine pour le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras.  
— Essayons ça un jour aussi, alors. Mais d'abord, on s'occupe de ton fantasme, quand tu seras prêt !  
— Je vais y réfléchir, sourit l'autre jeune homme en lâchant son chien qui s'agite dans ses bras. Mais là, tout de suite... je fantasme surtout à mon lit !  
— O.K., on y va tout de suite !  
Le Suédois embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue et l'entraîne dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.


	26. Le plus simple appareil

_Manhattan Beach_

Anders fouille dans les placards de la salle de bain à la recherche de ses produits de beauté soigneusement rangés. S'il prenait déjà soin de lui avant de rencontrer son compagnon, l'attention qu'il porte à sa peau s'est intensifiée depuis que Sung-ki est entré dans sa vie ; le Suédois collectionne désormais, lui aussi, les produits coréens hors de prix.

Anders se lave le visage, un bandeau dans les cheveux, puis commence sa routine bien rodée. Il se déshabille ensuite, passe son pyjama — un t-shirt et un pantalon à l'effigie de _Legend of Zelda —_ , se brosse les dents.

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle d'eau pour gagner la chambre, Sung-ki ne s'y trouve toujours pas. L'ancien hockeyeur hausse un sourcil curieux. Sunshine — la version à quatre pattes — est par contre bien là et bat de la queue en apercevant son maître.  
— Hé, mon petit bébé.  
Anders grimpe sur le matelas et prend son chien dans ses bras.  
— Sung-ki a disparu... Tu crois qu'on va le chercher ou pas ?  
Le Poméranien jappe, saute hors des bras d'Anders et se couche sur le dos pour se faire gratter le ventre. Le Suédois rit et ne se fait pas prier.  
— D'accord, d'accord. Je te grattouille en l'attendant. Mais il va falloir que je retourne me laver les mains ensuite ! Tu n'es pas aidant.

Anders caresse pourtant Sunshine pendant de longues minutes avant de se redresser pour retourner vers la salle de bain.  
— Et cette fois, pas la peine d'insister !  
Une fois ses mains lavées, le jeune homme se glisse dans son lit et attrape son téléphone pour consulter une dernière fois ses messages et ses réseaux sociaux.

Sung-ki arrive quelques minutes plus tard ; Anders l'entend bondir légèrement sur les escaliers. Il entend aussi le bruit d'un certain nombre de grosses pattes sur les marches. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en coup de vent sur le danseur, encadré de Vinci, Vasco et Dali qui trottent vers le lit.

— Andy !  
Sous le regard étonné du Suédois, Sung-ki se débarrasse de tous ses vêtements en un clin d'œil. Il les envoie voler au sol puis, avant que son compagnon ne se soit remis de sa surprise, se penche nu au-dessus du matelas. D'un mouvement leste de poignet, il soulève la couette pour découvrir Anders en pyjama.  
— Il faut que tu te déshabilles aussi tout de suite !  
Il a prononcé la phrase comme s'il annonçait une catastrophe, comme s'il y mêlait également une prière dont sa vie dépendrait.

Anders n'a pas le temps d'admirer la plastique de son partenaire, dont il ne se lasse pourtant jamais. Il se contente de le fixer d'un regard un peu circonspect, mais finit par se déshabiller à son tour — sans même se poser de questions, simplement parce que Sung-ki le lui a demandé et que cela suffit amplement. 

Une fois dans le plus simple appareil, Anders s'assied en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, puis consent enfin à poser la question :  
— Mais... pourquoi en fait ?  
Sung-ki souffle sous ses cheveux.  
— Parce que je viens de lire un article ! Et je suis très inquiet pour toi ! J'ai peur que tu sois trop stressé, que tu attrapes du gras et du sucre dans le sang, que ton sperme meure et que tu aies des mycoses aux boules !  
— Attends... attends... de quoi ? Je ne veux pas avoir du gras et du sucre dans le sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Anders commence lui aussi à s'inquiéter.

— Et ton sperme ! Si jamais les spermatozoïdes sont morts, tu ne pourras pas en donner bientôt pour faire notre enfant ! Je t'aimerai même si tu as des mycoses bien sûr, mais ce serait mieux qu'il n'y en ait pas tout de même, car ça ne doit pas être très agréable...  
Machinalement, le danseur s'incline un peu pour faire glisser une main sur le sexe du Suédois. Anders baisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que fait son compagnon.  
— Mais tu ne risques pas d'attraper ça toi aussi, si j'en ai ? On serait bien, à avoir tous les deux des mycoses...  
Le Coréen secoue la tête.  
— Non mais, tu n'en as pas ! J'en suis sûr, car je les aurais senties sous ma langue hier soir. Les mycoses, ce sont des champignons, non ? J'aurais bien vu ou senti si tu avais des champignons ! Tes jolis petits poils blonds ne les masqueraient pas, en plus. Mais justement, il ne faut pas que tu en attrapes, tu vois. Et moi non plus, bien sûr : c'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on dorme nus à partir de maintenant. Pour prévenir plutôt que de devoir guérir nos mycoses plus tard !

Encouragé par l'agitation ambiante, Vinci pose deux pattes sur le lit et entreprend de lécher la cuisse d'Anders. Le Suédois s'écarte cependant en tapotant la tête du chien — dont il ne souhaite malgré tout pas avoir la gueule trop près de l'entrejambe.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui provoque les mycoses ? Les pyjamas ? Pas que ça me dérange qu'on dorme nus, ceci dit.  
La main du styliste prend celle de son compagnon dans la sienne, puis sourit encore. L'étrangeté de la conversation ne lui traverse pas la tête un seul instant ; tout est naturel entre eux, sans aucun tabou non plus.

Sung-ki s'assied sur les cuisses de son petit ami, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses fesses et les bras autour de son cou.  
— Oui, les pyjamas, mais tous les vêtements en général. Donc il ne faut pas non plus dormir en boxer. En fait, je t'explique ce que j'ai lu : la nuit, notre corps a besoin de se refroidir. Mais il ne peut pas le faire s'il est emballé dans des vêtements. Et s'il ne se refroidit pas, il ne peut pas se mettre en mode « repos ». Du coup, ça crée des tas de problèmes. Déjà, on dort moins bien, car on a un sommeil profond moins efficace. Et aussi, ça empêche de faire couler une hormone qui guérit nos cellules : à la place, c'est l'hormone du stress qui continue à se propager. Tu es déjà assez stressé comme ça : si tu ne te détends pas la nuit, ça ne va pas !  
Le danseur détache une main de la nuque du Suédois pour la passer sur le visage de ce dernier, effleurant ses cheveux blonds.

Anders penche un peu la tête et continue de regarder son compagnon, qui poursuit sur sa lancée.  
— Et puis, le corps chaud la nuit, ça fait stocker de la graisse au lieu de la brûler, toujours à cause des mêmes hormones.   
— Je fais assez attention comme ça à mon poids la journée, s'il faut encore le faire la nuit... On devrait demander à Bastian : c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux dans tous ces trucs. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une chose pareille...  
— L'article disait que c'était scientifique. Tu as des doutes ?  
— Non, bien sûr ! Je te fais confiance. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça avant.  
— Ah mais moi, je n'y connais rien, tempère le danseur. C'est un groupe de scientifiques ou de médecins. C'est à eux qu'ils faut faire confiance plus qu'à moi pour tout ça !  
Anders sourit et embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue.

— Aussi, reprend le Coréen, qui n'en a pas terminé avec ce qui lui occupe l'esprit, les boxers ou les pyjamas la nuit empêchent les boules et tout le reste de respirer. La zone n'est pas aérée ; ça transpire plus, donc on peut attraper les fameuses mycoses ! Sans compter que si les boules ont trop chaud et sont trop comprimées, ça fait mourir les spermatozoïdes... Donc on risque d'avoir du sperme mort ! Heureusement que je suis tombé sur cet article dans mon fil ; ça va nous permettre de sauver nos spermatozoïdes ! Il faudrait carrément arrêter d'acheter des boxers moulants, car c'est le même problème en journée : c'est mauvais pour les boules d'être comprimées ; ça leur donne trop chaud.  
— Du coup, il faut porter des caleçons ? Moi, j'aime bien les boxers : ça soutient bien, soupire Anders. En fait, on devrait juste porter des kilts, comme les Écossais. Une jupe et rien en dessous, pour bien respirer.  
Son compagnon place sa paume sur sa poitrine. Jamais à court de propositions, il suggère :  
— Tu fais comme tu veux, mais peut-être que tu peux porter des caleçons jusqu'à ce que notre futur bébé soit créé, si tu as toujours envie qu'il ait tes gènes ? Et après, remettre des boxers serrants ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça, mais c'est vrai que chez les Écossais, ça doit être idéal !  
— Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'Écossais portent encore le kilt de nos jours !

Le danseur secoue la tête et sourit.  
— Mais je ne trouve pas que dormir tout nu soit vraiment un sacrifice.  
Il colle son torse à celui de son compagnon en laissant traîner sa main entre leurs deux pubis.  
— Tu te réveilleras chaque matin peau à peau avec Dong-woo contre tes fesses...  
— Hmm... Présenté comme ça, c'est sûr que c'est tentant...  
Sung-ki l'embrasse à la fin de sa phrase.

🔥🔥🔥

Anders glisse un bras autour de sa taille et le ramène vers lui avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Sung-ki se retrouve allongé sur lui, leurs deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le sexe de son compagnon frotte contre son ventre, ses cuisses. Anders glisse ses mains dans le dos de Sung-ki pour ensuite attraper ses fesses et les écarter légèrement afin de dévoiler un peu de son intimité. Ses lèvres grignotent les clavicules du Coréen ; sa langue vient ensuite lécher sa peau. Avec un petit sourire, il fait basculer Sung-ki sur le dos, puis s'assied sur les talons pour contempler son partenaire, offert dans sa nudité. Ses mains se posent sur son torse, dévalent jusqu'à son sexe dressé. 

Anders se penche vers Sung-ki, mordille le lobe de son oreille et glisse :  
— Tu comptes porter à nouveau des vêtements dans la maison ou faire du nudisme pour de bon une fois que tu es là ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, si jamais.  
— Haha, on est en hiver, alors j'aurais un peu froid, même s'il y a du chauffage ! Mais je ne serais pas contre des moments nudistes, si tu veux. Genre de temps en temps une journée ou une après-midi le dimanche. En espérant que personne ne vienne sonner à notre porte à ce moment-là !  
— Au pire, on n'ouvrira pas.

Anders recommence à déposer de petits baisers sur les joues du danseur, sa bouche, sa gorge. Il tend ensuite la main vers la table de nuit, à la recherche du lubrifiant. Ses lèvres descendent toujours plus bas, et le jeune homme sourit avant de prendre le sexe déjà dur de Sung-ki jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

🔥🔥🔥

Un peu plus tard, débarbouillé, Sung-ki, toujours nu d'après ses nouvelles résolutions, ramasse son jeans, jeté à terre un peu plus tôt, pour y récupérer son smartphone. Il se glisse ensuite sous la couette moelleuse et déverrouille l'appareil.  
— Il faut que je mette les autres en garde, explique-t-il à Dali, qui se lèche les pattes à côté du lit.  
Le chien est sourd, mais il lève néanmoins des yeux aimants vers son maître comme s'il l'avait compris alors que Vasco vient se coucher à côté de lui.

* * *

_Los Angeles_

Le téléphone de Kyung Hwan sonne sur la table basse. L'ancien mannequin, occupé à terminer un film dans son appartement, repose son verre et saisit son portable. Un message de Sung-ki, comme tous les soirs lorsque le danseur va se coucher, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Cependant, lorsque Kyung-hwan ouvre le message en question, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris, malgré ses années à « pratiquer » son meilleur ami.

_Il faut que vous vous couchiez tous tout nus à partir de maintenant pour bien dormir ! Sinon, vous allez devenir stressés, fatigués, avec des mycoses et les boules vides de spermatozoïdes !_

* * *

_Torrance_

Alors qu'Elian, Blanche, Reign et Woo-jae atteignent la voiture de l'Américano-coréen sur le parking du cinéma, tous leurs téléphones, tirés du mode silencieux au sortir de la séance, tintent en même temps. Blanche est la première à repêcher le sien dans son sac et elle éclate de rire dans la nuit.  
— Des conseils de Sunshine pour aller au lit ! Surtout pour vous, les garçons ! Gare aux mycoses génitales !

Le couple qui déverrouille son véhicule sur l'emplacement à côté du leur lui lance un regard étrange.  
— J'espère qu'il ne dit pas ça parce que ça vient de leur arriver, à Andy et lui, fait remarquer Reign après avoir, elle aussi, lu le message du danseur. Sinon, dès demain, on entendra parler des malheurs de Jack, John, Sang-hyun et Yong-ho.  
— De qui ? s'enquiert Woo-jae.  
— De leurs boules. Je suis sûre qu'elles ont aussi des noms. Peut-être au féminin, cela dit.  
Elian lève les yeux au ciel et rit tout à la fois avec tendresse en s'installant au volant.

* * *

_Manhattan Beach_

Une semaine plus tard, Anders traverse le palier pour aller de la salle de bain à la chambre en songeant que ses nuits, depuis que son compagnon et lui dorment systématiquement nus, se trouvent bel et bien améliorées, d'une certaine façon.

Il ne sait pas si son sommeil est vraiment de meilleure qualité, mais celle-ci ne s'en trouve en tout cas pas diminuée. Il n'a pas spécialement noté de perte de poids, mais il n'a toujours pas attrapé de mycoses. Quant à leur activité sexuelle, qui était déjà loin de se trouver au point mort, elle n'a jamais été plus florissante. Rien que pour la fréquence augmentée de ces débuts de nuits torrides qui lui permettent ensuite de s'endormir comme un bébé et de ces réveils certes un peu plus matinaux, mais si agréables, le Suédois approuve le changement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'apprête à s'asseoir sur le lit, Anders entend Sung-ki l'appeler avec vigueur et urgence depuis le rez-de-chaussée.  
— Andyyyy !  
— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la tête du danseur apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sans plus de façon, il se jette sur la couette à plat ventre.

— Je viens de lire que c'était mieux pour le sommeil de garder ses chaussettes quand on dormait ! Ça permet de se détendre, favorise l'endormissement et aide à ce que la circulation du sang fonctionne bien ! Il paraît qu'avoir les pieds au chaud aide le cerveau à se relaxer et à passer à l'état « repos » !  
— Bon, dit le Suédois.  
Il se relève pour aller en chercher une paire dans son dressing pendant que son compagnon tire son smartphone de sa poche.


	27. Discussion sur l'avenir

_Manhattan Beach_

— Andy ?  
Anders lève une seconde les yeux de son écran lorsque Sung-ki pénètre dans la pièce de leur villa que l'ancien hockeyeur a aménagée pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il y amène de la lumière ; son compagnon lui sourit. 

Sa manette entre les mains et les chiens autour de lui sur le canapé, le Suédois rend cependant rapidement son attention à sa partie pour ne pas risquer de la rater. Sung-ki est habitué ; il s'avance vers le divan, s'appuie des coudes sur le dossier juste derrière Anders et passe les bras autour du cou de son partenaire.  
— C'est quoi comme jeu ? Tu es un gentil ? Tu dois faire quoi ?  
Les années, en passant, n'ont pas gommé le nombre de questions que le danseur est capable de poser dans la même tirade.

Le Suédois sourit d'ailleurs et met même son jeu en pause pour lever les deux mains et les poser sur les avant-bras de Sung-ki.  
— C'est un jeu d'aventure. Et oui, je suis un gentil ! Je dois aller récupérer un artéfact ancestral avant les méchants.  
Anders sort de la pause et reprend sa partie :  
— Tu vois, ça, c'est moi.  
Une jeune femme, lourdement armée, tente de se frayer un chemin dans un souterrain sombre.  
— Et je dois aller au point rouge sur la carte en essayant de survivre !

Sung-ki observe la partie tout le temps qu'elle dure, mêlant à ses interrogations sur l'univers du jeu des exclamations enthousiastes ou dépitées selon les actions qui se déroulent à l'écran. Quand Anders termine sa session, le Coréen le félicite pour son trophée et en ajoute un en lui offrant un baiser.  
  
— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, au fait ? demande le Suédois en basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder le danseur en face. Tu me cherchais.  
— Ah, oui ! répond Sung-ki en s'en souvenant soudain.

Le Coréen fait le tour du canapé, donne une caresse à chaque chien, puis s'assied sur les genoux d'Anders afin de ne pas forcer les animaux à bouger pour lui faire une place. Il noue à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon ; ce geste non plus, les années ne l'ont pas changé. 

Il sent la vanille et l'orange de son gel douche d'Etude House : il est resté fidèle aux cosmétiques coréens, même s'il n'est pas retourné dans son pays depuis son départ dans les larmes. Ses cheveux, qui effleurent le nez d'Anders lorsqu'il s'installe confortablement sur lui, sentent aussi l'air et le givre ; il est enroulé dans une immense écharpe en laine, même si ses pieds sont nus.

— J'ai mis des couvertures dans la petite cabane pour les chats au fond du jardin. Comme ça, ceux du quartier qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux ou n'ont pas de maison pourront se réchauffer. Il ne faudra pas que Sunny aille essayer de leur faire peur ! Ces pauvres chats ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude que les températures chutent comme ça ; c'est tellement rare qu'il gèle ici ! Ça me rappelle Séoul.  
— Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas comment ces pauvres animaux feraient, sinon.  
Anders dépose un baiser sur le bout du nez de Sung-ki et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le dossier du canapé. Ses deux index se glissent dans les maillons de la ceinture du jean du Coréen et s'y arriment fermement.  
— Je vais faire attention à ce que ce petit monstre n'aille pas les terroriser. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il mette toute la meute sur le coup non plus.  
Anders embrasse d'un regard doux sa petite famille de poilus avant de reporter son attention sur le danseur.

— Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te cherchais ! s'exclame d'ailleurs Sung-ki. En fait, en installant tout ça pour les chats, j'ai repensé à quelque chose que tu m'avais dit dans un des tout premiers mails que tu m'avais envoyés.  
— Oh ! Vraiment ? À propos de quoi ?  
— Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais des enfants plus tard. C'est toujours le cas ?  
Le danseur n'a jamais été adepte des circonvolutions ou des sous-entendus, et la question est claire. 

Anders se raidit immédiatement, ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.  
— Oui. Absolument, oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on... ?  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur, presque, que Sung-ki ne partage pas la même idée que lui malgré sa question. Mais son compagnon rit.  
— Oui, c'est pour ça que je te demande ! Maintenant qu'on a plein de chiens, peut-être qu'on peut penser à des petits humains pour agrandir encore la famille, haha. Je ne sais pas ce que Sunny en dira, car il est passé de fils unique à aîné d'une grande fratrie, mais bon !  
— Oh, non ! Je suis sûr que ça se passera super bien avec Sunshine. Et j'adorerais avoir des enfants. Ça a toujours été dans mes projets de vie. Encore plus depuis que je te connais.

Sung-ki passe les doigts sur les lèvres d'Anders, puis sous son menton, qu'ils relèvent un peu alors qu'il plonge les yeux bien droit dans le regard bleu.  
— Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu voudrais faire avant ? Est-ce qu'il y a des projets qui te tiennent à cœur ou des rêves que tu n'as pas encore réalisés ? On peut s'en occuper. On ne doit pas se presser.  
— Non. Non, je ne veux rien d'autre de plus que ce que j'ai déjà. Et avoir des enfants... c'est justement un rêve pour moi.  
Anders sourit et ne résiste pas à l'envie de prendre un baiser à son compagnon, qui le lui offre bien volontiers.  
— C'est pareil pour moi ! Je suis déjà comblé, en réalité. Mais j'aimerais bien quand même, acquiesce le danseur. Sauf que du coup, si on veut des enfants, comment on fait ? Et tu en voudrais combien ? Garçons, filles, peu importe ? Des déjà grands ou des bébés ? Des sans gènes communs ou avec ? Et dans ce cas, avec qui ? De quelle couleur de peau ? Tant de questions !  
Même à lui, le nombre de pistes de réflexion semble un peu donner le tournis.

— Hmm... c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on se mette d'accord ! Il faut aussi prendre en compte les possibilités, ce qui est faisable ou pas.  
Anders étire ses jambes devant lui sans faire chavirer le danseur sur ses cuisses.  
— L'adoption, pourquoi pas... Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'adopter des enfants déjà grands... Mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, je crois ? Et puis, comme on est un couple gay... Je ne sais pas si ça sera facile pour nous. Il faut malheureusement penser à ça aussi.  
— Ah, oui... Moi qui me disais naïvement au début qu'ailleurs, c'était plus simple qu'en Corée du Sud ! Mais c'est fou le nombre de gens et de pays qui ne nous aiment pas !  
Sung-ki le dit sans amertume, plutôt comme une simple constatation, neutre.

La main du Suédois remonte dans le dos du Coréen.  
— Autre possibilité... on a recours à une mère porteuse. Mais dans ce cas... il faut en effet décider de qui et comment ! Pour le reste... garçon ou fille, ça m'importe peu. Et mon nombre idéal, ça serait deux ! Quant au reste, si on avait bien recours à une mère porteuse, je pense que ça serait peut-être mieux d'avoir des enfants métis ? Pour refléter notre couple, tu vois ? Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?  
Sung-ki se frotte le bout du nez des doigts.  
— Moi, tout me va ! Je les aimerai peu importe comment ils sont et d'où ils viennent ! Mais c'est une bonne idée, la mère porteuse avec les enfants métis. Concrètement, on trouve une mère porteuse où ? Il y a des annonces ou bien des entreprises spécialisées ? On ne va quand même pas faire son marché dans un magasin ?? Et elle portera quoi, de toi ou de moi ? On pourrait faire un de chaque si on veut deux enfants ! Tu voudrais des jumeaux, les deux en même temps ? Ou à des moments différents ? Et si elle ne veut pas nous les donner après, si elle veut les garder ?? Moi, je me serai déjà attaché !

Tandis que le Suédois répond, Sung-ki tend une main à Sunshine, qui a approché son museau et la lèche.  
— Normalement, il y a un accord qui est signé, où la mère porteuse renonce à ses droits parentaux. Il faudrait se renseigner, sans doute, et voir comme ça se passe en Californie. On pourra commencer à chercher dès demain, si tu veux. Je pense qu'on peut passer par une agence spécialisée. Ou trouver quelqu'un qui est d'accord de le faire pour nous parmi nos connaissances, ce qui est encore plus simple, j'imagine...   
— Dès demain ? s'écrie alors le danseur, ses yeux bridés écarquillés. On en parle et ça devient tout de suite réel ; c'est incroyable !  
  
Anders observe l'autre homme avec tendresse avant de reprendre le fil qu'ils dévidaient ensemble :  
— C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien aussi avoir un enfant de moi, si je puis dire. Et deux, ça serait parfait, donc ! Mais dans tous les cas, je les aimerai aussi quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'ils soient de moi ou pas. Par contre, les jumeaux... sauf si, évidemment, ça arrivait par hasard, je préférerais commencer par un seul. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à gérer deux enfants en même temps !  
Le Suédois rit.  
— Sauf si toi, c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr.  
— Non, non, commencer par un ; c'est sûrement plus raisonnable, en effet !

Absorbé par ses pensées, le Coréen fait ensuite une petite moue puis reprend, plus lentement :  
— Tu sais, Andy, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que ce ne serait jamais possible pour moi d'avoir des enfants. Je pensais que comme j'étais gay, c'était interdit pour moi... Et ma mère me l'a dit aussi, que je ne lui donnerais jamais de petits-enfants et que ça la désespérait. Alors voir qu'en fait, on en aura peut-être, ça me fait tout bizarre. Mais dans le bon sens : c'est une sensation merveilleuse !  
Il se love contre le torse de son compagnon, comme un chat.  
— Finalement, j'aurai obtenu tout ce à quoi j'avais un jour rêvé.

— L'important, c'est l'arrivée, comme on dit, répond soucement le Suédois. Et cette vie-là... c'est exactement celle que je voulais aussi.  
Anders passe un bras par-dessus l'épaule du danseur, pose sa joue contre son front, respire l'odeur de ses cheveux. Tout autour d'eux témoigne de cette existence qu'ils ont construite à deux. Comme le dit Sung-ki, la sensation est grisante, enivrante et, malgré les années, rien n'a changé aux yeux d'Anders : il est là où il veut être.


	28. Accident sur la glace

_Downtown Los Angeles, fin avril (un an après le scandale)_

Anders a eu toutes les peines du monde à trouver un site diffusant la finale de la coupe d'Allemagne, et il prend le match avec quelques minutes de retard. Son ancienne équipe est en finale, et le jeune homme n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde la perspective d'une revanche, même indirecte, sur Munich, rivale maudite. Sung-ki s'est également montré très excité à l'idée de voir jouer l'équipe précédente de son compagnon, au sein de laquelle évoluent encore des amis du Suédois.

Anders constate que quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers ont disparu de la feuille de match, remplacés par d'autres noms qu'il connaît pour certains. Le hockey est un monde en vase clos, aux frontières réduites, presque cannibale. Il se nourrit de lui-même pour se renouveler, en une sorte de jeu des chaises musicales un brin pervers. Mais certains joueurs, piliers indéboulonnables, font encore partie du vestiaire des _Ice Tigers_ , et Anders se réjouit de les revoir par écran interposé. Bastian, surtout, lui manque souvent, et même s'ils s'envoient régulièrement des messages, le Suédois ressent malgré tout le poids de la distance.

Le jeune homme ne quitte pas son ancien coéquipier des yeux. Il est tendu, assis tout au bord du canapé, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Sung-ki, qui a à présent l'habitude des matchs de hockey sur glace, d'assister presque chaque fois à ceux que joue son compagnon, se fend de commentaires, d'exclamations sonores. Lui aussi encourage Cologne, et Bastian en particulier, puisqu'Anders lui a beaucoup parlé positivement de l'Allemand.

La fin du match approche, et les secondes s'égrènent, trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Soudain, Bastian récupère un palet manqué par l'un de ses adversaires et part tout droit en direction du but. Comme mû par un réflexe, l'Allemand lève un peu sa crosse avant de décocher un tir net et précis, juste dans le coin supérieur du but adverse. Le buzzer retentit et s'allume de rouge, pendant que les supporters de Cologne bondissent dans les gradins. Il ne reste que deux secondes au compteur ; c'en est terminé des espoirs de Munich.

Mais Bastian n'a pas le temps de célébrer son but salvateur ou sa victoire. Un de ses adversaires, emporté par son élan, lui rentre dedans de plein fouet,. Déséquilibré, l'Allemand chute en arrière. Son casque quitte sa tête ; son crâne heurte brutalement la barre en métal qui retient le filet. À Los Angeles, Sung-ki crie.

C'est le chaos. Des nuées de joueurs apparaissent autour du corps inconscient de Bastian sur la glace. Les médecins se précipitent vers lui. Tout n'est que confusion, et Anders regarde son ami disparaître sur un brancard, dans les couloirs qui mènent au vestiaire de la patinoire.

Hébété, le Suédois a perdu la parole. Ses mains tremblent sur ses genoux ; Sung-ki a également crispé une des siennes sur la cuisse de son partenaire. Le seul réflexe d'Anders est de s'emparer de son téléphone et de tapoter l'écran à toute vitesse. Il ne prend pas le temps de relire les messages qu'il envoie à son ancien coach et son ancien gardien ; pour lui, seules les réponses comptent, à présent.  
  
— Sung-ki !  
Anders se tourne vers son compagnon.  
— C'est terrible ! s'exclame le danseur. Il avait l'air... Tu crois qu'il va aller bien ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... j'ai envoyé des messages à Coach Morris et à Mikhail, mais je ne sais pas quand ils vont me répondre. Quand on aura des nouvelles...

À l'écran, le match a repris son cours pour les deux dernières secondes, mais l'atmosphère paraît avoir changé, alourdie par l'accident de Bastian.

L'équipe de Cologne remporte la coupe d'Allemagne, mais lorsque les joueurs la soulèvent un certain temps plus tard, les regards sont crispés, les sourires figés. Le trophée est aussi lourd que le corps de Bastian sur la glace.

— Je vais aller voir sur Internet. Il y a peut-être des nouvelles. Les journalistes...  
Anders joint le geste à la parole, mais ses sourcils se froncent au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourt les différents sites sportifs et les réseaux sociaux.  
— Rien du tout. On sait juste qu'il a été transporté à l'hôpital, et rien de plus. Le Twitter du club a dit qu'il tiendrait les gens au courant...  
Le Suédois se sent désemparé.  
— Peut-être qu'un des gens à qui tu as envoyé des messages va te répondre avec des nouvelles ? Il va falloir attendre : tu ne peux rien faire de plus ! dit le Coréen en lui frottant le dos. Juste espérer !  
— Oui... Le choc avait l'air brutal, mais peut-être que c'était juste dans le feu de l'action. Peut-être que ce n'est pas trop grave... Dans le hockey, ce n'est pas rare que des joueurs ressortent avec des concussions... J'espère juste que Coach ou Mikhail ne vont pas tarder...  
— En attendant, tu veux faire quelque chose pour te changer les idées ? Une partie de jeu vidéo ?  
— Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être aller faire un tour avec toi ?  
— O.K., s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki en bondissant debout et en lui tirant la main pour qu'il se lève aussi. Mets une petite tenue à Sunny, et on est partis !

Anders se redresse à son tour, force un sourire, puis attrape le Poméranien installé sur le canapé. Après un rapide détour par la chambre, le jeune homme revient avec Sunshine habillé de son plus beau petit manteau, noir et rouge.  
— Plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures, et je suis prêt...  
Les images de l'accident ne cessent pourtant de repasser, encore et encore, dans sa tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchent depuis un peu moins d'une heure le long de la promenade bordant l'un des plages de Los Angeles lorsque le téléphone d'Anders sonne dans sa poche. Le Suédois s'arrête brusquement et fouille pour récupérer l'appareil.  
— C'est Coach. Il me dit que Bastian est à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance.  
Le smartphone se manifeste à nouveau dans sa main.  
— Mikhail dit qu'il me tiendra au courant. Qu'ils attendent de voir s'il revient à lui ou pas.

Anders se mord la lèvre, les sourcils relevés.  
— Si jamais... si jamais il ne revenait jamais à lui... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand j'ai quitté Cologne il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'aurais dû aller lui rendre visite... J'ai été égoïste...  
— Mais non, Andy ! répond Sung-ki. Pas plus que lui qui n'est pas venu te voir ? Ça arrive quand on déménage, de ne plus se voir pendant un moment. Vous étiez en plus très occupés avec vos carrières, tout ça ! Mais vous échangiez toujours des messages ; vous étiez toujours amis, et il le savait forcément !  
— Hmm... oui... j'espère.

Anders reprend la main de Sung-ki dans la sienne, et les deux jeunes hommes poursuivent leur promenade. Le Suédois ne parle pas beaucoup et préfère écouter son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer chez eux, deux bonnes heures plus tard, que le téléphone d'Anders tinte encore. Cette fois, ce n'est plus un message ; Coach Morris l'appelle, et le cœur du hockeyeur se serre d'un seul coup.  
— Coach ? Comment va Bastian ? Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?  
— Il est réveillé, oui.  
— Dieu merci !

Mais la joie fait très vite place à l'inquiétude : Coach Morris manque d'enthousiasme, et sa voix est sombre.  
— Mais le choc a endommagé une partie de son cerveau. Il ne voit plus.  
— Il... Quoi ?  
— Il ne voit plus, répète Coach Morris.  
— Pour toujours ?  
— Les médecins ne savent pas. Et je ne fais pas partie de sa famille, alors ils ne veulent rien me dire en détails.

Anders se demande un instant s'il devrait suggérer à son ancien entraîneur de prévenir les parents de Bastian, mais se ravise ; l'Allemand a coupé les ponts avec sa famille plus de dix ans auparavant, et il ne veut pas prendre cette décision sans lui demander son avis.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Il va rester à l'hôpital ?  
— Je ne sais pas encore, Anders. J'en parlerai avec lui. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Je vais essayer de retourner à la pêche aux infos.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
— Merci à toi de m'avoir envoyé un message pour prendre des nouvelles. À plus tard.  
Ce soir devait être un soir de fête ; il est devenu une tragédie, et le bonheur d'avoir remporté la coupe n'est rien en comparaison de l'immense tristesse que le ton de Coach Morris trahit.

Le bras d'Anders retombe mollement le long de son corps. Le jeune homme se tourne vers Sung-ki.  
— Bastian a repris connaissance... mais... mais pour le moment, il est aveugle.  
— Aveugle ?? Mais il a été touché aux yeux ??  
— Je ne sais pas. C'est le choc à la tête qui a provoqué ça. Mais Coach Morris n'en sait pas plus que nous. Juste que Bastian a perdu la vue.  
— C'est terrible ! Si ça ne revient pas, il ne pourra plus jouer au hockey ?  
— Je crois que... même si ça revenait, il ne pourrait plus jouer. Sa carrière est terminée. Il est déjà âgé. Il sera remplacé par un autre joueur parce que l'équipe ne peut pas l'attendre.  
— Pourquoi même si ça revient, il ne pourra plus jouer ? C'est obligé quoi qu'il arrive que sa carrière soit finie ? Il était proche de la retraite ? Tu penses qu'il s'attend de toute façon à ne plus jouer, alors ?  
— Il lui restait deux ans... Trois ans, max, je pense. Le souci, c'est que pour jouer, il faut que tes deux yeux fonctionnent à cent pour cent. Tu peux revenir après une blessure aux bras. Une blessure à la jambe... Mais les yeux... Et puis, vu le choc à la tête, il sera peut-être plus à risque ? Je ne sais pas si un club voudra...  
— J'espère qu'il aspirait à la retraite, alors !  
— Connaissant Bastian... ça m'étonnerait. Il m'avait dit qu'il se verrait bien jouer encore quelques années. C'est terrible... Le jour de la finale. Alors qu'ils ont gagné, qu'il a marqué le but de la victoire...

De nouveau dans le salon, Anders se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la nuque contre le dossier et les yeux vers le plafond.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire tout seul à Cologne ? Sa famille ne veut plus le voir. Si jamais il reste aveugle...  
— Il a des amis ? Ça remplace bien la famille parfois ! décrète Sung-ki en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
— Oui, il a des amis...  
Anders se redresse un peu.  
— Il m'a moi, déjà. Hum...  
Il jette un coup d'œil à Sung-ki.  
— Est-ce que tu crois... enfin...  
— Tu voudrais aller le voir ?

Le Suédois dévisage son petit ami, surpris.  
— Eh bien, oui... Il a toujours été là pour moi à Cologne, quand je ne me sentais pas bien. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider aussi un peu... Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Avec l'école ?  
— Tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? Moi, je veux bien ! Si c'est un cas de force majeure, je pense que l'académie sera compréhensive ! Si c'est pour aider quelqu'un dans la détresse ! On regarde pour des billets ? Tu voudrais partir aujourd'hui pour être là plus vite ? Il y a peut-être encore un avion avec des places !  
Anders rougit en se rendant compte qu'il n'a même pas demandé son avis à Sung-ki avant de l'inclure d'office dans le voyage.  
— Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de devoir absolument venir avec moi ! Je peux y aller seul. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup devant lui et de ne lui être d'aucune utilité...  
— Prends les billets ! Je vais vite appeler Giulia ! répond seulement le danseur en se levant pour aller chercher son téléphone, qu'il a laissé sur la table en rentrant de la promenade.

Anders le regarde faire et sourit. Il lance, même s'il n'est pas certain que Sung-ki l'entende :  
— Merci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de l'histoire de l'accident à Cologne, centrée sur Bastian, sera postée dans un nouveau recueil titré _Jugement par la nuit_ et non ici, où on continuera à suivre les tribulations de Sung-ki et Anders exclusivement. 


	29. La fin n'est qu'un autre point de passage

_Manhattan Beach, octobre 20xx_

Anders rentre tard, ce jour-là, après une réunion qui s'est prolongée au travail. Il parque sa Mercedes dans le garage, attrape son sac, puis s'introduit dans la maison obscure par la porte de la salle de jeu. De l'extérieur, il n'a vu aucune lumière filtrer par les fenêtres de la façade avant, et les chiens ne jappent pas en entendant ses pas claquer.

Il comprend pourquoi en poussant la porte du salon, lui aussi plongé dans l'ombre. Tout le monde, animaux compris, profite de ce mois d'octobre exceptionnellement chaud pour passer le début de la soirée dans le jardin, de l'autre côté des baies vitrées que Sung-ki a dû fermer pour éviter que les moustiques ne s'invitent dans la villa.

Le crépuscule est tombé — ce n'est plus l'été, et le soleil disparaît tôt malgré les heures aux températures agréables qui lui survivent. Les lampes qui surplombent la terrasse sont allumées, de même que les lanternes électriques posées çà et là sur les murets.

Sous les faisceaux de lumière qui les enveloppent à certains endroits de leur virevolte, sur les notes d'une chanson de 21st June — _Stardust_ , reconnaît Anders, qui l'écoutait en boucle au début de ses échanges épistolaires avec le Coréen —, Sung-ki et les enfants dansent.

Naomi saute à côté de son père avec assurance, son habituel pli concentré au front. Sa tresse africaine frappe le haut de son dos en rythme tandis qu'elle bondit avec énergie et une forme d'élégance enfantine tout autour de l'ancien idol. Elle lui attrape la main ; il la fait pirouetter sur elle-même, et les yeux en amande de la fillette s'illuminent de fierté.

Sur le bras de son père qui tournoie, le petit Leo rit aux éclats. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sung-ki tel qu'Anders l'imagine à trois ans, mais deux fossettes creusent ses joues rondes dès qu'il sourit — comme les siennes, même si Leo n'est pas de son sang. Le petit garçon n'a pas la témérité de sa sœur ; ce soir, cependant, il ne semble pas avoir peur de tourbillonner. Il craint d'ordinaire aussi le noir, mais les lampes repoussent l'obscurité.

En les observant depuis le salon plongé dans la pénombre, Anders a l'impression que le joyeux groupe tient de toute façon également la nuit à l'écart.

Malgré les douze ans qui se sont écoulés depuis leur première rencontre, Sung-ki n'a presque pas changé, comme si le temps n'inscrivait rien sur son visage doux et souriant. Leo contre son épaule, il tourne avec autant de grâce que de liberté sans quitter Naomi des yeux.

La petite fille arbore des ailes de papillon aux couleurs vives dans le dos. Son frère est une coccinelle ; Sung-ki, une abeille. Autour d'eux, les chiens également transformés en insectes s'égayent. Si Sunshine, lequel paraît superviser la scène depuis son coussin et son grand âge sous des élytres sombres, demeure simple spectateur, Diva et Tao se mêlent activement à la danse. La première s'arrête par instants pour essayer de mordiller ses ailes de libellule, mais le second ne se fait pas prier pour sauter non-stop autour de ses maîtres en aboyant et battant la queue.

Dans sa chorégraphie, Naomi passe les bras autour du cou du Berger Malinois, qui lui lèche aussitôt le visage de sa langue baveuse. La fillette fronce les sourcils. Elle se déride toutefois très vite au rire de Sung-ki, qui se mélange à la musique d'une autre chanson et à l'aboiement du Rottweiler. Leo applaudit ; Sung-ki dépose un baiser sur son front avant de tournoyer à nouveau avec lui.

De l'autre côté des vitres, Anders les regarde encore.

Il a presque envie de ne pas déranger ce tableau qu'il n'a de cesse d'admirer, jour après jour, et dont il ne se lassera jamais. Et quand ses enfants seront trop grands pour ces jeux enfantins, il en gardera des souvenirs tendres qui se gravent dans sa mémoire aussi sûrement que ceux qu'il a déjà construits avec Sung-ki ne le quittent pas.

Ce tableau, c'est aussi celui d'un bonheur qui l'émerveille, car il est bien réel et qu'il lui appartient. Sung-ki, Naomi, Leo, Diva, Tao, Sunshine... Niki, Vinci, Vasco, Dali... Leur maison, Manhattan Beach, la plage, leurs amis. Une vie simple, mais une vie rêvée, une vie qui est la sienne. Anders se donne encore quelques instants de contemplation avant de s'y glisser, de ne plus seulement observer, admirer, mais d'y prendre part à son tour, comme il en a le droit.

Ils sont tous si beaux, et il les aime. Sung-ki, parce qu'il est l'homme de sa vie et que cette affirmation ne s'est jamais altérée depuis leur aveu sur le bord d'une route de Provence. Naomi et Leo, parce qu'ils sont une lumière de plus qui, près de leur autre père, est comme un phare dans la nuit. Anders les retrouvera toujours, où qu'ils soient.

Tout à coup, en pivotant vers la maison pour parler à Sunshine, Sung-ki remarque la présence de leur spectateur dans le salon noyé d'ombre. La vision est un interrupteur : le visage du Coréen s'illumine davantage encore en voyant que son compagnon est rentré. Il tend le bras et la main vers Anders en même temps qu'il lance une exclamation dans l'air nocturne.

Naomi et les chiens accourent vers l'ancien hockeyeur qui met un pied sur la terrasse ; ils se jettent sur lui avec bonheur. Le danseur pose son fils à terre ; tous les deux rejoignent la troupe d'un pas un peu plus lent pour accommoder les petites jambes. Leo écarte ensuite le vieux Poméranien avec précaution pour enlacer un genou d'Anders, tandis que Sung-ki se pend comme chaque jour à son cou.

Douze ans ont passé, leurs existences d'avant comme des mirages. Aujourd'hui, ils sont à Manhattan Beach sous la douceur d'une soirée d'octobre. Ils rient et dansent et chantent. Ils sont ensemble. Ils sont heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux illustrations de cette scène sont postées sur le compte Instagram de Sung-ki, @sunsungki.


	30. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale (0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : l'intégralité de la série « Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale » contient du contenu érotique. 🔥🔥🔥 Proceed with caution.

_Manhattan Beach, 30 novembre en soirée_

— Andy, j'ai trouvé un truc super cool pour attendre Noël ! déclare Sung-ki en pénétrant dans le salon, son smartphone dans une main, un babyphone dans l'autre.  
Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, à côté de son compagnon qui manie la télécommande pour trouver un nouvel anime sur Netflix.  
— Tu veux voir des films de Noël pendant le mois de décembre, au fait ? demande encore le danseur.  
— Pourquoi pas ! C'est toujours amusant ! On pourra faire une petite liste, si tu veux. Mais d'abord, parle-moi de ce truc cool ?  
— Moi, je suis bon public, donc je te laisse faire la liste ! Mais pour le truc cool, regarde...

Sung-ki s'appuie contre l'épaule d'Anders et lui tend son portable.  
— Tu vois, la tradition de calendriers de l'Avent ? J'ai trouvé qu'on pouvait acheter des calendriers de l'Avent version Kamasutra, avec une position à découvrir chaque jour ! Il y en a en version digitale sur le téléphone. Ce ne serait pas bien ? Il y a sûrement des positions qu'on ne connaît pas ! On en fait déjà vingt-quatre différentes, tu crois ??  
— Je ne pense pas, non ! Mais ça n'aurait pas empêché de les refaire, de toute façon. Ça serait super drôle à tester. Je suis pour !  
— Génial ! répond Sung-ki avec son enthousiasme habituel et un baiser sur la joue du Suédois. C'est sûr que même si je passais toutes les nuits à faire la même position avec toi, ça resterait excitant, haha. 

Le Sud-Coréen réfléchit une demi-seconde — mais pas plus.  
— Je vais offrir ce calendrier à tous nos amis ! Tu en penses quoi ?  
— Que c'est une bonne idée. Ça sera amusant !  
Sung-ki n'attend pas plus longtemps pour cliquer sur le bouton « acheter ».  
— J'en commande plusieurs, alors. Et on échangera nos impressions tous ensemble, le jour suivant, sur la position de la veille. Vivement demain !  
C'est au tour d'Anders d'embrasser tendrement son compagnon.

* * *

🍆🍆🍆

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

Occupé à se préparer à manger en ce dimanche soir, Kyung-hwan repêche son smartphone sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine américaine dès qu'il entend la sonnerie spéciale réservée à son meilleur ami.

À la lecture du message, il arque un sourcil alors que ses lèvres s'ourlent en un sourire à moitié tendre, à moitié amusé.

Il repose son portable le temps de terminer de cuisiner. La poêle enfin hors de la vitrocéramique, il s'en empare toutefois à nouveau et envoie un SMS à Adam, devenu un ami relativement proche depuis la fameuse soirée upperware de Blanche, trois ans auparavant.

_Si tu penses que ça pourrait te changer les idées après ta rupture douloureuse et/ou si tu as envie de passer de bons moments sans te prendre la tête, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer pour le mois qui se profile. Je t'avertis : c'est une suggestion de Sunshine._

* * *

_Santa Monica_

Adam rentre tout juste de sa promenade du soir au bord de la plage, avec son vieux chien, lorsque son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il prend d'abord le temps de retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée de sa maison, puis de se rendre jusque dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller et passer son pyjama — un t-shirt et un short en toile —, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant quelques minutes.

Il revient dans sa chambre et grimpe sur son lit, puis hausse un sourcil face au message de son ami.

_Ah oui ? Je t'écoute ! C'est vrai que ça ne me ferait pas de mal de penser à autre chose..._

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

— Elian, ton téléphone a sonné ! s'exclame Blanche depuis la baignoire dans laquelle elle marine depuis plus d'une demi-heure. C'est la sonnerie de Sunshine.  
— Ah oui ? Pourtant, il nous a envoyé des photos de sa fille qui s'endormait il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, répond l'Américano-coréen en revenant dans le couloir. Je pensais qu'on n'aurait plus de ses nouvelles avant une heure ou deux, le temps qu'il finisse son programme de la soirée avec Andy.  
  
Il a laissé son portable dans leur chambre, puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder à lire — pour le plaisir, par des ouvrages à traduire — avant d'aller se coucher. La salle de bain et la master bedroom étant attenantes, cette disposition permet à Blanche et Elian de converser lorsque chacun se livre à son activité de détente favorite avant de se retrouver au milieu des draps.  
  
L'ancien idol déverrouille son smartphone et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
— J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà remisé ta souplesse pour l'hiver.  
— Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? s'enquiert la Martiniquaise.  
— Sunshine nous offre un calendrier de l'Avent sur le thème du Kamasutra. Une position à débloquer chaque jour pour pimenter décembre.  
Blanche éclate de rire au milieu de la mousse parfumée.  
— Ça me plaît !

* * *

  
_Torrance_

Woo-jae doit déloger Apple de la table du salon pour récupérer son téléphone, sur lequel le chat, qui a pris son pelage de saison bien dense, était allongé.

Le message de Sung-ki ne devrait pas vraiment le surprendre ; pourtant, Woo-jae ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonné. 


	31. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — La culbute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite recherche Google Images vous indiquera à quoi ressemble les positions ! Nous n'avons hélas pas trouvé d'images libres de droits à mettre en en-tête.

_Manhattan Beach, le 1 décembre au matin_

La veille au soir, Sung-ki a réglé le réveil un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour avoir le temps d'ouvrir l'onglet du premier décembre avant de devoir se lever. Lorsqu'il sonne, la maison est toujours silencieuse ; le babyphone ne se manifeste pas. Seuls les chiens, en entendant la musique du smartphone, commencent à bâiller dans la chambre.

Tout de suite bien alerte, le danseur se décolle du dos de son partenaire. Il attrape son portable et, très excité, enlève l'alarme et plonge sur son calendrier de l'Avent digital. D'un doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres dans la pénombre, il clique sur la case du 1 décembre alors qu'Anders enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.   
  
— La position du jour est la culbute, Andy, informe le Coréen en soufflant sous sa frange.  
Il scrute le dessin qui s'étale sur son écran.  
— Ce n'est pas un calendrier spécial homos, mais normalement, on peut tout reproduire, vu qu'on a aussi un trou, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce n'est pas le même, haha. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir deux trous ! On peut faire deux fois plus de choses, du coup !   
Sung-ki se penche vers son compagnon et lui tend le smartphone.  
— Regarde ! Tu veux être au-dessus ou en dessous ? Il faut une certaine souplesse, je pense ! C'est marqué qu'elle est dans la catégorie « acrobatique » !   
— Oula, moi qui ne suis pas très souple. C'est quelle position qui demande le plus de souplesse ? Dessus ou dessous ? Parce que dans ce cas, c'est plutôt pour toi.  
— C'est dessous qui demande le plus de souplesse ! Regarde, il faut renverser ses jambes le plus loin possible par-dessus le corps ! Pas de problème pour moi, normalement.

Sans attendre, Sung-ki tire sur le bras d'Anders pour le ramener à lui et l'embrasser. Ils dorment toujours nus, même en hiver, depuis ce jour où le danseur a lu un article indiquant que la nudité était meilleure pour l'état de leurs testicules.  
— Testons ça, dit le Sud-coréen contre la langue de son partenaire.   
Il presse dans le même temps tout son corps contre celui d'Anders.  
— Tu veux des préliminaires ou on essaie tout de suite la position du jour ?  
— J'ai envie d'essayer tout de suite, répond Anders en déposant un baiser contre la gorge de Sung-ki.  
— Si tu es chaud, je le suis aussi ! Dong-woo a déjà commencé à durcir... 

Sur ces paroles prometteuses, le danseur se laisse tomber à plat dos sur le matelas. Il repousse la couette, les draps, avant de remonter ses genoux contre son torse, puis d'étendre les jambes par-dessus sa poitrine, bien écartées.  
— Alors, d'en haut, c'est tentant ? Admire ma souplesse ! Je peux toucher mes oreilles avec mes pieds !   
Des doigts, il écarte son anus. Anders laisse glisser un petit gémissement bien malgré lui.  
— D'en haut ou d'en bas, même depuis le côté, tu es toujours tentant. Attends, je récupère le lubrifiant, parce que même si pas de préliminaires, pas question de te faire mal.  
— D'accord. En t'attendant, je me prépare déjà un peu à sec ! déclare le Coréen en insérant un doigt en lui-même.

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

— Je t'en prie, dit Kyung-hwan à Adam en l'invitant à pénétrer dans son appartement. Tu veux boire un verre avant ?  
Adam retiré ses chaussures, puis s'avance dans le salon.  
— Je veux bien, merci !  
— Tu veux quoi ? J'ai un peu de tout. Fais comme chez toi, en tout cas.  
— Si tu as du Coca Zéro, je prends ! Tu as un peu regardé l'appli que Sung-ki t'a envoyée, ou on va découvrir ça ensemble ?  
— Ah, je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être un verre d'alcool. Oui, j'ai du Coca Zéro.  
Kyung-hwan se dirige vers le grand frigo, qu'il ouvre pour en sortir une bouteille.  
— J'ai cédé à la tentation pour savoir à quelle sauce on allait être mangés, plus ou moins, oui. 

L'ancien mannequin dépose un verre de soda sur la table basse, devant l'Américain.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté, au fait ?  
Kyung-hwan repart ensuite vers une armoire de la cuisine pour aller chercher une bouteille de gin, l'oreille tendue pour écouter la réponse de son invité.  
— Parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de penser un peu à autre chose. On n'est même pas obligés d'aller jusqu'à bout, de toute façon. Ça peut être juste marrant de tester ça habillé pour voir ce que ça donne. Et ensuite on peut faire autre chose. Mater une série, jouer à un jeu, parler ? Tout me va ! On peut même sortir, si tu veux.  
— Tout me va aussi, dit Kyung-hwan en revenant prendre place sur le canapé avec son verre.   
Au passage, il tapote l'épaule de son ami.  
— Mais si ça te tente, le faire va aussi. Ce soir, tu es d'humeur quoi ? La position, c'est la culbute.  
— Fais voir ce que ça donne !

Le Coréen lui tend son téléphone après l'avoir déverrouillé.  
— Ah oui !  
Adam tourne l'appareil sur le côté.  
— Il faut être souple pour faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui me concerne, je le suis assez ! Et toi ?  
— Plutôt aussi, oui. Tu es actif ou passif d'habitude ? On n'a pas été jusque là lors de soirée chez Blanche et Elian.  
— Ça dépend... J'étais plutôt actif avec... enfin, avec l'autre personne.

Adam boit quelques gorgées de son Coca.  
— Je peux te demander un truc moi aussi ?  
— Bien sûr, répond Kyung-hwan par-dessus son propre verre.  
— Pourquoi m'avoir proposé ça ?  
L'ancien idol sourit.  
— Tu l'as dit : pour te changer les idées. On sait tous que ça n'a pas été simple pour toi, cette rupture. Je me suis dit que peut-être qu'un mois « pour du beurre », à faire des choses sans lendemain, sans conséquences, sans aucune attache affective, aiderait ? Si pas, comme tu le disais, on peut très bien faire autre chose. Ou ne rien faire du tout.

Le visage lumineux d'Adam s'attriste un peu avant de retrouver de l'éclat.  
— C'est vrai... Merci de te sacrifier, alors !  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice. Les choses sans lendemain, c'est ma spécialité. Avec des femmes, habituellement, je te l'accorde, mais je l'ai déjà fait aussi avec des hommes à Séoul.  
C'est dit sans tristesse, et Adam acquiesce.

— Pour ce soir, du coup, on peut juste discuter ? On testera demain la case suivante ?  
— J'allais te le proposer. Si tu veux vider ton sac ce soir, peut-être ? Pour faire plaisir à Sunshine, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à lui raconter sur son cadeau, je peux t'écouter avec les jambes déployées en arrière.  
L'Américain manque de s'étouffer avec son soda et tousse en riant.  
— Ça me va ! En plus, ça dédramatisera la situation !  
— Voilà, rit Kyung-hwan à son tour.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

— J'espère que tu es prêt, mon chéri ! annonce Blanche en entrant dans la chambre en tenue d'Ève.  
Les pointes de ses boucles sont mouillées ; sa peau est encore moite de son bain, et elle hume le gel douche fleuri.  
— Moi, je le suis, en tout cas ! Prête pour la première de ces vingt-quatre nuits de folie grâce à Sunshine !  
— Tu pourras le remercier de te sortir de ta monotonie habituelle, voire du désert du reste de l'année..., répond Elian en se mettant debout à côté du lit et en ôtant son t-shirt.  
La Martiniquaise rit de son rire chaleureux.  
— Rho, tout de suite, déformer mes propos ! Je ne me plaignais pas de mon sort, jusqu'à preuve du contraire !  
  
Elle s'approche tout près de l'Américano-coréen, qui glisse un bras dans le creux de son dos et, d'un mouvement de hanches, la fait basculer sur le lit. La jeune femme laisse échapper un petit cri ; elle s'agrippe d'une main au cou d'Elian et le fait ployer un peu..  
— Déjà dans le vif du sujet, mon amour ! Tu es si impatient !   
— Je te culbute, sourit Elian. Et prépare-toi, parce que c'est la position du jour. La culbute.  
— Charmant programme ! rit encore Blanche. Eh bien, je suis impatiente que mon beau mari me culbute toute la nuit, alors.  
À genoux sur le matelas, Elian se penche vers les lèvres de sa compagne.  
— C'est parti.

* * *

_Torrance_

Reign lève les yeux du smartphone de Woo-jae, sur lequel l'image de démonstration de la culbute s'étale de tous ses pixels. Elle s'empêche de montrer quoi que ce soit, même si elle sait déjà, parce qu'elle ne veut pas donner à son compagnon l'impression qu'il ne peut pas changer d'avis ou évoluer sur la question.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
— Non, répond l'ancien visual de sa voix douce.  
Ils ne parlent que de ses doigts, mais même cela, c'est trop, dans une position qui dévoilerait tant d'elle que le Coréen ne pourrait y faire face.  
— D'accord, dit seulement Reign. Peut-être que la position de demain sera mieux.  
— Oui.  
  
Elle prend la main gauche de Woo-jae, l'élève vers son visage et dépose les lèvres sur la cicatrice en diagonale qui barre sa paume.  
— Pour aujourd'hui, on va s'amuser avec Photoshop, histoire d'en offrir pour son argent à Sunshine.  
Woo-jae sourit. Il ne sait pas encore ce que Reign a en tête, mais il se doute que Sung-ki risque d'ouvrir de grands yeux le lendemain lors de la séance de « débriefing » par messages interposés.   
  
  



	32. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — Le moulin à vent

_2 décembre_

**Sung-ki** : Moment débriefing!! Ça a donné quoi, vos culbutes d'hier? On a fait la nôtre dès le réveil avec Andy, et c'était bon, comme toujours, haha. C'est moi qui étais en dessous parce que je suis le plus souple, et j'ai pu rester comme ça sans problème tout le temps nécessaire à Andy pour qu'on explose tous les deux! Andy a eu l'air d'adorer l'exposition de mon trou dans cette posture, et il s'est donné à fond!! 👍

 **Kyung-hwan** : À L.A., on a arrosé notre culbute de gin et de Coca Zéro. 🍸

 **Sung-ki** : ???? Vous avez versé ça sur vous pour le lécher en plus???

 **Kyung-hwan** : Non, on en a parlé en prenant en verre. 😆🥂

 **Sung-ki** : Ah OK! Je me disais bien que je ne savais pas que ça avait aussi bien pris entre vous, haha.  
 **  
Colin** : Euh, eh bien, sinon... Ça s'est bien passé chez nous.

 **Sung-ki** : Cool!! La position vous a plu, alors?

 **Colin** : Plutôt, oui. Enfin, beaucoup à moi. Mais on ne va quand même pas donner de détails dans ce groupe de discussion ?

 **Sung-ki** : Comme tu veux! Tu peux, si tu veux! Et à 🍆🍆? 🍆🍆, une réaction, un avis??

 **Elian** : Blanche a eu l'air d'apprécier, et la même pour moi. ;) C'était sexy, passé le moment délicat de la mise en position. ;)  
  
 **Blanche** : 👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞💋💋💋💋💋

 **Elian** : Voilà, quelque chose comme ça. ;)

 **Blanche** : J'ai des looonnngues jambes, donc j'ai pu toucher mes oreilles avec mes orteils malgré mon manque de souplesse hihi ! 🦵🏿🦵🏿

 **Elian** : Ces deux jambes qui flottent, c'est tout sauf sexy...

 **Sung-ki** : On dirait des cuisses de poulet haha! 🦵🦵🦵🦵🦵

 **Colin** : Vous allez me dégoûter du poulet, et vu le tonnage que j'en mange, ça va poser souci.  
  
 **Sung-ki** : 🍗🍗🍗🍗🍗 Et 🍆🍆??? On n'a pas encore eu son avis!

 **Colin** : 🐐

 **Reign** : Une petite photo souvenir d'hier soir. 🦖

La photo d'un tyrannosaure en plastique, rendu énorme par la perspective, apparaît à l'écran entre les cuisses ouvertes de l'Américano-coréenne. La gueule béante du jouet est posée sur le tissu du bikini fleuri de Reign, que ses amis ont déjà vu maintes fois dans les piscines ici ou là.

 **Sung-ki** : ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? C'est quoi ça ???????????????

 **Reign** : C'est Kirk, qui fait la connaissance de Nancy.

 **Sung-ki** : Tu as aussi donné un nom à ton minou, finalement, Reign???

 **Colin** : TMI. 🐐

 **Reign** : 🐐

 **Elian** : 😸  
  
 **Sung-ki** : C'est génial cette photo, en tout cas!!!!!!!!!!!! 🦖🦖🦖🦖🦖 Tu pourrais m'en faire une comme ça avec un T-rex au-dessus de Dong-woo, comme s'il voulait le dévorer???

 **Reign** : Ai-je envie de faire la connaissance intime de Dong-woo ?  
  
 **Kyung-hwan** : Sans doute pas ! Revenons au débriefing : Adam ne nous a pas encore dit ce qu'il avait pensé de mon Coca remisé au frais !  
 **  
Sung-ki** : C'est vrai!

 **Adam** : Je vois que tout le monde s'est bien amusé ! Tant mieux ! C'était un peu moins acrobatique de notre côté, mais j'ai passé une super soirée, même si on n'a fait que discuter avec Kyung-hwan. Et ton Coca était parfait :)

🍆🍆 : 🐐

 **Adam** : On ne t'entend pas, Anders ! La culbute t'a culbuté à ce point ?

 **Anders** : Sung-ki a déjà tout dit, c'est pour ça ! Mais c'était bien, donc !

 **Sung-ki** : On la refera, haha. Je t'aime, Andy! Au fait, il y en a qui ont déjà testé du fist-fucking ici??  
  
 **Anders** : !!!!! euuuuh... Sinon, vous avez fait quoi ce matin ?

* * *

_Manhattan Beach, fin de journée_

Leur fille dans le creux d'un bras, Sung-ki vient accueillir Anders dans le vestibule lorsque ce dernier rentre du travail. Il embrasse le Suédois en passant son bras libre dans sa nuque, comme toujours — même s'il a dû adapter son geste à la présence du bébé.  
  
— Andy ! Tu sais que j'ai rongé mon frein toute la journée pour ouvrir la nouvelle case du calendrier ? Je ne voulais pas découvrir la position sans toi ! Ça a été, au travail ?  
— Oui, mais j'avais surtout envie de rentrer.  
Anders répond au baiser de son compagnon avant de caresser la tête de sa fille.  
— Coucou, toi. Tu es trop adorable. Trop adorable, tu le sais, au moins ?  
Il passe son pouce sur la joue de Naomi, puis redresse un peu les épaules.  
— Avant de découvrir tout ça, il faut qu'on s'occupe quand même un peu de la petite princesse ! On se garde ça pour tout à l'heure ? Ça fera durer le plaisir !  
— Hmm, d'accord ! On ouvrira la case quand on se mettra au lit, aujourd'hui, alors !

L'heure du coucher venue, Anders attend Sung-ki, occupé dans la salle de bain. Le Suédois est lui aussi impatient, contaminé sans trop résister par l'enthousiasme de son partenaire pour ce petit jeu.

Lorsque Sung-ki fait enfin son apparition, Anders lui adresse un grand sourire, puis tapote les draps près de lui.  
— Le suspens a assez duré. On ouvre la case ?  
— Oui ! s'exclame le Coréen en s'étendant près de lui, nu sur la couette. Alors...  
Il clique sur les boutons adéquats à l'écran et plisse les yeux.   
— Le « moulin à vent ». Je te lis la description : « sur le dos, appuyé sur les avant-bras, jambes légèrement repliées et nuque dressée. Votre partenaire s'agenouille devant vous, entre vos jambes. Votre rôle est d'alterner des va-et-vient avec vos jambes autour de son corps, comme le mouvement d'un moulin à vent. » Ça a l'air original ? Tu as compris ce qu'il fallait faire ? Tu veux faire le moulin ? Ça doit bien muscler les cuisses, haha. Si tu veux vérifier que ton entraînement du hockey n'est pas perdu ! Sinon, je veux bien pédaler !  
— Je veux bien faire le moulin, oui ! Toutes ces années à patiner auront bel et bien servi à quelque chose, au final.  
— La position est classée dans les « sportives ». C'est tout à fait pour nous ! Bon, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de ton trou pendant que tu t'installes comme il faut !  
— Ça marche !

Pendant que Sung-ki se lève, Anders se retourne pour écarter un peu les oreillers derrière lui et avoir plus de place sur le lit. Il se redresse ensuite sur les coudes et écarte légèrement les cuisses sans lâcher son compagnon du regard.  
— Tu trouves ?  
— Oui, oui !

De retour, Sung-ki prépare le Suédois à recevoir son sexe, puis le pénètre avec lenteur. Son pénis complètement enfoncé dans l'anus d'Anders, le danseur lui tapote la cuisse.  
— Vas-y, tu peux mouliner ! Il paraît que ça aide bien tous les endroits du trou à être en contact avec la queue !  
— J'espère bien, qu'on ne fasse pas tout ça pour rien.

Anders commence à faire bouger ses jambes avant de fermer les yeux et de basculer la tête en arrière avec un léger gémissement.  
— Je crois que ça marche...  
— Oui, Dong-woo aime aussi ! Le contact est en effet total ! Il faudrait presque filmer, parce que c'est à la fois sexy et drôle de te voir pédaler comme ça... Essaie encore plus vite ? Ou au contraire, plus lentement ? On va voir si les sensations sont différentes si tu varies le rythme du moulinage.

Anders sourit et se met à bouger les jambes un peu plus vite, à la recherche de son plaisir.

* * *

_Santa Monica_

Kyung-hwan sort sur la terrasse, qui donne directement sur la plage. Dans l'obscurité de la soirée, les vagues noires du Pacifique se déroulent sur le sable, presque sous les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée d'Adam.  
— C'est quand même une localisation de rêve. Il vaut cher, ton duplex ?  
— Dans les quatre millions et demi de dollars ! Il faudrait demander à mon père : techniquement, il est à lui.  
— Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?  
— Non. C'est un cadeau qu'il m'a fait. Je suis plutôt content d'habiter ici ! Je peux aller surfer quand j'ai envie... quand il ne fait pas trop froid, même si avec la combinaison, ça peut passer !

De petites bougies percent l'obscurité ; leur flamme vacille sous le vent du soir et disperse leur parfum à la vanille.

— Alors, c'est quoi pour ce soir ?   
— Les fenêtres de ta chambre donnent sur la mer ? Si oui, si tu veux, on peut tester le moulin. Sinon, un verre en manteaux sur ta terrasse à regarder les vagues me va aussi. En fin de semaine, sauf si les positions prévues t'excitent particulièrement, on peut sortir. Une de mes amies m'a parlé d'une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir à Venice ; j'avais justement prévu d'aller la tester.  
— Ça donne sur la mer, oui, mais je ne sais pas...

Adam penche la tête pour observer le ciel.  
— Je crois que pour ce soir aussi, le verre m'ira très bien ! Sung-ki risque d'être déçu. Enfin, ceci dit, rien ne t'empêche d'aller tester ça de ton côté et de lui faire un débriefing décalé ! Et je suis partant pour la boîte !  
— Je ne suis pas en manque, répond Kyung-hwan, et j'ai de quoi faire par ailleurs en effet, donc même si on ne baise pas ensemble du mois, ce n'est pas un problème. Montre-moi ton bar ?  
— Par ici !  
Adam se lève d'un bond et entraîne son ami vers le salon.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Blanche et Elian rentrent tard chez eux ce soir-là, après avoir assisté à un spectacle dans le centre de Los Angeles avec Reign et Woo-jae. Avant de se séparer, les quatre amis ont découvert ensemble la position du 2 décembre.

— Je vais m'échauffer, dit la Martiniquaise en sautillant sur place en même temps qu'elle suspend son écharpe au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de me faire un claquage des cuisses en plein milieu de l'acte ! « Alors, madame, pourriez-vous me décrire le mouvement et les circonstances de la déchirure ? »  
Elle change sa voix, la rend plus aiguë pour imiter une potentielle doctoresse, avant de reprendre son timbre habituel.  
— En tous les cas, j'espère pour une fois que tu ne dureras pas trop longtemps, amour. Sans quoi, mes jambes flageoleront avant que tu n'orgasmes.  
— Tu as fait du basket pendant plusieurs années : ne sous-estime pas tes cuisses.  
— C'est vrai que j'y ai pris goût dans le club au Japon ! En tout cas, me voilà !   
  
Son manteau et son pull retirés à la suite de ses chaussures, Blanche s'élance dans le couloir menant vers leur chambre en enlevant déjà son t-shirt, puis son soutien-gorge, qu'elle balance sur le sol.

Les rideaux ne sont pas encore tirés devant la baie vitrée immense, qui fait tout un pan de mur dans la chambre. La poitrine dénudée, la Martiniquaise s'en occupe sans hâte : ils n'ont pas de vis-à-vis dans leur appartement qui surplombe Marina del Rey, et les mille et une lumières de la ville qui scintillent en contrebas sont ses seules spectatrices. Blanche contemple la vue quelques instants avant de finir de se déshabiller, puis de s'allonger sur le grand lit.

Elian ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, ses habits délaissés quelques minutes auparavant entre les mains.  
— Je préfère la version où le Petit Poucet sème des cailloux blancs. Si tu arrives à poil chez l'ogre, on n'aura pas le temps de venir te chercher avant qu'il ne fasse de toi son casse-croûte.  
— Tais-toi et passe à l'action ! réplique la Martiniquaise en lui jetant un traversin à la tête. Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, et il risque de ne plus y avoir de vent pour faire tourner mes pales quand tu seras enfin prêt !   
  
L'Américano-coréen rattrape le coussin sans difficulté et le lui renvoie.  
— Garde tes forces pour pédaler.  
Après avoir reposé le traversin sur le matelas, Blanche passe une main aguicheuse sur son pubis et bat des cils de façon exagérée.  
— C'est moi qui vais t'épuiser, mon chéri.  
Son effet séducteur est réduit à néant lorsqu'elle pouffe, une fraction de seconde plus tard. Cela ne change cependant guère de leurs rapports habituels, entrecoupés de taquineries et de rires autant que de désir et de sensualité.

* * *

_Torrance_

— Pour ce soir, je propose un brontosaure, dit Reign en sortant l'animal en plastique du sachet où il dormait, mélangé à une dizaine d'autres dinosaures de quinze centimètres de long environ. Avec le long cou, c'est parfait pour les jambes de part et d'autre.  
Elle pose le jouet sur le sol devant elle avant de resserrer sa queue de cheval.  
— Et je photoshopperai le fond : au lieu de la chambre sur la photo, je mettrai un paysage néerlandais, avec les vrais moulins à vent.   
  
Assis par terre à côté d'elle, Apple sur les genoux, Woo-jae a un petit rire.  
— On peut peut-être prendre un ventilateur pour faire voler quelque chose autour du dinosaure ? Je ne sais pas si tes cheveux seront assez longs pour aller jusque-là si tu les dénoues ?  
— Je me plierai en deux s'il le faut. Dommage que je sois épilée des cuisses ; j'aurais bien vu des poils de jambes flottant au vent.  
Woo-jae rit encore d'un rire léger, et l'Américano-coréenne se dit qu'elle offrira une double ration de cadeaux de Noël à Sung-ki trois semaines plus tard.


	33. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — Le cheval inversé

_Manhattan Beach, 3 décembre_

Anders vient de partir au travail et Kyung-hwan d'arriver prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Sung-ki lorsque ce dernier, occupé à habiller Naomi d'un nouveau pyjama, entend son téléphone sonner.  
— Tu peux regarder ?  
— Oui, répond l'ancien mannequin en prenant le portable sur la commode.  
Il le déverrouille — ils connaissent tous le code du danseur.  
— C'est Colin.  
  
Kyung-hwan tend le smartphone sous les yeux de son meilleur ami, qui lit le texto rédigé en hangeul en ramenant sa fille contre son épaule.  
— Il dit qu'ils vont devoir adapter la position du jour, car lui ne peut pas la faire telle qu'elle est là avec sa 🍐🍐. Je n'ai pas encore vu ce que c'était, la position du jour, moi ! Et toi ?  
— Moi non plus. Mais on peut regarder ensemble, si tu veux.  
— Oui ! Va voir dans mon app !

Obligeamment — et lui-même curieux —, l'ex-leader de 21st June se connecte au calendrier de l'Avent spécial Kamasutra sur le téléphone de Sung-ki. Il clique sur l'icône du trois décembre, et l'image de deux corps imbriqués s'affiche en remplacement.   
— Le cheval inversé. C'est Andromaque à l'envers, en gros. Un partenaire couché les genoux relevés, l'autre qui le chevauche dos tourné vers lui, le torse contre les cuisses du premier.  
Le danseur s'approche pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'illustration.  
— Ah, oui, je vois bien pourquoi ça n'irait pas pour Colin ! J'espère qu'il trouvera un moyen d'adapter pour que ça lui convienne ! Ça a l'air super chouette, en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de tester ça ce soir, haha.   
  
Les deux hommes descendent ensuite l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le salon. Sung-ki installe Naomi dans son transat et lui raconte mille et une choses pendant que Kyung-hwan prépare la table pour le petit-déjeuner et presse des fruits.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, le danseur claque des doigts en se tournant vers la cuisine américaine.  
— Je sais ! J'ai une idée pour améliorer la position du jour !!  
— Pour Colin ?  
— Non, pour tout le monde !! Je suis sûr qu'Andy va adorer ! Colin sans doute moins, haha. Je ne ne pense pas qu'il sera partant !  
Kyung-hwan hausse un sourcil.  
— Ah oui ? Quelle idée ?  
— Au lieu d'un cheval, qui n'est pas très « thème Noël » — tu seras d'accord avec moi —, on pourrait la renommer « le renne inversé » ! Et justement, j'ai encore plein de bois de rennes de Noël l'année passée dans une armoire !!  
  
Kyung-hwan, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, rit volontiers.  
— Et lequel de vous deux fera le renne avec ses bois sur le crâne ?  
— Il faudra en discuter avec Andy, voir ce qu'il préfère ! Mais je me vois bien le chevaucher en rythme, comme j'ai la danse dans le sang, et comme ça, il se repose de son pédalage d'hier, haha. Vivement ce soir : même si j'adore mon métier, l'après-midi avec mes élèves va me paraître longue !   
— Ou au contraire, elle te permettra de tromper l'attente.  
— Oui, c'est vrai ! Je vais te montrer ce que je travaille avec eux cette semaine quand on aura fini de manger, comme ça, tu sauras pour vendredi !   
— Parfait, répond Kyung-hwan en servant à chacun un verre de jus de fruits fraîchement pressé.

_Fin de soirée_

— Voilà les bois de rennes ! s'exclame Sung-ki en arrivant dans la chambre avec un bonnet de Noël à pompon et deux serre-têtes en forme de bois de rennes.   
Les grelots dorés cousus au feutre rouge tintent à chacun de ses pas.  
— Tu veux faire le renne ou le Père Noël, Andy ? Je suis super pressé de faire cette position ! On n'a pas trop l'habitude d'en faire de ce style, mais maintenant que je l'ai vue, je me dis que ça doit être hyper sympa !  
— Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder le Père Noël dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à notre fille quand elle sera en âge de parler de lui..., plaisante un peu le Suédois dont le regard tombe sur les ornements brandis par son bondissant compagnon.

Anders attrape cependant le bonnet de Noël dont il se coiffe, avant de prendre la pose.  
— Alors, comment ça me va ? Même s'il me manque la barbe ?  
— Tu veux chevaucher, du coup ? vérifie le danseur en ajustant la fourrure blanche sur le front de son partenaire.  
— Non ! Je pensais plutôt à toi ! Je voulais juste tester le bonnet. Ça va me faire quelque chose de voir le Père Noël me travailler au corps, quand même...  
— Un instant, j'ai cru que tu pensais que le renne monterait le Père Noël, haha. Mais alors, changement de coiffure !  
  
D'un coup de main, Sung-ki ôte le bonnet de la tête du Suédois pour le remplacer par les bois à grelots. Il lisse la frange blonde avant de se reculer d'un pas satisfait.  
— Trop bien ! Il faudra qu'on prenne des photos avec le retardateur ! Ou filmer, même ? Ça nous fera un chouette souvenir ! Je brancherai mon téléphone dès que je me serai déshabillé !   
Anders acquiesce, mais le Coréen est déjà en route vers son idée suivante.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Sung-ki se retrouve donc dans le plus simple appareil, ses vêtements à ses pieds sur le parquet de la chambre. Il se coiffe du bonnet rouge et blanc, puis bondit vers la commode pour y stabiliser son téléphone en mode caméra pendant qu'Anders se déshabille à son tour.

Le Suédois, qui en a profité pour se rincer l'œil, s'exécute en prenant soin, quand même, de bien replier ses vêtements et de les poser sur un coin de leur commode. Il passe ensuite le petit serre-tête affublé de bois, qui tinte à chaque mouvement.  
— Ce n'est pas discret, fait-il remarquer. Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui te « chevauche », sinon, imagine le boucan !  
— Ce serait amusant, haha. Installe-toi !  
  
Au moment où Anders s'allonge sur le lit, le babyphone se met à grésiller, et les pleurs de leur fille suivent sans délai.   
— Zut ! J'y vais ! Prends ta meilleure position de renne en attendant !   
Toujours plein d'énergie, Sung-ki se précipite hors de la chambre sans attendre de réponse ; Sunny aboie sur la couette.  
— Bon, tu as entendu Sung-ki, pas vrai ? dit l'ancien hockeyeur à son chien. Je dois faire le renne le plus convaincant possible. Quel bruit ça fait, un renne, tiens ?  
Anders grimpe sur le lit et attrape son téléphone pour chercher cette information ô combien importante.  
— Alors, apparemment, ça fait le même cri que le cerf... Je ne vais pas me mettre à bramer, quand même...

Le Suédois lâche son smartphone et se laisse tomber en arrière avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Il replie un peu les jambes et attend son compagnon avec impatience ; l'excitation, elle, est déjà bien présente, comme en témoigne son érection naissante. Il entend Sung-ki murmurer des petits mots gentils à leur fille à travers le babyphone.  
  
Après quelques minutes, le danseur réintègre néanmoins la chambre, son bonnet toujours sur la tête. Le pompon blanc tressaute quand il se jette sur le matelas.  
— Ce n'était rien ; elle s'est déjà rendormie ! Tu es prêt, Rudolph ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, le renne préféré du Père Noël, c'est bien ça ?  
— R.I.P. mon enfance. Plus rien n'est sacré, décidément. Mais oui, c'est bien Rudolph ! Il me manque juste le nez rouge.  
— Je peux le mordiller pour qu'il devienne rouge, si tu veux, haha. Allez, en selle ! Ah, non, mon enregistrement !!   
  
Sung-ki bondit une nouvelle fois hors du lit afin d'activer la vidéo, puis retrouve Anders, sur lequel il grimpe en présentant le dos à son compagnon. Il s'appuie d'abord sur les genoux afin de laisser libre accès à son anus.  
— Tu me prépares à accueillir ta queue de renne ? C'est sûrement plus gros qu'une queue d'humain, non ?  
— Euuuuh... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de taper ça dans Google. Mais oui, sans doute. Penche-toi un peu plus, si tu veux bien. Tu crois que tu pourras gémir en faisant « oh oh oh » au moins une fois ?  
— Sans problème !

Anders tend le bras pour attraper le lubrifiant tout près de l'oreiller et le débouche du bout du pouce, puis prend un peu de gel sur les doigts. Son index disparaît entre les fesses de son compagnon quelques secondes plus tard. Loin d'être en reste, Sung-ki profite de leur position à tous les deux pour caresser le sexe du Suédois avec lenteur.

Lorsque l'anus du danseur est bien détendu, ce dernier n'hésite pas : il s'empale sur le pénis complètement durci d'Anders. Ce dernier attrape son compagnon par les hanches et l'accompagne jusqu'à être entièrement enfoncé en lui. L'ancien hockeyeur profite de la sensation et oublierait presque qu'il est censé être un renne et que des grelots tintent à chaque mouvement au-dessus de sa tête. Le Coréen le lui rappelle toutefois très vite en lui fouettant le côté de la fesse d'une main ferme.  
— Allez, Rudolph ! Hue ! OH OH OH !   
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sung-ki commence à bouger tel un Père Noël surréaliste en plein rodéo. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il parvient à faire montre d'une grâce certaine.

Anders, quant à lui, garde les yeux rivés sur son pénis, sur l'intimité élargie de Sung-ki, sur la courbe de ses bourses, qu'il entraperçoit quand son compagnon remonte pour mieux redescendre.  
— Si tu as cherché le cri du renne, n'hésite pas, Andy ! Et si tu pouvais serrer tes cuisses aussi, parce que Dong-woo aurait fort envie de se frotter entre elles !  
  


* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

— Bon, ce soir, on va devoir prendre une photo, annonce Kyung-hwan en ouvrant la porte blindée pour laisser entrer Adam dans son appartement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve que c'est trop tentant. Sunshine a déjà prévu les bois de rennes et les bonnets de Noël pour Andy et lui.  
— Absolument ! L'occasion est trop bonne pour qu'on passe à côté ! Mais euh, on procède comment ? On va jusqu'au bout ou on le fait habillé pour voir ? J'ai des pulls de Noël particulièrement moches, tradition oblige. On pourrait même les porter pour l'occasion !  
— Tu ne vas pas faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Santa Monica pour ça. Non, je pensais plutôt te proposer de faire ça en mode rodéo, pour changer un peu des rennes.   
  
Tout en faisant pénétrer son ami dans le salon, Kyung-hwan a récupéré un chapeau de cow-boy qui traînait sur le comptoir.   
— Je ne sais même plus pour quelle soirée costumée ou quel Halloween j'ai acheté ça. Mais j'ai aussi...  
Le Coréen ramène à lui un pistolet factice, d'une couleur argent rutilante ; il fait semblant de souffler sur le bout du canon.

Adam rit.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, exactement ?  
— Tu veux faire le cheval ou le cow-boy ? Ça m'est égal, si ce n'est que tu es... plus grand, doit reconnaître Kyung-hwan à contrecœur. On prend la position, immortalisée grâce à la magie du retardateur de mon smartphone, et on est tranquilles pour la soirée. Il n'y aura plus qu'à savourer notre petit effet demain matin lors de l'échange d'expériences.   
— Hmm, du coup, je m'allonge, et tu me... euh, montes ? Comme si tu montais un cheval, bien entendu, ajoute Adam avec un léger sourire en coin.  
L'ancien mannequin ajuste le chapeau sur ses cheveux noirs.   
— Cela va sans dire.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

— Ooooh, tu vas aimer ! s'exclame Blanche en découvrant l'image du soir dans l'application ad hoc.  
Elian lève les yeux de son ordinateur portable ; il envoie à l'éditeur le manuscrit qu'il vient de finir de traduire et de relire.  
— Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?  
— Regarde cette petite merveille ! dit seulement la Martiniquaise en orientant le portable vers son compagnon. Andromaque revisitée !   
  
L'Américano-coréen pose sur l'illustration un regard approbateur.  
— Pas mal, en effet. Mais je me demande si ça ne me manquera pas de ne pas voir tes seins rebondir quand tu bouges.  
— Tu verras mes fesses : promis, elles sont jolies aussi ! rit Blanche en éteignant l'écran de la télévision sur laquelle elle était en train de jouer à un JRPG.   
— C'est vrai, sourit l'ancien chanteur.  
Il regarde déjà sa femme d'un air appréciatif : ils savent tous les deux qu'il la trouve extrêmement belle et désirable sous toutes ses coutures. Blanche lui fait un clin d'œil.  
— Et puis, ce rodéo inversé me donnera l'occasion de m'occuper de tes boules : tu verras que tu ne seras pas perdant de cet échange seins-boules.  
  
La jeune femme se met debout, s'étire de la pointe des orteils à la pointe des doigts, puis secoue une main dans ses boucles.  
— C'est quand tu veux, en tout cas.  
— Je finis mon e-mail, j'éteins et j'arrive. Tu es plus excitante que mon client, mais je ne serai tout à toi que si je ne dois pas penser à lui.  
— Fais, alors, fais !  
  
Muselant son impatience par rapport à la suite des événements, Blanche marche jusqu'à Elian, passe un coude autour de sa nuque et presse un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de le laisser clôturer son travail.

* * *

_Torrance_

— Et celle-ci ? vérifie Reign en regardant attentivement le visage de son compagnon pour y lire la moindre chose qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout de suite de vive voix.  
— Je pense que ça devrait aller ?  
L'Américano-coréenne passe une main sur la joue pâle de Woo-jae — moins pâle toutefois que six ans auparavant, lorsque l'agence blanchissait sa peau à l'aide d'injections de gluthation.   
— Habillé ? Moins habillé ?  
— Habillé, je crois. Toi... Comme tu préfères ?  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui. Que tu sois de dos... C'est plus facile, normalement.  
— D'accord.  
  
Avec douceur, Reign embrasse la main de son partenaire. Elle le fait très souvent, parce que c'est la première chose qu'il a bien voulu lui donner quand elle ne pouvait pas du tout le toucher. Elle se met ensuite debout sans le lâcher pour l'entraîner à l'un des deux étages.  
— Dans ta chambre ? Dans la mienne ?  
— La mienne, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout. C'est parti !  
  
Main dans la main, ils montent donc jusqu'au deuxième étage du duplex, dédaignant le palier du premier rempli de plantes et de fleurs. Apple les suit en courant le long des marches, mais l'Américano-coréenne referme la porte de la chambre devant son museau.  
— Désolée, mais pendant un petit moment, c'est chats interdits ici. Tu peux monter la garde, si tu veux, pour éviter toute incursion de souris fantômes. À tout à l'heure !  
  
Le battant clos, Reign se tourne vers son compagnon, qui l'attend au milieu de la pièce. Elle lui sourit, puis reprend ses doigts et l'amène jusqu'au lit. Le Coréen s'y assied, l'air un peu hésitant.  
— Attends.  
L'Américano-coréenne s'agenouille devant lui et, avec un regard interrogateur, soulève légèrement le pull qu'il porte pour dévoiler le haut de son pantalon.  
— Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas trop de boutons métalliques ou une fermeture Éclair apparente qui auraient pu me faire mal. Mais c'est parfait.  
— Tu es sûre ? Je peux en mettre un autre, si tu préfères ?  
— Non, celui-là est bien.

Reign se redresse et entreprend de se déshabiller, sans minute de pause. Elle pourrait y mettre de la sensualité pour en faire un strip-tease, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche : elle sait que son partenaire se sent, malgré le temps qui passe, encore angoissé dans ce genre de circonstance, et elle veut abréger les périodes de stress. Ce qu'ils souhaitent avant tout, c'est augmenter le nombre de moments de bien-être dans l'existence de Woo-jae, et cela demande d'aller à l'essentiel. Cela n'empêche cependant pas son cœur de battre vite : c'est toujours un peu comme une première fois entre eux, et elle l'aime.

Une fois nue, seulement parée de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de cobras, la jeune femme revient vers l'ancien visual. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, et elle dépose un baiser sur son front avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son nez, jusqu'à sa bouche, presque sans appuyer. C'est assez pour goûter le bois de rose en plus de le sentir ; elle frissonne.   
  
— Tu peux t'allonger ?  
Woo-jae acquiesce et s'étend sur son lit, appuyé sur les coudes, les genoux pliés comme sur l'illustration. Reign prend place dos à lui ; elle s'assied sur son bassin de la même façon qu'un oiseau se poserait sur une branche. Elle le regarde ensuite par-dessus son épaule.  
— Ça va ?  
— Oui.  
Le Coréen lui sourit ; elle lui rend ce sourire avec bonheur, et quelque chose fait une boucle dans son ventre, ou bien dans son cœur, ou plus probablement aux deux endroits en même temps.  
  
Reign dénoue alors sa queue de cheval ; ses longs cheveux noirs dégringolent dans son dos, dont ils cachent le haut. Elle secoue la tête, puis fait lentement bouger son corps, les yeux fermés.

A priori, Woo-jae la regarde — il regarde le bas de son dos, peut-être ses fesses, ses hanches, tandis qu'elle ondule un peu sur lui en frottant son sexe contre son pantalon.  
  
Après quelques minutes, elle lève le visage, augmente légèrement le rythme — celui de son coeur s'emballe quand elle sent, sous elle et sous le tissu, le corps de Woo-jae commencer à réagir. Sous les frottements de son sexe, celui de l'ancien idol durcit un peu — Reign entrouvre les lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux, cent pour cent focalisée sur les sensations de ce contact si rare, de cet instant si précieux. Ce n'est plus deux fois, mais trois fois plus que d'habitude qu'il faudra qu'elle gâte Sung-ki à Noël.

Elle bascule un peu le bassin vers l'avant pour changer d'angle, pour que son clitoris frôle la bosse du pantalon. Ses seins glissent contre les cuisses de Woo-jae, qui ne dit rien, qui ne bouge pas — mais derrière les bruits de friction, elle entend sa respiration, et elle sent le sexe de son compagnon durcir encore un peu sous sa vulve.

À tâtons, Reign cherche la main de Woo-jae contre son flanc. Elle la touche d'abord, la soulève un peu, demande d'autorisation implicite ; le Coréen la lui laisse. Elle la ramène alors à son pubis, sous la sienne. De leurs doigts mêlés, elle caresse son clitoris en arquant un peu les reins, sans cesser de bouger par-dessus la moitié d'érection de son compagnon.

Son orgasme est rapide, comme la toute première fois que Woo-jae lui a prêté sa main, et il lui secoue l'échine alors qu'elle se cambre, la bouche ouverte autour de son gémissement silencieux.

Son coeur bat la chamade lorsqu'elle se laisse enfin retomber vers l'avant, contre les jambes de Woo-jae. Elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux, mais pas lâché sa main non plus ; elle l'amène une fois supplémentaire à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.  
  



	34. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — Le collier de Vénus

_Manhattan Beach, 4 décembre au soir_

Alors qu'ils rentrent de Torrance, où Anders est venu récupérer son compagnon en voiture après les cours de celui-ci à l'académie de K-pop, Sung-ki raconte sa journée par le menu. Comme tous les jeudis, il a passé la matinée à la maison avec Naomi et les chiens ; ils sont allés en promenade pour profiter du temps doux et ensoleillé. Il a ensuite confié la maison et ses habitants à la nounou avant de partir pour Torrance avec Elian, où ils ont retrouvé Woo-jae pour le déjeuner — comme tous les jeudis, à nouveau. Le danseur a ensuite enchaîné avec deux cours d'une heure et demie avant que son compagnon ne vienne le chercher.

— Tu sais, dit le Coréen à Anders à hauteur de Hermosa Beach, je crois que tout le monde s'amuse bien avec le calendrier ! Les photos et les récits d'hier étaient top !! Je suis content d'avoir eu cette idée. Tiens, en parlant de ça, je vais regarder quelle est la position du jour.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sung-ki dévoile la case du quatre décembre — le collier de Vénus. Il ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Waouw, c'est super acrobatique !! Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se tenir sur les mains et bras tendus, dos parallèle au sol, fesses contre le sexe de l'autre et chevilles nouées autour de son cou ! Il faut de la force dans les bras pour tenir comme ça sur la durée !  
— C'est un coup à se faire un claquage, ça ! Tu préfères être en dessous ou au-dessus, alors ? s'enquiert le Suédois.  
— Je ne sais pas ! Toi, tu en penses quoi ? Comme je le disais, il faut de la force dans les bras pour être en dessous, non ? Il vaut aussi mieux être léger, je crois ?  
— Oui, un peu des deux. Tu es plus léger que moi. Mais je pense que j'ai plus de force dans les bras ?  
— On va faire plus simple pour trancher : tu veux prendre ou te faire prendre, ce soir ?  
— Hmm...

Anders réfléchit un peu.  
— Me faire prendre pour cette fois, je crois ? Du coup, en dessous et sur les bras.  
— Ça marche ! Et tu as envie de manger quoi pour le dîner ?  
— Chinois ?  
— O.K. ! Qu'on fait nous-mêmes en testant une recette du net ou qu'on commande à livrer ?  
— On commande ! J'ai pas du tout envie de faire le repas ce soir !   
— D'accord !  
Comme la plupart du temps, le danseur est partant pour tout, avec le sourire. 

Le soir venu, le repas dégusté, Naomi couchée, les chiens nourris et les portes verrouillées, les Sungers reprennent leurs activités de l'Avent dans leur grande chambre au premier étage.  
  
— À nous deux ! Apparemment, je suis Vénus et toi, tu es mon collier, haha. C'est ça, le but de la position !  
— J'espère que je t'irai bien, plaisante Anders en se déshabillant le premier.  
Sung-ki ne tarde pas à se trouver nu contre lui et à l'embrasser.  
— Tu t'appuies sur le matelas ? Je vais d'abord te préparer ? Ou tu veux que je te prenne à sec, si tu es d'humeur aujourd'hui ?  
— Non, pas à sec. Pas envie d'avoir mal ce soir. Mais tu peux juste faire le strict minimum, car je n'ai pas envie d'attendre non plus.  
— De toute façon, ton trou a bien l'habitude de Dong-woo, maintenant, et Dong-woo n'est pas si épais que ça, haha.  
— Il est épais comme il faut, ne t'en fais pas.

Anders prend place sur le matelas et se hisse sur les bras.  
— Ça va être sportif. Il ne faudra pas que ça dure trop, trop longtemps quand même ! Il faudra que tu me tiennes un peu les cuisses, donc tu risques de finir par avoir mal aux bras toi aussi.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de la force dans les bras, mine de rien ! Allez, c'est parti !

Le Suédois lève les jambes et noue ses chevilles autour de la nuque de Sung-ki. Malgré l'équilibre précaire et l'appui assez douteux sur les draps, Anders parvient à garder son équilibre.  
  
Celui-ci vascille un peu lorsque le danseur le pénètre enfin, après l'avoir préparé pendant quelques minutes ; les coudes de l'ancien hockeyeur plient, sans lâcher, avant qu'Anders ne tende à nouveau les bras.  
— Tu peux bouger pour voir ? J'espère que le mouvement ne va pas nous faire tomber !  
— Je te tiens, ne t'en fais pas ! Serre juste bien les chevilles dans mon cou !  
Le Suédois s'exécute alors que le danseur recule un peu le bassin.

Les lèvres d'Anders s'écartent un peu pour laisser échapper un soupir. Par réflexe, son anus se serre lui aussi autour de l'érection de son compagnon, à qui il arrache un petit gémissement.  
  
L'ancien hockeyeur tente de garder son équilibre malgré les assauts de Sung-ki, manque de lâcher prise à plusieurs occasions. La position permet au sexe de Sung-ki de le pénétrer profondément, comme il l'aime, et Anders sait qu'à un moment où à un autre, il ne pourra plus supporter le poids de son corps quand l'orgasme le fauchera.

— Sung-ki... Attention, mes jambes glissent !  
— Pardon ! Je te remonte !   
Le danseur raffermit sa prise sous les genoux de son compagnon.   
— Ça va comme ça ? Ça te plaît ? Moi, ça me plaît beaucoup, en tout cas ! Je me sens vraiment proche de ton trou ! Et Dong-woo peut bien le pénétrer. Et en plus, j'ai tout le temps sous mes yeux Roy qui rebondit sur ton ventre : ça me donne envie de le mettre en bouche, mais même si je suis souple, je ne peux pas !  
— Et si tu fais ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir... Imagine, je tombe et je te casse la queue au passage. Ça existe, si tu te poses la question !  
— Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu me la casses ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?? Continuons comme ça !

Anders ferme les yeux et relève un peu le bassin pour mieux accueillir son compagnon en lui.

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

Dès qu'Adam décroche son téléphone, Kyung-hwan entre dans le vif du sujet.  
— Je t'ai envoyé photo de la position du jour sur Whatsapp. Dis-moi si ça t'inspire. Sinon, on peut directement convenir d'un endroit où sortir ce soir ? Ma question doit te donner une idée de mon enthousiasme... Je me sacrifierai si ça peut faire ton bonheur, cela dit.  
— Je me sens aimé, s'amuse l'Américain. J'ai vu la position, oui. Hmmm... ça ne m'inspire pas des masses non plus. Décidément, pour le moment, on a un 0 pointé sur l'ensemble des positions ! Tu penses à un endroit en particulier pour sortir ?  
— On aura un bon point pour la photo créative d'hier, c'est déjà ça, rit l'ancien mannequin. Et oui, comme je te disais, j'ai une amie qui m'a parlé d'une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir. C'est un peu chic, mais avec une bonne ambiance, apparemment. Les cocktails sont, paraît-il, délicieux. Si ça te dit de danser un peu ? Je connais mal les bars de Santa Monica et de Beverly Hills, si tu as des adresses.  
— Testons la boîte dont tu parles ! On se rattrapera plus tard sur le calendrier. Il y aura bien une position un peu insolite à tester.  
— Ça marche. C'est à Venice Beach, donc je peux faire un crochet pour venir te chercher. Ou pas, si tu préfères venir avec ta Lamborghini.  
— Passe me prendre, si tu veux. Inutile de multiplier les voyages en voiture !  
— Ça marche, répète Kyung-hwan.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

— Ah, tu fais un cosplay de Vénus ce soir, donc ? Et moi, je joue le bijou ?  
— Tu es déjà un bijou à l'état naturel, bien sûr, intervient Elian avec un petit sourire.  
Sa compagne éclate de rire.  
— Voilà bien la première fois qu'on me sort un truc pareil ! Et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu le penses, en plus !  
L'ancien idol rit à son tour en s'allongeant près de Blanche sur le canapé.  
— Je confesse que ce n'est pas la première comparaison qui me viendrait à l'esprit en pensant à toi.   
— Au moins, sache que ça ne me vexe pas, répond la Martiniquaise avec bonne humeur, parce que c'est la vérité. 

Elle passe un bras autour des épaules de son mari pour le ramener vers elle.  
— En tout cas, ces positions sont un régal. On n'y aurait pas forcément pensé nous-mêmes, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout à fait notre came !  
— C'est vrai. Je suis très fan. Et celle de ce soir... Elle te mettra très bien en valeur, je pense.  
— Pour peu que je ne me casse pas la figure si mes bras me lâchent.  
— Ou que tu ne commences pas à glousser comme une pintade une fois en position.  
— Eh ! Même si c'est un risque réel, j'en conviens, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas quand on propose à une fille une partie de jambes en l'air — et c'est le cas de le dire, vu la posture !   
  
Pour toute réponse, l'Américano-coréen écarte un amas de boucles brunes de la joue de Blanche et attrape délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.  
— Mmmh, déjà ? Pas que je m'en plaigne...   
Elle referme les deux bras autour du torse d'Elian tout en écartant la bouche.  
— Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai des préparatifs à faire avant. Un bon bain moussant, puis de l'huile... et des paillettes.  
— Des paillettes ?  
— Oui, j'ai envie de m'enduire de paillettes pour toi ce soir. Ça ira bien, pour un bijou : il faut que je brille autant qu'une pierre précieuse. Tu verras, ça te plaira !  
— Je n'en doute pas, répond l'Américano-coréen, cette fois avec sérieux et très intéressé par la proposition. Tu seras magnifique toute pailletée. J'ai hâte de t'admirer comme ça.  
— Elles sont comestibles. Tu pourras les « nettoyer » après usage. J'en mettrai double couche sur mes mamelons, alors garde de la place pour le dessert.  
— Tu as tout prévu.  
— C'est depuis que je suis devenue une bonne cliente de Sexy Secret : ils m'envoient leurs nouveautés, rit Blanche.  
  
Avant de laisser la jeune femme partir se livrer à ses ablutions, et pour toute réponse, Elian l'embrasse encore.

* * *

_Torrance_

— Non, dit doucement Woo-jae.  
— D'accord, répond Reign avec un sourire. Tu m'aides à rempoter des roses de Noël à la place ? Je voudrais les offrir à tout le monde dimanche, puis à mes collègues lundi.  
— Bien sûr. 


	35. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — La brouette

_Torrance_

Comme tous les vendredis sur le temps de midi, une table au fond du restaurant de madame Yamamoto, le Fuyu no Hana, est occupée par les quatre anciens membres de 21st June. La gérante les connaît bien, maintenant, après les cinq ans de ce rituel — surtout Woo-jae, qui habite à deux pas et vient aussi régulièrement sans ses amis, et Sung-ki, dont le lieu de travail se situe non loin. 

Aujourd'hui, outre les sujets de conversation habituels, le repas a été animé par les récits circonstanciés des soirs de la semaine écoulée dans les diverses habitations, au fil du calendrier de l'Avent. En apportant elle-même les préparations, la gérante a levé les yeux au ciel à l'entente d'anecdotes imagées de Sung-ki — ce qui n'a pas empêché le danseur de reprendre sans baisser le ton dès que la Japonaise a fait un pas pour s'éloigner de la table.

— Et la position du jour, quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ? demande Kyung-hwan en dépiautant un litchi.  
— Non, je n'ai pas encore regardé ! dit son meilleur ami. Mais j'ai super hâte, comme tous les jours, haha.  
— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas encore regardé, renchérit Elian en prenant une cuillerée de perles du Japon au lait de coco.  
Woo-jae donne la même réponse. Lui non plus ne s'est pas encore penché sur la question — il le fait le soir avec Reign, et c'est sa compagne qui ouvre la case même si l'application se trouve sur son smartphone à lui.  
— Il n'y a plus qu'à, du coup ?  
Sung-ki secoue la tête.  
— Je ne voudrais pas le savoir avant Andy s'il n'est pas d'accord ! Attendez que je lui envoie un message pour vérifier que ça ne l'embête pas !  
  
Le danseur cale sa cuillère dans sa bouche le temps de taper son message en hangeul — Anders apprend en effet le coréen pour pouvoir comprendre ce que Sung-ki dit à leur fille, à qui il parle dans sa langue ; Naomi sera trilingue avant même d'entrer à l'école.  
  
 _Palos Verdes Estates_

Le téléphone du Suédois se manifeste alors qu'il sort de réunion. Anders s'excuse d'un geste poli de la main auprès de son assistante, puis se dirige dans son bureau, le nez penché vers le smartphone. Il a un petit sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir et de taper rapidement :  
— Non, non, tu peux ouvrir avant ! Je regarderai aussi de mon côté !

_Torrance_

— Ah, cool, Andy a dit que c'était O.K. ! Je vais vite voir, alors ! reprend Sung-ki dès qu'il reçoit le texto de son compagnon.  
Il plonge sur son calendrier, tape impatiemment sur la case du 5 décembre.  
— La brouette !  
Le danseur tourne l'écran de son portable afin que tous ses amis voient l'illustration.

— Ça va encore être chouette et sexy, je pense ! Ça vous plaît ?  
— Je suis tellement impatient de m'imbriquer avec Adam cette nuit, dit Kyung-hwan avec un sourire en coin.  
— Je suis sûr que vous finirez bien par le faire une fois pour de vrai d'ici le vingt-quatre, et que vous passerez un super moment !  
— Tant que c'est surtout son cas, ça me va, répond encore l'ancien mannequin en mettant un autre litchi en bouche.  
Elian ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner — souvenir de leurs nombreux différends à Séoul.  
— Quel modèle d'abnégation tu es devenu sous le soleil de la South Bay.  
— Sous le soleil d'un natif de Busan, plutôt, soupire l'ex-leader de 21st June — et son regard plein de tendresse ne trompe personne, surtout pas Sung-ki, qui se colle aussitôt à lui, les deux bras autour de son cou et le nez dans ses cheveux.

— Et bref, reprend Kyung-hwan à l'intention de l'Américano-coréen, la brouette t'inspire ?  
— Beaucoup moins que le collier de Vénus, qui est ma préférée jusqu'à présent. J'aurais eu tendance à penser que ça allait être le cheval inversé, mais avec le show de Blanche hier, les paillettes... A+, à recommencer.  
— C'aurait été marrant d'avoir des photos de Blanche comme ça, haha. Vous pensez que si je faisais la même chose, ça plairait Andy ? Si j'étais couvert de paillettes comestibles ? demande Sung-ki en reprenant sa place pour finir sa mangue.  
— Je pense que quoi que tu fasses, ça plaira à Andy, répond Woo-jae qui, jusqu'à maintenant, se contentait d'écouter ses amis disserter du sujet de la brouette.  
Le danseur ne s'embarrasse pas de fausse modestie.  
— Tu as raison, haha. Et toi, tu penses que tu vas essayer la position ce soir ?  
  
L'ancien visual reprend son téléphone pour examiner le dessin sur l'app.  
— Je ne sais pas. Pas comme ça. Mais peut-être une variante ?  
— C'était vraiment une chouette idée, ce calendrier, en tout cas dit Elian. Merci, Sunshine.  
Sung-ki rayonne plus encore que d'habitude.  
— Je suis super content que vous soyez contents !

* * *

_Manhattan Beach, fin d'après-midi_

Après avoir déposé Sung-ki chez lui au terme de leur journée de travail, Kyung-hwan reste à l'arrêt dans sa voiture durant une minute supplémentaire, le temps d'envoyer un message à Adam.  
— La brouette, Y/N ? Alternatives si pas ?  
Il range ensuite son téléphone, puis remet le contact. Il ne doute pas qu'une fois arrivé chez lui, il aura reçu une réponse de son ami.  
  
Garé dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, une demi-heure plus tard, le Coréen vérifie — bingo.  
— Alternatives ! Décidément. On passe la soirée chez moi tranquille ? Le ciel est complètement dégagé ce soir. Si jamais ça te dit de prendre un verre sur la terrasse en observant les étoiles.  
— Parfait. Je passe un coup de fil vite fait, je me change et j'arrive. Je mange n'importe quoi, surtout si c'est un peu exotique ou international, ou si c'est bien épicé. Si tu veux commander quelque chose.  
— Moi qui voulais te proposer une choucroute... Thaï, sinon ? Il paraît que la cuisine malaisienne est pas mal épicée aussi ! Si tu veux tester !  
— Malaisienne, c'est parfait. Merci !

* * *

_Manhattan Beach, fin de soirée_

— Il faut encore utiliser ses bras ! dit Sung-ki en se déshabillant. Tu veux le refaire ou tu veux qu'on change, Andy ?  
— On change ? Que ça ne soit pas toujours moi qui fasse travailler mes bras !  
— D'accord ! Comme je te disais hier, j'ai aussi de la force dans les bras, et tu vas t'en rendre compte aujourd'hui, haha. Je vais m'appuyer sur le lit ! Mais j'ai une idée !   
Il sautille jusqu'au Suédois — qui est encore à moitié habillé, en équilibre sur une jambe pour enlever son boxer —, et passe les deux bras autour de son cou.  
— Si on posait un miroir sur le matelas, que je puisse te voir en pleine action ? Parce que sinon, je vais regarder le mur, et c'est quand même moins plaisant ! Ou alors, un des chiens, mais pendant qu'on couche ensemble, je préfère te voir toi qu'un brave toutou !

L'idée de Sung-ki arrache un frisson d'anticipation à Anders.  
— Faisons ça, oui. C'est marrant qu'on n'y ait jamais pensé avant.  
— Où est-ce qu'on a un grand miroir portable qu'on pourrait retirer de son emplacement et mettre sur le lit ? Viens, on va chercher !  
Sung-ki prend la main de son compagnon et l'entraîne hors de leur chambre. Lui-même est complètement nu, Anders encore vêtu de ses chaussettes. En les voyant bouger, les chiens, comme un seul homme, les suivent pour trottiner à leurs côtés.

— Parfois, je me demande si on ne devrait pas laisser toute la meute à la porte pendant qu'on fait l'amour. Si ça se trouve, ils comprennent très bien ce qu'on fait et ils nous jugent...  
Le Coréen hausse les épaules.  
— Bah, s'ils comprennent, ils savent que c'est la nature, haha. Et ils savent aussi qu'on s'aime ! Ils ne peuvent donc nous juger que positivement ! Tu as une idée, pour le miroir ? On ne parviendra pas à en arracher un dans la salle de bain sans rien abîmer : ce serait plus simple si on en trouvait un qui n'est pas fixé dans un mur !  
— Il n'y a pas un miroir sur pied dans la chambre de Colin et 🍆🍆 ? Ils ne nous en voudront pas si on l'emprunte. Je pense.  
— Oui, mais c'est un très grand miroir ! Il fait 1,80 mètre, quelque chose comme ça ? Tu veux que je te voie en grand dans toute ta splendeur, haha. J'avais quelque chose de plus petit en tête au départ, mais bonne idée ! Allons-y !

Les deux hommes se rendent dans la « chambre des 🐐🐐 », à l'avant de leur villa, avec vue sur la mer dans le lointain — techniquement, la « chambre de Colin » au départ, dans laquelle 🍆🍆 l'a rejoint lors de leurs visites une fois que les deux se sont mis en couple. 

Ensemble, Anders et Sung-ki transportent le grand miroir en pied de l'autre côté de la maison ; ils le déposent sur leur lit King size.  
— Hmm, pour bien te voir, il faudrait le surélever un petit peu, tu ne penses pas ? Je vais chercher des coussins !  
Une fois de plus, Sung-ki bondit hors de la pièce pour revenir une minute plus tard les bras chargés de coussins de toutes les tailles. Il les cale sous le miroir en faisant des tests de hauteur, afin de parvenir à celle, optimale, qui lui permettra d'admirer Anders en pleine action.

— Voilà, je crois que c'est bon ! Ouste, dit-il à Sunshine, qui vient flairer la construction. Les chiens, c'est au sol, aujourd'hui, pendant une petite demi-heure, haha.  
Il saisit le Poméranien, le pose au pied du lit, puis se tourne vers Anders.  
— Je crois que c'est bon ? Tout est prêt. Je suis prêt. Toi, tu es prêt ?  
— Aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être ! Préliminaires ou pas ? On attaque direct ?  
— Oui ! s'exclame le danseur en se retournant d'une vrille.  
Il se colle au Suédois en écartant les fesses des mains afin que le pénis de son compagnon s'y glisse.

Anders agrippe les hanches de Sung-ki et fait aller et venir son sexe, sans le pénétrer. Il profite de la vue et ne pense déjà plus au miroir jusqu'à ce que son œil soit attiré par le visage du Coréen dans le reflet.  
— Pose tes bras sur le lit ! Rappelle-toi le but de la brouette !  
— Oui ! Je me place ! 

Sung-ki s'appuie sur le bord du matelas des deux paumes et fait un petit saut sur place, les jambes en arrière, afin que son compagnon les attrape.   
— Hop ! À toi !  
Anders réceptionne les mollets de Sung-ki, mais manque de lâcher sa jambe droite. Le danseur tangue et risque de basculer, avant que son compagnon ne le rattrape de justesse.  
— Désolé ! C'est à se demander si j'ai bel et bien été sportif de haut niveau un jour.

Anders baisse les yeux et se rend soudain compte d'un léger problème technique.  
— J'ai les mains prises. Toi aussi. Du coup, il va falloir se contorsionner un peu pour que j'arrive à entrer. Tu peux lever les fesses ? Ou alors, je lâche une jambe pour aligner Roy, et tu gardes l'équilibre ?   
— Oui vas-y : je garde l'équilibre ! Pas de souci ! J'ai déjà fait plein de mouvements de danse sur une main !

Anders lâche doucement son compagnon et empoigne son pénis à la base avant de le diriger vers l'intimité de Sung-ki, qu'il pénètre peu à peu. Une fois enfoncé, le Suédois récupère la jambe du danseur et ne bouge pas, les yeux rivés sur le miroir pour observer le visage du Coréen. Les yeux noirs de ce dernier, dans le miroir aussi, admirent le visage d'Anders ; ils sont les yeux dans les yeux au travers de leurs deux reflets lorsque le « jardinier » commence à bouger.

Le Suédois ne rate pas une miette du spectacle, qui se joue en deux parties : son sexe qui entre et ressort de son compagnon, le visage de ce dernier dans la glace. Le bassin d'Anders répond de lui-même à son désir, et ses mouvements se font plus rapides et plus désordonnés. Il est un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir caresser Sung-ki et souffle entre ses dents :  
— Touche-toi. Je veux te voir te caresser...  
— Moi aussi, j'ai envie de me caresser au rythme délicieux de Roy...

C'est donc sans se faire prier que Sung-ki s'équilibre sur la main gauche pour libérer sa main droite, laquelle entame à son tour des va-et-vient directement sur son sexe. Pas une seconde, cependant, il ne quitte le reflet d'Anders du regard. Il voit chaque expression qui change sur le visage du Suédois, les moments où sa bouche s'ouvre, ceux où elle se ferme, le plaisir qui monte dans ses yeux bleus, ses joues qui se colorent.  
  
— Tu es tellement beau et sexy, Andy... C'est impossible de ne pas jouir !  
— Alors jouis... Je veux te voir partir, Sung-ki...  
— Les brouettes, ça ne décolle pas, normalement, haha. Mais oui... Je vais faire la brouette avec des ailes, car impossible de me retenir plus longtemps... Andy !!

Les yeux fermés pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont commencé, le Coréen éjacule sur le miroir, droit au milieu du reflet de son compagnon. Anders n'en perd pas une miette ; ses doigts s'agrippent plus fort aux hanches de Sung-ki, s'enfoncent dans sa peau et la malmènent. Le Suédois accélère le rythme, se sentant lui aussi tout près de la jouissance. Il rejette la tête en arrière et se laisse emporter par l'orgasme ; sa semence jaillit en jets rapides à l'intérieur de Sung-ki.

Alors, Anders retombe sur le dos de son compagnon et lui fait plier les bras et les jambes pour s'effondrer sur le lit.   
— C'est froid ! crie le danseur quand son torse chaud heurte la surface lisse de la glace.  
— Désolé...  
— Non mais, c'est intéressant aussi ! Ça fait durcir mes tétons ! C'est la première fois que je suis pris en sandwich entre un miroir plein de sperme et mon chéri qui, en plus, a sa queue dégoulinante à l'intérieur de moi !  
— Si ça te plaît... c'est le principal.

Le Suédois reprend son souffle quelques secondes, puis rit en embrassant les épaules de son compagnon.  
— Miroir et brouettes validés.  
— Oui, ça donne envie de se mettre pour de bon au jardinage, haha.

* * *

_Torrance_

— Ce midi, je pensais que ça irait, murmure Woo-jae, assis sur le lit de Reign, sous une arche de plantes. Qu'on pourrait peut-être adapter. Mais je suis désolé... Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible...   
— Ce n'est rien, répond l'Américano-coréenne en lui souriant, même si les yeux noirs sont rivés à ses genoux et qu'il ne la voit pas — il l'entendra. Merci de me le dire.  
— Il y a des jours où c'est à nouveau trop difficile... le contact...  
— Merci de me le dire, répète Reign de la même voix calme, patiente.  
  
Parce qu'au fil d'années de silence, elle a fini par deviner l'abîme et la vrille dans le vide, elle demande :  
— Je peux quand même te prendre les mains ?  
Woo-jae acquiesce. Reign glisse alors les doigts entre les siens, paume contre paume, ligne de vie contre ligne de vie, ligne de cœur contre ligne de cœur. Une ancre qui ne bougera pas.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Blanche et Elian rentrent tard chez eux ce soir-là. Ils ont été invités par une voisine du rez-de-chaussée pour un anniversaire et n'ont pas pu refuser les demandes de la grand-mère de la jeune femme — elle aussi une voisine, leur voisine principale, sur le palier d'en face.

— Figure-toi, mon chéri, que j'ai pensé à la brouette toute la soirée en parlant avec les papys et les mamys. Heureusement, je suis parvenue à donner le change.  
— Dieu merci. Je n'aurais pas voulu devoir expliquer en quoi ça consistait à tous ces seniors.  
— Les mamys auraient cessé de te voir comme le beau-petit-fils idéal, je pense !  
— « Et quelle largeur de pneu pour la roue de la brouette, donc ? »  
Blanche explose de rire.  
— Même si ça semble étrange et peut-être un peu chelou, ça me donne encore plus envie. Vite, au potager ! s'exclame-t-elle en tirant sur la main de l'Américano-coréen en direction de la chambre.  
  
Celui-ci ne fait toutefois pas mine de bouger.  
— Et si j'ai envie de planter mes légumes dans le salon ?  
— Ah ? Tu me diras, je peux me mettre en appui sur le canapé. Ça s'y prête bien aussi. Je me disais juste que la vue de la ville éclairée serait plus agréable pour moi que le dossier du canapé en question. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même admirer le reflet de mon merveilleux mari dans la baie vitrée.   
— C'est vrai, admet Elian en ramenant la Martiniquaise contre lui pour lui embrasser l'arrière de l'oreille.  
Ce soir, elle a relevé ses cheveux, ce qui permet un accès à des zones de peau habituellement couvertes de boucles.  
— Et comme je suis un jardinier soucieux de mes outils, je tiens à ce que la situation soit optimale pour ma brouette.  
  
Blanche lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le ventre avant de s'échapper en courant.  
— Viiiiiiite ! Je ronge mon frein depuis des heures !   
— Je n'ai pas signé pour une brouette de Formule 1, par contre.  
— Alleeeeez !   
Elian rit à son tour et ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps pour rejoindre sa compagne dans leur chambre et l'embrasser selon les règles.   
  
Sans perdre de temps, Blanche s'effeuille entre ses bras.  
— Autant la position d'hier te faisait bander, autant celle-ci me fait mouiller de fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'émoustille autant, mais elle m'émoustille !   
— Mmh, ça me fait envie aussi, quand tu dis ça..., répond l'Américano-coréen en faisant glisser sa langue sur la clavicule dénudée de la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière se presse contre lui, mais fait remonter une main dans ses cheveux.  
— Par contre, un « vrai » jardinier ne serait pas aussi bien coiffé, je pense.  
  
Elle glisse les doigts dans les mèches soigneusement maintenues en place par du gel pour les ébouriffer sur le front d'Elian — qui ne tarde pas à faire une grimace.   
— Aïe ! Tes bagues, Blanche...   
— Oups ! Désolée, amour. Je ferai pénitence, tout ça.  
Elle ne paraît pas désolée du tout alors qu'elle rit tout en désentortillant les cheveux des ornements sur les multiples anneaux qui encerclent ses doigts. 

Quand elle a terminé, Elian lui-même dérange ses cheveux, qui tombent à présent jusqu'à ses sourcils.  
— Voilà ton jardinier sauvage.  
— Grrr...   
Le grand sourire de la Martiniquaise vient chercher les lèvres de son compagnon pour un nouveau baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se met en position face au ciel noir de la South Bay pendant qu'Elian se dévêt à son tour. Il attrape une bouteille de lubrifiant, en verse un peu sur ses doigts, qu'il passe sur son sexe déjà durci.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire vu ma lubrification naturelle ce soir, mais je te remercie d'être un jardinier délicat et de huiler ton matériel.  
— C'est comme ça qu'on le garde longtemps en bon état de marche, répond l'Américano-coréen en se plaçant derrière Blanche.  
  
D'un petit bond, cette dernière remonte les fesses ; Elian lui attrape les cuisses afin de se mettre en position. Il pénètre sa compagne avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que leurs pubis se touchent.  
— Heureuse ?  
— Oui, répond Blanche sans hésiter.  
  
Elle ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de bouger le bassin de haut en bas, comme si elle était une balle qui rebondissait.  
— Admire la souplesse de mes suspensions.  
— Évite de me casser la queue, si possible. Et, ma chérie...  
Il se penche en avant, le torse contre les fesses de la Martiniquaise.  
— Oui ?  
— Stop aux métaphores tue-l'amour de brouette, de roue qui grince, de légumes pleins de terre, de mulot qui ronge les racines, de bêche et autres, au moins le temps que j'orgasme.  
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond Blanche avec un début de fou-rire — qui se change en gémissement quand Elian se recule légèrement, puis avance à nouveau en elle.


	36. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — L'union suspendue

🐐🐐🍆🍆

* * *

_Manhattan Beach, 6 décembre juste après minuit_

La brouette terminée en apothéose, Sung-ki et Anders passent se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain avant de retourner dans leur chambre pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Le samedi matin, Sung-ki travaille à l'académie, et ils doivent se lever le lendemain malgré le week-end — et réveiller Naomi, championne des nuits longues depuis qu'elle a trois mois.

— Tiens, j'ai reçu un message ! s'exclame Sung-ki en se glissant sous la couette. C'est Colin ! Sur notre fil de discussion privé.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
D'un glissement de doigt, le danseur ouvre la missive alors que les chiens prennent position pour la nuit autour d'eux.  
— Il dit que 🍆🍆 et lui voudraient faire une pause aujourd'hui ! La position de demain, l'union suspendue, ne leur plaît pas trop, et Colin est fatigué. Il voudrait une trêve.  
— Ce n'est pas grave s'ils ne font pas la position. Il faut leur dire qu'ils ne doivent pas se forcer !  
— Oui ! Mais tel que je connais Colin, il doit encore prendre ça comme excuse pour se faire des nœuds au cerveau et broyer du noir. Hmm...

Sung-ki tapote la couette pendant quelques secondes, le regard posé sur les rideaux ; Dali lui lèche le poignet. Tout à coup, ses yeux noirs s'éclairent.  
— Et si on faisait tous une « trêve » ? Tu en penserais quoi ? Si personne ne faisait la position demain soir ? Ça te manquerait ? On pourrait être tous solidaires ; comme ça, Colin aurait l'impression de moins dénoter ? Car je suis sûr que c'est ça qu'il pense, avec sa tête dure qui ne veut pas entendre ce que 🍆🍆 lui dit certainement pour le rassurer.  
— Il n'y a pas un risque qu'il se dise que c'est à cause de lui qu'on fait cette pause ?  
— Si ! Il se le dira. Mais au moins, il ne sera pas mis de côté. Comment est-ce qu'on dit, encore ? Charybde et Scylla ? Tu préfères Charybde ou Scylla, toi ?  
— Bonne question ! Je suis quand même d'accord. C'est mieux si on ne le met pas de côté. Donc dis-lui que pour demain soir — enfin, techniquement, ce soir, vu qu'il est plus de minuit —, c'est l'armistice niveau Kamasutra. Quoi que, non, l'armistice, ça voudrait dire que tout est fini. Disons la suspension des « hostilités » ? Enfin, tu vois le concept.  
— Oui, je lui dis tout de suite ! Et puis, j'envoie un message aux autres : je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront tous ! Et puis, comme ça, toutes les queues vont pouvoir se reposer pour repartir de plus belle demain, haha.

Anders rit et se rencogne dans les draps pendant que Sung-ki envoie son message à Colin.


	37. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — Le roseau

_Torrance, matin du 7 décembre_

Reign se lève toujours tôt, même en hiver. On dirait que son horloge interne n'est pas programmée pour faire la grasse matinée. À la belle saison, elle se réveille en même temps que le soleil ; le reste du temps, bien avant lui.

Tout est donc encore obscur et silencieux dans la maison lorsqu'elle s'étire dans son lit, mais elle sait que Woo-jae, lui aussi un lève-tôt — même si un chouïa moins matinal qu'elle —, sera bientôt debout également.

Elle choisit une robe tunique en laine toute douce dans sa penderie, puis se dirige vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour prendre une douche. À travers la paroi vitrée, elle aperçoit le museau d'Apple qui, poussé par sa curiosité de chat, fait son tour d'inspection avant de remonter chez l'ancien idol.

Une fois prête, ses cheveux noirs séchés et noués, elle ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, puis fait le tour des plantes dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier que toutes se portent bien. Elle arrose celles qui en ont besoin, ferme la fenêtre, puis réalise la même inspection sur le palier. Enfin, tous les végétaux bien soignés pour la journée, l'Américano-coréenne descend sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle prépare du thé et le petit-déjeuner : riz, porridge, fruits de saison, brioches — une sorte de mélange occidentalo-coréen mâtiné d'un soupçon de régime spécial idol qu'elle parvient à faire avaler à son compagnon, brioches mises à part. Seul, Woo-jae ne grignoterait sans doute de toute la matinée qu'un bâtonnet de concombre, comme Elian lui a dit qu'il le faisait à Séoul — et pas seulement car il y était contraint. Mais tant à Miami où sa mère présidait aux petits-déjeuners qu'ici, les Hayes ne le laisseront s'affamer.

La jeune femme s'installe ensuite dans le canapé avec sa tasse et sa tablette pour faire le tour de l'actualité et des réseaux sociaux. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle réfléchit également à la disposition de la table pour la fin de l'après-midi. C'est en effet à leur tour de recevoir leurs amis « 21st June et consorts » pour le « teanner » festif mensuel — leur version tardive du brunch, qui mélange tea time et dîner, bien entendu inventée et nommée par Sung-ki.

Vêtu d'un pull asymétrique indécent de sophistication pour un dimanche à la maison, Woo-jae ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, Apple dans les bras. Heureuse, Reign délaisse sa tablette et se lève pour venir à sa rencontre près de la table.

Chaque jour, c'est un miracle qu'il soit là, qu'il soit avec elle, qu'il vive cette vie et vive tout court. L'Américano-coréenne ne cesse jamais de s'en émerveiller, comme si chaque matin était une résurrection, suspendue au fil incertain de la nuit.

— Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquiert la jeune femme en prenant place face à son compagnon, qui a déposé le chat sur une chaise.  
— Ça a été. Et toi ?  
— Très bien. Je réfléchissais pour tout à l'heure. Tu me dis ce que tu penses de mes idées de plats et amuse-gueules ?  
— Bien sûr, répond Woo-jae en se servant de thé à son tour.  
Reign entreprend donc de lui faire part de ce qu'elle a imaginé tout en mangeant de bon appétit ; l'ancien visual l'écoute avec une attention indivisée.

Lorsqu'ils ont terminé le petit-déjeuner et la liste des préparatifs, ils débarrassent la table ensemble.

— À quelle sauce le calendrier de l'Avent veut-il nous déguster aujourd'hui ? s'enquiert ensuite l'Américano-coréenne.  
— Je vais regarder. Est-ce que tu peux me donner mon téléphone, s'il te plaît ?  
Reign le prend sur la table, le lui tend et se penche elle aussi sur l'écran.  
— Le roseau, lit-elle à voix haute.  
— Ce sont toutes des positions de pénétration, fait remarquer Woo-jae avec douceur.  
Ce qu'il lui dit, elle le sait, c'est qu'ils ne pourront en réaliser aucune en l'état, puisqu'il ne la pénétrera pas — ni en ce mois de décembre, ni sans doute jamais. Elle hoche la tête.  
— Oui. Les rédacteurs du Kamasutra manquaient cruellement d'imagination ; quelle tristesse.

Elle sourit à son compagnon.  
— Mais j'ai une idée d'adaptation.  
Elle lui tend la main, paume ouverte, et le précède jusqu'au tapis en — faux — poils blancs qui couvre un vaste carré de sol entre le canapé d'angle et la table basse. Elle l'y fait asseoir et s'éclipse, pour revenir une minute plus tard munie du stylo à encre invisible découvert à la mémorable soirée upperware de Blanche.  
— D'accord ?  
— D'accord. Tu sais ce que je préfère ne pas faire.  
— Oui, sourit encore Reign.

Elle tend le stylo à Woo-jae avant de retirer sa robe en laine et ses sous-vêtements, qui finissent sur le divan. Elle se couche ensuite sur le tapis comme dans la position du roseau, buste vers le plafond, jambes pliées et écartées.

À genoux, Woo-jae s'avance près d'elle. Il ôte le capuchon du stylo, le visage sérieux.

Malgré la douce chaleur qui règne dans leur appartement, les tétons de l'Américano-coréenne durcissent quand la pointe fraîche du stylo se pose sur son flanc, puis passe sur son ventre sous le tracé aérien de l'écriture de Woo-jae. Ses mots sont en anglais, pas en hangeul, elle le sent à la façon dont il lie les lettres entre elles. Elle n'essaie pas de deviner ce qu'il écrit ; elle le verra plus tard dans le miroir avec la lampe spéciale. Pour l'heure, elle se focalise tout entière sur le geste, sur la façon dont le visage de l'ancien idol se penche, sur ses beaux yeux concentrés, sur sa pomme d'Adam qui bouge quand il avale, sur la manière dont la manche un peu évasée de son pull frôle sa peau en y laissant des traînées de chair de poule.

— J'ai terminé, dit Woo-jae après quelques minutes.  
Reign se redresse en tailleur ; ses doigts se posent autour du stylo à côté de ceux de son compagnon.  
— Je peux aussi ?  
Le Coréen hoche la tête. Il est toujours à genoux.

La jeune femme s'approche de quelques centimètres encore et tend la main vers le pull de couturier avec un air interrogateur ; Woo-jae ne dit rien pour l'arrêter, alors elle l'aide à l'enlever. Contrairement à ses propres affaires, elle le plie soigneusement avant de le poser sur la table basse, le temps que son partenaire croise, puis décroise ses bras devant son torse.

Reign s'empare ensuite du stylo ; Woo-jae ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se livrent à ce jeu, y compris dans ce sens-là. Cela ne change rien : c'est tout de même un exercice un peu tremblé, plein de symboles, et c'est comme cela que l'Américano-coréenne l'aborde alors qu'elle trace des signes en hangeul — à dessein — sous la clavicule de l'ancien visual, puis partout ailleurs sur son buste et l'avant de ses bras.

— Voilà ! s'exclame la jeune femme, son œuvre achevée.  
Elle tend son pull à Woo-jae, puis recapuchonne le stylo.  
— Un peu de lecture avant de s'endormir : il paraît que c'est recommandé.  
Woo-jae lui sourit ; en se mettant debout pour récupérer ses habits, la Coréenne se penche pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

* * *

_Pasadena_

Kyung-hwan se réveille, une jeune femme entre les bras — Jordyn, une de ses amies et amantes régulières, peut-être même la plus régulière.

C'est dans l'appartement de Jordyn à Pasadena qu'il a passé la nuit, profitant de n'être ni pris par ses soirs « de l'Avent » avec Adam, ni par une soirée avec Sung-ki et leur petit groupe.

Ils se sont rendus à un cours de cuisine brésilienne avant de déguster leurs préparations avec la prof et les autres participants. Ils sont ensuite rentrés chez Jordyn pour prendre un dernier verre devant Netflix, avant de descendre sur le tapis pour un début de nuit torride.

L'ancien mannequin passe une main dans ses cheveux ; Jordyn dort encore. Il récupère son téléphone, lit les messages de Sung-ki, puis de ses autres contacts, et répond consciencieusement à tout — toujours à son meilleur ami en premier.

Il bâille, checke la position du Kamasutra quotidienne sur le calendrier, contemple le beau visage de son amie, la courbe de ses seins qui dépassent des draps, puis envoie un texto à Adam.  
— Ça t'ennuie si je t'abandonne aujourd'hui aussi ? Pas de déprime à l'horizon ? Je crois que demain, tu passes la soirée avec Blanche, non ? On peut se voir après.  
— Non, pas de souci ! De toute façon, je vais à un match tout à l'heure ! Les Sharks sont de retour à L.A. après un roadtrip de quatre jours, donc j'en profite. On se verra demain ! Profite bien de ta soirée sans moi, hé hé.  
— Merci, et bonne merde aux Sharks !

Entre-temps, Jordyn a ouvert un œil de chat. Kyung-hwan lui sourit.  
— Bien dormi ?  
— Parfaitement, répond la jeune femme, métisse afro-japonaise et artiste peintre que le Coréen a rencontrée lors d'une exposition de ses tableaux qu'il a visitée pour son travail. Tu restes ?  
— Oui, jusqu'à seize heures.  
— Pas plus longtemps ? Je comptais te garder toute la journée.  
— Non. À seize heures, je m'en vais.  
— Sunshine ?  
— Plus ou moins. On passe la fin de l'après-midi ensemble, mais chez Woo-jae.

Jordyn hoche la tête. Elle a toujours su, parce que l'ancien idol l'a rendu très clair dès le premier jour, qu'elle ne serait jamais pour lui que de bons moments temporaires, qui prennent fin à l'instant même où le meilleur ami de Kyung-hwan apparaît — au détour d'un message ou d'un de leurs innombrables moments prévus dans un planning tout entier construit autour de Sung-ki. Cela ne la dérange pas : elle-même ne cherche pas une relation pour bâtir quelque chose de durable. Parfois, seulement, elle aimerait garder son amant quelques heures de plus auprès d'elle, mais cela ne sera jamais possible, et elle le vit bien.

— Tu comptes toujours déménager à Gardena ? s'enquiert encore la jeune femme en étendant le bras pour saisir sa cigarette électronique sur la table de nuit.  
— Oui. J'ai signé pour acheter fin novembre, d'ailleurs. Je déménage en février.  
Jordyn souffle de la vapeur.  
— Ce sera plus loin d'ici. Plus loin de ton travail aussi. Mais plus près de Manhattan Beach.  
— Entre mon travail et Manhattan Beach. Et oui, c'était évidemment le but : me rapprocher de Sunshine, de ma filleule...  
— J'espère que tu m'inviteras pour la crémaillère, ou au moins pour « baptiser » l'appart, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Kyung-hwan rit.  
— Je vois très bien, et oui, bien sûr.

* * *

_Manhattan Beach_

Sung-ki s'étire avec bien-être dans son lit, contre le dos d'Anders, toujours endormi — comme d'habitude. Il repousse sa frange d'une main, puis enroule à nouveau le bras autour de la taille du Suédois, dont il embrasse la nuque sous les doux cheveux blonds. Son compagnon est chaud, partiellement à cause de lui-même, et le danseur se presse à nouveau contre lui comme un chat.

Son pénis nu se trouve contre la raie des fesses nues d'Anders, ses cuisses contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, et ses doigts dérivent vers les poils pubiens de l'ancien hockeyeur. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'emparer de la base de Roy, le babyphone posé sur la commode grésille.

D'un bond plein de son enthousiasme habituel, le Coréen saute hors du lit pour répondre à l'appel de sa fille, qui vient également de se réveiller. Sans prendre le temps de passer quoi que ce soit d'autre que les chaussettes qu'il porte pour dormir, il traverse le couloir et pousse la porte de la chambre de Naomi — qu'ils gardent fermée afin que les chiens ne risquent pas de réveiller la petite fille.

— Coucou, ma mini Mimi ! s'exclame le danseur en coréen et en se penchant par-dessus le petit lit.  
L'enfant, assise contre les barreaux, réagit à l'explosion de soleil en riant aux éclats.

Sung-ki la prend dans ses bras pour aller ouvrir les rideaux ; la lumière matinale leur fait plisser les yeux à tous les deux.  
— Il fait super beau, aujourd'hui ! On pourrait aller faire une petite promenade tous ensemble ! Tu en penserais quoi ?  
Il embrasse le front de Naomi avant de la poser sur le gros coussin de la table à langer. Elle gazouille pendant qu'il la déshabille tout en lui parlant, puis elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle paraissait plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

Avec toute sa volonté de bébé, elle tente plusieurs fois de s'asseoir alors que Sung-ki la nettoie et change sa couche. Le danseur en est sûr : Naomi aura beaucoup de caractère et une détermination peut-être digne de celle de Joon-ha, l'arrogante superstar gracieusement venue à l'académie le mois passé grâce à l'entremise de Colin. À cette occasion, l'ancien maknae de 3rd Star a rencontré Naomi, qui a presque semblé plus en phase avec le tempérament du chanteur qu'avec la douceur de son père biologique. Peut-être la femme qui a fait don de son ovule pour créer leur bébé possédait-elle un fort caractère.

Quand Sung-ki la laisse se redresser avant de l'habiller, Naomi tape des mains et lui sourit d'un sourire qui déclenche une réaction automatique : le danseur la soulève et la serre sur son cœur en tourbillonnant avec elle dans la chambre décorée d'animaux.  
— Tu me fais tellement craquer ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive avec une fille, haha. Je vais t'appeler « ma craquette » !  
Naomi, qui adore le mouvement, la vitesse, se contente de rire de plus belle, sa minuscule main accrochée à l'oreille de son père, à côté de l'étoile d'or.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la fillette à nouveau dans les bras, Sung-ki regagne la chambre parentale. Il tire les rideaux devant l'immense baie vitrée ; le jardin se dévoile.  
— Papa ! Tout le monde est levé ! Debout ! Tu viens te promener avec nous ? Tu préfères les pieds ou les rollers ?  
Le Coréen s'assied à moitié sur Anders ; il dépose Naomi à côté du torse de son compagnon. Aussitôt, la fillette essaie de se redresser en poussant de ses petits bras sur le visage de son autre père.  
— Ma puce... attention, tu vas me crever un œil, s'amuse Anders, que ce réveil un peu plus brutal que d'habitude n'a pas contrarié pour cette fois.

Sung-ki s'écarte ; le Suédois s'assied dans son lit et prend sa fille contre lui pour lui embrasser les cheveux et le front.  
— On ne lui donnerait pas son biberon quand même avant d'aller se promener ? Je vais aller le préparer ! Ensuite, je l'habillerai pour la promenade. Hein, ma petite princesse ?  
— Oui, sinon, elle risque de manger un passant, haha.

Anders sort enfin du lit et laisse Naomi à Sung-ki le temps de passer un caleçon et un t-shirt — il n'a pas le naturel de son compagnon.  
— Je vais préparer tout ça, puis j'irai prendre une douche rapide ! Et on fera un petit tour en rollers ?  
— D'accord pour les rollers ! Je vais m'habiller pendant que tu lui donnes son bibi, du coup, puis je la préparerai pour partir pendant que tu te douches, sinon, elle va mourir de chaud dans sa combinaison en attendant que tu te prépares, non ? Je vais déjà faire sortir les chiens dans le jardin pour leur caca du matin !

Sur ces paroles résolues, Sung-ki quitte la chambre et dévale l'escalier. Il déverrouille l'alarme et fait coulisser la grande porte-fenêtre du salon. Les multiples chiens s'égaient dans l'herbe un peu humide. Toujours nu, le danseur se sert ensuite un grand verre de boisson détox au citron, au concombre et au gingembre, concoctée la veille par Anders. Il en prépare également un verre pour son compagnon, qui descend avec Naomi, avant de faire rentrer les chiens et de remonter les marches quatre à quatre de son pas léger et gracieux pour aller se vêtir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les humains sont prêts, Naomi sanglée dans sa poussette spéciale course, les deux hommes leurs rollers aux pieds.  
— On va le long de la plage ? demande Sung-ki en attachant son casque sous son menton. Tu pousses Mimi ou tu tiens les chiens ?  
— Comme tu veux ! Je peux tenir les chiens à l'aller, puis on inverse au retour ?  
— OK ! Je te laisse leur mettre les laisses ! Je prends Sunny !  
Le Poméranien, au vu de son âge et de ses petites pattes, a en effet une place dans le carrosse princier de Naomi, dûment harnaché.

La promenade se fait sous le soleil un peu frais de la South Bay, au bord du Pacifique. Sung-ki, les mains solidement arrimées à la poussette de sa fille, patine près d'Anders, qui tient à bout de bras les laisses de leurs plus grands chiens.

Ils se promènent pendant plus d'une heure, s'attirant de nombreux regards amusés et autant de sourires. Dans ce quartier où ils vivent depuis plus de cinq ans à présent, Anders et Sung-ki ont trouvé leurs marques et font presque partie du paysage. Leur famille un peu différente ne fait hausser aucun sourcil, et Naomi remporte un franc succès auprès de leurs voisines et voisins, qui trouvent la petite adorable.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux, le bébé s'est endormi dans la poussette. Les chiens se dispersent dans la maison, et Sunshine se couche dans son panier en plein milieu du canapé.

Anders soulève prudemment Naomi dans ses bras, embrasse Sung-ki sur la joue en passant près de lui, puis monte sur la pointe des pieds pour coucher leur fille dans son berceau. Après l'avoir changée en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Anders la dépose sur son matelas, se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis quitte la chambre d'enfant pour retrouver Sung-ki dans le salon. Il l'enlace par derrière et dépose un baiser contre sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux et de rester ainsi, afin de profiter de la chaleur de l'autre homme.

La température entre eux grimpe malgré tout peu à peu ; lorsqu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau, le baiser n'est plus si chaste.  
— Il faut regarder c'est quoi, la position du jour ! déclare Sung-ki en se décollant d'Anders pour récupérer son téléphone.  
Il y jette un œil après avoir balayé ses messages — aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait urgent, et Dong-woo se manifeste dans son boxer.  
— Le roseau ! Regarde !  
Il tourne l'écran vers le Suédois tout en se gluant à nouveau à lui.

— Ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué ! Tu veux être en dessous ? Si on a assez d'énergie, on peut même alterner ?  
— Bonne idée ! Alors, le passif du début ne se touche pas ! Moi, donc, si je commence. Comme ça, je garde Dong-woo bien raide pour honorer ton trou par la suite ! On a le temps : il est encore tôt. Tant que la craquette dort, on ne doit pas se presser. Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais je l'appelle comme ça, maintenant, parce qu'elle est trop craquante, haha.  
— Craquette ? C'est mignon ! Mais d'accord ! On fait comme ça.

Anders embrasse Sung-ki, qui plaque une main derrière la nuque de son partenaire et répond avec enthousiasme.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

— Mmh... Bonjour, amour, dit Blanche en japonais en s'étirant contre Elian quand ce dernier la sort du sommeil en bougeant dans le lit.  
L'Américano-coréen dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et lui répond dans la même langue.  
— Désolé, je ne voulais pas déjà te réveiller. Tu t'es couchée tard ?  
— Trois heures du matin ? J'ai joué les prolongations car je voulais absolument platiner mon jeu !  
— Et tu as réussi ?  
— Bien sûr : il n'y a pas de JRPG qui me résiste ! rit la Martiniquaise en se rencognant contre son compagnon. Mais maintenant que je suis réveillée, autant en profiter, surtout qu'on ne doit être nulle part avant seize heures trente, aujourd'hui. On peut prendre tout notre temps pour sortir du lit. C'est quoi, d'ailleurs, la position du jour ?  
— Ah, directement dans le vif du sujet ? s'amuse Elian.  
— Sunshine m'a privée de ta séduisante queue hier, après tout...

Blanche fait glisser sa main sous la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sexe de son mari, qu'elle commence à caresser à travers son bas de pyjama. L'Américano-coréen rit à son tour, mais sa verge durcit un peu sous la paume de Blanche.  
— Attends, je regarde.  
Le temps de prendre son téléphone sur la table de nuit, il se connecte à l'application envoyée par Sung-ki.

— Le roseau. C'est plutôt pour Reignie, ça. Mais en gros, c'est une version du missionnaire qui va me demander de faire travailler les muscles de mes bras.  
— Ils ont pu se reposer hier ! Tu crois que Woo-jae et Reign vont la faire ?  
— Pas comme ça. Mais peut-être une ébauche ? Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.  
— Puisqu'on en parle, j'ai été surprise que Sunshine leur envoie aussi ce calendrier. J'ai eu peur que ça mette Woo-jae mal à l'aise.  
— Sunshine l'englobe, comme d'habitude, et je crois que c'est mieux ? répond Elian après quelques secondes de silence. Ce serait dommage de les laisser de côté... De toute façon, comme on l'a vu avec ses dinosaures, ma sœur a de l'imagination pour les jours où Woo-jae préfère passer son tour. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait se forcer pour ça, de toute façon... ou du moins, plus maintenant ? Et Reignie fera le reste pour présenter ça d'une façon qui rend la chose... non dramatique ?  
— C'est vrai. Tant mieux. Même si ça a l'air d'aller mieux... C'est toujours un peu stressant, quelque part, de faire un faux pas, comme on ne sait pas toujours ce qui convient.  
— Oui..., répond Elian d'un ton plus triste.  
En l'entendant, la Martiniquaise donne un rebond enjoué à la phrase suivante :  
— Mais ça va mieux ! C'est ça qu'il faut retenir.

Tout en parlant, Blanche a continué de caresser le sexe d'Elian, qui s'est à nouveau tendu après avoir un peu débandé.  
— Ton roseau plie sans se rompre, mon chéri ?  
— J'espère pour toi qu'il restera plutôt bien rigide. Mais qui est le roseau dans la posture : lui ou moi ?  
La voix de l'Américano-coréen a repris ses intonations normales.  
— On revient aux métaphores de jardinage, en tout cas, dit Blanche, ravie, en se rapprochant de son compagnon pour lui prendre un baiser.

La main d'Elian s'immisce sous le t-shirt de la Martiniquaise, dont les doigts se faufilent cette fois sous l'élastique du pyjama de son partenaire. Impatiente, elle l'écarte pour dévoiler son pénis.  
— Moi d'abord, susurre néanmoins l'Américano-coréen dans son oreille.  
Il ôte la tenue de nuit de sa femme, qui lui prête main forte pour faire passer son t-shirt au-dessus de ses cheveux ébouriffés et ne glousse qu'une ou deux fois dans le processus. Bientôt, Blanche se retrouve nue près de lui.  
— En position ?

Sans se faire prier le moins du monde, Blanche repousse très loin la couette et s'installe sur le dos, genoux pliés, jambes écartées pour accueillir son compagnon. Elle arque le dos pour faire saillir ses seins, tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête avec son air le plus sensuel.  
— Je m'offre à toi, alors profite de ce cadeau inestimable à sa juste valeur.  
— J'y compte bien, répond Elian en se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes et en se penchant pour embrasser son nombril, dans lequel il glisse la langue. Et tu m'en diras des nouvelles aussi.

* * *

_Torrance_

Leurs invités partis après de joyeuses heures très animées, le rez-de-chaussée rangé et le lave-vaisselle lancé sur son cycle, Reign et Woo-jae montent au premier étage.

L'Américano-coréenne emmène son compagnon dans sa salle de bain pour la lecture pré-coucher promise le matin même. Là, les deux jeunes gens se débarrassent de leur haut, comme ils l'ont fait après le petit-déjeuner, et Reign fouille dans un tiroir à la recherche de la lampe de poche adéquate.

— C'était amusant de se dire qu'on avait une moitié du corps couverte de mots, mais que personne autour de nous ne s'en rendait compte, dit Woo-jae.  
Il s'inspecte déjà dans le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo à la recherche du moindre défaut dans son apparence.  
— C'est vrai, répond Reign en éteignant la lumière dans la pièce.

Elle s'approche de l'ancien visual.  
— Mais s'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient tous dit que j'avais raison, ajoute-t-elle en braquant la petite lampe vers son compagnon.  
Aussitôt, les dizaines de mots en coréen s'impriment en surbrillance sur sa peau. « Magnifique », « sublime », « merveilleux », « splendide », « parfait », se répètent encore et encore sur ses pectoraux, sur son ventre, sur ses bras.

Woo-jae ne répond rien. À la place, il prend doucement la lampe dans la main de Reign et la tourne vers le buste de la jeune femme. D'élégants « thank you » bleutés de toutes les tailles apparaissent un peu partout.


	38. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — L'enclume

_Manhattan Beach, 8 décembre au soir_

Sung-ki ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés et attrape Anders par le cou. Ils sont dans leur canapé, viennent de terminer un épisode d'anime, et c'est seulement maintenant que, très pris par les divers moments de la journée, le danseur ouvre la case du calendrier de l'Avent.  
  
— Andy, tu as vu ça ??? s'exclame Sung-ki avec surexcitation en se collant à son compagnon de tout son corps. C'est tellement super excitant, cette position ! L'enclume, ça s'appelle ! L'accès au trou est hyper dégagé ; c'est top !! Et les jambes en l'air comme ça, sans parler des fesses bien mises... J'ai tellement envie d'essayer que j'ai envie de le faire tout de suite, là !! Tu veux bien être passif ?? J'ai tellement envie de mettre ma queue dans ton trou bien dégagé et bien exposé ! Rien que de le voir comme ça, ouvert et tout frétillant, ça va me faire orgasmer sans avoir besoin de me toucher, haha. Mais heureusement que Dong-woo n'est pas trop grand : j'ai l'impression qu'une grande queue pourrait presque ressortir par le nombril, dans cette position !  
Anders a un reniflement fort peu élégant alors qu'il tente de retenir son éclat de rire. Il jette ensuite un regard attendri et amusé à Sung-ki :  
— Heureusement, ça n'arrivera pas ! Je ne sais pas qui a une très grande queue parmi les autres, mais au moins, tout le monde sera tranquille.  
— Les autres, ça va, mais il paraît que les Asiatiques ont une plus petite queue de toute façon ! Et même Colin et Elian sont à moitié coréens ! Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec leurs origines occidentales, mais les deux en ont une un petit peu plus grande que moi !  
— On pourra peut-être parler de ça à un autre moment !   
— Oui, j'espère que tu es plus excité par ma queue que par celle des autres, haha. Je vais chercher du lubrifiant et tout ! J'arrive !! Toi et ton trou, restez là !!  
  
Il ne faut qu'une seconde au Sud-coréen pour bondir debout et disparaître dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Tous les chiens, intrigués par la soudaine atmosphère d'excitation qui règnent, viennent aux nouvelles près du Suédois.  
— Vous n'êtes pas concernés, les toutous !  
Anders leur caresse cependant la tête, chaque à leur tour, puis se lève en vitesse pour aller se laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il en profite ensuite pour se déshabiller — en faisant toujours attention de ramasser ses vêtements —, et revient vers le canapé, où il attend Sung-ki désormais nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sung-ki est de retour ; il s'est déjà déshabillé — dans la chambre, sans doute ? —, et son érection est bien visible.  
— Viiiiite, Andy !! Dong-woo ne pourra pas attendre longtemps !!   
— Oui, oui ! Je t'attends moi aussi, je te signale ! lui rétorque Anders, sur un faux ton de reproche.

L'ancien hockeyeur a grimpé sur le bord du canapé, à genoux, dos tourné à Sung-ki à qui il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il se penche un peu en avant avant de se tourner pour faire face à son compagnon.  
— Du coup, occupe-toi de moi pour qu'on puisse passer en vitesse au plat principal.  
— O.K. Le minimum, je dirais ? répond Sung-ki. La posture va bien avec un ruinage en règle, tu ne penses pas ?  
— Oh, si... répond Anders, avec un sourire plein d'anticipation.  
— C'est parti !  
  
Anders s'allonge sur le canapé et écarte les jambes pour laisser au danseur l'accès tout entier à son intimité. Le Coréen débouche le lubrifiant d'un geste vif ; le bouchon roule au sol, et deux chiens se précipitent à sa suite.

Sung-ki prépare son compagnon de deux doigts précis et agiles et, après quelques minutes, Anders se tord un peu pour lui attraper le poignet.  
— Je crois que c'est bon.  
— Vite, alors, mets-toi en enclume !! Ou c'est moi l'enclume ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas grave !  
Le Suédois relève complaisamment les jambes et pose ses chevilles sur les épaules de Sung-ki, comme sur la petite image d'illustration. Son anus, luisant de lubrifiant, s'ouvre et se referme au rythme de ses respirations.

— Andyyyy, si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux fou de toi, je retomberais amoureux à ce moment précis, tellement tu es appétissant !  
— On reste dans la thématique des plats. C'est bien. Mais tu as mieux à faire que parler, si tu veux mon avis !  
Sung-ki aligne son sexe avec l'intimité d'Anders et pose enfin ses mains sur ses cuisses, pour enfin le pénétrer d'un geste franc et un rien brutal du bassin ; son compagnon l'accueille en lui avec un soupir d'impatience.

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_

Kyung-hwan décroche son téléphone après deux sonneries. Il s'agit Adam ; il n'attendait presque plus de ses nouvelles.  
— Salut. Tout va bien ?   
— Salut ! Ça va, et toi ?   
— Ça va aussi. Que me vaut ton appel ? Tu veux me prévenir que tu viens ou que tu ne viens pas ?   
— La seconde option ! Je suis crevé après cette soirée avec Blanche. Du coup, ça te dérange si on remet ça à demain ? Je n'ai même pas regardé quelle était la position pour aujourd'hui. La seule qui me tente, là, c'est le plat dans mon lit, sous ma couette.  
— Non, non, pas de souci ! Repose-toi bien, et on voit ça demain. Bonne nuit ! Prends quand même le temps de te brosser les dents, ajoute l'ancien mannequin d'un ton taquin.  
— Oui, papa. Quoi que... je ne vais pas t'appeler comme ça, car si jamais on finit par coucher ensemble, ça serait malsain. Repose-toi bien toi aussi ! Bonne nuit !

Adam envoie une petite série d'émoticônes souriantes, puis une photo de son chien déjà endormi dans son panier, les quatre pattes en l'air. Kyung-hwan, souriant, lui répond d'un dernier « bonne nuit ».

* * *

_Torrance_

— Ça expose tout, fait remarquer Woo-jae.  
— C'est comme chez le gynécologue : la nudité intégrale n'est pas indispensable, ni même nécessaire. Je peux porter un long t-shirt, par exemple ?  
— Oui. Sinon, c'est un peu trop en même temps pour moi, je pense...  
— Je comprends. Et je ne veux pas que me faire du bien te fasse du mal, répond Reign en passant une main lente sur la joue du Coréen.  
— Je sais.  
Et c'est vrai.  
  
Les doigts de la jeune femme terminent leur parcours précautionneux sur les lèvres de Woo-jae, et elle y dépose un baiser par-dessus sa propre main. L'équilibre à retrouver chaque jour, chaque heure, à chaque contact.

Un peu plus tard ce soir, vêtue d'un long t-shirt, elle s'étendra sur son lit au milieu des plantes grimpantes, les cuisses relevées, les chevilles peut-être posées sur les épaules de son compagnon. Woo-jae passera ses doigts délicats de musicien sur son sexe, touchera son clitoris, écartera peut-être ses lèvres pour glisser le majeur dans son vagin. Peut-être ; parfois, quand il fait deux pas en avant, il va jusque-là — mais jamais au-delà. Peut-être qu'il la caressera simplement en surface ; quoi qu'il arrive, de toute façon, l'orgasme sera là. Parce qu'elle le guidera, parce qu'il apprend, parce qu'il ne cherche que son plaisir à elle, que c'est pour celui-ci qu'il accepte de faire cela.

Ensuite, ils se diront bonne nuit, et Woo-jae ira retrouver Apple dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Ce ne sera pas triste ; Reign ne se dira pas qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il passe la nuit dans son lit au premier. On n'a pas besoin d'en vouloir plus quand on a déjà reçu l'impossible, comme elle.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Blanche rentre très tard de sa soirée avec Adam. Lorsqu'elle est avec son meilleur ami, elle ne voit la plupart du temps pas le temps passer.

Elle laisse ses bottes, son manteau et son écharpe dans le vestibule, passe vider sa vessie et se laver les mains, puis se met en quête de son mari. Elle n'est pas longue à le trouver : la lampe allumée dans leur chambre la guide comme l'Étoile du Berger.

Torse nu, Elian lit, le dos calé par ses oreillers. À l'entrée de Blanche, il pose sa liseuse.  
— Bonne soirée ? demande-t-il en anglais.  
— Super, oui ! Mais dis-moi, tu m'attendais de pied ferme ?  
Elle fait un geste de la main vers le buste dénudé de l'Américano-coréen.

En réponse, l'ancien idol lui tend son smartphone, sur l'écran duquel l'illustration de la position du jour s'étale.  
— Je crois que ceci va t'intéresser.  
La Martiniquaise se penche, les mains de chaque côté de son visage pour retenir ses boucles ; ses yeux luisent aussitôt, et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres.  
— Un peu, mon neveu ! Ça, ça va être du ramonage en profondeur !   
Elian lève les yeux au ciel.  
— Ce romantisme exacerbé, c'est tout à fait pour ça que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.  
Blanche rit en empoignant la couette afin de la tirer loin de l'Américano-coréen.


	39. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — La charrue

_Manhattan Beach_

— J'ai envie de rajouter des décorations de Noël, dit Sung-ki à Naomi en la promenant dans la maison pour qu'elle fasse le petit rot consécutif à son biberon.  
Le maison, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, est pourtant très décorée depuis la fin du mois de novembre. Comme tous les Américains de longue date autour d'eux à Manhattan Beach, Anders et Sung-ki ont en effet pris le pli de parer leur villa et leur jardin des couleurs de Noël dès que Thanksgiving est terminé.

Après sa matinée de travail à l'académie, Elian est venu chercher le danseur en voiture et l'a reconduit chez lui, où Sung-ki a pris le relais de la nounou. Les deux anciens idols ont mangé ensemble chez les Sungers, comme tous les mardis, avant que l'Américano-coréen ne reparte vaquer à ses occupations chez lui, laissant Sung-ki avec sa fille et sa ménagerie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demande le danseur au bébé dont les paupières commencent à s'alourdir. Ce sera la première fois que tu passeras le réveillon du Nouvel An ici avec tous nos amis ! Tu verras, ce sera super chouette : on tient vraiment à cette tradition ! Et pour marquer le coup, comme tu seras là, j'ai envie d'encore décorer mieux que d'habitude. Que tout soit vraiment parfait ! Et puis, à Noël, ce sera la première fois que tu iras en Suède, voir l'endroit où Papa Andy a grandi ! Tu verras que là-bas, il fait moins chaud qu'ici. Peut-être même qu'il y aura de la neige, ta première neige ! On y sera bientôt : plus que quelques jours avant le départ. Toutes ces premières fois pour toi, c'est magique !  
Sung-ki embrasse les cheveux brun foncé sur le petit crâne qui repose avec confiance contre son épaule. Il se réjouit de chaque jour passé, présent et à venir ; tout est si merveilleux.

Il berce encore la fillette quelques minutes avant de, doucement, prendre le chemin de l'étage pour la déposer dans son petit lit. Il allume le babyphone, vérifie qu'aucun chien ne s'est caché dans la pièce, puis referme la porte sans bruit.

Sung-ki va ensuite s'étendre sur son lit à plat ventre, smartphone dégainé. Il envoie des messages à ses amis pour leur raconter ses péripéties au cours de la dernière heure, vérifie qu'Elian est bien rentré, transfère à Kyung-hwan et Colin la vidéo d'un nouveau groupe de K-pop sur lequel il est tombé tout à l'heure. Puis, il se connecte à son calendrier pour presser la case du jour.

— La charrue ! Décidément, ces noms sont tellement bizarres, haha.  
Il plisse les yeux pour parvenir à déchiffrer la description et les commentaires sous l'illustration — tout est écrit en anglais, et sa dyslexie n'a pas diminué d'un iota, puisqu'il ne fait rien pour la régler.   
— C'est un peu similaire à la position d'hier, je trouve. Non ? demande-t-il à Sunshine qui, en l'absence d'Anders, suit son deuxième maître un peu partout et s'est présentement établi sur le lit à ses côtés.  
— Ça me donne une idée, en tout cas ! On va faire une belle photo pour Andy, car une image vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Comme ça, il saura directement à quoi s'attendre pour ce soir, haha.

Sans perdre une seconde, Sung-ki se débarrasse de tous ses vêtements et règle le retardateur de son téléphone. Il étudie ensuite le meilleur endroit où poser celui-ci pour obtenir l'angle de vue souhaité, déclenche l'appareil, puis court se coucher sur la couette, fesses tout au bord du matelas, genoux pliés contre son abdomen et un peu écartés.  
— Il aura une super vue sur mon trou !

_Palos Verdes Estates_

Anders est pleine conversation avec l'un des photographes pour le shooting de la nouvelle collection lorsque son téléphone vibre sur la table en verre derrière lui. Sans s'interrompre, le Suédois tend le bras en arrière pour l'attraper et l'allume sans réfléchir, sans imaginer une seule seconde la vision qui va s'offrir à lui dans toute sa splendeur et surtout sa nudité.

La réaction d'Anders est immédiate et sans équivoque ; il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
— Ça ne va pas ?  
Il jette un regard embarrassé à Carl et tente un sourire hypocrite.  
— Euh, si, si. Pardon. Tu disais ?  
— Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà des noms de mannequins en tête.  
— Quelques-uns, mais il faut que je fasse le tri. Je peux t'envoyer ça par mail, si tu veux.  
— O.K., mais ne traîne pas trop.  
— Je vais aller faire ça maintenant. Comme ça, ça ne traînera pas, justement.

Anders profite de l'occasion pour s'éclipser et foncer droit vers son bureau. Il ferme les petits stores de la grande fenêtre intérieure qui lui donne une vue dégagée sur l'open space et s'affale sur son siège. Il récupère son téléphone et contemple plus en détail le cliché que lui a envoyé Sung-ki. Son regard s'attarde sur ses jambes pliées, sur son intimité qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination.

Il déglutit et répond d'une main fébrile :  
— Je rentre dans trois heures. Ça va être infernal pour moi.

La réponse du Coréen ne se fait pas attendre : une deuxième photo, sur laquelle il fait un pont improbable, toujours nu et sur le lit, courbé à casser les membres et la colonne vertébrale de n'importe qui d'autre qui s'y essaierait. Sunshine le Poméranien se trouve sous lui et lui mange une mèche de cheveux.   
— On s'occupe en t'attendant !

— Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt.  
Anders pourra lâchement prétendre une urgence avec sa fille, qui servira d'alibi tout trouvé.

* * *

_  
Marina del Rey_

— Je déclare forfait pour aujourd'hui, dit Elian quand Blanche rentre avec un sac de courses. Le jeu de rôles gynécologue-patiente, ce sera pour une autre fois, désolé.  
— C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé aussi quand j'ai vu l'image, même si c'est censé être un laboureur, sa charrue et ses sillons de terre grasse et fertile.  
— Je fais l'impasse quoi qu'il arrive, même si la terre est grasse et fertile.  
  
Au moment où la Martiniquaise ouvre la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, son compagnon tousse derrière le dos de sa main.  
— Je crois que j'ai pris froid. Ce midi, chez Sunshine, ça allait ; j'avais juste la gorge qui grattait un peu. Mais j'ai eu un coup de pompe monumental en rentrant, en début d'après-midi, et quand je me suis réveillé de cette sieste impromptue, je toussais comme un vieux fumeur. Je vais aller me coucher tout de suite avec un thé au miel. Ce serait ballot d'être malade juste au moment de partir en Floride.   
— Je te prépare ton thé illico presto, mon chéri, s'exclame Blanche en lâchant son sac, qui s'écrase sur le sol avec un bruit de verre cassé.  
La jeune femme fait la grimace.  
— Aïe.

* * *

_Torrance_

Reign ne parle même pas de la charrue à Woo-jae.

L'ancien visual est angoissé parce qu'Elian est malade, cela se sent à chaque phrase des messages qu'il répond dans leur groupe de conversation.

L'Américano-coréenne sait, même s'il n'en dit rien, que cela ramène son compagnon à Séoul — à la chambre dans laquelle il a trouvé son meilleur ami les poignets tailladés, à la salle d'attente de l'hôpital dans lequel sa mère lui a dit, sans ajouter de détails, que Woo-jae avait craqué. C'était il y a des années, mais peut-être les marques sont-elles indélébiles.

Reign s'arrange donc pour rentrer une heure plus tôt du travail ; elle avale, sans faire d'arrêt à la jardinerie, les kilomètres qui séparent le Centre de soins des animaux marins de leur appartement.

— Tu es déjà rentrée ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'étonne Woo-jae lorsque Reign pénètre dans le salon, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de phoques comme des balançoires sous ses lobes.  
— Oui. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller quelque part, si tu veux bien ?  
— À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?  
— Il y a encore un café à chats qu'on n'a pas testé à Los Angeles. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être l'occasion ?  
— Je veux bien, répond Woo-jae avec un très léger sourire.

* * *

_Santa Monica_

Adam fait coulisser la porte-fenêtre de son salon et enjambe le rail pour sortir sur la terrasse. Il prend soin de refermer derrière lui pour ne pas laisser son vieux chien sortir — malgré son âge avancé, Snow reste vif, et Adam n'a pas envie de lui courir après sur la plage, dans la petite brise fraîche qui vient juste de tomber.

L'Américain pose sa tasse de café et son sandwich sur la table basse, puis se laisse tomber sur la chaise longue. Sa bonne humeur d'hier s'est évaporée en l'espace de quelques heures ; ce soir, les Sharks jouent, et Adam n'ira pas les voir.

Il croque dans son sandwich, boit un peu de café et tire son téléphone de sa poche. Il déverrouille l'appareil de son pouce et tapote un message :  
— Hé ! On se voit ce soir ?

Adam lâche son smartphone et se rencogne contre le dossier en toile de la chaise longue, les doigts de ses deux mains en partie cachés par ses manches serrés autour de sa tasse chaude.

— Oui, je suis opérationnel, donc si ça te tente, c'est O.K. pour moi. Où ? Quand ?  
— Chez moi. Quand tu peux ?   
— Après le dîner ? Ou tu as envie/besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour dîner ?  
— Je suis déjà en train de manger ! Donc après ?  
— Ça marche. Je me mets en route dès que j'ai terminé.  
— Je t'attends ! À tout à l'heure !

L'Américain met son téléphone en veille et pousse un soupir. Il lâche sa tasse de sa main gauche et passe son index sous ses yeux. Il pensait avoir tourné la page, il pensait s'être détaché, mais il lui a suffi d'y être confronté sans le vouloir pour que la tristesse l'arrache au calme relatif qu'il avait réussi à retrouver depuis trois semaines.

Adam termine sa tasse de café et se relève pour retourner dans son salon. Il nettoie l'objet et l'essuie machinalement ; son regard, d'un bleu très clair, est vide et distrait. Il ignore s'il sera de bonne compagnie ce soir pour Kyung-hwan et se sent presque coupable de lui infliger sa morosité, mais Adam a envie d'être un peu égoïste ; il profitera de la personnalité calme et débonnaire de son ami pour panser les blessures qui viennent de se réouvrir.

Une grosse heure plus tard, l'ancien mannequin sonne à l'interphone. L'Américain le fait entrer, et Kyung-hwan enlève sa veste.  
— Tu me dis si j'extrapole ou si tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
— Non, tu as raison. C'est aussi pour ça que j'avais besoin de compagnie. Pas que passer du temps avec toi me déplaît en temps normal, bien au contraire ! précise Adam. Mais j'avais aussi besoin de ne pas me prendre la tête. J'aurais pu appeler Blanche, mais je crois que ça m'aurait crispé les nerfs, car elle se serait énervée contre... enfin, tu sais contre qui.  
— Je sais contre qui, oui, acquiesce le Coréen en tapotant l'omoplate de son ami. Eh bien, je suis ton homme, donc. Sans énervement en prime, ajoute-t-il en souriant.  
  
Kyung-hwan pêche ensuite son smartphone dans la poche de son jeans, le déverrouille et le tourne vers Adam.  
— La charrue.  
L'Américain hausse un sourcil.  
— Euh, oui ?  
Il dévisage Kyung-hwan.  
— Dis-moi si je me trompe... mais tu es en train de me proposer qu'on teste ça ?  
— Seulement si ça te dit. Détente garantie et sans doute un ou deux fous-rires en prime.  
Un léger sourire voit le jour sur les lèvres d'Adam.  
— Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

Il observe à nouveau le téléphone de son ami.  
— Mais... il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur qui fait quoi. Sauf si tu veux remettre le couvert au cours de la nuit... ?  
— Euh... Une fois suffira, non ? On va peut-être d'abord tester avant de faire des plans pour la suite ? Pas que je doute du fait que tu es un bon coup, hein. Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, et c'est le cas de le dire aujourd'hui.  
Cette fois, Adam rit plus franchement.  
— En effet ! Donc, on en revient à ma première question !  
— Tu m'avais dit que tu avais l'habitude d'être actif ? Ça ne me dérange pas : on va dire que lors des quelques expériences de sexe entre hommes que j'avais eues quand j'étais jeune, quand j'avais besoin de contrats de mannequinat à Séoul, j'étais passif. En plus, c'est surtout toi qui as besoin de te défouler ce soir.  
Le Coréen tape sur l'épaule de son ami.  
— Donc pas de souci pour moi. Tu peux jouer au laboureur.  
— Je ne veux pas penser qu'à mon plaisir non plus.

Ils n'ont jamais évoqué ensemble le passé de Kyung-hwan, et si Adam le connaît dans les grands lignes, y compris les chemins détournés que son ami a pris pour faire son trou, il ignore les détails, les secrets et les marques que ceux-ci ont peut-être laissées. L'Américain préfère s'abstenir plutôt que d'avoir l'impression de forcer l'autre homme ou de le voir se « sacrifier » pour son humeur sombre.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, répond toutefois l'ancien idol. Je suis sûr que je prendrai mon pied comme il se doit.   
  
Kyung-hwan prend aussi un air faussement séducteur, imitation de la parodie de drague réalisée par Adam lors de la soirée upperware de Blanche, trois ans en arrière.  
— Avant, tu m'offres un verre, beau gosse ?  
— J'espère que tu utilises d'autres techniques quand tu veux vraiment te faire une fille ! Enfin, tu as de la chance : dans mon cas, je suis déjà conquis.  
Adam lui fait un petit clin d'œil.  
— Mais oui, j'ai de l'alcool !

Il attrape Kyung-hwan par le poignet et l'entraîne vers un joli meuble, dans un coin du salon. Il ouvre les portes et dévoile plusieurs bouteilles, savamment alignées sur les étagères.  
— Sinon, j'ai aussi de la bière dans mon frigo. Je ne bois pratiquement jamais ces trucs là. Je les garde à la limite pour faire des cocktails quand je fais des soirées, mais c'est bien tout.  
— C'est le gin que je préfère, si tu as ! Si pas, je bois à peu près tout. Je mène une vie moins saine que la tienne, ces jours-ci, sourit l'ancien mannequin.  
— Pas si saine que ça ! Avant-hier, au match, je me suis enfilé une énorme portion de frites avec un paquet de nachos. Ah, voilà le gin !

L'Américain attrape la bouteille et la brandit tel un trophée.  
— Installe-toi sur le canapé, je reviens avec deux verres.  
Adam abandonne sa trouvaille à son ami et part en direction de la cuisine pour récupérer deux verres.  
— Tu veux manger un truc avec ça ou pas ?  
— Non, ça ira. Mais j'espère que tu as de l'eau tonique aussi, parce que le gin pur, c'est quand même très sec.  
— Bien sûr.

Adam prend la bouteille de Schweppes dans le réfrigérateur et rapporte son fardeau dans le salon. Il s'installe près de Kyung-hwan et débouche la bouteille d'un geste rapide  
— Je te laisse te servir, car je ne bois jamais ce genre de truc. Donc aucune idée des dosages !  
— Merci.

D'une main experte, l'ancien idol prépare son cocktail dans son verre, puis sert également l'Américain. Il rebouche les bouteilles, puis lève sa boisson vers Adam.  
— À notre soirée torride.  
— À notre soirée. Torride ou pas !  
Le maître des lieux fait tinter son verre contre celui de son ami et vide son verre presque cul sec.  
— Fiou. Ça pique un peu.  
Kyung-hwan rit tout en sirotant son gin tonic avec beaucoup moins d'empressement.  
— On dirait presque que tu as hâte que ça te monte à la tête.  
— Un peu. Le but, c'est d'oublier, pas vrai ?

Adam sourit, les yeux brillants, et repose son verre sur la table d'un geste un peu brusque. Il se tourne ensuite vers Kyung-hwan et l'observe ; il attend peut-être que son partenaire du soir ait lui aussi terminé son verre. S'il a besoin de courage, Adam ne veut pas le lui retirer.

Le verre de Kyung-hwan vide, Adam l'attrape dans sa main et le pose près du sien. L'Américain veut profiter de cette impulsion soudaine pour tenter d'oublier et empêcher les questions, les regrets, les reproches, de revenir. Il se sent aussi coupable d'utiliser Kyung-hwan pour tenter de combler une fissure qui a brisé trop de choses pour être réparée. Alors, Adam écrase ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien idol ; sa bouche a le goût du gin tonic qu'il vient d'avaler.

Adam pousse Kyung-hwan sur le canapé et s'allonge sur lui. Il fait remonter ses cuisses de chaque côté de son corps et agrippe ses genoux. Le baiser de l'Américain est féroce, à l'image de la colère larvée qui rampe dans son esprit. Ses doigts s'activent déjà sur la chemise de son ami pour la déboutonner, et quand la peau du torse de Kyung-hwan apparaît sous ses mains, Adam n'hésite pas à y poser sa bouche. Il lèche et mordille la chair, suce les tétons tout en débouclant la ceinture de son pantalon.

L'Américain revient chercher un baiser et se redresse un instant sur les talons pour se défaire de son pull et de son t-shirt, qu'il fait passer en même temps par-dessus sa tête.

Il se rallonge sur Kyung-hwan, et leurs deux peaux se touchent pour la première fois. Adam poursuit ses caresses et, cette fois, sa bouche descend vers le ventre du Coréen. Il tire sur son pantalon pour dévoiler son sous-vêtement ; pour le moment, Kyung-hwan n'a qu'un début d'érection, plus mécanique qu'autre chose. Adam dégage son sexe du tissu et le prend dans sa bouche sans hésitation. Il ne veut penser à rien d'autre qu'à la nuit qui s'annonce.

Il suce et lèche avec application, alterne les mouvements rapides et les coups de langue langoureux et s'interrompt après une poignée de minutes, quand le pénis de Kyung-hwan se dresse enfin contre son ventre.  
— On devrait aller dans ma chambre... On sera mieux sur le lit, et puis, tout le matos est en haut.  
— C'est mieux, en effet. Ça évitera qu'un passant égaré sur la plage nous mate, aussi.  
— C'est vrai !

Adam se redresse et ouvre la marche. Il grimpe l'escalier qui monte vers sa chambre. Ces derniers temps, il dort surtout sur son canapé, car Snow, trop vieux, ne peut plus monter les escalieres, et Adam n'a pas le cœur à le laisser tout seul en bas.

L'Américain pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce où il part ensuite allumer une des lampes de chevet. Il sourit à Kyung-hwan et le prend par la main pour l'amener jusqu'au lit, où les deux hommes chutent en douceur. Adam roule sur le dos et referme ses bras autour de son ami, désormais étendu sur lui. Il lui prend un autre baiser et glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps pour empoigner le sexe de l'ancien idol et le caresser. Lui aussi a cédé à l'excitation, et son érection se presse douloureusement contre la braguette de son jean, au point de devenir inconfortable.

Adam se tourne à nouveau sur le côté pour pousser Kyung-hwan et retire son pantalon devenu trop encombrant. Toujours en boxer-short, il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y récupère le lubrifiant et un sachet de préservatif. Avant de continuer, il préfère cependant demander :  
— Toujours O.K. ?  
— Parfaitement O.K. Si tu te posais la question, je trouve ça agréable.

L'Américain caresse les cuisses écartées de Kyung-hwan ; le bout de ses doigts passe sous ses bourses, jusqu'à son intimité qu'il ne fait que frôler.

Adam est soudain un peu hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de franchir une limite qui l'empêcherait de revenir en arrière, mais le regard calme de son ami, accompagné d'un hochement de tête, l'apaise en retour, et l'Américain sourit.

Son index est le premier à forcer l'intimité du Coréen. Adam ne le lâche pas des yeux par crainte de lui faire mal. Kyung-hwan ne montre pourtant aucun signe d'inconfort. Après quelques instants, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et va et vient avec lui pour détendre les muscles de l'autre homme.

— Je crois que ça ira, Adam. Je suis prêt.  
— D'accord. Tu es toujours sûr ?  
Kyung-hwan sourit.  
— Mais oui. Allez, viens plutôt me labourer, on a dit.  
L'Américain roule des yeux, mais sourit.  
— Quelle poésie.  
— Si on était là pour déclamer des vers, ça se saurait. Quoi qu'on peut essayer, mais...  
Adam le fait taire d'un baiser et d'une petite tape sur les cuisses.  
— Un champ qui parle, on aura tout vu. Allez, prends position, tu veux bien.  
— Et c'est toi qui parles de poésie !  
— Si on était là pour déclamer des vers, ça se saurait !

Le Coréen rit et remonte enfin ses genoux contre son torse, dévoilant à Adam son anus sans qu'il n'en semble gêné. L'Américain déchire prudemment le sachet du préservatif et déroule celui-ci sur son sexe. Il vérifie qu'il est bien mis, puis s'enduit de lubrifiant.

Il se penche vers Kyung-hwan, son érection pressée contre son intimité.  
— Dans cette position, je ne peux pas t'embrasser.  
— Et ça pose souci ?  
— Ça fait partie des choses que je préfère. Mais puisque le calendrier l'a ordonné... obéissons !

Le bout de son sexe pénètre l'autre homme, millimètre par millimètre. Quand tout le gland est entré, Adam marque un temps d'arrêt, pour laisser le temps à Kyung-hwan de s'habituer et d'anticiper la suite. Son bassin avance ensuite peu à peu pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il sent les testicules de l'autre homme se presser contre le bas de son pubis.  
— Oh, bon sang...

La position offre des sensations décuplées, et Adam entame un mouvement de va-et-vient qui gagne en intensité à chaque seconde. Le plaisir et la fugacité de l'instant chassent les dernières traces de tristesse pour ce soir : Adam s'abandonne à une sorte de plénitude qui le coupe du monde extérieur et lui fait oublier qui il est et ce qu'il a fait. Tout s'est réduit à cette petite chambre, au corps chaud de Kyung-hwan contre le sien, autour du sien, et lorsque que l'Américain bascule la tête en arrière, c'est pour soupirer de plaisir. 


	40. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — Andromaque

_Burbank_

Adam est au travail lorsqu'il reçoit un texto de Kyung-hwan.  
— Ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui ?

L'Américain quitte des yeux son ordinateur et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez pour s'emparer de son smartphone :  
— Oui ! Merci ! En plus, les Sharks ont gagné :). En tout cas, j'ai passé une bonne soirée grâce à toi.  
— Super. À charge de revanche, peut-être, un jour ! ;)   
— Bien sûr ! Tu sais où me trouver si un jour, ça ne va pas. Par contre, aujourd'hui, je vais être obligé de décliner, car j'ai pas mal de boulot ! Mais on se voit demain soir ?  
— Oui, ou après-demain, en fonction ! On n'est pas obligés d'être collés l'un à l'autre si on a d'autres choses à faire. Sunshine comprendra. De toute façon, toi aussi, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de compagnie. ;)   
— Oui ! Bonne soirée pour ce soir, du coup ! Moi, je retourne bosser ;'(.

Adam lâche son téléphone et retourne à l'écran de son ordinateur.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Revenue du travail, Blanche se précipite dans le salon ; Elian est étendu sur le canapé. La jeune femme passe une main sur son front, dégage les mèches non laquées qui y tombent.   
— Comment tu te sens, mon amour ?  
— Ça va.  
La voix de l'Américano-coréen ressemble à celle d'un corbeau croisé avec Rocky Balboa.  
— Woo-jae s'est bien occupé de moi toute la journée.  
— Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à ce sujet ! Bon, je vais essayer de préparer quelque chose de revigorant pour le dîner. On va te retaper en moins de deux, tu vas voir. Et pour le dessert... Reign m'a dit que la position du jour, c'était la cowgirl, ta préférée. En français, on l'appelle « Andromaque » ; c'est plus intellectuel, mais moins explicite. De quoi te redonner du poil de la bête, en tout cas.  
  
La Martiniquaise caresse encore le front de son mari, qui tousse, puis soupire.  
— Je pense que je me passerai de dessert ce soir... Je suis claqué et courbaturé de partout. Pas l'idéal pour faire du sport.  
— Et tu ne penses pas que voir ta cowgirl préférée se déhancher sur toi, ce sera un bon remède, au contraire ?  
— Ça risque de m'éreinter encore plus.  
— Parfois, il faut soigner le mal par le mal ! Mais non, en vrai, tu n'auras rien à faire : c'est moi qui mène la danse ; c'est aussi l'avantage. Tu restes couché tranquillement et tu te contentes de te laisser entraîner jusqu'à l'orgasme !  
— Vu comme ça...   
  
Blanche rit en lui embrassant la tempe.  
— Laisse-moi faire : je suis en charge de tout ce soir, et tu me diras des nouvelles de cette soirée. Plus jamais tu ne voudras d'autres médicaments !

* * *

_Torrance_

— Je suis prête. Toi aussi ?  
— Oui, répond Woo-jae à sa compagne, qui sort ses clés de voiture de son sac à main.  
Il décroche son manteau de la patère et s'en vêt avant de tendre une écharpe à Reign.  
  
Ils se rendent au théâtre — un art que Woo-jae aime beaucoup plus que le cinéma. Un art qui ne triche pas, qui montre des performances uniques, jamais similaires aux autres interprétations, honnêtes dans toutes leurs précieuses imperfections du moment.

Quand il était à Séoul, en parallèle à sa carrière d'idol, il a étudié les deux à l'université de Hanyang. Il n'avait pas choisi ce cursus : c'était une idée de l'agence, et il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment au-delà du plaisir d'apprendre. Les parties consacrées au théâtre étaient néanmoins celles qui l'intéressaient le plus.

À Miami, pour obtenir son diplôme sans devoir tout recommencer à zéro, il n'a cependant pu faire que des Film Studies, focalisés sur le cinéma, en combinaison d'une seconde majeure en littérature qui lui permettait de rester avec Elian. Jamais, sinon, n'aurait-il pu affronter l'épreuve de l'université, seul dans un pays et une culture dont il ne maîtrisait à l'époque pas du tout les codes, dans une langue qu'il ne parlait pas encore parfaitement non plus, malgré les cours particuliers à domicile offerts par madame Hayes, ou plus tard en petit groupe en compagnie de Reign.

Tout, cependant, était mieux derrière la caméra qu'à nouveau sous les lentilles des objectifs, comme en Corée du Sud. Étudier les mécanismes de réalisation était étrangement reposant, comparé à poser pour des appareils photos ou faire le show sur un plateau d'émission télévisée ou de studio publicitaire.

Dès qu'elle a compris que son compagnon aimait le théâtre, même s'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir des pièces à Séoul, Reign s'est renseignée sur les programmes des établissements de la South Bay. Depuis, quand une pièce attire leur attention, ils s'y rendent ensemble, et c'est toujours une sortie agréable pour tous les deux.

— C'est parti, alors, dit Reign en lui offrant, dans la pénombre du vestibule, un très beau sourire qu'il lui rend.  
  


* * *

_Manhattan Beach_

Quand Anders rentre du travail, tard ce jour-là pour compenser ses heures perdues la veille, Naomi est déjà couchée. Il reçoit cependant un accueil à la hauteur de son retour : complètement nu, à nouveau, Sung-ki l'attend dans le canapé.

Et il n'est pas seul : le bonnet de père Noël et les bois de renne ont fait leur grand retour sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Le Suédois hausse un sourcil et sourit :  
— Et quelle est la position du jour, alors ?  
— Le retour du renne et du Père Noël qui le chevauche. OH OH OH ! Mais vers l'avant, cette fois. C'est déjà un peu plus réaliste, par rapport aux rennes et au Père Noël, même si normalement, il faudrait plutôt que le renne soit tourné vers le bas ! En tout cas, c'est la position d'Andromaque ! Tu veux encore faire le renne ou cette fois, tu veux être le Père Noël ?

Anders s'avance vers le divan et attrape le bonnet de Père Noël, dont il se coiffe.  
— Cette fois, j'ai bien envie de « chevaucher » mon renne.  
— D'accord !  
Sung-ki se lève et vient à lui de deux pas sautillants. Il ajuste le bonnet route sur les cheveux blonds et sourit à son partenaire.  
— Va vite laver tes mains, faire caca si tu dois, pipi, tout ça, te déshabiller, pour un chevauchement optimal ! Je t'attends de pied ferme !

Sans retirer son couvre-chef, Anders tourne les talons pour monter tout droit vers leur chambre :  
— Je me dépêche !

L'ancien hockeyeur grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et entre dans leur chambre en déboutonnant sa chemise de ses doigts pressés. Il retire ensuite son pantalon, puis pousse la porte de la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il redescend vingt minutes plus tard, impatient. Il revient dans le salon, nu de la tête aux pieds, si ce n'est le bonnet rouge perché sur sa tignasse.  
— OH OH OH. Je suis prêt à partir. Et mon renne, qu'en est-il pour lui ?  
— Ton renne est toujours prêt pour toi, Père Andy ! répond Sung-ki en se pendant à son cou.  
Les grelots de ses bois en feutre chantent ; son sexe se presse contre la cuisse du Suédois.   
  



	41. Calendrier de l'Avent édition spéciale — L'union du chat

_Manhattan Beach_

Sung-ki serre Kyung-hwan dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.  
— J'aimerais bien mettre tout le monde avec moi dans ma valise pour tous vous emporter, haha. Vous allez me manquer. Tu vas tellement me manquer !  
— On s'enverra cent cinquante messages par jour comme d'habitude, de toute façon, répond l'ancien mannequin, qui serre son meilleur ami contre son cœur également.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se séparent, loin de là : après avoir confié Sung-ki aux Brendenberg suite à la dissolution de 21st June, l'ex-leader du groupe est retourné vivre une année entière en Corée du Sud le temps de payer sa dette ; leur maknae avait quant à lui déjà élu domicile en Occident. Depuis, il y a eu d'autres voyages en Europe pour la famille d'Anders, pour Bastian, pour Colin... Malgré tout, se dire au revoir et voir des milliers de kilomètres s'interposer n'est pas le moment le plus agréable, peu importe le nombre de répétitions.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de te côtoyer en plus, rétorque d'ailleurs Sung-ki. Je t'aime tellement !  
— Je t'aime tellement aussi, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas manquer ton avion. Amusez-vous bien, surtout ! Et n'ayez aucune inquiétude pour les chiens : je m'en occupe.  
— Merci beaucoup ! On sait qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains !

Le danseur se décolle de Kyung-hwan, qui a pris congé de son travail spécialement pour rester jour et nuit avec les animaux en l'absence de leurs maîtres.

Ces derniers s'envolent pour l'Europe pour douze jours, afin de faire découvrir la Suède à leur fille et de passer Noël dans la famille d'Anders.

L'ancien hockeyeur, qui tient le bébé dans les bras, se sentirait presque coupable d'arracher Sung-ki à son meilleur ami, mais l'avion partira avec ou sans eux, et ils sont déjà un peu juste sur l'horaire. Anders se tourne vers Kyung-hwan et sourit :  
— Merci beaucoup de t'occuper de tout ce petit monde en notre absence. On te rapportera plein de choses de là-bas ! On pourra se faire des appels vidéo aussi, si tu veux.   
— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais veiller sur Sunny et je vous enverrai tous ses meilleurs clichés.

Le Suédois se tourne ensuite vers Sung-ki :  
— Il faut qu'on y aille. Si on ne veut pas rater notre avion !  
— Oui, ce serait ennuyeux, haha.

Le Coréen ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un dernier câlin à son meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers son compagnon et sa fille, sur le nez de laquelle il dépose un petit baiser.  
— C'est parti !

Le taxi disparu à l'horizon, Kyung-hwan sort son téléphone de sa poche. Il envoie un message à Sung-ki pour lui souhaiter une nouvelle fois bon voyage, puis il tape sur le nom d'Adam.

— Pour les douze jours à venir, je me suis relocalisé à Manhattan Beach en l'absence des Sungers. Je m'occupe des chiens, donc je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps. Mais tu es le bienvenu ici un de ces soirs, si ça te dit. Tu fais quoi pour Noël, au fait ?  
— Comme tous les ans, je vais chez mes parents ! Je pourrais passer avec Snow, un de ces soirs, oui ? On pourrait aller promener toute la ménagerie ensemble, comme ça.  
— Bonne idée. Passe une bonne journée, et à plus tard !

Alors que l'ancien mannequin fait demi-tour pour aller reprendre sa voiture et avaler les quelques kilomètres qui le séparent de Manhattan Beach, Sung-ki fronce les sourcils dans la queue qui s'allonge devant les tapis roulants et les détecteurs de métaux.  
— Comment on va faire pour le calendrier de l'Avent ?? On sera dans l'avion, et on ne pourra pas laisser Naomi toute seule sur le siège pour s'éclipser dans les toilettes !  
— On peut le mettre en pause le temps d'arriver en Suède. C'est la première fois que Naomi va prendre l'avion aussi longtemps... Il faut qu'on reste avec elle pour la rassurer ! s'exclame Anders, avant d'embrasser la tête de sa fille. Après, on sera chez mes parents... ça fera peut-être bizarre de faire ça en sachant qu'ils sont dans la maison !  
  
Sung-ki fait la moue.  
— Tes parents se doutent bien qu'on est en bonne santé alors que c'est normal de faire des choses ! Je ne suis pas pour douze jours d'abstinence, si c'est possible !  
— Non, ça, c'est certain... Heureusement, la maison est grande. Et puis, de toute façon, si je leur demande d'aller promener Naomi pendant qu'on se repose pour lui montrer un peu les décorations de Noël, ils sauteront sur l'occasion. Mon père n'arrête pas de me tanner avec ça ! On pourra en profiter, comme ça...  
— Super !  
  
Leur tour est arrivé de se faire contrôler ; ils doivent ôter leurs manteaux et leurs sacs pour les déposer sur le tapis, ce qui met un terme à leur conversation.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Au réveil, Blanche embrasse Elian dans le creux du cou afin d'éviter sa bouche et la transmission de microbes.  
— Ça va mieux ?  
— Un peu, oui. C'est moins pire qu'hier. Je serai retapé pour prendre l'avion.  
  
Tous les deux se rendent en effet à Miami pour les fêtes — là où monsieur et madame Hayes habitent toujours. Reign et Woo-jae les accompagneront bien sûr pour un Noël familial dans la douceur de la Floride, où il fait près de vingt-cinq degrés pour l'instant, plus chaud encore que dans la South Bay et ses vingt degrés.

— Tu vois que mon traitement fonctionne à merveille, le taquine la Martiniquaise. Sur ordre du docteur auto-proclamé, aujourd'hui, c'est repos total, histoire de recharger les batteries de ton énergie.  
— Ah oui ? Tu devrais peut-être attendre de voir quelle est la position du jour avant de décréter ça, non ? Tu ne risque pas de regretter ?  
Blanche rit, une main sur le front de son compagnon qu'elle dégage de ses mèches brunes.  
— Voyons, c'est ta santé qui prime sur mes envies ! Mais montre quand même de quoi il s'agit ?

Avec un sourire, Elian récupère son téléphone.  
— L'union du chat. Tous les deux étendus de tout notre long sur le côté, collés. Peut-être trop tranquille pour toi ?  
— Oui, pas trop de regrets. Je maintiens mes recommandations médicales !  
  
La jeune femme presse à nouveau ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de l'Américano-coréen.  
— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de rester près de toi, mais le travail m'appelle ! Vivement les vacances !  
— Plus que quelques jours et puis tu pourras souffler, répond Elian après une quinte de toux, son avant-bras devant sa bouche.  
— J'ai hâte ! Promets-moi qu'avant de prendre l'avion, on prendra d'abord une journée au lit, du matin au soir.  
— Promis.

* * *

 _Stockholm, aéroport d'Arland_ a

Dès qu'ils passent les portes et débarquent dans la zone des Arrivées, Anders et Sung-ki repèrent les parents du Suédois, venus les accueillir.

Hanne s'avance vers eux avec un grand sourire et enlace Sung-ki pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de réserver le même sort à son fils. Son regard se focalise ensuite sur le bébé, tiré de son sommeil à l'atterrissage de l'appareil.   
— Ma petite puce... Elle a bien supporté le vol ?   
— Oui, sourit Anders. Elle a été exemplaire. Les hôtesses et les stewards ne sont bien occupés d'elle aussi ! Mais on est quand même contents d'arriver !  
— Oui, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste ! Elle avait moins peur de voler que moi, haha. Elle est prête pour devenir une globe-trotteuse plus tard !

Sven salue à son tour les deux hommes et tend les bras vers Naomi, avec un petit regard suppliant pour Anders.  
— Je peux ? On ne l'a pas vue depuis deux mois !  
— On vous appelle presque tous les jours en vidéo... Mais oui, tu peux, papa.  
Le Suédois confie la petite fille à son père, pendant que Hanne glisse un bras sous le sien et un autre sous celui de Sung-ki pour les entraîner à marcher vers la sortie de l'aéroport.  
— Allez, rentrons. On sera bien mieux à la maison. J'espère que les décorations vous plairont !  
— Elles ne pourront que nous plaire, parce que vous avez un super sens de la décoration ! répond le danseur. Mais ça vous ennuie si avant de faire le trajet, Andy et moi, on va faire un petit pipi ? Comme ça, si on a un accident, même si je n'espère pas, on n'aura pas la vessie qui explose dans la voiture !  
La mère d'Anders sourit.  
— Bien sûr. On vous attend.  
Sven, lui, ne fait pas attention, trop occupé à observer sa petite-fille avec adoration.

Avant que son compagnon ne puisse exprimer une quelconque surprise devant ses parents, Sung-ki lui attrape la main et part en courant vers une extrémité de l'aéroport — direction dans laquelle se trouvent normalement des toilettes, si les pictogrammes affichés sur les murs ne mentent pas.  
— Vite, Andy ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !  
— Euh... O.K., je te suis...  
  
L'empressement de son compagnon lui paraît quelque peu suspect, mais Anders n'est pas homme à questionner les agissements de Sung-ki. Il lui emboîte le pas et entre avec lui dans les toilettes, étonnamment désertes.  
— Du coup ? Je t'attends ? Car moi, ça va... je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller pisser...  
— Non, tu viens aussi pour m'aider ? répond le Coréen.   
Comme ils parlent en anglais et qu'un autre voyageur pénètre à son tour dans la pièce — sachant en outre que le Scandinaves maîtrisent souvent très bien la langue de Shakespeare—, Sung-ki ajoute :  
— J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Ma braguette est complètement coincée ! Viens, s'il te plaît !  
  
Le danseur entraîne Anders vers une cabine tout au fond, puis verrouille la porte derrière eux. Sans attendre, Sung-ki passe les deux bras autour du cou de son partenaire, se colle à lui et l'embrasse.  
  
Surpris, Anders, ne met pourtant que deux petites secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Il enroule ses bras autour de la fine taille du Coréen et le presse contre lui.  
— Il va falloir qu'on fasse très vite... Mes parents nous attendent... murmure-t-il ensuite.  
— Oui, vite, répond Sung-ki contre ses lèvres en commençant à frotter, de haut en bas, son sexe contre celui de son compagnon à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. L'union du chat est bien pour les frottements. Tu te souviens, la première fois qu'on a fait des choses, on s'était frottés sur le canapé et dans mon lit ! Depuis ce jour, Dong-woo aime tellement se frotter à Roy...  
Tout en parlant, Sung-ki augmente un peu la vitesse de ses mouvements.  
— Oh, oui, je me souviens...  
  
Anders ferme les yeux et frotte lui aussi son bassin contre celui de Sung-ki. Il agrippe son compagnon par les fesses pour le plaquer contre lui et étouffe ses gémissements dans ses cheveux noirs en serrant les dents.   
  
Quelques minutes suffisent aux deux hommes pour assouvir leurs envies, et Anders reprend son souffle, la tête basculée contre le mur derrière lui. Il sourit ensuite à Sung-ki et pique ses lèvres d'un dernier baiser.  
  
— Je sors le premier, je te dis si tu peux venir aussi, on se lave les mains, et on va retrouver mes parents ? Même si à mon avis, ils doivent se douter de quelque chose. Au moins ma mère, car je ne sais même pas si mon père nous a vus partir...  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je leur dirai que j'ai fait un gros caca et que j'étais un peu constipé, donc ça a pris du temps ! Et tu m'encourageais de l'autre côté de la porte. Comme ça, ni vu, ni connu ! On peut quand même prendre le temps d'essuyer notre jus.  
Ce disant, le danseur attrape quelques coupons de papier hygiénique, qu'il tend à son compagnon, avant d'en arracher quelques autres pour les passer sous la ceinture de son jeans.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'union du chat à Torrance fera l'objet d'un texte à part qui sera posté plus tard dans _Accord de Sixte_.


	42. C'est la science qui le dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 Contenu relativement érotique. 🔥

_Manhattan Beach_

— Andy !  
La voix bondissante de Sung-ki, en provenance de la piscine, atteint les oreilles d'Andy alors qu'il brosse Sunshine sur la terrasse, à l'abri du soleil. Le Suédois redresse la tête et cherche son compagnon du regard ; le ton de la voix de l'autre jeune homme annonce déjà la couleur : Sung-ki a une question à lui poser.

Anders lâche la brosse, laisse Sunshine descendre du canapé de jardin, puis se lève pour aller à la « rencontre » de son petit ami, qui se redresse sur le matelas pneumatique en plein milieu de la grande piscine. Sung-ki a son casque sur les oreilles et son nouveau smartphone waterproof à la main. Tout est calme chez eux ; les enfants dorment encore en ce début de matinée radieux.

— Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre dans un podcast ? demande l'ancien idol au Suédois quand ce dernier s'approche du bord.  
— Non ? Dis-moi vite !  
— Plusieurs études ont montré que quand on éjaculait beaucoup, on se protégeait du cancer de la prostate ! Ceux qui éjaculent suffisamment risquent moins de le contracter que ceux qui n'éjaculent presque jamais ! Je te dis les chiffres !

Le danseur se replonge dans l'article qu'il a trouvé en support à l'émission qu'il écoutait.  
— Alors, l'idéal, c'est d'éjaculer 21 fois sur le mois ! Et dans ce cas, on a 19 % de risques en moins d'avoir un cancer de la prostate quand on a notre âge ! Et quand on a dépassé les quarante ans, 21 fois sur le mois, ça réduit le risque de 22 % ! Tu te rends compte ? Il faut vite le dire à ton père ! Tu crois que nous, c'est bon, pour le quota ? On a éjaculé combien de fois le mois passé ? Les éjaculations en solitaire comptent aussi, bien sûr, haha. Ça fait fonctionner la tuyauterie.  
— Euuuuh... Je crois que je n'oserais pas en parler avec mon père, avoue Anders, embarrassé rien qu'à l'idée de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sujet avec Sven.  
— Pourquoi ça ? Tu me diras, je ne sais pas si je me verrais en parler à mon père, même s'il ne m'avait pas mis à la porte !  
— Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu bizarre, en vrai !

Anders reprend ensuite avec un sourire :  
— En tout cas, on a largement dépassé le quota, je pense ! Pour le nombre, je ne sais pas trop. Déjà, au moins une fois tous les jours ?  
— Il y a 30 jours minimum dans un mois ! Ou au pire, février, il y en a 28, donc c'est encore bon ! Même si on ne le fait pas deux ou trois fois sur le mois, c'est toujours bon. Ouf ! Tu te rends compte, on sauve nos prostates chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour ; c'est génial ! s'écrie Sung-ki en anglais, sans même se demander s'il n'y a pas des personnes alentour qui profitent aussi de leur jardin pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

L'idée que leurs vieux voisins de droite aient eu tout le loisir d'entendre la joie de son compagnon traverse une seconde l'esprit d'Anders. Cette inquiétude est bien vite chassée par le sourire de Sung-ki, si lumineux qu'il aurait parfois tendance à faire de l'ombre au soleil. Le Suédois reprend donc sur un ton amusé :  
— On n'a fait notre quota pour aujourd'hui, déjà ? Il faudra aussi que tu en parles aux autres. Pour sauver les prostates d'un peu tout le monde.  
— Oui, bien sûr : je vais envoyer un message et l'article à toute la famille ; tu me connais ! répond le danseur en écartant sa frange de son front. 

Il se rallonge un peu sur son lit de piscine jaune pour mettre son plan à exécution ; Sunny aboie au même instant après un bourdon qui vole près de son nez. 

* * *

_Torrance_

— Est-ce que tu sais en quoi consiste le dépistage du cancer de la prostate ? demande Woo-jae en levant les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone.  
— Non, répond Reign en reposant Apple à terre. Mais on va chercher.

* * *

_Marina del Rey_

Elian reçoit le message de Sung-ki alors qu'il met la table du petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Blanche, qui joue parfois sur sa console jusqu'à très tard lorsqu'elle ne doit pas travailler le lendemain, termine encore sa nuit.

L'Américano-coréen ne peut retenir un rire à la lecture du texto, au contenu à la fois tellement improbable et tellement « sungkiesque » qu'il génère autant de tendresse que d'amusement, à présent.

Il repose son smartphone le temps de terminer ses préparatifs. Lorsque les cadavres d'oranges ont disparu du plan de travail, sur lequel plus une goutte n'est visible, et que la carafe de jus pressé goûte elle aussi au vent matinal à l'extérieur, Elian prend le chemin de sa chambre.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit, dans lequel Blanche sommeille toujours, nue — bras, jambes et cheveux étalés autour d'elle comme une étoile de mer. L'ancien idol sourit et caresse la tempe de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent.   
  
Blanche s'étire avec un gémissement avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux.  
— Amour ? C'est déjà le matin ?  
Elle bâille derrière sa main tandis qu'Elian hoche la tête avec un sourire suave.  
— Depuis un moment, oui, et la journée n'attend plus que toi.   
  
Il lui présente ensuite son portable, déverrouillé pour afficher sa conversation avec Sung-ki. Ce dernier a écrit en anglais grâce au système de dictée de son téléphone. Ceci lui permet de ne pas devoir se battre avec l'alphabet latin, mais de tout de même rédiger ses messages dans le groupe Whatsapp en une langue compréhensible pour Blanche, 🍆🍆 et Adam.  
— Ma prostate aussi t'attend, d'ailleurs. Je me demande si on n'est pas courts d'une ou deux fois ce mois-ci.  
  
Très rapidement, Blanche parcourt les lignes ponctuées de chaînes de smileys du danseur. Elle éclate de rire et, sans tergiverser, tend les bras vers Elian pour le ramener à elle.  
— Vite ! La patrouille de secours à la rescousse ! Tu ne seras pas déçu de m'avoir préférée à ta main pour cette mission de sauvetage urgente !  
— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répond Elian en lâchant son téléphone pour saisir le sein de la Martiniquaise à la place.   
  


* * *

🍐🐐🍆

* * *

_Gardena_

Les messages et les appels de Sung-ki sont dotés d'une sonnerie spéciale. Lorsque Jordyn entend le tintement familier, elle se rencogne contre Kyung-hwan dans le grand lit.  
— Hmm, je vais aller m'habiller, sauf si tu me laisses fermer à clé derrière moi.  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond l'ex-mannequin en parcourant le message.  
Sur son visage, le sourire aussi spécial que la sonnerie du téléphone, réservé à tout ce qui touche le danseur.  
  
— Ça ne requiert pas d'action immédiate de ma part. Plutôt de la tienne, en fait, si tu veux bien.  
Jordyn arque un sourcil.  
— Ah bon ? Comment ça ?  
— Si ta main a récupéré de cette nuit, une nouvelle petite branlette bien lente ne serait pas de refus.   
Son amie n'est qu'à moitié perplexe. Après tout, cela fait des années qu'elle fréquente le Coréen et, via lui, qu'elle est témoin des sujets de discussion parfois étranges et très intimes que Sung-ki jette sur le tapis à toute heure du jour. Ce n'est plus de cela qu'elle s'étonne.  
  
— Pour une raison médicale, précise Kyung-hwan en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
Ravie de prolonger leur temps ensemble, Jordyn ne se fait pas prier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Il s'agit d'une vraie étude.


	43. Un champ de lavande

_Un an après l'emménagement à Manhattan Beach_

— Donc, dans le fond du jardin, c’est bien ça ? 

— Oui. D’après votre collègue, c’est l’endroit idéal car c’est là où il y a le plus de soleil ?

— En effet ! 

Le jardinier sourit, ajuste sa casquette sur son crâne dégarni, puis baisse les yeux vers les nombreux pieds de lavande, toujours dans leurs pots, que ses employés ont apportés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

— Vous aurez fini dans combien de temps environ ?

— Oh, dans pas si longtemps que ça. Il y a pas mal de pieds à planter, mais la lavande, ça se pose facilement, vous savez.

L’homme parle avec un accent enjoué et bonhomme, qui met Anders en confiance et le rassure sur le bon déroulé de l’opération. L’idée lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu’ils ont emménagé ici, mais il a attendu une longue année afin de fêter le premier anniversaire de leur arrivée. Il sait que le vendredi, Sung-ki part sans lui au travail. Qu’il déjeune avec ses amis, passe la journée avec Kyung-hwan – que le Suédois a d’ailleurs mis dans la confidence et qui pourra retenir Sung-ki au besoin, même si tout devrait être terminé bien avant son retour.

— Tenez, venez avec moi pour me dire exactement comment vous les voulez.

Anders emboîte le pas au jardinier et passe l’heure suivante à superviser la mise en terre des lavandes ; celles-ci ne sont pas encore en fleurs, même si quelques boutons bleus ont déjà fait leur apparition et donnent à l’ensemble une impression de mer calme juste au-dessus du gazon. D’ici juin, le fond de leur jardin prendra des airs de Provence pour leur rappeler, chaque année, des promesses, des sourires, des aveux dans un champ de lavande au creux d’un mois d’été.

Les plantes enfin en terre, Anders écoute les recommandations patientes du jardinier. Une fois le calme revenu dans la maison, le jeune homme s’avance dans le jardin sans faire attention aux traces de pas terreux qui jalonnent le salon. Sunshine dans les bras, Anders contemple les fleurs encore frissonnantes dont le parfum, diffus, éveille déjà des souvenirs en lui. Il se mêle à l’odeur de la terre fraîche retournée, celle du chlore de la piscine juste derrière lui. Bien sûr, les petites lavandes sont moins impressionnantes que celles qu’ils ont vues en Provence et n’ont pas la même aura, et Anders s’inquiète ; cela suffira-t-il ?

Le Suédois repose Sunshine au sol, et le Poméranien s’approche des fleurs.

— Ne fais pas de trous, hein, mon petit bébé. Papa n’a pas du tout envie de commencer dès maintenant à replanter. Et puis, il faut attendre que ton autre papa le voie sans que tu ne sois déjà passé par là.

Le chien s’est déjà focalisé sur autre chose : un petit papillon venu le narguer sous son museau. Sunshine lui court après en aboyant, saute pour tenter de l’attraper dans sa gueule, heureusement sans succès. 

Une crainte sourde au creux du ventre, Anders se décide enfin à mettre un peu d’ordre sur la terrasse et dans la maison. Fidèle à lui-même, Sung-ki lui envoie plusieurs messages auxquels il s’empresse toujours de répondre : le Suédois est partagé entre l'appréhension et l’impatience. Ce soir, il a également prévu un dîner, avec au menu l’un des plats que les deux jeunes hommes ont dégustés lors de leur voyage dans le sud de la France. Anders, qui peine autant en cuisine qu’en danse, s’est malgré tout mis bille en tête, et une fois le salon et l’entrée propres et bien rangés, il s’installe dans la cuisine, son ordinateur portable sur le comptoir et sa détermination en étendard.

Après quelques essais infructueux, Anders parvient, non sans une certaine fierté, à un résultat tout à fait convenable – sans pour autant être parfait, mais il s’avance qu’il ne fera pas mieux. Là encore, il espère de tout cœur que cela sera assez.

C’est un peu avec étonnement que le jeune homme se rend compte qu’il est déjà 17 heures lorsque il achève de nettoyer la cuisine, elle aussi transformée en champ de bataille. Il fonce prendre une douche, se changer, puis redescend mettre la table sur la petite table de la terrasse, toujours sous la surveillance de Sunshine. 

Tout est prêt lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvre tout de grand et que la voix de son petit ami se répercute dans toute la maison, comme un rayon de lumière embrassant toute la demeure. C’est un rayon qui réchauffe Anders aussi sûrement que le soleil le ferait lui-même, et le jeune homme, installé sur le canapé, se redresse comme un ressort. 

— Andyyyyy ! Je suis rentré ! 

Anders attend Sung-ki sur le seuil du salon et le prend dans ses bras dès qu’il fait un pas dans la pièce. Le Coréen rit, ravi, puis accroche ses deux bras au cou de son compagnon pour l’embrasser. Sung-ki reste collé à Anders, qui a posé sa main sur la joue de l’autre jeune homme.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l’air tout bizarre !

— Hum… eh bien, en fait…

Anders s’écarte ; cette fois, prend les doigts de Sung-ki dans les siens et l’entraîne à travers le salon, vers le jardin. Il règne encore dans la cuisine une légère odeur d’épices cuites, et le Coréen remarque d’une voix joyeuse :

— Ça sent super bon ! Tu as préparé quoi ? 

— Tu vas voir.

Anders fait coulisser la baie vitrée et met un pied sur la terrasse.

— Ooooh ! Elle est trop jolie, cette table !

Sung-ki, qui n’a pas encore vu le fond du jardin, braque son regard sombre sur les assiettes, les jolies décorations qu’Anders a disposées – pour certaines, de vrais souvenirs rapportés de France. 

— Mais attends… viens… je veux te montrer autre chose aussi ?

— Quoi donc ? 

Curieux, Sung-ki se laisse entraîner vers le fond du jardin, mais il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour que les petites pieds de lavande ne captent son attention. Sunshine est derrière eux, lui qui faisait aussi partie du voyage.

— Andy ?

— Aujourd’hui, ça fait un an qu’on a emmenagé ici. Et pourtant… Ça a passé si vite. Parce que j’étais avec toi et que quand on est heureux, les aiguilles tournent plus vite, peut-être ? Alors… je voulais qu’on le fête tous les deux. Et…

Cette fois, il regarde les lavandes.

— Je voulais aussi rapporter ici les souvenirs de la Provence, parce que c’était à l’époque ce que j’avais connu de plus merveilleux grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra y retourner, mais je me suis dit que le mieux, c’était d’avoir ici une chose qui nous rappellera toujours ces moments-là.

Sung-ki, qui n’a pas quitté des yeux les fleurs encore timides, redresse la tête et se jette contre Anders, qui fait un pas en arrière pour garder son équilibre. Le Suédois accueille son compagnon contre lui, en souriant, prend ses lèvres quand Sung-ki lui les offre.

— Andy ! C’est un cadeau tellement beau et merveilleux ! Je t’aime !

— Je t’aime aussi. L’année prochaine, si tout va bien, tout aura poussé. Et ça ne sera pas exactement comme en Provence, mais…

— Ça sera parfait. Tout est parfait.

Sung-ki interrompt Anders par un autre baiser. Sunshine court à nouveau après un papillon, sous le soleil déclinant, le vent doux qui fait s’agiter les tiges des fleurs, la tonnelle sur la terrasse. Une très légère odeur de lavande se répand autour d’eux.   



	44. Des phoques en Europe — Baraque à frites

_Belgique, début août_

— Tiens, c’est quoi, ça ? C’est un phoque, non ? Regarde sa petite bouille adorable !  
Sung-ki s’est arrêté net devant une affiche. Puisque l’une de ses mains est glissée dans la poche arrière du jeans d’Anders, ce dernier est obligé de stopper aussi en plein milieu du parking.

Le Suédois réajuste sous son bras l’énorme chien en peluche qu’ils ont gagné à Walibi et examine la publicité derrière ses lunettes noires.  
— Oui, c’est ça. C’est une excursion pour aller voir des phoques.  
— Oh, on y va ? Je n’ai jamais vu de phoques en vrai ! s’exclame le danseur avec espoir.

Il ajoute tout de suite, après avoir aspiré un peu de granité à la fraise dans sa paille :  
— À part au zoo quand j’étais petit, mais je ne savais pas tout ce qu’Adam et Reign nous ont expliqué depuis ! Et de toute façon, je n’aurais pas eu le droit de dire quelque chose pour ne pas y aller, haha. Toi, tu en as déjà vu ?  
— Non, jamais. Mais c’est vrai que ça a l’air trop mignon ; ça me tenterait bien. Je vais appeler une fois qu’on sera à l’hôtel pour voir si on peut réserver pour demain, en espérant qu’il reste de la place. Car n’oublie pas qu’on doit retrouver Colin après-demain !  
  
Sung-ki hausse les épaules en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de granité.  
— Il ne nous en voudra pas si on vient avec un jour plus tard ! Il a un planning flexible avec sa thèse. C’est où, exactement ? C’est tout près d’ici ? Il faudrait faire une photo pour ne pas oublier le nom et le site !  
— Attends, je m’occupe de la photo. Par contre, si tu veux bien tenir ça…  
Anders tend la peluche à Sung-ki, puis attrape son téléphone pour mitrailler l’affiche.  
— Je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où ça se passe, mais on sait déjà que ça sera sur la côte, donc ça n’est pas tout près. On partira toute la journée, et puis, si on a le temps, on pourra aussi aller à la plage et dîner en bord de mer ?  
— Mais la mer est tout près d’ici ? On est en plein centre du pays, non ? s’étonne le Coréen.  
— Hmm, je dirais peut-être 1h30 de route, un peu plus ? Il faudrait vérifier tout ça, de toute façon. Mais je vais appeler dès qu’on rentre pour savoir si on peut y aller, déjà !  
— Quel minuscule pays ! Je te laisse regarder en tant que pilote et je te fais confiance. C’est trop cool d’aller voir des phoques ; je prendrai plein de photos et de vidéos pour montrer à Reign, Adam et tout le monde ! Tu crois qu’on pourra nager avec eux ? J’aimerais trop !  
— Je ne pense pas, car mon application de traduction dit que c’est marqué « réserve protégée ». C’est sans doute mieux pour eux qu’on puisse juste les observer de loin !  
— O.K. !

Tout en parlant, Sung-ki a repris sa marche, puisque son compagnon a rangé son smartphone. Le danseur a gardé la peluche gigantesque afin d’éviter à Anders le contact avec la fourrure chaude. Malgré ses années passées à Los Angeles, le Suédois peine en effet un peu dans l’étouffante canicule européenne. Sung-ki, qui n’en souffre pas le moins du monde, règle son pas bondissant sur celui de son partenaire afin de ne pas l’achever.

Anders tire un peu sur son t-shirt pour se donner de l’air et passe le revers de sa main sur son front.  
— Heureusement qu’on a pris les pass VIP. Imagine faire la queue dans une chaleur pareille. Je crois que j’aurais fini par faire un malaise. Et honnêtement… je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois monté dans cette tour…  
— Moi non plus ! Ça doit être le soleil qui nous est monté à la tête, justement !  
— La seule explication logique. Et désolé pour ta main, en parlant de ça. J’espère que je n’ai pas serré trop fort…  
— Non, mais l’important, c’est qu’on soit encore vivants ! Et maintenant, j’ai faim. Où est-ce qu’on a mis la voiture, encore ? s’enquiert Sung-ki  
— Il faut qu’on passe les bus là-bas, et normalement, c’est juste derrière. Tu as envie de manger quoi, exactement ? On peut essayer de trouver un resto sympa dans le coin ou revenir à l’hôtel, comme tu veux.  
— Mais Andy, on n’avait pas dit qu’on mangeait typique aujourd’hui ? Tu sais, le truc super local, là, comment on dit encore ? La barquette ? La baraque ? Avec des frites !  
— Ah oui, le truc dans le guide, où il faut absolument aller.  
— J’ai hâte ! Les frites, c’est un truc que je n’avais tellement pas l’habitude de manger avant avec mon régime spécial idol !

Ils sont à présent revenus à la voiture de location, dont le métal fume presque tant il est brûlant sous le soleil de plomb.  
— On étouffe là-dedans, mon Dieu, soupire Anders en ouvrant la portière. Il fait plus chaud ici qu’à Los Angeles : il faut le faire, quand même ! Bon… Alors, attends que je regarde où trouver un restaurant pas trop loin.  
Le jeune homme pianote sur son téléphone, puis s’exclame :  
— Ça tombe bien, il y a justement une « baraque » tout près ! Ça nous évitera de rester trop longtemps dans cette fournaise.  
— Mais la clim fonctionnait entre Cologne et ici, donc on peut encore la mettre ! Et c’est cool pour la baraque ! Allons-y !  
  
Sung-ki a entre-temps installé le chien géant sur la banquette arrière, sur le siège derrière celui du conducteur, et il a même attaché la ceinture autour de la peluche pour qu’elle ne chute pas.  
— Ça, la clim risque de marcher non-stop à chaque fois qu’on met les pieds ici. Bon.

Après avoir entré l’adresse dans son GPS, Anders boucle sa propre ceinture, puis jette un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de sourire. Il observe ensuite Sung-ki et ne peut se retenir de lancer :  
— Tu es tellement adorable.  
Il se penche vers son compagnon, lui embrasse la joue, puis démarre après avoir ajusté son rétroviseur — une manie qu’il a depuis qu’ils ont loué cette voiture.

Le danseur enlève sa casquette.  
— Franchement, ça creuse de descendre autant dans le vide et d’avoir si peur ! Si Manager Kim m’avait vu aujourd’hui, il ne m’aurait pas reconnu et m’aurait engueulé d’avoir fait du cinéma pour sauter d’une grue, haha. On va appeler le chien comment ? Tu crois que Sunny va l’accepter dans sa meute ? Il est mille fois plus gros que lui !  
— Tant qu’il lui obéit au doigt et à l’œil, il n’y a pas de risque. Regarde, à chaque fois qu’Ivan vient, Sunshine le mène à la baguette. Pour le nom… hm… On pourrait juste l’appeler Walibi ? Ce n’est pas très original, mais au moins, ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs.  
— Bonne idée, approuve Sung-ki. J’ai hâte d’admirer la tête des contrôleurs de l’aéroport quand ils vont nous voir débarquer avec lui, haha.

Lorsqu’Anders se gare sur le petit parking devant la friterie, il a un moment d’hésitation. Il vérifie même l’adresse sur son téléphone, fronce les sourcils, puis relève la tête pour fixer la queue qui s’est formée devant la baraque, un petit cabanon bien loin de l’idée qu’il se fait des restaurants.  
— Euh… je crois que c’est ça…  
— Ça a l’air mignon ; c’est tout petit ! s’exclame Sung-ki, ravi. En tout cas, il y a une grande file, donc c’est que ça doit être bon ! Tu viens ? On laisse Walibi ici ?  
— On le laisse là ! Il risque de nous encombrer. Allons faire la queue, du coup.

Anders descend, visse sa casquette sur sa tête et se place derrière la famille de trois enfants qui attend devant eux. Il ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu’il voit un jeune homme passer devant lui avec sa commande et pivote vers Sung-ki pour lui lancer, incrédule :  
— Tu as vu la taille des portions ? C’est gigantesque ! Pire qu'aux États-Unis ! Tu crois qu’on va réussir à manger tout ça ? On pourrait peut-être en prendre une pour deux ?  
— Ça ne nous fera pas une transition trop dure au sortir de l’Allemagne non plus, comme ça, haha. On peut en prendre une pour deux si tu veux, répond le danseur. Mais tu comprends quelque chose au menu affiché sur le mur là-bas ? Je crois que je vois « burger » écrit plein de fois. « Frites », je crois que je reconnais aussi. Mais je ne comprends rien du tout au reste. Ça doit être du belge, forcément. On demande quoi ?  
— C’est écrit en français, mais je n’en parle pas un mot. Je peux ressortir mon app...   
— Ah, ou on peut prendre une photo et l’envoyer à Colin pour qu’il nous traduise. Il a le temps ; il y a plein de monde devant nous, encore. Au moins quinze personnes !  
— Excellente idée.

Anders dégaine à nouveau son smartphone, s’éloigne de Sung-ki pour s’approcher du menu et prend quelques photos qu’il envoie ensuite à Colin, accompagnées du petit message : _On a besoin de tes services, si tu veux bien. On est devant une baraque à frites, face au menu, et on n’a aucune idée de quoi est quoi. Tu veux bien nous aider ? Merci !_ _  
_— Voilà… Non mais, Sung-ki, regarde cette portion de frites ! Il y a de quoi nourrir dix personnes.  
— On en prendra une pour deux, ne panique pas. J’espère que Colin répondra vite quand même. Ça me donne de plus en plus faim, cette odeur de friture !

Il est près de dix-neuf heures, mais le soleil tape toujours dur. Il fait encore trente-trois degrés, et la queue s’étire le long d’une chaussée asphaltée. Entre la chaleur de la cuisine qui leur apporte des effluves de frites, la canicule et le béton, Sung-ki espère que son compagnon ne va pas tourner de l’œil.  
— Ça va ? Ou tu veux aller t’asseoir quelque part à l’ombre en attendant que mon tour vienne ?  
— Oui, je crois que je vais aller un peu m’asseoir à l’ombre. Je te laisse mon téléphone si Colin répond ? Ou alors, envoie-lui un petit message pour lui dire de te contacter sur ton WhatsApp. 

À peine le Suédois a-t-il prononcé ces mots que le téléphone du danseur sonne. Ce dernier le repêche dans la poche de son short et décroche pour entendre la voix de Colin en coréen.  
— Sunshine ? C’est quoi, cette histoire de baraque ? Vous êtes dans un fast food ?  
— On est dans une baraque à frites en Belgique ! Tu peux nous traduire les plats ? Parce que tout est en français, du coup, c’est la galère pour nous pour commander, et même avant ça, pour savoir quoi choisir !  
— Je veux bien, mais il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas non plus. Enfin, je peux déchiffrer les mots, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça correspond. Alors, euh… Mitraillette…  
— Mitraillette ???  
— Oui, je t’ai dit que je ne visualisais pas tout non plus. Peut-être un dialecte local ? Je vais chercher sur Internet après, mais je te traduis d’abord le reste. Hamburger… Cheeseburger, ça c’est au moins classique…  
Suit une longue liste de nourriture.  
  
— Et puis, il y a une liste de sauces… Samouraï… Andalouse…  
— C’est quoi ?  
— Aucune idée.  
— Samouraï, ça doit être un truc japonais. Avec du soja ? Du wasabi ? De la sauce yuzu ? Teriyaki ?  
— Je vais chercher sur mon ordi. Attends deux secondes.  
— D’accord, mais je ne vais pas tout retenir, alors je vais appeler Andy pour lui expliquer au fur et à mesure.  
Le danseur fait signe à son compagnon, qui s’évente péniblement d’une main depuis la maigre zone d’ombre qu’il a trouvée sous un arbuste famélique.

Anders fait un effort qui lui semble surhumain pour quitter son refuge et s’approcher de Sung-ki.  
— J’imagine que c’est Colin.  
— Oui ! Alors, dans le menu, il y a une mitraillette à la sauce samouraï…  
— Une quoi ? C’est quoi, ça ? Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de prendre quelque chose d’inconnu… Imagine, on se retrouve avec trois kilos de viande…  
— C’est l’aventure ; il faut tester ! répond Sung-ki, que cela n’a pas l’air de perturber.  
Il s’accroche au bras d’Anders, tandis que son téléphone est toujours collé contre son oreille.  
— Mais je te rassure : Colin est en train de chercher ce que tout ça veut dire.

La voix du Franco-coréen reprend dans le cornet.  
— Une mitraillette, c’est un genre de gros sandwich avec de la baguette comme on a en France, avec de la viande et des garnitures comme dans un burger, de la sauce, et aussi des frites placées directement dans le pain. La sauce samouraï, c’est une sauce qui pique, donc pour toi, ce sera sans doute O.K. C’est avec du piment ou de l’harissa et du citron ou de la mayonnaise, et aussi du ketchup. Mais en fait, en tapant quelques noms, je crois que je vois où vous êtes. Dans un machin qui s’appelle « Friterie Une Fois », non ? Je vois que c’est justement près de Walibi où tu m’as dit que vous alliez. Si c’est bien ça, la spécialité à goûter absolument, apparemment, c’est le burger « Une Fois ». Un style de hamburger géant avec des frites et une sauce au choix dedans.  
— Ah, génial ! Attends, j’explique tout ça à Andy. Mais moi, ça me va !

En avançant de quelques pas pour suivre la queue qui raccourcit, Sung-ki traduit fidèlement les explications de son ami en anglais pour son compagnon.  
— Ça te dit ?  
— Oui, ça me dit. On va tenter le burger « Une Fois » ? Puisqu’apparemment, c’est la spécialité. J’espère qu’on ne va pas faire une indigestion avec tout ça ! Il faut qu’on soit en état demain pour aller voir les phoques.  
— Oui, donc un pour deux !

Sung-ki reporte ensuite son attention sur sa conversation téléphonique.  
— Colin, tu peux encore juste me dire comment on dit « Bonjour, on voudrait un burger "Une Fois", s’il vous plaît ? » en français ? Enfin, plutôt à Andy, car c’est lui qui est doué pour les langues ! Je te le passe !  
Il tend son portable à son compagnon.  
— Colin va te dire ce qu’il faut dire pour commander.  
Anders récupère le smartphone, le colle à son oreille, puis reprend :  
— Désolé de t’embêter avec tout ça ; c’est très gentil à toi de nous aider. Ça serait peut-être plus simple si tu m’envoyais la phrase par écrit, car je crois que je vais oublier, sinon.  
— Ça marche. Si tu veux de l’aide pour la prononciation, n’hésite pas à me rappeler. Je t’envoie ça tout de suite. Bon appétit !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un message apparaît à l’écran, comme convenu.  
— C’est O.K., tu arriveras à le dire ? s’enquiert Sung-ki, qui ne manque cependant pas de foi en son compagnon.  
— Hum… En tout cas, je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis pas du tout l’accent… Si jamais la personne ne comprend pas, j’essaierai peut-être en anglais.  
La file devant eux diminue encore. Bientôt, la famille de trois enfants commande bruyamment leur repas — non sans se retourner fréquemment vers eux pour les dévisager d’un air curieux, après les avoir sans doute entendus mélanger anglais et coréen un peu plus tôt.

— C’est à toi, Andy ! s’exclame soudain Sung-ki en poussant légèrement son compagnon en avant.  
— Bonjour, dit le friturier en français. Et pour vous, ce sera quoi ?  
— Hum… Euh… Bonjour, commence le jeune homme en français. Je voudrais un… burger « Une Fois », s’il vous plaît.  
Son accent est lourd, mais Anders espère que le commerçant le comprendra sans trop de problème. L’homme lui lance un regard peu amène et répète la commande, puis demande :  
— Avec quelle sauce ?  
— Euh… hum…  
Il a compris le mot sauce — du moins, il le croit — et il attrape Sung-ki par le bras pour lui répéter la question.  
— On avait dit quoi comme sauce ?  
— Celle que tu veux ! Si tu veux rester sur une valeur sûre : je crois qu’il y a ketchup ? Sinon, la samouraï qui pique si tu veux tester, mais ce sera peut-être fort piquant pour toi, avec du piment ? La cocktail, ça avait l’air bon de ce que Colin disait, ou l’andalouse ? Cocktail, avec du ketchup et de l’alcool si je me souviens bien, et andalouse avec aussi un peu de piment, mais moins ? Je crois ? Comme tu veux. Tout me va !  
— On va prendre andalouse alors, comme ça, ça piquera un peu pour toi qui aimes bien ça.

Anders reporte son regard sur le commerçant qui l’observe, visiblement agacé, et continue :  
— Andalouse, s’il vous plaît.  
— Autre chose, avec ça ? Des boissons ?  
— Sung-ki, tu veux boire quoi ?  
— Tu comprends tout ! Tu es le meilleur ! Et comme tu veux pour la boisson ; tout me va toujours. De l’eau ? Ou du Coca ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est meilleur avec ce plat.  
  
Pendant qu’ils discutent, le friturier sort des morceaux de viande de son frigo et les plonge dans l’huile, puis entreprend de couper des pains à burger en deux.  
— Euh… Deux Coca Zéro s’il vous plaît.  
— Ça fera quinze euros. Sur place ou à emporter ?  
— Euh… hum… en anglais, s’il vous plaît ?  
— Ici ou prendre ailleurs ? répète le friturier en anglais et en jetant un coup d’œil à la file qui ne cesse de s’allonger derrière le Suédois.  
— Sung-ki, tu veux manger là ou pas ? déglutit Anders, qui sent lui aussi les regards impatients des autres clients.  
— Oui, ici, non ? Sinon, ça sentira la friture dans la voiture de location !  
— O.K. Ici, répète Anders, tout en sortant son portefeuille pour payer.  
Le vendeur encaisse, puis fait un geste de la main pour indiquer aux jeunes hommes de patienter sur le côté.  
— Ça arrive.

Sung-ki tire sur le t-shirt du Suédois pour qu’il se décale vers les petits tabourets le long de la vitre.  
— J’ai le ventre qui gargouille ! J’espère que ça va venir vite. Tu voudras manger à l’intérieur ou sur la petite terrasse de l’autre côté ?  
— Euh…  
Anders jette un regard à la terrasse en bord de rue et a un petit frisson.  
— Peut-être à l’intérieur ? Il fera moins chaud que dehors, en plus.  
— Pas sûr, car il fait chaud ici aussi avec les frites qui cuisent, et il n’y a pas de vent alors que dehors, il y a le vent des voitures qui passent ? Mais on va où tu te sens le mieux et où tu as le moins chaud.  
Sung-ki agite sa main devant le visage de son compagnon pour lui donner un peu d’air.   
  
Pendant ce temps, d’autres clients, qui ont terminé de commander, se serrent près d’eux dans l’espace réduit du fritkot pour attendre leurs frites.

Enfin, une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, le friturier se penche pour tendre un plateau en regardant dans leur direction.  
— Ah, c’est prêt ! dit le Coréen en bondissant pour récupérer leur repas.  
Il remercie le commerçant en anglais avec un grand sourire, puis se dirige vers une petite table encore libre dans un coin, à côté de celle où la famille de trois enfants est toujours installée. Sung-ki jette un coup d’œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier qu’Anders le suit bien.  
— C’est bon ici ?  
— Hmm…  
Anders jette un regard à leurs voisins de table, qui les dévisagent à leur tour.  
— En fait… on sera peut-être mieux dehors ?  
— O.K. !

Le danseur passe la porte et prend place sur l’un des bancs, à une extrémité d’une table occupée par un autre couple. Il y a peu d’espace, et c’est le dernier encore libre.  
— Ici, alors ?  
— Allons-y pour ça.  
Anders s’assoit et fait une petite place à Sung-ki près de lui. Il observe le burger avec un brin de perplexité, et reprend :  
— Bon, eh bien… il n’y a plus qu’à goûter.  
  
Le Suédois prend une moitié du hamburger, le retourne entre ses doigts pour trouver l’angle qui aura le moins de risque de maculer son t-shirt Versace de sauce andalouse, puis croque enfin dans le pain. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, déglutit, puis remarque avec étonnement :  
— C’est plutôt bon.  
Sung-ki, la bouche pleine et les joues rebondies, lève le pouce pour approuver : lui aussi se régale.  
— Les frites sont géniales ! Vive la Belgique ! 

Anders sourit. Même si l’endroit n’est pas vraiment conventionnel pour lui, même s’il n’est pas adepte des fast foods, même s’il ne sent pas à sa place ici, il est heureux d’y être, car il est avec son compagnon et qu’ils profitent ensemble de tout cela.   
  


* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes hommes s’étirent, puis se dirigent vers la voiture.  
— Je ne pourrai plus rien avaler de la soirée, soupire Anders en se laissant tomber sur le siège du conducteur. Vivement qu’on soit à l’hôtel pour se rafraîchir un peu. Si tu veux, on pourra aller faire un petit tour du lac.  
— D’accord ! dit Sung-ki en ouvrant la portière. Et la journée est quasi finie, donc tu peux laisser ton estomac se reposer, de toute façon. Merci de nous avoir emmenés ici ; on a mangé vraiment typique, comme ça. Maintenant, il faut aussi réserver pour les phoques : n’oublions pas !  
— Je regarde ça en rentrant, mais vu l’heure, j’ai peur que ça soit fermé. Au pire, on ira après-demain, mais il faudra prévenir Colin.  
  
Anders met ses lunettes de soleil, triture un peu le rétroviseur et démarre enfin pour prendre la direction de leur hôtel, situé dans un creux de verdure face à un joli lac.  
  


* * *

Lorsqu’ils arrivent enfin, la chaleur n’est pas retombée, et Anders pousse un soupir soulagé quand ils retrouvent l’air climatisé de leur chambre. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, déboutonne le premier bouton de son jean et pousse un long soupir. Il se redresse ensuite sur les coudes pour partir à la recherche de son téléphone portable, coincé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.   
  
Quelques instants après, il explique :  
— Oui, c’est bien fermé. Bon, eh bien, je rappellerai demain. Pour le moment… repos !  
Sung-ki installe Walibi sur une chaise, puis s’échoue sur Anders et le prend dans ses bras.  
— Tu veux aller dans la piscine de l’hôtel ? Il y a un spa, non ? Donc il doit y avoir des soins et des massages. Ça ne te tenterait pas ? Ou si c’est fermé pour ce soir, pour demain matin ?  
— Oh, oui, excellente idée, la piscine. J’ai besoin de fraîcheur. Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?  
— Bien sûr, oui ! On a pris nos maillots, hein ?  
— Oui, ils sont dans la valise. Attends, je vais aller les chercher.

Anders roule sur le côté pour descendre du lit, puis s’approche du bagage posé dans un coin. Les vêtements y sont impeccablement pliés, et le jeune homme trouve rapidement les deux maillots de bain qu’il a pris soin d’emporter au cas où. Il tend un short à Sung-ki, puis garde le sien avant de se changer. Une fois prêt, il se retourne vers le danseur et lance en plaisantant :  
— Rien que d’avoir dû me changer, je transpire comme si j’avais couru un marathon.  
— Haha, ce sont tes gènes suédois !  
Le Coréen, dont la peau est tout à fait sèche, se colle à son compagnon.  
— Mais ce n’est pas grave ! ajoute-t-il en l’embrassant. On va dans l’eau ?  
Les lèvres d’Anders s’étirent sous le baiser.  
— À toi l’honneur. Je te suis !


	45. Des phoques en Europe — Préparatifs

Le lendemain matin, dès qu’il est réveillé, Sung-ki, comme toujours collé au dos de son compagnon, secoue un peu le bras de ce dernier par-dessus son corps.  
— Andy ! Il faut appeler les phoques ! Sinon, ils risquent de ne plus avoir de place pour nous aujourd’hui ou demain !  
Anders grogne un peu — lui qui déteste être réveillé de manière brutale — et enfonce un instant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il fronce le nez, puis se redresse finalement sur un bras avant de se tourner et de s’asseoir pour ensuite se frotter les yeux. Il attrape son portable, le petit papier où il a noté le numéro de téléphone pour éviter d’avoir à aller rechercher la photo.  
— Ça tombe bien, ils viennent juste d’ouvrir…  
Anders tape le numéro sur son écran, puis s’appuie sur la tête de lit avant de prendre la main de Sung-ki dans la sienne, machinalement.

La conversation en anglais est brève et, dix minutes plus tard, le Suédois lâche son téléphone sur le matelas.  
— Alors… ça tombe bien pour nous, il restait des places pour aujourd’hui. Pour un départ à 14h30. Il va m’envoyer un mail pour les détails, mais je lui ai dit que c’était bon.  
Anders étouffe un bâillement derrière le revers de sa main.  
— À mon avis, il faudrait partir vers 11h45, histoire d’être bien sûrs d’arriver à l’heure. Donc…

Le Suédois repousse d’un geste éclair la couette qui les couvre et s’extirpe du lit :  
— Il n’y a plus qu’à ! Tu veux qu’on dîne au bord de la mer aussi comme on avait dit ?  
— Oui, c’était une bonne idée ! On n’a plus l’habitude d’être privés d’océan aussi longtemps que quand on vient en Europe, alors profitons-en ! Et tu veux faire quoi d’ici à ce qu’on parte ? Tu veux redormir un peu ?  
— Non, ça va aller. Je propose qu’on aille prendre une douche, notre petit-déj, qu’on fasse un tour du lac encore pour nous aérer un peu la tête. Puis, on part pour Zeebruges ?

Anders se dirige vers la valise et s’agenouille devant :  
— Hum… j’imagine qu’il va falloir prendre une tenue adaptée pour le bateau. Je vais aussi prendre une tenue pour le soir, au cas où.  
Sung-ki s’assied, les jambes hors du lit.  
— « Une tenue pour le soir » : genre chaude ou genre habillée ? Il faut prendre un maillot pour aller voir les phoques, tu as demandé ? Et c’est quoi, une tenue adaptée pour le bateau ?  
— Non, pas vraiment habillé, mais juste pas un truc de plage ? Enfin, tu sais comment je suis avec tout ça !  
Anders pianote sur ses lèvres du bout des doigts.  
— Pour le bateau, à mon avis, t-shirt et short, ça devrait parfaitement suffire. Et sans doute prendre un pull, au cas où, car à mon avis, il fera frais en mer, surtout s’il y a du vent.  
  
Le Suédois sort quelques vêtements de son bagage, puis se redresse et se tourne vers Sung-ki :  
— Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ?  
Le danseur saute sur ses pieds.  
— Avec plaisir ! Mais laisse-moi prendre des vêtements aussi. Et pour le maillot, alors ? Tu ne voudras pas aller nager un peu, tant qu’on est à la mer ? Ça te rafraîchirait, après tout ce que tu as sué à Walibi hier !  
— On peut ! Ça ne coûte rien de le mettre dans le sac.  
— O. K. !  
  
Sung-ki choisit à son tour quelques vêtements, qu’il jette sur le lit sans ménagement au risque de faire grincer les dents de son compagnon. Il lui saisit ensuite la main pour l’entraîner dans la salle de bain.  
— Viens vite ; il ne faut pas qu’on soit en retard, car le bateau ne nous attendra sûrement pas !  
Il prend tout de même le temps de plaquer brutalement Anders contre la paroi de la douche pour l’embrasser.

Anders étouffe un léger gémissement entre les lèvres et s’agrippe de ses mains à ses épaules. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau mouillée de Sung-ki, dévalent son dos, s’arrêtent juste au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses. Son compagnon le presse un peu plus contre le mur, et Anders écarte légèrement les cuisses pour mieux l’accueillir contre lui.


	46. Des phoques en Europe — La côte

— Je ne comprends rien à cette route… un moment, on est sur la bonne direction, et maintenant, on s’éloigne.  
Anders jette un regard menaçant à son GPS, qui continue pourtant de lui indiquer un chemin qui n’existe pas.  
— Tu veux que j’appelle Colin ? On ne va pas errer toute la vie sur cette autoroute ! On ne sera jamais à l’heure, sinon, fait remarquer Sung-ki.  
— Non, on ne va pas appeler Colin, car je ne pense pas qu’il pourra nous aider.   
— Autre option : on peut s’arrêter pour demander notre chemin, si on trouve quelqu’un !  
— Il faudrait déjà qu’on sorte de cette autoroute pour ça. Je vais prendre la prochaine sortie, et on verra bien. C’est quand même fou : on a l’impression d’être dans une faille temporelle.

Anders guette les panneaux routiers avant de passer sur une boucle et de repartir en sens inverse.  
— Il faut guetter le panneau « Zeebruges »… Et voir si le GPS retrouve des couleurs.  
— Je guette ! Tu écris ça comment ? En tout cas, ne panique pas : je suis sûr qu’on va finir par trouver. Sinon, c’est forcément au bord de la mer pour le bateau, donc on peut juste rouler jusqu’à n’importe quel endroit de la côte et puis la longer, dans le pire des cas ? Mais je te fais tout à fait confiance en tant que pilote et je suis sûr que tu vas nous amener où il faut !  
Sung-ki n’a en effet pas l’air très angoissé, alors qu’il plisse les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux déchiffrer les prochains panneaux qui surgissent devant eux.  
— Ça s’écrit Z.E.E.B.R.U.G.G.E. Ah mais attends, le GPS a l’air de revenir à la vie ; il vient de m’indiquer un chemin normal et faisable. On est peut-être sauvés. Franchement, c’est quoi ce pays ?  
— C’est sûr que c’est plus simple aux USA ! Mais ne t’énerve et ne te stresse pas ; ça va aller !  
  
Sung-ki, qui avait posé une main sur l’épaule de son compagnon pour l’encourager, la relève pour pointer le pare-brise du doigt.  
— Oui, là, regarde : il y a un panneau avec écrit comme tu as dit et un bateau dessiné en dessous !  
— C’est qu’on est sur la bonne voie. Fiou, on l’aura méritée, cette balade en mer.  
  
La voiture se dirige vers le port de Zeebruges avant de s’engager — non sans hésitation — vers les quais d’où part leur expédition maritime. Par chance, Anders parvient à trouver une place sur le parking localisé devant et pousse un soupir soulagé en jetant un œil à l’heure affichée sur le cadran du tableau de bord.  
— Parfait ; on est arrivés à l’heure, finalement ! Plus qu’à trouver l’adresse exacte du quai, mais a priori, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. On va se préparer en attendant, du coup ? Crème solaire, tout ça.  
— Tu vois, tu nous as menés à bon port, et c’est le cas de le dire, haha.

Sung-ki embrasse Anders, puis ouvre sa portière. La chaleur s’infiltre aussitôt dans l’habitacle, que tempérait auparavant la clim.  
— Je te mets de la crème, si tu veux ! Je vais en passer un peu sur mon visage aussi, pour dire que !  
Naturellement hâlé, le danseur ne craint pas réellement les coups de soleil, mais il ne veut pas qu’Anders s’inquiète si cela tape sur le bateau. Il visse également sa casquette sur sa tête.  
— Au fait, on met quoi aux pieds ? On garde nos chaussures normales ?  
— J’ai pris mes Stan Smith pour le bateau, des tongs pour la plage, et mes chaussures normales pour après. Mais je pense que si tu as des tongs, ça va sans souci ? Tu peux aussi garder tes chaussures normales.  
— C’est parce que je ne sais pas si on risque d’avoir les pieds mouillés ou pas. Si oui, je préfère mettre mes tongs ! On pourra peut-être demander au capitaine du bateau ? Je mets mes tongs, et s’il dit que ça ne va pas, je changerai ! Enfin, du moins, si l’embarquement se fait tout près de la voiture, car je ne compte pas transporter mes tennis partout !

Le Coréen ouvre la bouteille de crème solaire et en verse un peu sur le bout de ses doigts, qu’il fait glisser sur l’arête de son nez. Lorsqu’il a terminé, il range le flacon dans la voiture, remet ses lunettes noires, sort son pull.  
— Je suis prêt, sinon, moi ! Et j’ai hâte de voir les phoques !  
— Attends, je crois qu’il y a 1h30 de bateau avant. Alors, le point de rendez-vous…  
Le Suédois consulte le courriel que lui a envoyé l’organisateur de la balade et reprend :  
— Je pense qu’on doit aller là-bas, devant la porte qui mène sur le quai. Il y a déjà d’autres personnes qui attendent, on dirait bien.  
Un couple de retraités, ainsi que deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme patientent en effet devant une porte électronique protégée par un code.

— Bon… eh bien… On a un petit quart d’heure avant le départ. Ah, tiens, tant que j’y pense, dans cette partie de la Belgique, on ne parle pas français, mais un truc ressemblant à du néerlandais. Mais heureusement, le conducteur du bateau parle aussi anglais, donc pas de souci.  
— De toute façon, comme d’habitude, je te nomme interprète, haha. Tu sais sûrement mieux parler aux Européens que moi !  
Sung-ki sautille sur place tout en observant les autres personnes qui attendent.

— Mais ce sera un gros bateau, tu crois ? Ou un kayak multiplace du genre des kayaks qu’on a pris à Cassis ? J’espère qu’on pourra approcher les phoques tout près ! Je vais prendre plein de photos. D’ailleurs, on pourrait déjà prendre un selfie devant cette petite marina, non ? Regarde, il y a un gros oiseau : on pourrait poser devant la barrière en essayant de l’inclure sur la photo. Viens ?  
Le danseur sort son téléphone de la poche de son short d’une main et tire Anders par la manche de son t-shirt de l’autre pour l’entraîner devant la balustrade.  
— Prends la pose ; je cadre !  
— O.K.  
Le Suédois passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de son compagnon et rapproche sa tête de la sienne avant de se fendre d’un grand sourire. Celui de Sung-ki n’est pas en reste, tandis que le Coréen appuie sur le déclencheur. Leurs deux visages radieux se figent en pixels.  
— Cool, elle est trop chouette ! Je l’envoie tout de suite à tout le monde !

— On va sans doute prendre un bateau à moteur, sinon, dit Anders en se penchant pour jeter un coup d’œil aux bateaux qui attendent dans la marina. Il faudra aussi faire des vidéos, car si les phoques bougent, ça sera trop mignon aussi.  
— Compte sur moi ! Je vais filmer et mitrailler de tous les côtés. J’ai déjà dit que j’avais hâte ?  
— Hum… Je n’ai pas l’impression, non ! sourit Anders, qui se penche vers Sung-ki pour l’embrasser avant de se reprendre au dernier moment.   
Ils sont en public, avec des inconnus, et le Suédois veut passer une journée agréable, loin des jugements. Il se contente de sourire à son compagnon.


	47. Des phoques en Europe — Les phoques, c'est comme les moutons

Un homme vêtu d’un t-shirt à l’effigie de l’entreprise en charge de la promenade s’approche d’eux quelques instants plus tard. Il se présente d’abord en parlant flamand. Au moment de le saluer à son tour, Anders lui précise cependant très vite qu’ils ne parlent qu’anglais, et l’homme acquiesce en souriant avant de les inviter à le suivre. Le petit groupe d’aventuriers en herbe descend alors sur le quai, passe devant plusieurs bateaux de plaisance, pour ensuite s’arrêter devant un petit zodiac.

Le pilote fait d’abord passer le couple de retraités par-dessus les flotteurs et les installe à l’arrière, juste derrière lui. Il fait ensuite un signe à Sung-ki et Anders, qui sautent à leur tour dans le bateau, puis se dirigent selon les directives à l’avant du hors-bord. Le Suédois jette un coup d’œil au petit banc et demande à Sung-ki :  
— Tu veux aller plutôt devant ? Comme ça, tu verras mieux. Et moi, je vais derrière toi.  
— Ça me va ! Comme tu es plus grand que moi, je ne te bloquerai pas la vue, normalement, ou sinon, je me décalerai. Ou sinon, tu me pousses. Vivement qu’on démarre !

Le pilote revient leur donne des gilets de sauvetage, leur explique brièvement comment les enfiler, puis les deux jeunes gens prennent place pour de bon sur le banc. Les mains d’Anders viennent chercher les hanches de Sung-ki, autant pour se tenir que pour empêcher l’autre jeune homme de trop s’agiter.

Le zodiac entame paisiblement la sortie de la marina, puis s’engage dans le port. Le pilote fait soudain une pause afin de demander l’autorisation de sortir, et redémarre le moteur quelques instants plus tard. Le bateau prend alors en vitesse. Bientôt, il file tout droit sur la mer, s’agitant sur les vagues qui le percutent.

Anders vérifie que ses lunettes de soleil sont bien vissées à ses yeux — il y tient — puis réaffirme sa prise sur les hanches de Sung-ki.  
— Wow, ça va super vite ! crie le danseur pour couvrir le bruit du moteur et de la mer. Le vent, en se glissant sous la visière de sa casquette, fait voler cette dernière en arrière et libère les cheveux du Coréen. Le couvre-chef vole heureusement directement dans la tête d’Anders, ce qui l’empêche d’atterrir dans l’eau.  
— Ma casquette ! Je vais la garder à la main !  
Sung-ki la récupère prestement et en profite pour caresser la joue de son compagnon dans le processus, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l’avant du bateau pour ne pas perdre une miette du large, vers lequel ils s’avancent.

La houle qui chahute l’embarcation menace parfois de déséquilibrer ses passagers, qui tressautent sur les sièges inconfortables.  
— Heureusement qu’il y a quand même un vague rembourrage en cuir ou je ne sais pas ce que c’est comme matière sous nos fesses, sinon, ça ferait mal chaque fois qu’on retombe ! remarque Sung-ki par-dessus son épaule.  
— C’est vrai, mais même avec ça, on le sent passer ! Et bon sang, ça secoue ! Mais c’est cool, ça fait des sensations fortes !  
  
À côté d’eux, les trois jeunes gens en ont eux aussi pour leur argent et rient à chaque fois que le bateau s’élève, puis retombe à cause d’une vague. Anders change un peu de position pour soulager son fessier endolori. Une de ses mains glisse machinalement sur la cuisse de Sung-ki, pour reprendre sa place sur la sienne presque aussitôt.

Ils passent tout près de la côte, près d’autres bateaux et de catamarans ; ils aperçoivent les baigneurs et les kite-surfeurs en bordure du rivage. Le zodiac continue de fendre la mer avant toujours autant d’intensité, et le Suédois profite du vent dans son visage, qui porte le parfum de Sung-ki vers lui en plus des embruns de la mer.

Son compagnon semble heureux ; il sourit et admire le paysage. L’étendue de mer est apaisante, le soleil qui les réchauffe également, et Anders veut lui aussi en profiter au maximum.

Après une bonne heure trente, le bateau s’engage dans une baie où le paysage a bien changé. Plus de bâtiments sur la côte, juste quelques moulins au loin, vers les terres. Ils ont passé la frontière avec les Pays-Bas, et le contraste est saisissant.

Le pilote du bateau réduit la vitesse. Le zodiac entame un virage en silence, vers une étendue brune où Anders aperçoit de nombreuses taches sombres. Il s’exclame, tout excité :  
— Sung-ki, regarde, on approche des phoques !  
— Où ça ? demande le Coréen en se levant de son siège et en mettant une main en visière au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil, qu’il finit par enlever.  
Le capitaine du bateau crie par-dessus le bruit du moteur pour demander de s’asseoir, mais Sung-ki n’entend pas. Le danseur est entièrement focalisé sur les phoques qu’il aperçoit lui aussi dans le lointain à présent. Il s’apprête même à passer une jambe par-dessus le banc pour quitter complètement son siège et se pencher sur les boudins tout le long du zodiac quand son compagnon le retient d’une main ferme.  
— Reste assis. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes non plus. Tu pourras te relever tout à l’heure, quand on se sera approchés !  
Les jeunes leur lancent un regard à la fois surpris et un peu moqueur, mais Anders préfère ne pas y faire attention.

De toute façon, le Coréen n’a rien vu du tout, car son attention est polarisée sur les phoques qui grossissent au fur et à mesure que le bateau s’en approche, moteur et vitesse réduits.  
— Je crois qu’il y a des bébés phoques aussi ! On n’a pas pensé, mais on aurait dû apporter des jumelles ! Tu crois qu’il y a une app qui permet de transformer le téléphone en jumelles ?  
En bon Coréen, Sung-ki sort déjà son portable de sa poche et clique sur l’icône de l’appareil photo, prêt à immortaliser toutes les bêtes sur le rivage.

Le bateau s’approche au plus près, puis s’arrête, et Anders lâche Sung-ki avant de, lui aussi, se redresser pour détendre ses jambes. Il s’assoit sur une des bouées du zodiac, puis s’empare également de son smartphone.  
— Malheureusement, je ne crois pas, pour les jumelles… Oh, regarde, il y en a deux qui bougent pour aller dans l’eau ! C’est trop mignon !  
— Oui ! Ils sont trop adorables ! Et tu as vu comme ils se déplacent bizarrement ? C’est drôle et mignon à la fois !  
Sung-ki a enclenché la vidéo sur son smartphone pour enregistrer les mouvements des phoques à dix mètres devant eux.

Les deux jeunes gens sont aux premières loges de leur côté du bateau et n’auraient pu rêver mieux pour profiter du spectacle.  
— Il y en a de plein de couleurs différentes ! Des noirs, des tachetés… Et vise un peu celui-là, comme il est énorme !  
Avec enthousiasme, le danseur pointe un index sous le nez de son compagnon en direction de l’animal qu’il a repéré. Son autre main ne lâche pas son téléphone, toujours en train de filmer.  
— On dirait une grosse boule ! Tiens, regarde, là ! Il y en a un qui vient de plonger dans l’eau et qui vient vers le bateau !  
  
Anders lui non plus ne perd pas une seule miette du spectacle fascinant et a déjà oublié la présence des autres promeneurs, eux aussi subjugués par les animaux.  
— Franchement, c’est trop cool ! On a bien fait de faire cette excursion ! Tu crois qu’il va venir jusqu’au bateau ? Ce serait super ; on pourrait peut-être même lui caresser la tête, tu crois ? On dirait un peu des chiens obèses sans poils !  
— Oui, exactement ! Et sans pattes aussi. En fait, un mix entre un ver et un chat ? Mais avec un côté adorable ? Mais je ne crois pas qu’il viendra : regarde, il s’est arrêté là-bas, et il se contente juste de nous observer !

Le Coréen agite les doigts pour faire signe à la bête qui les contemple de ses yeux noirs.  
— Tu dirais que c’est plus proche du chat, toi ? Moi, du chien ! Enfin, de toute façon, que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, c’est trop de choupinitude !  
Il se tait un instant pour écouter le simili-meuglement qui s’élève depuis la berge.  
— Tu entends ? Je me demande ce qu’ils disent ! « Alerte, des ennemis ! » Ou genre : « venez, on va poser pour les appareils photos ». Ou bien : « peut-être qu’on va recevoir à manger », haha.  
— Ou alors : « encore ces touristes, ils n’en ont pas assez de venir nous voir ? » Ou alors, ils nous trouvent eux aussi bizarres et pensent qu’on ressemble à des vers étranges avec des bras, ah ah ! Je vais faire une vidéo, et avec un peu de chance, on les entendra… euh… c’est quoi le cri du phoque ?  
— Alors là ! Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Mais le guide doit savoir, si tu lui demandes ? répond Sung-ki sans détacher son regard du banc de phoques.  
Anders se tourne vers le Flamand, qui accueille sa question avec un sourire. Le Suédois hoche la tête, le remercie, et lance ensuite au danseur :   
— Alors, ça rugit ou ça bêle. Comme les moutons. Du coup, c’est à la fois un ver, un chat et un mouton. Je ne verrai plus les phoques de la même manière !

En le voyant se pencher à nouveau fort bas, Anders s’agrippe à un anneau de ceinture du short de son compagnon par mesure de prévention ; il n’a pas du tout envie d’aller repêcher Sung-ki, même si le bateau avance à vitesse réduite le long de l’étendue de terre. L’eau n’est sans doute pas non plus des plus chaudes, et un retour au vent, vêtements mouillés, lui semble être le chemin le plus rapide vers la maladie.

Sung-ki ne semble pas se préoccuper de telles choses ; il se contente juste d’observer, de faire des commentaires surpris ou amusés, de prendre beaucoup de photos et de vidéos, toujours à moitié couché sur la grosse bouée qui cercle le bateau.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, l’embarcation commence à reculer sur le bras de mer, signant la fin de la visite aux phoques. Le danseur se rassied sur le siège avec un grand sourire.  
— C’était super, non ?  
— Oui, génial ! Franchement, il faudra qu’on le refasse si on revient un jour.  
— Tu veux prendre ma place devant pour mieux voir le large ? Est-ce que j’ai les cheveux complètement emmêlés ? Avec tout ce vent de face, j’ai l’impression d’avoir un tas de nœuds sur la tête !  
Sung-ki passe une main dans ses mèches noires, mais n’ose pas tirer trop fort pour ne pas toutes les arracher.  
— Oui, tu as quelques nœuds, confirme Anders, en prenant quelques cheveux entre ses doigts. J’ai un peigne dans la voiture, donc ne t’inquiète pas. Je n’ose pas imaginer ma tête non plus. Bon… alors, attends, je crois qu’on repart pour de bon, donc je vais passer devant pour cette fois !

Anders enjambe le petit banc, s’agrippe à la poignée devant lui pendant que Sung-ki s’installe derrière pour aussitôt cercler la taille de son compagnon de ses bras.  
— Ça va être un trajet retour agréable.  
— Comme à l’aller !

Le bateau reprend de la vitesse et, très vite, il file sur la mer dans la direction opposée.


	48. Des phoques en Europe — Fin du détour

Après une petite demi-heure, le hors-bord ralentit pour pénétrer dans un port, et Anders tend le cou pour observer les nombreux bateaux arrimés le long de la marina.  
— Il y en a de gros… c’est un yacht, ça, non ?  
— On dirait bien ! confirme Sung-ki en ouvrant les yeux et en décalant un peu sa tête pour mieux voir. Il est beau, en tout cas ! Tu es déjà monté sur un yacht ? Moi, jamais !  
— Oui, sur celui d’un des amis de mon père. Et les parents d’Adam en ont un aussi, donc peut-être qu’un jour, il nous invitera dessus.  
  
Leur zodiac fait un tour du port, pour ensuite reprendre le chemin du grand large. Ils font un autre arrêt et, cette fois, le pilote leur indique de quitter le bateau. Il explique en anglais à Anders et Sung-ki qu’ils vont changer d’embarcation, mais qu’en attendant, tous les passagers sont invités à prendre un verre — ainsi qu’à payer si cela n’est pas déjà fait.

Le petit groupe quitte le port pour retrouver une rue bétonnée avant de marcher quelques minutes jusqu’à la devanture d’un petit magasin néerlandais.  
— Tu veux boire un verre de champagne, Sung-ki ? Ou tu préfères autre chose ?  
— Je ne tiens pas du tout l’alcool, et il fait super chaud ! Donc ça dépend si tu te sens de me soutenir au besoin, haha. Si pas, un soft, ce sera très bien !  
— Non, je vais prendre un Coca aussi.  
— Oui, toi, tu conduis, en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le guide pose pour eux deux verres de Coca sur une petite table mange-debout, tandis que les autres touristes reçoivent une flûte de champagne. Sung-ki tend l’un des verres à son compagnon et saisit l’autre.  
— Tu veux t’asseoir sur ce banc ? Tu penses qu’on sera rentrés dans combien de temps ?  
— D’ici une heure, je pense, répond Anders en s’installant. Ça te plaît, alors ? Il faudra que tu me montres les photos que tu as prises !  
— D’accord. Regarde !  
Aussitôt, le Coréen repose son verre sur la table. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouille et s’assied en travers des genoux de son compagnon. Il passe un bras autour de son cou ; son autre main tient le portable sous les yeux du Suédois afin qu’il puisse voir l’écran.  
  
— Il faudra que j’en envoie plein à tout le monde ! Tu m’aideras à choisir celles pour Instagram parmi les plus réussies ?  
— Regarde, celle avec le bébé, là ! Et celle avec le phoque dans l’eau ! Il faut absolument la poster !  
Anders ne fait pas attention aux gens qui l’entourent, absorbé par l’écran de téléphone de Sung-ki. Les deux retraités hollandais leur jettent un regard amusé, presque attendri, tandis que les trois jeunes se contentent de murmurer entre eux avant de changer de sujet.

Un peu après, lorsque les verres sont vides, le guide donne à nouveau le signal du départ. Le petit groupe refait alors le chemin en sens inverse. Les gilets de sauvetage reprennent leur place, tandis que tout le monde monte dans un autre zodiac, direction la côte belge.

Ils y accostent une grosse demi-heure plus tard, toujours dans le même petit port de plaisance.  
— On fait quoi, maintenant ? Tu voulais aller manger le long de la mer, non ? demande Sung-ki.  
— Oui, à mon avis, il va être trop tard pour aller à la plage. Déjà, on va revenir à la voiture, car là, il faut absolument que je brosse mes cheveux. Je sens qu’ils partent dans tous les sens. Et ensuite, je cherche un coin sympa pour dîner ?  
— Ça marche ! Je te brosserai et tu me brosseras !  
  
Lorsqu’ils arrivent à la voiture, au son d’une musique de fête flamande, le Coréen saisit le sac de son compagnon.  
— Elle est où, ta brosse ? Et ça ne te donne pas envie de danser, cette musique ? Même si tu n’aimes pas danser, haha. Il doit y avoir une fête dans un des appartements le long de la rue ou quelque part ! C’est chouette !  
Anders tend la brosse à Sung-ki et remarque :  
— Non, pas vraiment. Elle reste plutôt dans la tête, cette chanson, en fait.  
  
Une fois que Sung-ki lui a brossé les cheveux, il fait de même pour son compagnon, en prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à ce dernier malgré le nœuds.   
— Voilà ! Bon… il n’y a plus qu’à trouver un coin où manger, maintenant. Finalement, j’ai emporté des affaires de rechange pour rien, mais bon, mieux valait prévenir.

Anders cherche sur son téléphone un restaurant agréable en bord de mer, et s’exclame :  
— Alors, pas loin, il y a une station sympa, qui s’appelle… euh… De Haan ? Je propose qu’on y aille ?  
— C’est parti ! s’exclame gaiement le danseur en s’installant sur le siège passager.  
Il boucle sa ceinture.  
— Pendant que tu pilotes, je vais en profiter pour envoyer et poster des photos. Je ne peux pas attendre !  
— Fais-toi plaisir.

Anders s’assied derrière le volant et consulte son téléphone pour trouver un restaurant qui lui convient, tout en faisant plaisir à Sung-ki.  
— Tu veux manger quoi en particulier ? De la cuisine belge ?  
— N’importe, mais oui, de la cuisine belge, c’est bien ! Mais plus de frites, car ça, on en a testé hier, déjà. Alors, autant tester autre chose ?  
— On peut manger des moules, si tu veux.  
— Bonne idée !  
Le Suédois entre une adresse dans le GPS de la voiture de location, puis redémarre pour quitter les quais et le port de Zeebruges. Il prend la direction de la ville du Coq.

Il s’y gare le long de la grande avenue principale.  
— La mer est sur le côté, et le restau juste en face. Comme ça, on n’aura pas longtemps à marcher pour faire notre petite promenade digestive ensuite.  
Anders ouvre le coffre à la recherche de son sac de vêtements.  
— Je vais juste me changer vite fait.  
Il s’enferme dans le véhicule et ressort vêtu d’un jean, d’un autre t-shirt et d’une petite veste.  
— Maintenant… on y va, car je ne sais pas toi, mais j’ai vraiment faim !  
— Mais tu veux que je me change aussi ou je suis bon comme ça ? demande Sung-ki, adossé contre le phare de la voiture.  
Il est en train de lire les premiers commentaires que ses photos et vidéos de phoques néerlandais ont reçus.  
— Je ne veux pas que tu te tapes la honte à cause de moi, haha.  
— Non reste comme tu es, tu es très bien ! C’est juste… Tu sais comment je suis avec mes vêtements. Alors, tu as déjà reçu pas mal de réactions sur tes photos ?  
— Oui, les fans trouvent qu’ils sont trop mignons aussi. On y va ?  
Pour toute réponse, Anders lui fait un petit signe de la tête pour l’inviter à le suivre.

Les jeunes gens remontent la rue qui arrive jusqu’au bord de mer, et le Suédois s’arrête un moment pour contempler le paysage. Il fait beau, et la lumière du soleil déclinant enveloppe le sable d’une jolie lueur apaisante.  
— C’est très joli. Et il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde, en plus.  
Pour une fois, Sung-ki ne dégaine pas son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Il se borne à se rapprocher de son compagnon, à passer une main autour de sa taille et à glisser les doigts dans la poche de son jeans.  
— Je suis super content d’être ici avec toi.  
Anders passe le bras par-dessus les épaules du danseur et murmure en souriant :  
— Moi aussi. Mais en fait, je crois que je suis content partout, tant que tu es avec moi.  
Il se contente de frôler les cheveux noirs du bout des lèvres, puis reprend :  
— Bon, le resto n’est pas loin. On le trouve, on se pose, et on mange, car là, j’ai bien besoin de ça !

Il prend Sung-ki par le bras et marche à ses côtés vers un joli restaurant, dont la terrasse donne directement sur la plage et la mer. Ils s’installent à une table, et Anders demande au serveur s’il parle anglais. Le jeune homme hoche la tête en souriant et leur apporte aussitôt les menus.  
— Alors, on a dit des moules, donc… Tu veux que je te fasse la liste des différentes recettes ?  
— Oui, ce sera plus simple.  
Sung-ki referme la carte gainée de cuir.  
— Cette typographie est horrible pour les gens comme moi ; c’est vraiment impossible à déchiffrer, même si je parlais français. Ou je ne sais pas ce qu’on parle ici. Néerlandais ? Bref ! Ce serait plus simple si tout le monde utilisait toujours Verdana. Heureusement que tu es là pour me servir d’interprète.  
— Néerlandais. Mais là, il m’a donné le menu en anglais, parce que je ne parle pas un mot de français ou de néerlandais. C’est vrai que les gens pourraient s’adapter un peu et penser à ceux qui ont des difficultés de lecture…  
Anders se sent offensé pour son compagnon.  
— Mais pour ce soir, évidemment, je te sers d’interprète avec plaisir !

Il lui sourit en travers de la table à la nappe blanche, puis reprend, le nez dans la carte :  
— Donc, les moules… Tu en as déjà mangé, au fait ?  
— Haha, plein de fois ! En Corée du Sud, on en mange plein dans toutes sortes de plats, et on a même une variété de moules géantes qui n’existent sûrement pas par ici. En plus, j’ai passé toute ma jeunesse à côté de la mer dans ma ville de Busan. Il y a plein de pêcheurs là-bas, et on avait donc tous les poissons et les crustacés, et tout ça tout frais ! Ma mère en cuisinait très très souvent. J’adore la nourriture de la mer et j’adore les moules ! Mais à mon avis, on les prépare très différemment en Corée et ici. Toi, tu n’as jamais mangé de moules ?  
— Des moules géantes ! J’aimerais bien voir ça, tiens. Pour ma part, quand j’étais petit, seulement, car on allait parfois dîner dans un resto qui en faisait des super bonnes avec mes parents. Mais là… Ça va être la première fois depuis… fiou, des années. Mais j’aime bien ça aussi. Il faudra que tu me dises quelle recette tu préfères, entre la belge et la coréenne ? Tu crois qu’on trouverait des moules géantes à L.A. ? Ça m’intrigue !

— Hum.  
Le visage du danseur s’assombrit durant une fraction de seconde.  
— Je t’aurais bien dit qu’on pouvait aller une fois à Busan ou même ailleurs en Corée du Sud pour que tu puisses en tester, mais je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée.  
Il retrouve cependant très vite le sourire. Anders pose un instant sa main sur la sienne pour s’excuser, mais Sung-ki explique déjà :  
— Il n’y a pas une recette de moules, en Corée. On met des moules dans plein de plats, en fait. On peut aussi faire du ragoût de moules, qu’on sert parfois comme accompagnement à l’alcool, le soju. Tu vas boire un verre, et au lieu de t’apporter des cacahuètes comme on le fait dans les restos ici, on t’apporte un petit bol de ragoût de moules !  
Ce disant, il pioche une cacahuète salée dans le petit pot en verre placé entre eux sur la table.

— Tu me dis quelles sont les recettes, alors ?  
— Alors, alors, ici… Il y a les moules marinières, d’autres avec de l’ail, à la bière. Il y en a aussi qui piquent, apparemment, donc si jamais tu as envie de quelque chose d’un peu épicé. Moi, je crois que je vais prendre les moules marinières.  
— C’est quoi, des moules marinières ? Et celles qui piquent sont à quoi ? Je ne sais pas si ça piquera vraiment pour moi, haha. Le ragoût de moules dont je te parlais tout à l’heure, c’est au piment ! La normalité chez nous !  
— Les moules marinières…  
Anders regarde sur son téléphone.  
— C’est avec de l’oignon, du céleri, du thym… Le truc qui pique, si j’en crois la carte, c’est avec du tabasco et du poivron. Donc oui, peut-être pas assez épicé pour toi.  
— Je vais quand même prendre ça ! Je pourrai goûter une de tes moules marinières ?  
— Bien sûr ! Par contre, je passe sur le machin épicé, tu me connais !  
— Oui, oui ! Du coup, c’est encore moins grave de ne pas aller manger des moules en Corée du Sud, car elles auraient de toute façon été trop épicées pour toi. En tout cas, j’ai super faim maintenant qu’on a autant parlé de moules. J’espère qu’ils vont vite apporter nos plats quand on aura commandé !

Sung-ki prend une nouvelle cacahuète dans le petit bol, tandis que son regard dérive vers la mer.  
— D’ici, on aura une belle vue pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Que demander de plus ! Que les chiens soient avec nous, peut-être. Tu tiens le coup sans Sunny ?  
— Ça va, je sais qu’il est bien soigné et qu’il est bien gâté de toute façon. Et on est tous les deux, alors pour moi… tout est parfait.  
Cette fois, sa main se pose tendrement sur celle de Sung-ki, qu’il caresse du bout des doigts.

— En tout cas, on aura eu une journée vraiment bien chargée, entre les phoques, la promenade en bateau… Je me demande si on peut aller observer des animaux sauvages aussi du côté de la côte pacifique. Il faudra demander à Reign et à Adam ; je suis sûr qu’ils sont au courant de ça.  
— Oh oui, bonne idée ! Ça pourrait être trop cool de prendre un bateau tous ensemble un jour pour aller explorer les bêtes par là-bas ! Ce serait plus chouette encore qu’avec plein d’inconnus. Même si c’était déjà super chouette ici, car en soi, les inconnus, je m’en fichais, tant que j’étais avec toi. Mais ça pourrait être trop cool. Je me demande s’il y a aussi des phoques par chez nous ? Mais tu n’appellerais pas le serveur pour commander nos moules ? Sinon, je vais finir par manger le pot en plus des cacahuètes !  
Anders s’exécute aussitôt, et le serveur accourt vers eux pour prendre leurs commandes.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revient avec deux Cocas et une bouteille d’eau. Anders tourne les yeux vers la plage, se perd dans le calme du paysage, avant de reposer son regard sur Sung-ki. Il sourit, s’égare cette fois-ci dans les yeux noirs de son compagnon, dans cette nuit d’encre calme qui malgré son obscurité fait office de lumière. La voix basse, parce qu’ils ne sont pas seuls et que le monde n’est pas toujours tendre, le Suédois souffle malgré tout :  
— Je t’aime.  
— Je t’aime aussi. Et merci d’avoir bien voulu faire ce petit détour pour voir les phoques. J’adore ma vie.  
— J’aurais fait n’importe quel détour, crois-moi.  
Anders, sous la table, pose une main sur le genou du danseur et sourit.


	49. Goodbye, Sunshine (1)

_Manhattan Beach, début décembre_

Sung-ki dépose Sunshine dans son panier à côté du lit de ses maîtres, lui fait une caresse sur la tête, puis redescend pour aller chercher Anders qui travaille sur un projet dans le salon. Le Suédois a d’importantes dates butoir avant les congés pour les fêtes, et il n’est pas rare ces dernières semaines de le voir jouer les prolongations le soir. Malgré tout, le danseur ne le laisse pas faire de nuits blanches et l’entraîne vers leur chambre avant que l’heure n’ait trop tourné.  
  


Cette fois-là, pourtant, le Coréen ne s’accroche pas à la main de son compagnon pour le convaincre qu’il a assez travaillé et qu’il est temps qu’il monte se reposer. À la place, il se glisse à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. En silence, il observe quelques minutes les croquis de tenues qu’Anders retouche sur son logiciel.  
  


Au bout d’un moment, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il dépose le sujet qui le taraude sur le tapis entre eux — avec beaucoup de prudence.  
— Andy… Sunny a vraiment des difficultés à marcher depuis quelques jours.  
  
Le Suédois se mord la lèvre supérieure, sans quitter l’écran de ses yeux. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, et ses mains ont arrêté de s’activer.  
— Oui, répond-il enfin simplement. Je vais l’amener chez le vétérinaire pour voir si on peut trouver des médicaments pour le soulager.  
  


Avec précaution toujours, Sung-ki poursuit en s’appuyant contre l’épaule de son compagnon.  
— Je crois qu’il ne voit plus très bien non plus. Il n’arrête pas de se cogner partout quand il se déplace, même dans la maison.  
— Peut-être qu’il y a trop de meubles. Je pourrais en déplacer quelques-uns pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
  
Anders s’entête, prétend ne pas comprendre, parce qu’il ne le veut pas et qu’affronter la réalité est trop douloureux.  
— Oui, on peut en déménager certains, c’est une bonne idée, dit le danseur, qui sait qu’il ne sert à rien de le brusquer. Mais ce serait bien d’aller chez le vétérinaire avec lui quand même dès que tu as un moment. Pour voir s’il n’a pas des gouttes pour lui mettre dans les yeux.  
— Je vais prendre rendez-vous demain. Pour être sûr.  
  
  


Anders pose les mains sur ses cuisses et soupire.  
— Je pourrais m’arranger avec le boulot, peut-être. Hum… Avant ou après être allés chercher Naomi et Leo ?  
  
Le Coréen ne lui dit pas qu’il est à peu près certain que les deux enfants auront sans doute moins de difficultés que lui à faire face à la vérité.  
— Prends l’horaire qui te va le mieux. Avant, peut-être ?  
— D’accord, avant. Tu viendras avec moi ?  
Il cherche plus une réassurance qu’une vraie réponse.  
— Bien sûr ! répond immédiatement Sung-ki en l’enlaçant des deux bras et en lui embrassant le front. Maintenant, est-ce que toi, tu viens avec moi dans la chambre ? Sunny est déjà dans son panier et nous attend, et les deux autres sont aussi dans le couloir en haut. Il ne manque plus que toi !  
  
Anders cligne des yeux trois fois et sourit pour ensuite voler un petit baiser à son compagnon.  
— Je monte, oui. De toute façon, j’allais aller me coucher.  
Il s’écarte de Sung-ki, toujours avec un sourire qui n’en a que la façade, puis se redresse et fait craquer ses genoux avec un geignement douloureux.  
— La vieillesse…, soupire-t-il sur un ton faussement amusé.  
  


Il attrape la main du danseur en passant près de lui, puis se dirige vers les escaliers après avoir éteint la lumière dans le salon. Ce soir, Anders ne passe pas dans la chambre de ses enfants pour s’assurer de leur sommeil ; il se dirige droit vers la sienne, et son regard tombe immédiatement sur Sunshine, allongé dans son panier. Là encore, le Suédois fait un effort pour ravaler la boule dans sa gorge et les picotements dans ses yeux.  
  
— Hé, mon gros bébé…  
Le petit chien ouvre un œil en entendant la voix de son maître et bat de la queue ; du moins, il agite l’arrière-train du mieux qu’il le peut et tente de se coucher sur le dos pour offrir son ventre à Anders. Ce dernier est désormais agenouillé près de lui et le caresse d’une main tendre. Il se penche vers lui, embrasse sa petite tête et enfouit son visage dans ses poils blancs qui ont perdu depuis longtemps leur éclat.  
  


Depuis le lit où il s’est déjà installé, Sung-ki les regarde. Lui aussi a le cœur lourd, car il sait ce que le vétérinaire leur dira le lendemain. Ils ont perdu plusieurs toutous qui avaient atteint un âge respectable, d’autant qu’ils les avaient adoptés déjà vieux au refuge. Aujourd’hui, il voit bien que Sunshine vit ses derniers jours avant de commencer à souffrir. Il est cependant conscient que même si Anders aime tous leurs animaux, Sunshine a conservé une place spéciale aux yeux de son maître — qui s’y est attaché il y a si longtemps, bien avant que lui-même ne le rencontre.  
  


Anders peine à s’arracher à son chien, qui laisse échapper de petits jappements sous ses caresses. Sunshine lui lèche parfois les mains, tend les pattes pour mieux se faire gratter. Les larmes de son maître coulent sur ses poils et les font légèrement boucler. Le Suédois renifle discrètement et s’essuie les joues de la paume ; il sait qu’il ne pourra pas cacher sa tristesse à Sung-ki et ne cherche de toute façon pas à le faire, car il aura besoin de lui et de ses bras réconfortants.   
  
Anders tourne les talons et grimpe dans le lit à son tour, sans s’être encore changé pour la nuit. Il s’appuie contre son compagnon, pose sa joue contre son épaule, mais ne dit rien.  
  


Le Coréen l’accueille entre ses bras, le serre fort contre lui et lui embrasse les cheveux. II a l’impression qu’il n’y a rien à dire, qu’il vaut mieux ne rien dire et laisser le Suédois pleurer. Les mots ne barreront pas la route à une tristesse qui a de toute façon le droit de s’exprimer. À la place de paroles, Sung-ki dépose donc des dizaines de baisers très légers sur le crâne d’Anders.  
— Tu veux qu’on éteigne ?  
— Je veux bien, souffle le Suédois du bout des lèvres.  
  


Bientôt, leur chambre est plongée dans le noir. La respiration de Sunshine, au pied du lit, est lourde et sifflante, et le vieux chien se met très vite à ronfler. Anders a bien du mal à s’imaginer une nuit sans ce son devenu familier, comme une veilleuse sonore aux consonances familières. C’est une présence, celle de son chien, celui qui l’a accompagné dans tout depuis qu’il a quitté le cocon familial. C’est une partie de sa vie, et dire adieu à ce qu’on a été reste une souffrance délicate.  
  


Anders ne parvient pas à fermer l’œil. Sung-ki, lui non plus, ne dort pas, et le Suédois se sent coupable. Il est toujours serré contre lui, la main posée sur son ventre. Ses doigts jouent machinalement avec le tissu de son t-shirt, y dessinent de petits ronds, le lissent et le froissent tandis que les autres chiens bâillent parfois depuis le sol.  
  
— Tu veux parler un peu de Sunny, Andy ? demande tout à coup le danseur à voix basse, les lèvres dans les cheveux blonds.  
— Oui… je veux bien…

Mais Anders attend les questions ; il n’arrivera pas à se lancer lui-même pour achever la dernière page et refermer le livre.   
  
Sung-ki commence par l’interroger sur le jour où l’ancien hockeyeur et ses parents ont été visiter l’élevage dans lequel ils ont adopté le chiot, puis poursuit sur chaque étape qui a suivi.  
  


Anders raconte, se remémore avec beaucoup d’émotion, de joie et de tristesse. Il revient sur la fuite du petit Poméranien à Séoul, son inimitié proverbiale pour Bastian, puis Colin, son caractère tyrannique avec les autres chiens. C’est tout l’amour d’Anders pour Sunshine qui s’enroule dans les mots et les petits rires soudés par les larmes. La nuit a un parfum d’adieu.  
  


Les heures passent, plus longues encore que des années, mais le soleil se lève finalement trop vite, et Anders s’écarte de Sung-ki, les bras tremblants.  
  
— Il faut aller réveiller les enfants.  
Il a la voix râpeuse et rauque.  
— Tu veux bien le faire ? continue-t-il avec effort. Je vais aller préparer leur petit-déjeuner ?  
— Tu ne veux pas que je fasse tout ? demande le danseur en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Que je les réveille et qu’on prépare ensemble le petit-déjeuner ? Tu peux rester ici pendant ce temps-là, si tu veux.  
— Mais… ils vont se demander où je suis…, s’inquiète aussitôt Anders.  
— Je leur dirai que tu as mal dormi et que tu te reposes ! Et on viendra prendre le petit-déjeuner ensuite avec toi ici ?  
— D’accord. Merci beaucoup.  
  


Soudain, Sunshine s’agite dans son panier et se redresse avec difficulté pour s’approcher de son maître, qui se baisse et le prend aussitôt dans ses bras. Le chien s’y réfugie, donne quelques coups de langue dans son cou.  
— Dis bonjour à l’autre Sunshine aussi, Sunny, murmure le Suédois en se tournant vers Sung-ki.  
— Hello, Sunny ! dit le Coréen en tendant les doigts vers le museau du vieux Poméranien. Ça te dit aussi de manger avec nous ce matin ?  
  
Sung-ki gratte l’arrière d’une oreille, puis fait descendre sa main le long du crâne de leur fidèle compagnon.  
— Les enfants lui feront un gros câlin avant de partir à l’école, O.K. ?  
Anders hoche fébrilement la tête et tente de se reprendre, pour ne pas offrir à ses enfants un spectacle qui risque de les inquiéter.


	50. As lovely as a Lapland night (1)

_Kiruna, fin décembre_

Sung-ki enfonce son bonnet jusqu’aux oreilles avant de sortir du petit aéroport de Kiruna, en Laponie suédoise. Il fait déjà nuit et il y a de la neige partout sur les trottoirs, ce qui n’était pas le cas à Stockholm.

Le danseur ne sait pas exactement à quoi s’attendre, à part au froid. Anders l’a en effet averti qu’ils allaient affronter des températures autour de moins vingt, voire moins vingt-cinq degrés. Cela ne fait pas particulièrement peur au Coréen, car les nuits à Séoul en hiver pouvaient également être glacées, et il y courait malgré tout dès six heures du matin. Si lui-même a une préférence marquée pour les climats plus chauds, s’il s’épanouit surtout sous le soleil brûlant, il ne souffre pas pour autant sous d’autres latitudes ; tout lui convient pour y être heureux.

En particulier s’il est bien équipé — or, Anders l’a entraîné dans un magasin de Stockholm la veille pour l’habiller de la tête aux pieds de vêtements polaires adaptés.  
— La navette de l’hôtel est là, dit le Suédois en indiquant de son doigt ganté un van noir qui stationne devant l’entrée.  
— Super ; allons-y !  
Plein d’entrain, Sung-ki soulève sa valise et se dirige vers le véhicule, foulant la neige qui paraît fraîche de ses bottes neuves.

Autour d’eux, peu d’autres touristes se sont attardés. Beaucoup des personnes à bord de l’avion paraissaient rentrer dans leur village au nord pour passer les fêtes en famille plutôt que pour visiter la région. Les deux jeunes gens ne resteront d’ailleurs à Kiruna que deux jours et une nuit en plus de celle-ci, avant de redescendre dans la capitale pour célébrer Noël chez les Brendenberg — perspective qui enchante Sung-ki. Le danseur aime beaucoup les parents de l’ancien hockeyeur et la chaleur de leur foyer ; il est également heureux que son compagnon, après deux ans de réveillon en Californie, puisse retrouver ses traditions d’enfance. Lui-même est curieux de découvrir toujours plus de ce qui a façonné Anders au fil de sa jeunesse, et ce Noël suédois le remplit donc d’excitation.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le chauffeur du van, qui vient les aider à charger leurs bagages dans le coffre — deux grosses valises, car les vêtements d’hiver prennent beaucoup de place —, Anders indique au Coréen qu’ils peuvent s’installer sur la banquette. Sans se faire prier, Sung-ki y grimpe. Il attache sa ceinture, puis regarde son petit ami avec des yeux brillants.  
— C’est parti ! J’ai hâte d’arriver et de voir ce qu’il y a à voir là-bas !  
— J’espère que ça te plaira, dit le Suédois en lui souriant.  
— Je suis sûr que oui, car tu ne m’aurais pas proposé ça si tu n’avais pas pensé que j’aimerais ! On en a pour beaucoup d’heures de route ?  
— Non, non, même pas une heure ! Une trentaine de minutes, je pense ? J’imagine que ça dépend des conditions sur la route…  
— Et des rennes, coupe le chauffeur, en anglais également, avec un fort accent.  
Il jette un coup d’œil à ses passagers dans le rétroviseur intérieur, puis reporte son attention sur l’horizon.

— Comment ça, des rennes ? demande Sung-ki, qui n’a pas compris où l’homme voulait en venir.  
— Comme la route passe dans la forêt, parfois, des rennes sortent des arbres et la traversent. Alors, il faut s’arrêter et attendre qu’ils soient passés.  
— Ooooh ! J’espère qu’on en verra !! Ce sont parfois des troupeaux ?  
Le chauffeur hoche la tête avant de répondre sobrement :  
— Ça peut arriver.  
  
Ravi, Sung-ki se tourne vers son compagnon.  
— Ce serait trop chouette ! Je vais sortir mon téléphone en prévision, pour prendre des photos, si jamais !  
Il enlève ses gants avant d’attraper l’appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de ski.  
— Je vais en profiter pour dire à nos amis qu’on est bien arrivés en Laponie ! J’aurais voulu prendre une photo du petit avion qui fait la liaison entre Stockholm et Kiruna, mais j’ai oublié !  
— Tu en prendras une au retour.  
— Oui, bonne idée !

Kyung-hwan est resté en Californie avec les chiens, de même qu’Adam. Elian, Blanche, Woo-jae et Reign sont retournés passer Noël en Floride. Bastian n’a pas quitté Cologne, et Colin est à Paris. Tous se retrouveront à Manhattan Beach dans peu de temps pour le traditionnel réveillon de Nouvel An, mais Sung-ki compte bien les tenir au courant jour après jour de ce qu’il expérimente en Suède avant de pouvoir leur raconter son voyage de vive voix. Il est déjà certain que ce dernier sera plein de magie et, s’il peut la disperser un peu autour de lui en attendant, c’est encore mieux.


	51. Premier sapin de Noël

_Pour Aël. <3  
  
_

* * *

_Downtown Los Angeles_  
  
Même si partout autour de lui, les publicités, magasins et autres ne font que parler de Noël en tant que fête familiale, la passer avec son petit ami ne change rien pour Sung-ki. Il est habitué à ce qu’en Corée du Sud, il s’agisse d’un jour consacré aux partenaires amoureux, pas aux parents. Il ne ressent donc pas de piqûre au cœur qui lui rappellerait que les siens l’ont chassé ; c’est en toute sérénité que son esprit se réjouit de son premier Noël aux États-Unis.

Anders et lui ont presque fini de décorer l’appartement, dans lequel des petites lumières clignotent joyeusement autour du grand sapin. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’au danseur, ils auraient acheté un arbre encore plus volumineux, mais il fallait tenir compte de l’espace disponible dans le salon — et aussi de l’ouverture de la porte.

Tout est heureux, chaleureux dans leur chez-eux, et Sung-ki s’y sent bien tandis qu’il attend le retour de son compagnon avec Sunny. Cela aurait été différent s’il avait dû passer de longues heures seul, mais le chien est une présence à laquelle on peut parler. Le Poméranien écoute, réagit, accepte les câlins, le suit d’une pièce à l’autre, et cela suffit à l’ancien idol pour garder le sourire qu’il arborait chaque jour à Séoul.

— Qu’est-ce que je pourrais encore décorer pour faire une surprise à Andy quand il rentre, à ton avis ? demande Sung-ki à Sunny tout en lui grattant le crâne. Peut-être mettre une guirlande autour du miroir de la salle de bain ? Ce serait festif quand on se brosse les dents, haha.  
Il se lève d’un bond gracieux pour aller fouiller dans le carton des décorations qui n’ont pas encore été placées, à la recherche d’une guirlande supplémentaire pour mettre ce plan à exécution.

Alors qu’il soulève un sac, dévoilant une guirlande lumineuse sagement enroulée autour de son support, une nouvelle idée vient au Coréen. Il se tourne vers le chien avec un grand sourire.  
— Après m’être occupé du miroir, j’en profiterai pour prendre une douche, et puis, je mettrai la touche finale ! J’espère que ça plaira à Andy ! J’ai hâte qu’il rentre !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le hockeyeur passe la porte de l’appartement avec un soupir soulagé. La veille, jour de match, il a dormi à l’hôtel dans une ville à l’autre bout de l’état ; ces nuits où il n’est pas chez lui ne font que plus peser sur ses épaules le poids trop lourd de son métier.

L’accueil de Sunny, qui lui tourne autour des pieds — et renifle ses semelles et ses chevilles en passant —, l’aide cependant déjà à se sentir mieux.  
Il se baisse pour glisser les doigts dans la douce fourrure blanche.  
— Hey, mon petit bébé. Je suis content d’être rentré, si tu savais.  
Le Poméranien agite la queue, se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et laisse entendre un aboiement joyeux qui fait sourire son maître.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier se redresse toutefois, perplexe.  
— Mais, tu es tout seul ? Sunshine n’est pas à la maison ? Ses clés sont ici, pourtant.  
La voix claire de son compagnon le renseigne rapidement sur ce point.  
— Je suis ici, Andy ! Dans le salon !  
— J’arrive !  
Le Suédois se déchausse rapidement ; il a hâte de retrouver les bras de Sung-ki.

Heureusement, le danseur lui envoie des messages à toute heure — comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour lui demander ce qu’il pensait des lavages de poils du pubis au shampooing plutôt qu’au gel douche. L’interrogation a surpris Anders, parce qu’il n’y aurait jamais pensé lui-même, ni pensé d’ailleurs que l’on puisse se questionner à ce propos. Dans le même temps, et sans que cela ne soit contradictoire, la question ne l’a pas étonné tant que cela : cette fantaisie imprévisible, sans cesse renouvelée, fait partie de son quotidien avec son petit ami. Sung-ki est comme des bouffées d’air frais, et même sur la glace dure et froide de la patinoire, il a l’impression de mieux respirer.

Dans le salon, la pénombre règne, sans qu’il ne fasse noir pour autant. Les rideaux sont tirés et les lumières éteintes, à l’exception des petites lampes sur le sapin — et sur Sung-ki, enroulé dans une guirlande lumineuse multicolore, et uniquement dans une guirlande lumineuse. Des ronds jaunes, rouges, verts, bleus brillants éclairent la peau nue et bronzée du Coréen du cou aux orteils.  
  
— Surprise ! s’écrie l’ancien idol. Je cherchais un coin où il manquait encore de la déco de Noël, et j’ai réalisé que je correspondais à cette description, haha. J’espère que je ne fais pas trop pâle figure à côté du sapin !  
Il tend un bras, piqué des petites lampes de toutes les couleurs.  
— Même Dong-woo est décoré ! Jusqu’au bout ou rien, haha.  
Les yeux grands ouverts du hockeyeur descendent jusqu’au sexe de son compagnon, lui aussi entortillé dans le fil de la guirlande, de même que ses bourses, et taché de lumières vives et gaies.

Lorsqu’il reprend ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, Anders avale sa salive, le cœur battant. Il s’approche du canapé et attrape la main que Sung-ki tend vers lui.  
— Je suis comment, comme sapin, alors ??  
— Le plus beau, répond le Suédois en se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de son petit ami. Et le plus excitant que j’ai jamais vu, aussi.  
— Ça, j’espère bien !  
Sung-ki rit et passe les deux bras dans la nuque d’Anders pour le ramener contre lui.


End file.
